Gypsy Moon
by Queen Mab1
Summary: Saillune is at war because of an old grudge that involves a supposed fairy tale city of Gypsies, which puts Amelia in a tight spot. Gypsie and Elves appeare, while some Fae bring Amelia and Zel to some realization. Mostly Z/A and some L/G [15 uploaded]
1. Chapter 1: I have no name

Disclaimer: I do not own Slayers or any of the characters in Slayers. That will be most of the characters in this story. And I do not own Gypsies. (Why does that sound weird?) However, the gypsy used in this chapter was created by me. Well, I hope you enjoy this first chapter.  
  
  
  
"MOOOORRREE!" The small inn shook with the scream from the red headed girl. It turned heads and made the cooks in the kitchen shiver. The waiter bowed his head.  
  
"Yes ma'am." He turned and began to speed walk back to the kitchen. Lina began to gnaw at some meat left on one of the bones. Gourry finished his drink and lifted his head to look at the 'starving' girl.  
  
"Lina, weren't we on our way to do something?"  
  
Lina lifted her head and swallowed her food. "Ah! Right! I almost forgot about going to visit Amelia." She leaned back in her chair and turned he head to face the kitchen. "Hey cooks! I'm running a tight schedule here! Better hurry up or you will find yourself burnt by a fireball!" She turned back around to Gourry. "We'll finish our journey to Amelia, right after food." The sorceress gave a low growl and hollered back to the kitchen again. "I DON'T HEAR FRYING!!"  
  
Gourry sweat dropped and dove back in to finish off his plate of food, only to find that it was empty.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Ha ha! Snooze ya' lose, Gourry!"  
  
It was Gourry's turn to growl low with frustration. Suddenly several waiters came rushing out of the kitchens door, hands high with plates. Platters of food were thrown on the table in front of Lina and Gourry.  
  
"Ahhh~!" Lina's eyes sparkled as she became full of happiness being surrounded by her blissful food. She dove into the food on the plates as if her life depended on it.  
  
Gourry began stuffing the food into his mouth as if it was about to disappear in less then a minute. Which it would, knowing Lina. However the swordsman couldn't help but keep staring at a man sitting a few tables away. His hood covered his head while a mask was pulled up over his face. The man sat at a table alone doing nothing but sipping his drink every few moments.  
  
Gourry tapped Lina's plate with his fork to get her attention. However she was still to occupied stuffing her face. Gourry soon spoke with his mouth full.  
  
"Mruuh'oi! Mrrina!" The sorceress didn't respond. Gourry swallowed his food before he spoke up again. "Oi! Lina!" Nothing. He got closer to her face so he could make sure she heard him. "OOOOIIIII!!! LIIIIIIINNNNAAAAAAAAAA-"  
  
"I CAN HEAR YOU JELLYFISH BRAIN!" Lina screamed hitting him over the head with a chicken drumstick. "Can't you see I'm busy?!"  
  
Gourry got back up on his chair, after being knocked to the floor. Who ever knew that chicken could have such an impact. He rubbed his head and pointed to the man.  
  
"Ye' think that's Zel over there?"  
  
"Mrr?" Lina said with her mouth full. She turned around and saw the lone man. "He,he. It's gotta' be!", she said, getting a grin across her face.  
  
Yes, it was Zelgadiss. And for him it was unfortunate that he had happened to run right into his old traveling companions. How long has it been? Only a year. Yes, he did consider them his friends. His only friends. It wasn't like he didn't want to see them anymore. But he had more important matters to attend to. Like his cure.  
  
"YO, ZEL!" Lina yelled, hitting him over the head with yet another drumstick.  
  
Lina grabbed Zelgadiss around the neck as if to strangle him. Gourry, giving a less brutal hello, looked in the chimera's face and waved a welcoming hello as if he didn't notice Zelgadiss was choking to death. The chimera sighed, pushing Lina off of him.  
  
"Lina, Gourry. A pleasure, as always." He said in a low voice. Lina took a seat across the table form Zelgadiss as if to force eye contact.  
  
"So," Lina said with a happy smile. "How's the cure coming?"  
  
She already knew the answer to that question. But it was something that she felt should be brought up. Not saying a word, Zelgadiss pulled down his mask, showing the duo that there was no change at all.  
  
"I shoulda' figured as much." Lina sighed. "So, Zel. What are you doing out here near Saillune?"  
  
"I bet it's something about his cure!" Gourry added. "Oh wait! Did you come to see Amelia too?"  
  
Zelgadiss put his coffee mug down. " No, Gourry. I just heard that the priests have received a new magic book. Nothing else."  
  
"And you want to see if it has anything to help you with your-"  
  
"Yes Lina!", Zelgadiss said in a frustrated tone.  
  
Gourry got a little nervous. Knowing Lina and Zel he knew that a fight might brew up and trouble would come about. He didn't want this to happen. Not after the three of them had all finally got together.  
  
"I know!" Gourry said, deciding to take a seat down at the table himself. "Why don't we all go and see Amelia together. I'm sure she can get that spell book for you Zel!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Great idea, Gourry!" Lina said standing up. " We can all go together!" Zelgadiss was losing his chance to put in a word.  
  
"Hold on Li-" The sorceress grabbed the chimera's arm pulling him out of his chair.  
  
"Gourry! Put some money down and pay the waiter!", Lina yelled as she dragged Zelgadiss along the wooden floor. Lucky for him, the splinters couldn't get into his stone skin.  
  
"O-K!", the swordsman said, tossing gold and silver coins on the table. Zelgadiss sighed as he was tugged out the door.  
  
"Oh cruel fate, why do you mock me?" He knew he wasn't going get out of this. He knew if he protested it would only mean a fireball in his face. So Zel decided he would try to look on the sunny side. He would get to Saillune. He could get to see the magic book. He would be with his friends. He would finally get to see Amelia again.... There was the problem. Zelgadiss could feel that weird pulling at his stomach again. The last time he saw Amelia, she had given him the bracelet. And for some reason, he couldn't explain why it suddenly meant so much to him. Oh well. They would be at the castle soon and-WHACK! "Ow! What the-?"  
  
Zelgadiss finally snapped back in reality, only to realize that his face was being dragged across the dirt road. And as for what hit him? It was a pleasant rock sitting right in the middle of the road that had decided to greet him face to face. The chimera turned around and saw that both Lina and Gourry were each holding one of his legs and dragging him to the castle. To make matters worse, they were dragging him through the city of Saillune. Had he really been in such deep thought that he didn't realize this?  
  
Zelgadiss blushed. He probably looked like some unloved corpse being dragged off to a grave. He shook his legs out of their grip.  
  
"What in the name of L-sama do you think you're doing?!"  
  
"Ahh!" Lina said turning around. "He's awake!"  
  
"*Gasp*, I thought Zel was dead!" Gourry said in shock. And he wasn't even being sarcastic. Zelgadiss stood up and brushed himself off.  
  
"Look, mommy! The dead man's alive!", a small girl pointed out.  
  
Zelgadiss frowned and began to walk to the castle himself. Lina started to run behind him and was followed by Gourry.  
  
"Hey! Don't leave us! Zel?!"  
  
~*~ _ The giant door was closed silently behind Amelia as the princess left the room.  
  
"Princess, I'm sure it will go away soon. Your father is the strongest man I know and-" The doctor looked up at Amelia. The princess didn't stare at him at first, but soon slowly lifted her head.  
  
"Of course he will! My father is strong, and as long as he has justice on his side nothing can go wrong!" Amelia twirled around once and got into one of her many justice posses. "In the name of love and justice, and for my fathers sake, I shall make sure to banish this horrible sickness and have my father revived!!"  
  
"Thank goodness.." One of the maids sighed with a smile across her face. The doctor approached the beaming princess and bowed to her before he spoke.  
  
"I promise to come and check on your father within the week. Until he gets better he should not leave the bed. Make sure he gets plenty of rest and eats proper food."  
  
"Of course!", Amelia said, turning around from the doctor to her attendants. "Please see the doctor out the door." Amelia turned back to the doctor and curtsied to him. "I thank you so much for checking on my father. Is there anything I can do to repay you before you leave?"  
  
"Oh, of course not!" The doctor said, as he blushed with embarrassment. "It's a great honor already to be here in the palace." Amelia smiled at his comment and they said their goodbyes.  
  
When the doctor left, Amelia knew exactly what would come. She would have to take her fathers place in the throne until he was better. This meant work, papers, and hundreds of attendants and council men crowding around her.  
  
"Well, there isn't much I can do," Amelia said quietly to herself. She straightened out her dress and began to prepare for work, until one of her attendants came rushing over to her. He got down on one knee and lifted his head to face her.  
  
"My lady, there are people downstairs who are here to see you. They claim to know you. One said that if she didn't see you she would throw a fireball in my face."  
  
"Oh! It's Lina-san!" Amelia grabbed up her dress so she could walk and began to run downstairs. As she had expected, there was Lina, Gourry and Zelgadiss at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"HEY! AMELIA!" Lina shouted up.  
  
"LINA-SAN!" Amelia ran over and the two friends gave each other a tight hug. Amelia let go and shifted over to Gourry.  
  
"Hey Amelia! Long time no see!"  
  
"Gourry-san!" She felt the swordsman wrap his arms around her and hug her back. "Oh! Zelgadiss-san! You're here too!" Amelia went over to the chimera and gave him a warm hug. The chimera blushed. He wasn'y sure why. Usually when she hugged him, it felt so common that he wouldn't blush at all. Maybe it had just been to long. But he found that he missed these hugs of hers. These warm and gentle affections that he thought he would never feel again.  
  
"Hello, Amelia.", was all he could say. Amelia looked back up at him and gave a beautiful smile. She turned back to Lina and they hugged once more.  
  
"Wow, Amelia. Nice dress. You look like a princess!" Gourry said, attempting a compliment. Lina hit the sword wielding idiot over the head.  
  
"That's because she is!" Lina screamed. "So, Amelia. How have you been?! It must have been a year since we have seen each other!" Amelia nodded.  
  
"Well things are a bit rough. Daddy's very sick right now, I'll be taking his place to take charge at the moment. But everything's fine, really! All is well."  
  
"Oh man. I hope he gets better." Lina said with concern. Gourry sighed.  
  
"Poor Prince Phil."  
  
"Oh, um... It's king now." Amelia added. Lina gawked.  
  
"King?! When did the old man croak?!" The comment caught Zelgadiss and made him hit Lina over the head. "What the hell?!" Lina screamed. Zelgadiss scoffed.  
  
"Have some respect, Lina!"  
  
"Well I don't think it's very respectful to go hitting people over the head!"  
  
"You just did that to me this morning!"  
  
"That was different!"  
  
"How so?!"  
  
"It was a friendly hello!"  
  
"Friendly? You call hitting me over the head with chicken friendly?! And then putting me in a head lock? Maybe you should go join a wrestling team! Then you can all be friendly beating the crap out of each other and hitting one another over the head with things like brutal ogres!" No one said anything. The entire palace was silent. Amelia gulped.  
  
"Oh no.."  
  
Lina twitched. Gourry drew a bit closer to Lina and began to hear a chant that he knew had to be the Dragon Slave.  
  
"Lina! Don't do it!" Gourry yelled grabbing her arms and pulling her back.  
  
"LET ME KILL HIM! GOURRY, IF YOU DON'T LET ME GO I'LL THROW A FIREBALL IN YOUR FACE!"  
  
"Yeek!" Gourry released Lina and Amelia ran to her side.  
  
"Lina-san! Don't throuw fireballs in here, please!"  
  
"He called me an ogre!" Lina said clenching her fists. Gourry moaned.  
  
"Why can't we all just get along?"  
  
"Lina-san. Zelgadiss-san. Please just make up. If you don't, we can't all go to the big dinner tonight!" Amelia pleaded. Lina stopped preparing her fireball.  
  
"Dinner?" She looked over to Amelia and saw the princess nod. She turned to Zelgadiss and saw his stern face. "Fine. Lets call a truce." And the two of them shook hands. As they did, Amelia and Gourry were praying to L-sama and thanking her.  
  
Amelia turned to her attendants and motioned for them to come over. The men walked over and took the travelers things from them.  
  
"They will show you to your rooms. I have some business to attend to, so I'll see you at dinner." She waved goodbye to them and followed the royal council, which had been waiting for her at the top of the stairs, to a private room.  
  
~*~  
  
Amelia took a seat at the head of the room. In front of her was a desk, with several papers and maps spread across it. The princess lifted up her head and faced the council.  
  
"What seems be the problem?", she asked. The men exchanged glances and swallowed. The first man, Renald, took a step towards the desk and faced Amelia.  
  
"Princess, a war is being placed upon Saillune." Renald said softly. Amelia's eyes widened and she felt her chest tighten.  
  
"A...War?" Each of the men nodded. Amelia took a few moments to calm herself down mentally. She didn't want a war to happen. And of all the times, why now? Why when her father was sick? "Do you know why?", she soon said. Renald faced her again.  
  
"We believe it's because of greed and power. And our land does posses much white magic. But the details are still a mystery to us, so we can't say for sure." Renald gave Amelia more time to take in the new information.  
  
"Very well," she said taking a deep breath and letting out a sigh. This was something she was not prepared for, but nevertheless she took the duty into her hands. "Who is placing the war on us? Where is-" Renald stopped her.  
  
"Well, we have..um...a different source for those questions." The council stepped aside and revealed a new visitor. It was a young women who wore a cape and a hood covered her head. She was covered in jewelry and beautiful clothing. Her pants were baggy and puffed out and her stomach showed from the short and tight shirt she was wearing. She looked like a mystical gypsy. As she walked up and bowed to Amelia on one knee, her jewelry and pendants made a soft jingle. Renald swallowed.  
  
"Princess, this is a..women, who claims to have our needed information." Amelia nodded and looked at the mystic, who stood up. The women's voice was beautiful and smooth. It was somewhat deeper than either Amelia's or Lina's.  
  
"My lady. I thank you for letting me come here," she spoke. Amelia was nervous and tried to keep her voice from getting to loud.  
  
"Oh, uhhh. It's nothing! Really!" The hood covered the mystic's eyes but Amelia could see her smile.  
  
"No, it is a honor for me to be here. I'm sorry to hear about your father. I admit that I was expecting to see him and no-" Renald butted in.  
  
"You have a great enough honor to see-"  
  
"Stop Renald!" Amelia yelled standing up from the chair. She looked back at the gypsy like women. "I'm sorry you could not see him. I am King Phil's daughter. Amelia Wil Telsa Saillune. I'm taking his place until he gets better." The gypsy gave a kind smile.  
  
"And I hope he does." She spoke as she held her hands together in front of her. Amelia smiled back and sat back down in the chair.  
  
"Please, tell me, what your name is."  
  
For some reason this made the gypsy fall silent. She gave a glance up at Amelia and rubbed her hands together in a nervous fashion.  
  
"Must I?"  
  
Amelia stared at the girl in confusion and quickly stopped Renald from yelling at the young women again. She turned to the gypsy.  
  
"I will have a hard time trusting you if you don't. Why can you not tell us your name?"  
  
The gypsy lowered her head in despair.  
  
"I am truly sorry, princess..." She paused and knew she had the attention of everyone in the room. "I ask for your trust. Please, trust me without my name." Amelia listened carefully.  
  
"This makes it seem like you are asking much of us?" Amelia questioned. The mystic lifted her head again.  
  
"I am sorry. I really am. But it would be best if you would just let me tell you what I know" She stopped and looked at Amelia. "Would you mind if I told you the story first, princess?" Amelia felt a small amount of trust in the young women, even if she was not giving any basic information about herself.  
  
"Yes, please do. Sit down, please." Amelia said as she motioned toward a chair.  
  
~*~  
  
Lina hummed a tune as she brushed her hair and sat on the ledge of the windowsill. A knock on the door stopped her.  
  
"Come in!" The door opened quietly and Gourry entered the room. Lina smiled. "What is it jellyfish brain?" Gourry proceeded over to her and looked out the window. He hadn't said anything. Lina stopped brushing her hair. "Gourry? What is it?" The swordsman turned to Lina.  
  
"Did you see what's outside the window, Lina?", he said, pointing out the window. Lina blinked once and put her brush down.  
  
"Uhh, no." She turned and looked out the window. "There's nothing out there but whatever was there this morning."  
  
"No. That's not true." A new voice added. Gourry and Lina turned around to see the chimera walk in with his arms folded.  
  
"Hey! Why's everyone coming into my room?! A girl needs privacy here!" The two guys didn't listen to Lina but continued looking out the window. Lina huffed. "Oh, come on! What the hell is out there?! Are you becoming fascinated by my window's glass? Or are you turning all earthy like those damn druids by looking out at mother nature here?!"  
  
"Hey, druids are very kind, Lina. Don't insult them." Zelgadiss said in a stern voice.  
  
"Well I wouldn't be if someone would kindly tell me WHAT THE HELL IS SO FASCINATING ABOUT THIS DAMN WINDOW!!"  
  
"It is not the window Lina, but what is outside the window," the swordsman said in a calm voice, putting emphases on 'outside'. Lina paused at what Gourry said.  
  
"Gods Gourry, you sound like a friggen' philosopher."  
  
"What's a philasomore? Does it taste good?"  
  
Lina and Zelgadiss sighed at Gourry's stupidity and hung their heads. Zelgadiss put his head back up and pointed out the window.  
  
"Lina. Look to the left. Do you see that wagon there? The one with the black horse in front to pull it?"  
  
Lina's eyes gazed around to the left. Suddenly she did catch sight of the wagon and horse. It was getting dark outside but Lina could tell that the wagon must have been colorful. It looked almost like a small portable house. As if someone could live in it. There was a door in the back and steps that lead up to it. Some hanging cloths fell from the sides of the wagon and covered the windows. Lina scratched her head.  
  
"Nice wagon... " She turned back to the two men staring out the window. She felt her hand ball into a fist and yelled. "YOU JUST WANTED SHOW ME A STUPID COLORED WAGON?!" Gourry tried to calm Lina down.  
  
"No, no, no. Lina, listen to us. This is no ordinary wagon." Gourry said, patting her shoulder. Lina twitched.  
  
"No ordinary wagon? Gourry I didn't think you were this stupid but-"  
  
"It is who the wagon belongs to." Zelgadiss added. Lina turned to the chimera. "Gourry pointed it out to me. I didn't realize it until then. That's a gypsy's wagon. Or atleast," Zelgadiss paused for a moment. "Something maybe from a fairy tale."  
  
"A gypsy?" Lina said in confusion. "How do you know that?"  
  
"Did you see the women who walked in, Lina?" Gourry began. "When we came in, the royal council was waiting at the stairs for Amelia. I saw a strange looking women standing with them. She reminded me of these pictures I had of gypsys, that I saw in fairy tale books as a kid. My mom would always read me to sleep and tell me storys about-" Lina scoffed.  
  
"And you think that this is some fairy tale?" she shot a look at Zelgadiss. "Some gypsy? So a gypsy came! Big deal!"  
  
Gourry and Zelgadiss exchanged looks. They both turned back to Lina and Zelgadiss began.  
  
"Don't you find it odd, Lina?"  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Well," Zelgadiss began. "Years ago, it was said that the race of gypsies had died out. Well, the gypsies were humans, but just stopped their gypsy ways. They left all their magic and all of their knowledge and just stopped. That was years ago." Lina listened carefully. "Besides, I have never even see wagons like that except in books." He finished.  
  
"So you find it odd that one gypsy is still around? And that maybe she has a weird looking wagon?" Lina folded her arms and leaned back against the wall. Zelgadiss shook his head.  
  
"No. It's not that. People still say that gypsies still exist in a city far off called Cymbalien."  
  
"Wait a minute." Lina stopped Zelgadiss. "I've heard of Cymbalien.... In fairy tales! Just like these stupid wagons!" Lina huffed and stared at Zelgadiss and Gourry who still remained stern as they talked of the fairy tale city. "It's all a joke!" Lina continued. "Cymbalien doesn't exist! Why do you think it would be in fairy tales?! The Utopia of Magic?! It's all made up!" Lina stared out the window at the wagon again. "I know just what you are trying to say, Zel! You want me to believe that this gypsy came from Cymbalien! If that city really did exist I would be on my way there! That place is famous for magic! They say that you can find every spell you would ever need there! IT'S A SORCERESSES DREAM!" Lina stopped and thought about what she said. "Every spell.... Ever known to mankind... All the magic in the world...." She stopped and looked up at Zelgadiss and Gourry. "So, if gypsies are still alive....that means..." Lina squealed with joy. "HAHA!! CYMBALIEN COULD BE REAL!! LUUUUCCCKKKYYY!! HAHA! GYPSIES ARE ALIVE!!"  
  
"Quiet!" Gourry said putting his hand over Lina's mouth. She was shocked at Gourry's reaction. "This is a gypsy we are dealing with."  
  
"Yeah. It's like Xellos. Only human.", Zel said, adding his two cents. Lina removed Gourry's hand.  
  
"I don't get it. What's so bad about gypsies? They go around, read fortunes, gaze in their crystal ball, whoop-dee-doo." She looked at Gourry and Zelgadiss. "Obviously I am not up to date on something." Gourry started to explain.  
  
"They were also known to be dangerous.", He said, as Zelgadiss nodded and finished off.  
  
"It's true. You are talking about a stereotypical gypsy, Lina. But most times they were known for being up to no good. They would trick people and manipulate them. They were thieves. Sometimes they came in bandit gangs." He took another moment to think. "Atleast that's how it was in the books. None of us even lived when gypsies were still alive. I wouldn't trust one at all. The bottom line is that they are also wise, and if one of them is here then something is wrong." Lina nodded as she took in what Zelgadiss had just said.  
  
"Your right. I have heard things like that." She looked back out the window at the wagon. "But how can you tell if it was a gypsy?"  
  
"Well, that's where being stereotypical comes in." Zelgadiss added. Gourry sighed and looked back out the window.  
  
"What do you think? Is she going to trick Amelia into giving away the city?" Lina snapped her head around and shot a look at Gourry.  
  
"No way! I'm not gonna' let that happen! After dinner, we'll talk to Amelia and see what's going on!" They were all looking out the window now. Suddenly a thought came into Lina's head. "Why the hell are we suddenly believing in fairy tales?" Zelgadiss thought for a moment.  
  
"Well," he paused. "We don't believe them, were just being... cautious."  
  
"Yeah! Cautious!" Gourry repeated. The room was silent again.  
  
"YOU TWO ARE UNBELIEVABLE!", Lina screamed, hitting them both over the head.  
  
Author's note: Yes, I know this was long for one chapter. I have a big story planned out and I feel that it is a good one. So please bear with me and let the story pick up it's pace, which should be real soon. Soon as in....the next chapter? I know Amelia was used quite a bit in this chapter, but don't worry. I don't plan to have the whole story revolve around her. I want to use all the characters equally. At least that is what I plan on. I hope to have the next chapter up soon. Thank you for reading this! -Mercutio 


	2. Chapter 2: What dreams may come

Authors Note: So, you think I own Slayers? Then you are wrong, my friend! I do not own Slayers. Not one bit of it! However, I do own the mystic/young women/person who Gourry thinks is gypsy/lady. Yeah, she is my creation. Sorry that I have not said her name yet. And I own Lestophel. And I own Renald. But Renald doesn't really matter. He's....Renald. Not like I really care about him. And I don't own the song "When I look in your eyes like a big pizza pie", or whatever it's called. Your probably woundering where that last disclaimer came from. Read and you will find out. -Mercutio  
  
Chapter 2: What Dreams May come  
  
Amelia waited patiently for the women to begin. Part of Amelia wanted to stand up and scream about how it was unjust to keep things hidden that could help others. The other part of Amelia kept telling her 'Hold on. Just wait. Let her tell the story and then you can continue asking questions.' Either way, Amelia knew that something would come out of this. The princess soon realized that she was sitting in a highly stiff manner in her chair. She told herself to relax.  
  
Take a deep breath.  
  
Inhale.  
  
Alright, Amelia. You can do this. For the sake of the city.  
  
Exhale.  
  
Amelia was looking at the young women again. Something was scaring her. Maybe it was the fact that she could not see her eyes. Questions came pouring into her mind again.  
  
Maybe I should ask her to remove her hood. Then I could see her eyes, know that she is making eye contact with me, make sure she-No! How rude! I shouldn't do that. No. OK maybe-  
  
"M'lady?"  
  
"Wha-?" Amelia found her eyes snapping open and staring at the royal council; the mystic gave her a confused looks. "Who? Wha-what is it?"  
  
The visitor drew back into her chair facing Amelia. "I...asked if you were alright?" She spoke softly.  
  
"Alright?" Amelia thought. "I'm perfect! So sorry! Uh, please continue." She spoke, giving her best smile.  
  
"Um.." The women looked up to the council. Renald shifted his eyes and shrugged. She then turned back to Amelia, and nodded. "Very well," she spoke, lifting her head. "Have any of you heard stories, rumours, or anything at all," (this made her stop for a moment) "about Cymbalien?"  
  
Murmers were heard crossing the room. The younge women didn't show any reaction at all. Amelia thought for a moment. "You mean, that fairy tale city? The myt-"  
  
"It is not a myth, or any fairy tale!", the mystic snapped, in a stern and serious voice.  
  
"Don't you-"  
  
"Renald, stop!" Amelia yelled, putting her hand up. She faced the women again, this time deciding that she would have to be prepared for some sort of argument. "I'm sorry. Just understand, the only times I have ever heard of this city," (she felt he stomach turn a bit, fearing that the guest may get angered) "were...in storys from fairy tale books... or just old myths."  
  
Amelia and the council waited for a reaction from the visitor. Slowy, she lifted her head and faced the princess.  
  
"Then, you may have quite a hard time believing what I am going to tell you."  
  
Amelia nodded. "Maybe, but go on. I have seen things that were hard for me to believe, but they happened."  
  
A faint smile crossed the women's face. "Alright," she began. "I will start. So at least you have heard of the city. That is good." Her hand made a smooth jesture, and she raised it so that her palm faced the ceiling. "Princess, have you ever seen a crystal ball?"  
  
Amelia felt a slight excitment. The feeling that one may get when it is their birthday and they are about to open a gift. She couldn't help but smile. "No, I never have."  
  
"Then, allow me to show you one." Slowly in her hand a solid orb formed. It was just the perfect size so that she could craddle it in both her hands. The council couldn't help but let out a few light gasps and they stared with awe at the watery pattern that swirrled within the object.  
  
At first, Amelia wanted to see more. The women appeared to know so much. She seemed to hold so many suprises that amazed the princess.  
  
"I am sure, that if you have heard storys about Cymbalien, you would also know about gypsies." The women looked up to Amelia, who was still gazing at the crystal ball.  
  
"Oh, um. Yes, I have heard of them." The thought of gypsies reminded Amelia of storys her mother had told her. Some involved gypsies. And when they did, the gypsies were usually tricking people.  
  
The women chuckled. "Exccelent, then I do not have to explain too much to you." Amelia blushed and smiled again. The mystical women turned back to the crystal ball. It began to float slightly in the air.  
  
"Don't you dare go to far, mystic." Renald scolled in a low voice.  
  
The women scoffed. "I plan to take my leave soon. Do not worry, I will not be of bother to you much longer." The words came out sarcasticly and made the councilman twitch. "Dear Princess. Will you look into the orb?" All eyes shifted to Amelia.  
  
Will I look? Into..this...crytal ball? This women has hardly told me anything. Now she expects me to trust her.  
  
Amelia pulled herself together. She went through the possibilities in her mind, ignoring the councilmen shouting 'No! Don't!' repeatedly at her.  
  
"I have to do this." Amelia mused to herself, gathering all her courage.  
  
The mystical women smiled as Amelia leaned in more and more towards the floating orb. "Stay calm, Princess. I am only showing you pictures and adding a story."  
  
Slowly, swirls began to form inside the orb. They floated around and soon began to form a image. The image was of a sand storm in a desert. Everything moved, as if it were a play. As Amelia gazed upon the crystal ball, she heard the women's soothing voice. "This is the Alyfur Desert. You have probably never heard of it, for only people in Cymbalien know of this death trap." Amelia watched closely as a figure began to appear in the middle of the desert scene. "This," the mystic added, in a cold voice. "is Lestophel." The image became more clear. The man was tall and held a metal staff in his left hand. At the top of this staff, a ring formed and smaller rings were latched around it. He wore a light yellow shirt and a purple vest on top of it. Three strings connected the vest in the front from a button on each side. At first Amelia thought he was wearing a loose dress underneath his shirt and vest. But a slit in the front of this white cloth showed that he was not. He wore pants underneath his white robe. Suddenly Amelia heard the council speaking.  
  
"Oh good, I thought he was a cross-dresser."  
  
"Thank the Gods."  
  
"AHEM!", the women butted in. The council shut up and let her continue. "Amelia, Lestophel-"  
  
"He looks...like a gypsy. Something from a book." Amelia drew closer to the crystal ball.  
  
"That is correct. You catch on fast.", the mystic answered. She began to focus again on the orb. "Whether you care to believe me or not, gypsies are still around. And their knowledge and magic have not been forgoton. Instead, they have become far more superior with different ways."  
  
"Rubbish!" one of the councilman pouted. "How could they have possibly developed more powerful ways, without any other town or city knowing?"  
  
The mystic twitched, feeling as if one of her veins would pop out from frustration. Her voice became stiff. "Well, if you listen, I will get to that." She then turned back to the crystal ball and tried to relax. "Princess, I want you to listen carefully to what I am about to say."  
  
The image in the orb began to change again. Amelia thought she could see a city. She lifted her hand for a moment, as if she was about to touch the crystal ball, but stopped herself.  
  
"What is it?" She tried squinting her eyes, but it was no good.  
  
"I'm sorry. It is hard for me to bring up this image. The magic that keeps it secret is powerful. But this is a small glimpse of Cymbalien."  
  
The council tried to draw closer for a look. One spoke up. "Impossible. Stop this now!"  
  
"I do not jest you!", the mystic barked back. "This is no game!"  
  
"Get. Out." Renald spoke, through clentched teeth.  
  
"Don't stop", Amelia said. Everyone looked over to her. She stood up and looked down at the woman. "I don't fully believe you, but your story doesn't seem to be a joke so far." Amelia shot a look across to the council. "And as for all of you, you better keep your mouth's shut or else it's the dungeon!" The council began to back off, with wide eyes. Amelia turned back. "I want to finish hearing this story."  
  
The younge women looked down again. As she spoke, the images in the crystal ball played out her tale. "It was at least three hundred years ago that gypsies were driven out of all the land that we know of. People thought that as the gypsies began to dissapear, they were gone for good. All that they left was a myth that told a tale about the city known as Cymbalien. Everyone took it as some old fairy tale that had been passed down. But, that is not true. Cymbalien was really the place that all the gypsies had fled to. It is a place where they were welcomed. Where spirits and charms fly through the air and magic is life." The mystic stopped, and the crystal ball faded.  
  
Amelia lifted her head. She held a suprised look on her face. Slowly she went back to looking at the young women. "What," she rubbed her eyes and placed her hand in front of her, "what does this have to do with the war?"  
  
The woman slowly stood up, making her jewelry jingle again. "Because, Cymbalien is where the war is coming from." Amelia was about to speak again, but the women put her hand up and stopped her. "Lestophel is there. And I came to only tell you that much. I have told you too much as it is."  
  
"But-"  
  
"This is something you will need." The women lifted her cloak and pulled out a rolled up paper. She took Amelia's hand and placed the paper on her palm. "Princess," she said, as she went down on one knee again and swept her arm over her chest. "For the safety of your kingdom, believe what I have told you. It may not be enough to explain the war, but if you follow what I have just given you, there is a chance for your city to live."  
  
Amelia clutched the paper as if she was holding onto her life. "Then...I thank you."  
  
The women nodded and stood up. "I will take my leave, after I ask one question." Her words came out in a demand.  
  
"What is it?" Amelia said lowering her head a bit.  
  
A cynical smile spread aross the women's face. "Tell me, Amelia. Can you imagine what it would be like to run this kingdom alone?"  
  
Amelia's face grew stern. "I wouldn't. My father is here."  
  
"How true, how true.", she spoke. "I wonder what dreams may come, Amelia?" In one sweep, the women turned around and began to exit the room. "The wheel of fate is always spinning, Amelia. I just gave you a chance to change it."  
  
In less then a second, she was out the door. The council began to come towards Amelia. She put her hand up. "You may go."  
  
The council began to leave the room. Amelia stood still, holding the paper tight in her hands, almost crushing it with her sweaty palms.  
  
~*~  
  
Renald left the room. As he closed the tall door, he turned his head slowly to the left. Lina and Gourry had their ears up against the other side of the the double door, trying to listen to what was being said in the royal chamber. Zelgadiss, of course, had some respect and decided not to take part in listening in on the meeting. Of course, he would never admit that thanks to his chimera senses he could hear really well into the room. Renald coughed. "Ahem, what are you doing?"  
  
"Eh?" Lina jerked. Each of traveler's mouth's fell open. They turned their heads to see a pissed off Renald, arms folded and waiting for an answer.  
  
"We were......"Lina began. She waved her hand behind her back and motioned Zel and Gourry to use that plan they put together for a incident like this. "Just...Dancing!" She threw her arms in the air and began move her hips and stomach around in a circular motion.  
  
"I-in the hall?" Renald asked, as he backed off a bit.  
  
"Yes! The hall is perfect for dancing!", Gourry added, as he and Zel waltzed by, hand in hand, past the stunned councilman.  
  
"But-but, we have a ballroom for dancing.", Renald whined, trying hard to prevent his voice from cracking.  
  
"Really?", Zelgadiss asked, as Gourry tilted the chimera back in his arms and made Zel lift one of his legs up.  
  
"Um," Renald stuttered."Ye-yes we do." Suddenly he felt something slim slide up and down his body. He turned and saw Lina moving up and down his side.  
  
"Well, why didn't you say so?!", the sorceress perked up. Renald began to back up against the wall.  
  
"What's a ballroom, Zel?" Gourry asked, as he swung the chimera out of his arms.  
  
"A room made especialy for dancing.", the chimera answered, as he was pulled back into Gourry's arms.  
  
"Well," Renald stated, as he slowly backed up from a seducing Lina. "I should, um, get going-bye!" And with his last words, the councilman was running down the hall.  
  
Lina put her arms down and stopped swaying her hips. "Alright! That worked well! Are you guys ready to see Amelia?" Lina turned and watched, as Zelgadiss and Gourry were still waltzing around.  
  
"Well, I am but-GOURRY STOP DANCING! LET GO!" Zelgadiss yelled, as Gourry continued swinging around and humming a tune.  
  
"When.... I..... look in your eye's like a big-"  
  
"FIREBALL!"  
  
"Huh? I thought it was 'pizza pie'?" But Gourry couldn't finish his tune. Instead he and the chimera were hit by a burning fireball and thrown to the floor.  
  
"Lina," Zelgadis moaned from the floor. "you didn't...have...to hit me."  
  
The sorceress clapped her hands together and straightened out her clothes. "You were just in the way."  
  
Zelgadiss groaned. "Gourry, when I say stop dancing....STOP DANCING!"  
  
"It burns..." The swordsman was still on the floor, dazed form the impact and feeling as if he had been fried to a crisp. Suddenly the door swung open from the room.  
  
"What was all the noi-Zelgadiss-san!" Amelia rushed over to the fallen chimera and knelt down by him. "Zelgadiss-san, are you OK?"  
  
Zelgadiss began to push himself up. "I'm fine, Amelia. Really."  
  
"So, Amelia," Lina decided to start off. "What's up?" The sorceress couldn't help but get a big grin across her face.  
  
The princess sighed. Her faced showed a true expression of sadness, as the light that was usually in her eyes faded."Well, you see..." She then stopped and brought her head up.  
  
Zelgadiss looked over. "Amelia?"  
  
The young princess looked over to Lina. "Lina-san, what are you, Gourry-san and Zelgadiss-san doing out here?"  
  
"Huh?! I was-"  
  
"We were dancing!", Gourry finally said, getting himself up.  
  
"Dancing?" Amelia looked closely at Lina. "You were dancing?"  
  
Oh crap! She's not gonna' take it!! Lina could feel a justice speech coming on.  
  
Zelgadiss thought to himself, Why did I follow Lina? I knew I shouldn't have! Amelia can take care of herself! What was I thinking? I should not have worried! Now look where I am! She probably thinks I'm a sneak! Damn! Why do I let Lina drag me into these things?! Zelgadiss was about to turn to the nearest wall and hit his head on it repeatedy.  
  
"But," Amelia began. "we have a ballroom for that." Everyone, but Amelia, face faulted onto the floor. "I'm sorry, I should have shown you the ballroom."  
  
"No, no, no! It's fine! Really!", Lina said, smiling at Amelia and taking her hand. "Lets just go eat! I'm starving."  
  
"Alright! Royal dinner!" Gourry added, following the two girls.  
  
This left Zelgadiss standing in the hall. He let out a sigh of relief and began to walk slowly behind his three friends. As they began to walk down the hall, Zelgadiss realized they had passed his room. He suddenly felt anxious and wanted to check on something in there. "I'll be down in a minute.", Zelgadiss told his friends. He opened the door to his room and closed it behind him. One thing he did like about staying in the palace was that he could get his own room and not have to share with a snoring swordsman.  
  
A nice large bed with fluffy pillows and warm covers, nothing like the rooms he had to stay in when he was traveling around. He walked over to a large window in his room and looked outside. The dark cloak of the night had covered the sky and let the stars shine off at their best. Zelgadiss first turned his head up to face the moon. It was bright and beautiful. His eyes then traveled down to where he had seen the colored wagon. It was gone.  
  
Maybe I can go check after dinner.  
  
He began to stand up until he saw the pink bracelet lying on his bed. He went over and picked it up, taking a few moments to look at it. He still had it. The whole time he had it, not matter what, he would never let anyone take it from him.  
  
The chimera took a moment and remembered the first time he had met Amelia. His first thought about her was that she was a klutz.  
  
But look where you are now.  
  
He smiled to himself but then shook his head. He put the bracelet in his pocket. "Still...",he said to himself. "I really must be losing my mind."  
  
He walked over to his door and pushed it open, heading down to the dining hall.  
  
~*~  
  
Dinner was just like everyone expected. Lina and Gourry fought over every last bit of food that anyone else had not eaten, if anyone else even got anything to eat.  
  
Zelgadiss sipped his coffee, watching the battle go on. Amelia had just finished her dinner and everyone else had left the table. The dining hall was more like a ballroom. A long table was placed in the middle of a wide room with a marble floor. Naturally the cooks, knowing Lina and Gourry, prepared as much food as they could and served it on shining silver plates.  
  
Lina finaly finished off the last of her drink and slammed her mug down on the table. "Ahh! That was good! Another serving!"  
  
"Lina-san, I think you and Gourry-san finished everything off in the kitchen." Amelia stared with concern. If the sorceress was not yet full, then she knew things would get ugly.  
  
"Hmm... I'll be OK for now.... I guess." Lina leaned back in her chair and patted her stomach.  
  
Amelia knew Lina was up to something. She noticed the sorceress eyeing her and a grin spreading across her face. "Um...Lina-san?"  
  
"Alright, Amelia! Spit it out! What's going on with that gypsy?" Lina slammed her fist on the table and leaned in to keep her eyes on Amelia.  
  
The princess began to panic. "N-n-n-nothing! What gypsy?"  
  
"It's OK, Amelia. We could hear you talking about some gypsy in the room." Gourry said swallowing his food.  
  
Amelia screeched. "What?!" This made Zelgadiss almost spit out his coffee in suprise.  
  
"Gourry, you jellyfish brain!" Lina screamed, smacking Gourry over the head.  
  
"What did I do?"  
  
Amelia stood up from her chair. "You were listening in? On royal buisness?!"  
  
"Come on Amelia! We didn't hurt anyone! Besides, I hardly heard anything. We already saw that gypsie's wagon out the window, so it's not like it was anything new."  
  
Amelia stared at Lina. "Gypsy wagon? What are you talking about? That women was not a gypsy."  
  
"She must have been! Ask Gourry! He said all this smart stuff!" Lina grabbed Gourry by this collar. "Come on Gourry! I want you to tell Amelia everything you said to me and Zel!"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Gypsies! You said all this stuff about gypsies!'  
  
"Gypsies? AHH! WHERE?!"  
  
Zelgadiss sighed into his coffee mug. "You forgot already?"  
  
"Gourry, you IDIOT!" Lina hit Gourry over the head once again, and he fell to the floor. Lina sat back down at the table. "Alright. Amelia, you know that I am not gonna' leave you alone until I know what's going on. Besides! Your acting weird! You havn't said anything the whole time we've been at dinner!"  
  
Amelia nodded. "Yes, I know."  
  
"Right!" Lina pounded her fist on the table agian. "Me and Zel can tell you about the wagon and all, because I know Gourry will have forgotten by now."  
  
"Well maybe he wouldn't have if you didn't hit him over the head so many times", the chimera mused.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT, STONEY?!"  
  
"Enough!" Amelia stood up again, just as Zelgadiss gave a low growl and began to stand himself. "Lina-san! You and Zelgadiss-san tell me everything you know and saw! And I give you my word to tell you what's going on!"  
  
"OK!" The sorceress stood up from the table and streached her arms.  
  
Gourry looked around. "Hm, what are we doing?"  
  
~*~  
  
The four friends sat in a open room, their only light source being a fireplace. Zelgadiss leaned against the stone wall, while the other three each sat in tall cushioned arm chairs. Lina and Gourry on one side and Amelia sitting right across from them. Gourry streached out his hands to warm them by the fire, it being the only heat source as well as the light. The shadows from the flickering fire moved across their faces, as if they were performing a dance.  
  
Amelia looked up at the stern chimera. "Are you sure you don't want to sit, Zelgadiss-san?"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Well, we're all here now. Amelia, you first! I want to here everything down to the last detail!" Lina leaned forward a bit, her elbow on the the arm of the chair and holding her head in her hand.  
  
Amelia felt her stomach turn. "OK, I'll go." And then she did.  
  
Amelia told them every deatail about her meeting with the strange women. She had the full attention of her three friends. She explained what the women looked like and how her voice sounded. As the young princess told the story, she found herself getting entranced by the memories of what she saw. She didn't realize how enthusiastic she had become. She spoke about the crystal ball and began to make motions with her hands. She described the man, named Lestophel, down to the very last detail of what he wore. The princess even went as far as to tell her friends the last few things the mystic said to her.  
  
Amelia finished her story. No one said anything for the first few moments. Gourry's mouth had fallen open.  
  
"Woah! That was awsome!... Why is this happening again?"  
  
"Gourry, just don't say anything!" Lina spat. She looked back at Amelia. "She just left?! Why did you let her leave?! How can we then get to Cybalien?!"  
  
"Lina, you can worry about enhancing your magic later.", the chimera scolleded.  
  
"I was not thinking about being the most beautifull and powerfull sorceress to ever live!"  
  
Zelgadiss ignored her and shifted his head slightly to face Amelia. "You said a war?"  
  
Amelia nodded. "Yes."  
  
Zlegadiss notcied how all that light had left her eyes again. Her head hung low as if she felt in shame about something.  
  
Lina thought for a moment. No one else spoke. The only thing on their minds was how to solve this problem of a war and whether to believe the woman.  
  
"Wait a minute," Lina got up from her chair. "Amelia, what did that women give you?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Lina put her hand out. "I saw you walk out of the room with some rolled up, brown, piece of paper."  
  
"Oh, I forgot about that." Amelia had forgoton that she had been carrying it around with her. She took out the paper from behind her and straightened it out.  
  
"What is it, Amelia?", Lina said, drawing closer. Lina, Gourry and Zelgadiss got behind Amelia to look at the paper.  
  
The princess gawked. "I. Don't. Believe it."  
  
Lina's eyes grew wide and began to sparkle. "IT'S REAL! HAHA!!"  
  
"Wow, what a nice drawing!" Gourry commented.  
  
"Gourry, that's a map." Zelgadiss spoke in a blunt manner.  
  
"It's real, it's real, it's real!" Lina had to hug herself to prevent her body from losing control and dancing.  
  
The paper was a map of every city, town, desert, ocean or forest that there ever was and clearly labled everyone of of them. Everything was labled and drawn out in black ink, except for one part. One city was drawn out in red ink and labled in clear letters that read 'CYMBALIEN'.  
  
"But Lina-san, we don't know if we can trust the women or this map!"  
  
Lina turned back around to Amelia. "Listen, do we really have a choice? A women finally comes and tells you where the war, that could destroy your city, is coming from! Lets go! This is a one time chance and you could save your city and bring justice to all! Don't you want to spread justice to the world?!"  
  
"...Yes."  
  
"And save your city?!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well then lets go!"  
  
"But what if it's all a lie?!" Amelia began to roll the paper back up.  
  
Zelgadiss decided to speak up. "Lina, Amelia is right. The women said nothing about herself, and when you think about it, all she told us was that a supposed, fake, fairy tale land exsisted and that the war was coming from there. Maybe this is a back drop so we leave and then the city is attacked while we're gone."  
  
"But then why would she give us all that pointless information about the gypsies and everything!" Lina whinned.  
  
"Ahh! Gypsy! Where?!"  
  
"Shut up Gourry!" Lina walked in front of Zelgadiss and Amelia. "Both of you have looked over the problems, obviously! But what if it is true?! There could be a reason that this women left out all the information about herself! We have a map! We know our destination! Lets leave Renald in charge, and if a war does come, he can take care of it! The guy is stubborn and strict, he can get the job done!"  
  
Zelgadiss just rolled his eyes a little bit and walked over to Amelia. "Could I see the map for a moment?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Lina just smiled. "So, what do you think, Amelia?"  
  
Amelia began to fidget. "Well, we could do that..."  
  
"It's no where else." Everyone looked over to Zelgadiss.  
  
"What isn't?" Lina asked moving over to Zelgadiss.  
  
The chimera was going through piles of maps that had been left on a desk in the corner. "This map that the women gave us is correct, except for everything drawn in red, that being Cymbalien. Cymbalien is not on any of these other maps."  
  
"Stop analyzing everything, Zel!" Lina stompped over to the chimera and grabbed the map from him. "Cymbalien could be preparing heavy spells to attack us and your going around worrying about whether the city is real or not!"  
  
"Well Lina, it kind of matters." Zel said sarcasticly.  
  
"Well I don't care!" Lina swirlled around and looked at Amelia. "Amelia! What do you wanna' do?!"  
  
At first the princess didn't move. Then she got up from her chair and faced the sorceress and the chimera. "For the sake of justice and to protect my city," she pointed her finger in the air. "we will go and seek out Cymbalien! To protect everything that I know and love! Whether this women was lying to me or not, we shall find out!"  
  
"Alright! We are off again!!" Lina squeeled.  
  
"Oh L-sama, why?" Zelgadiss held his head in his hand.  
  
"Alright! New journey!" Gourry beamed. "After we eat dinner!!"  
  
Everyone turned to face Gourry.  
  
Lina gave a low growl. "Jellyfish brain, WE ALREADY ATE DINNER!" With that, Lina pounded the swordsman in the face.  
  
~*~  
  
It was a new morning. Amelia smiled and finished off with a curtsie. "And with that, Renald, I am leaving you in charge!"  
  
The councilman stood stunned. He was at a loss for words, and moreover, he could hardly believe everything that princess had just layed on him. "B-but Princess, are you....No, I can't, but," Renald placed his face in his hand for a moment and took a few breaths. Amelia had just told him everything. Meanwhile, Lina, Gourry and Zelgadiss stood by the door waiting for their companion.  
  
"Renald, please think about this. It is a 50-50 chance. I'm leaving you in charge."  
  
Renald whined. "But Princess!"  
  
"If you hear of any threat, you know how to organize for battle."  
  
"But-Prin-cess!"  
  
"You can run the kingdom, Renald! May justice be with you! Bye bye!"  
  
"PRINCESS!"  
  
"Whaaaaat?!" Amelia snapped around and glared at the concilman.  
  
"....How do you plan on getting there?"  
  
"Uhhh.." Amelia turned to her friends. Her face asked the same question that Renald had just proposed.  
  
"Ehehh..." Lina shrugged.  
  
Zelgadiss shrugged. "We usualy walk. How about that for a change?", he said in a sarcastic manner.  
  
"Feet?" Gourry said, pointing down.  
  
Amelia turned back to Renald. "We will walk!"  
  
"Never!" Renald said, folding his arms. "You can take horses! Princess, you should not have to walk all that way!" Renald turned to his attendants. "Go prepare the horses!"  
  
"Sir!" The attendants bowed and quickly turned, running for the pasture.  
  
Renald faced Amelia. "Do you and your," Renald looked back to three people who he only knew as dancing fools. "friends, have everything ready."  
  
"We sure do!" Lina yelled across the room, giving a thumbs up to Renald. This only made the councilman more nervous.  
  
~*~  
  
Everyone stood outside the castle waiting for the horses to be brought around. Amelia had changed into her travling suit. The wind flapped their capes in diffrent directions and sent a cold chill up Amelia's back.  
  
Gourry turned to Amelia. "You OK?"  
  
The Princess nodded. "Yeah, I just hope we made the right decision."  
  
"Of course we did! Besides, we left your beady-eyed councilman in charge. Nothing can go wrong!" Lina went over and patted Amelia on the back. "Relax, Amelia!"  
  
Amelia looked up at her friend. "Thanks, Lina." It was not long before two men came around, each leading one horse.  
  
"Two horses?!" Lina turned around and glared at Renald. "What kind of royal treament is this?!"  
  
The councilman replied calmly. "Please, you didn't expect us to give you four horses, did you?"  
  
Lina scoffed and grabbed the reins of the first horse she saw. "Alright, fine! Get on Gourry!"  
  
"Me?" Gourry walked over to the tall horse that Lina sat upon. He tried for a few minutes but still couldn't get on the horse.  
  
"Gourry! It's not that hard! Put your foot-" Lina burried her face in her hands. "Alright, Gourry... Listen. You-OH FORGET IT! Levitation!" Lina cast the spell and lifted Gourry up placing him on top of the horse.  
  
"Thanks, Lina!" Gourry sighed, and positioned himself in a more comfortable matter. He turned his head and soon realized that he was sitting on the back of the horse. Lina was right infornt of him. "Hey Lina, why do you get to steer the horse?"  
  
"Because, if you steer the horse you will most likely lead us in the wrong direction and get us lost!"  
  
"Oh, OK then!"  
  
Lina turned her head around and glared at the last two travlers who had not gotten on their horse. "Are you just gonna' stand there and wait for the horse to lift you up?"  
  
"Uh, no." Amelia stuttered. She looked over at Zelgadiss and a slight blush crept up on her face. "Um, Zelgadiss-san. Would you like to steer the horse?"  
  
Zelgadiss had his arms folded and wasn't facing Amelia so she couldn't see him blushing. He began to nervously scratch the back of his head. "Well, maybe I should. Then you can, uh, h-hold on to me. That way you won't fall off."  
  
Amelia smiled. "Um, OK."  
  
Zelgadiss didn't say anything. He mounted the horse and put his hand out to help Amelia. Amelia walked over and grabbed the chimera's gentle hand as he pulled her up on the steed.  
  
"Thank you", the princess said, as she put her arms gently around the chimera's waist.  
  
"Yeah, whatever." Zelgadiss grabbed the reins of the horse. "Are you two ready yet?"  
  
"Of course!" Lina beamed. She turned to Gourry. "Grab on Gourry!"  
  
"OK!" The swordsman said. He put his hands forward and unknowingly grabbed Lina's chest. "Lina, maybe you did shrink! That yellow thing you wear makes you look bigger, but it's all padding!"  
  
"Argh! Fireball!!" Lina knocked Gourry off the horse with a powerfull ball of fire.  
  
"Lina-san, you knocked him off the horse!" Amelia squeeled.  
  
"Gourry, don't you do that again!" The sorceress yelled.  
  
"So...rry..."  
  
Lina cast another levitation spell and lifted Gourry back up on the horse.  
  
"My WAIST this time!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Lina." The swordsman moaned in pain.  
  
Renald finally waved the travelers off as they left the palace.  
  
Authors note: First I want to apologize for having this chapter take a while to put up. I promise the next one will be up soon. OK, now since I got that out. Still going too slow? Don't worry. They are not going to go through some long and painful journey to get to Cybalien. I plan to have them get there by the next chapter, or at least reach the destination. I can't really take all those long agonizing trips to get to one place... -Mercutio 


	3. Chapter 3: Fairy Ring

Authors Note: Once again, I do not own Slayers. Do I have to keep saying this? I suppose so. I guess I do own the fairies that are being used. Oh well, it's just a few fairies. Feedback is welcomed with open arms! Enjoy.  
  
Chapter 3: Fairy Ring  
  
An old man was working in a long field. He had a long white beard and small beady brown eyes. The old man was hunched over, and a dirty off white cloak covered his entire body. He was muddy and sick from working in the heavy fog and could begin to feel himself weez from exhaustion.  
  
He slowly stumbled up and grabbed the handles of his wheelbarrow, getting ready to push. He began to walk forward until he heard something off in the distance. The sound of horse hooves beating against the hard, dry ground.  
  
The old man slowly turned his head to see what was coming, one tall black horse, and one equally tall palomino. A few small words came out from the old man. "My, oh my. What have we coming here?" His body turned so he could face the horses as they galloped over and stopped next to him.  
  
A red haired girl, who looked like a sorceress, and a well built blond man, with a welcoming smile, sat on top of the black horse. A mysterious looking man who wore beige clothing, had a mask up that covered his face. Behind him a dark haired girl with deep blue eyes held onto his waist right behind him. They sat on top of the elegant palomino. The horses moved around a bit, to find a better position on the ground.  
  
"Hey! Stand still!" The red haired girl pulled back on the reigns of her steed and made him stop.  
  
The old man looked up to the red haired girl, as she seemed to be the leader. Even as he spoke, his words seemed to have old age to them. "Can I help you, young lady?" The old man didn't dare take a step closer to the travelers. He feared that the unsteady black steed would knock him over.  
  
"Of course you can!" The red haired girl dismounted the black horse and pushed her cape back. The old man's eyes widened as the bold sorceress took immediate steps closer to him. Lina looked down and shot a direct look at the old man. "My name is Lina! And these here are my friends. We have been traveling for about a week, and we want to make sure we're going the right way, so you think you could help us here?"  
  
The old man clasped his hands together as if he were to beg, but instead he drew a few steps closer to Lina. "I do know my way around here," he went on. "And if you have a map-"  
  
"Sure do!" Gourry held up the old, rolled up map.  
  
"Oh, wonderful...." The old man took small quick steps over to the swordsman who sat on top of the horse.  
  
Meanwhile, Amelia began to feel the cold wind blow by through the field. "L- sama, it's freezing!" The princess quickly wrapped her cape around her body and leaned against Zelgadiss' back shivering.  
  
Zelgadiss had to also admit it was turning cold. He looked up to the sky. It wasn't a clear blue anymore; instead the clouds covered most of it up and painted it shades of gray. "I'm sure we will stop soon. It looks like it may rain." Amelia nodded against the shamanists back, rubbing a slight bit of warmth into her face.  
  
Lina peered over the old man, who was staring at the map with full concentration. Lina tapped her foot and waited for a few moments. She felt the wind begin to pick up a little more and bring a howl along with it. "So, do you think you can help us?" Lina could feel herself getting impatient.  
  
The man nodded his head. "I think that is possible." He turned the map a few different, not moving his hands from where they originally held it. "I have never seen this place before." He ran one long, bony index finger over the city marked 'CYMBALIEN'.  
  
Lina waved the man's finger off from the spot on the map. "That's not important, we need to get here!" Lina pointed to a forest on the map that was right in front of Cymbalien.  
  
"Forest of Spirits?" The old man drew his face in a little closer. Slowly he made his shaking hands roll the map back up slowly, as his jacket flapped in the wind. "Why do you want to get there?" He had not brought his eyes up to meet Lina's yet.  
  
"Oh ho, it's, uh, business!" Lina could feel herself get a small jolt of in stomach. "Business, business, strictly business!" She quickly took the map back from the old man. "So, can to you tell us how to get there or not?"  
  
"Lina-san, calm down." Amelia spoke over the howling wind.  
  
The old man looked up to the sky. The clouds had begun to move around and the shades of gray in covering the sky had turned darker. Zelgadiss had pulled his hood down further and hung is head to keep the wind form hitting his face. The old man didn't move his gaze form the sky. "Ahh, quite a storm to coming."  
  
Lina could feel her mind snap. Was he just taunting her? "And we want to try to avoid it! Can you please tell us how to get to this forest?"  
  
The man looked back to Lina and lifted up one skinny arm pointing down the field. "Keep going." His words shook in the wind.  
  
Lina pushed her bangs out of her face, but the wind had got stronger and kept pushing her hair in her eyes. "What?" She faced the old man. "I can't hear you! Speak louder!"  
  
The old man motioned for her to come closer to him. He spoke in her ear. "Keep going. Down that field. You will run into the forest." Lina drew her head back up. The old man shook his head. "Of course, I have no idea why you young people would want to go there."  
  
Lina smiled and began to turn from the old man. "Thanks for your help." She moved her eyes around for the black horse. He was nowhere. Lina ran over to the other horse and nudged Amelia. "Hey! Wake up!" The princess slowly lifted her head and yawned.  
  
"What?" She looked down to Lina. "Lina-san? Hmm, what is it?"  
  
The sorceress spoke with concern. "Where is Gourry? Where is our horse?" She yelled over the wind.  
  
Amelia turned her head to her left and to her right. "Gourry-san?" The problem suddenly hit her. "He's gone! Zelgadiss-san!" Amelia began t shake the chimera by his shoulders. "Zelgadiss-san!"  
  
"Mmm?" The chimera finally lifted his head a small bit. The first sight he saw when he turned was a red headed sorceress with a red face full of rage. "What happened?"  
  
"What happened?" Lina barked at the two companions. "Were you asleep too, Zel?!"  
  
Zelgadiss spoke over the wind. "No! I was keeping my head down and turned away from the wind!" The problem soon hit Zelgadiss. "Hey, where's Gourry?"  
  
"I can't believe neither of you didn't hear the horse go off!" Lina turned around t face the long field.  
  
"Well what about you, Lina?!" Amelia yelled over.  
  
Lina ignored the comment and began to yell. "Gourry! GOURRY YOU JELLYFISH, GET BACK HERE!!" Lina got no response. The sorceress looked behind her to see the old man walking away slowly. "Hey! Have you seen that blond guy on the black horse?!" The old man didn't turn around. "HEY! OLD MAN!!"  
  
"I suppose he can't hear us." Amelia stated.  
  
"This can't be good." Zelgadiss mused to himself.  
  
"Hey! Lina!!" A voice responded.  
  
The sorceress began to turn around. She looked in all the directions. "Gourry? Gourry, where are you?!" She looked off in the distance and saw a black horse galloping up. But she didn't see Gourry steering the steed. "No..." Lina turned back and looked at her two friends.  
  
"What is it, Lina-san?" The princess looked at the black steed drawing closer and closer. "Is that-"  
  
"Xellos." The chimera suddenly felt his chest sink as the black steed drew closer and closer. It came to a halt in front of the three travelers.  
  
Sure enough, the horse was being steered by the violet haired mazoku with Gourry in the back. The swords man smiled. "Lina, Xellos saved me! The horse began to run off, and none of you were looking, and then-"  
  
"Xellos, what the hell are you doing here?!" The sorceress screamed. Lina grabbed the mazoku's foot and pushed him off the horse onto the ground.  
  
Xellos rubbed his head. "Lina, is that honestly anyway to say hello?" The priest began to stand up and brush himself off.  
  
Gourry spoke up. "Well, when we first met back up with Zel she hit him over the head with-"  
  
"Gourry, shut up!" Lina mounted back onto the horse and glared down at Xellos. "What are you doing here, Xellos?! I know every time we run into you it's because you somehow want to manipulate us for one of your 'duties'."  
  
"Do you honestly, expect him tell us?" Zelgadiss groaned, taking a hold of the reins.  
  
Xellos turned over and looked at Zelgadiss and Amelia. "Ah, well hello Zelgadiss, Amelia."  
  
Amelia smiled. "Hellos, Xellos-san." Zelgadiss, on the other hand, decided not to say anything.  
  
Xellos looked back to Lina. "Well you see, Lina. I was sent here to-"  
  
"He's telling us something, lets go." Zelgadiss snapped the reins of the horse and forced the steed to start walking.  
  
Xellos smiled. "Wouldn't you like to know a bit of information on the war?"  
  
"Zelgadiss-san! Stop!" Amelia reached forward and pulled back on the reins of the horse. She turned around and looked at the smiling priest. "Xellos- san, what part do you have in the war?"  
  
Xellos teleported over onto the side of the princess. He looked up at her on the horse. "That's a secret."  
  
"You fruitcake!" Zelgadiss pushed his hand forward and tried to hit the mazoku. Xellos teleported out the way just in time. The chimera pulled his hand back up and darted his eyes around searching for Xellos.  
  
Lina and Gourry rode up to Zelgadiss and Amelia's side. Lina gave a low grunt. "Well Xellos is here. We now know something is going on." Lina looked around. "Xellos! Xellos, get back here!" Nothing happened. The wind kept blowing and sent cold shills down Lina's spine.  
  
Gourry spoke against the wind. "I don't think Xellos is coming back!"  
  
"Well that's obvious!" Lina pointed out.  
  
Zelgadiss looked away and took hold on the reins. "Forget him, lets just go. Amelia-" The princess put her arms around Zelgadiss and held on. The chimera looked over to Lina. "You know where to go?"  
  
Lina returned his glance. "Yep." The black horse began the run out through the field. Zelgadiss and Amelia followed.  
  
~*~  
  
Four hours had passed. The four travelers had made only one stop. Gourry gave a loud sigh and threw his head back to look at the sky. "Hmm... It hasn't started raining yet."  
  
Lina had been focused of riding the horse until she heard Gourry. "Don't jinx it, Gourry. We've had good luck running from this storm." A loud crack bellowed from the sky. "Eh?" Lina looked up to face the clouds and was greeted with a downpour of water on her face. Slowly, the sorceress turned to Gourry. Her eyes narrowed and her face was a death glare.  
  
"Oh...boy..." Gourry stuttered. He wished that he could just jump off the horse and run for his dear life.  
  
Instead of attacking Gourry, Lina tossed her hands up in the air and screamed. "This is so stupid!!" Zelgadiss and Amelia pulled their horse up to Lina and Gourry's. Lina continued her ranting. "Why? Why did it have to start to rain?! Where is this stupid forest?! When I find this forest I'm going to set every last tree on fire!!"  
  
Amelia tried an act of comfort. "Lina-san, it can't be that far. Just hold on a little more, OK?"  
  
"This is so stupid!" The sorceress continued. "I swear, I'm going to set the entire forest on fire!" Lina grabbed the horse's reins and booted the horse to run.  
  
"What's she doing?!' Amelia squealed.  
  
Zelgadiss sighed. "Lets just follow..." The pair chased off after Lina.  
  
Gourry held on tight to the enraged red head. "Lina! Calm down! Please, we're going to fall off the horse!"  
  
Lina ignored Gourry and continued running the steed forward. "Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, FOREST! I'm going to burn it down!"  
  
"Oh jeez, I'm gonna' die!" Gourry whined. The rain was forced into their faces from the fast rate they ran at. Gourry could feel his face turning cold and the water soaking through his cloths. He could feel his whole body shivering. "Lina, lets stop it's raining!"  
  
"Quiet, Gourry!" She shot back. As the black horse ran forward more and more Lina noticed something making it's way through the heavy fog. There was a dirt path on the ground. Where it lead to was unclear because it went right into the heavy fog. "Is this some kind of game?!" The sorceress kicked the horse and forced it to go faster. The horse's hooves pounded on the ground and rumbled along with the thunder as if in unison. The sorceress could hear the steed panting in the rain, but no matter what she wouldn't let the horse stop running. She forced it down the dirt path to the end. As they got down through it further and further, Lina could finally make something out through the fog. The horse drew closer and closer. She made out one tree. Then two. She saw the beginning of a forest. "Woah!" Lina pulled back on the horse's reins to fast. The steed bucked and almost tripped backwards, almost sending Gourry flying off its back.  
  
The swordsman gripped onto Lina and closed his eyes. When the horse calmed down, Gourry finally looked out onto why they stopped. "That's the forest?" Lina didn't say anything, but she nodded.  
  
"Lina-san, are you crazy?!" The sorceress turned around and saw another horse with two riders approaching. Nevertheless, it was Amelia and Zelgadiss. They came to a halt next to Gourry and Lina. "Lina-san, you can't do that! We almost lost you!" The princess scolded.  
  
Lina passed the comment by. "You're living in the past, look where we are now!"  
  
"This 'past', was only five minutes ago!" The chimera yelled.  
  
Lina said nothing, but hopped off the horse. "Lets go!" She chirped. Zelgadiss and Amelia huffed as they slid off their horse.  
  
Gourry got off the black steed and followed behind Lina. The swordsman decided to propose a question. "Should we bring the horses in?"  
  
Lina looked back at Gourry. "Hmm.." She turned to Amelia. "Well, they're your horses. Should we?"  
  
Amelia thought about this for a moment. "It could be trouble bringing them through the woods. Maybe we should leave them." She looked around. "We could tie them to some trees near a lake. But where is a lake?"  
  
"We can just drag them through the forest and tie them up if we cross a lake." Lina grabbed the reins of the horse. "Lets go." As the sorceress crossed into the forest she felt the rain stop. "Huh?"  
  
Amelia looked at Lina. "What's the matter?"  
  
Lina took a few steps back out of the edge of the forest and felt the rain beat on her again. She turned to Amelia. "It stopped raining."  
  
Zelgadiss looked up at the sky and felt the rain beat on his face. "Uh, no. It's still raining, Lina."  
  
Gourry patted Lina on the shoulder. "Maybe you shouldn't ride horses anymore."  
  
"No! In the forest!" Lina yanked the horse into the woods with her. "Get in here! You'll see!"  
  
The other three followed Lina into the woods. When they entered, they felt the raining stop. Amelia looked around amazed. "It did stop."  
  
"You see!" Lina bragged. "Now come, it's getting dark!" She began to lead the horse and the other travelers followed.  
  
"What do you think about this, Zelgadiss-san?" Amelia looked up to the stern chimera.  
  
"I'm not to sure," he began. "But we should probably keep going. This forest is supposed to be protected by spirits of many kinds, so maybe they just put up some spell to put a force field around it."  
  
"Maybe." Amelia looked about her, taking in her surroundings. Night was slowly approaching. There were many thick trees surrounding them, some had different mosses growing on them and others stood tall and thin. Every now and then, Amelia would notice a nice colorful flower sprouting out amongst the greenery and the fog. The princess took a deep breath. Even though it had not rained where they now were, the forest still had a woulderful smell of the earth and it's plants after a rain. "This place is so peaceful!" Amelia couldn't help but feel her spirit somehow rise.  
  
"Here we go!" Lina stopped her friends in front of a stream running through the woods. "Now we tie up the horses..." Lina took the steeds rein and tied the around a low branch on a tree. "And there we go! Now all we have to do is get food!" Lina turned over to Gourry. "Alright, Gourry! You can bring out the food! Amelia, you and Zelgadiss start a fire!"  
  
The chimera groaned. "Might as well go find some fire wood." He began to turn around until he heard a loud thud. What had Gourry done this time? Zelgadiss looked around and saw Lina standing over Gourry.  
  
"You ate all the food?!" She screamed.  
  
"No! No, I didn't!" Gourry whined. "We just finished it all off at lunch, Lina!"  
  
"This is great!" Lina turned around and paced for a few moments.  
  
Amelia was looking in the stream. " There are quite a few fish in here. Why don't we just catch dinner?"  
  
"Not a bad idea." Lina walked over to the side of the stream. "Alright, move back Amelia."  
  
"Huh?" Amelia looked over to Lina. "Lina-san, what are you doing?"  
  
Lina gave an evil smile. "Well, water conducts electricity. So, if I cast a lighting spell on this little stream all the fish will-"  
  
"Lina-san! No! You can't kill all of them! That is so unjust! You can not kill all the fish!" Amelia ran over and grabbed Lina's arm.  
  
"OK, Amelia! Then how do you propose we get some food?!"  
  
The princess stopped pulling at Lina. "Well, I'm not to sure." Amelia looked back at the stream.  
  
Lina took one second to think. "That's it, I'm shocking the fishies."  
  
"Lina-san! No!" Amelia grabbed her friend's arm again.  
  
"Amelia, I'm hungry!"  
  
"I have a better idea."  
  
~*~  
  
Gourry found himself standing in the middle of the rushing water. He had taken off his shoes and rolled his pants up. The water splashed against his legs and sent small drops flying up to hit his thighs. He turned back to look at Lina and Amelia standing on the shore. The red head waved to the blond. "Catch us some dinner, Gourry!"  
  
Amelia yelled out the Gourry. "Gourry-san! You might be able to use your long hair as bait in the water."  
  
"Uhh.." Gourry looked down in the water. He saw a fish swimming by. "Ah- ha!" Gourry reached out as fast as he could but missed the fish. "Shoot!" He looked around again and saw another fish swimming by. He slowly went in this time, then as fast as he could plunged for the fish. The creature flapped out through his hands.  
  
"Wahhhahah!" Lina leaned against Amelia's shoulder laughing. "Look at him go!"  
  
"Don't be mean, Lina-san." Amelia turned around and saw Zelgadiss watching the show.  
  
"I have to admit," the chimera stated. "it is rather amusing."  
  
Gourry dove in again at another fish. He felt something slip in his hands. "I got one!" Lina stared out at the swordsman in amazement. Gourry quickly lifted his hands and held a huge fish in between them.  
  
"I don't believe it!" Lina yelled.  
  
All too soon, the fish slipped out from Gourry's hands. It flapped in the air for a moment and slapped the swordsman in his face with its long tail. Gourry tripped back and lost his balance falling into the water. Lina took a step forward. "Gourry! Are you OK?" The blond man sat up in the water, dripping wet with his hair in his face. He pushed back his golden locks and looked around.  
  
"Ah! Where's my fish?!" He turned form side to side and stood back up in the water.  
  
"This is going no where..." Lina moaned.  
  
Amelia began to walk over to Zelgadiss. "We should go find some wood for a fire."  
  
The chimera nodded. "Good idea."  
  
As the two began to leave into deeper woods, Lina looked out at Gourry. She scratched her head. "I have no choice.." Lina undid her cape, took her shoes off and rolled up her pants. Slowly, she stepped into the icy water. "Yeek!" She pulled back for a moment at the shock of the coldness against her bare foot.  
  
Gourry turned around and looked at Lina. "Lina, what are you doing?"  
  
The red head looked over at Gourry. "I'm just going to try and catch some fish. You're not making any progress!" With that, Lina put in her whole foot and stiffened for a moment at the icy shock. Once she got both her feet in, she found the water wasn't so bad after all. She scanned her eyes along the water looking for any movement. "Aright, come out you stupid fish." She suddenly saw something dash through the water. "Gotcha'!" Lina dove at the fish with her whole body. The creature dashed out of her way and let the sorceress plunge into the water. Gourry stifled out a chuckle that soon became a loud laugh. Lina dragged her head out of the water. She was cold and wet. Again! After she had just been drying off from the rain, she was now covered in water again! Water dripped off from her hair into her face. Her eyes slowly shifted over to a laughing swordsman. A stupid swordsman, laughing at her pain. "Well you fell in too!" Lina stood up and kicked some water up from the stream at Gourry.  
  
"Yeah, but not the first time!" Gourry smiled, and dunked his hands in the water and splashed Lina.  
  
"Hey! What are you doing, jellyfish brain?!" Lina charged at the swordsman trying to push him in the water. Gourry put his arms around Lina and dragged her in the water with him. "Gourry!" Lina pushed herself back up out of the water and looked down on Gourry. The swordsman was simply smiling at her. She couldn't help but let a slight giggle out and smile back. She could feel a blush run through her cheeks. She pushed herself back up and splashed Gourry in the face. "Come on, you're pulling me down and the water and splashing me when I'm hungry!"  
  
Gourry chuckled and looked over to Lina. "Well, you could be catching a fish right now, but instead you decided to splash me."  
  
"Well you haven't got a single fish yet!" Lina pouted.  
  
"Well neither have you!" Gourry mocked.  
  
The sorceress felt embarrassed. "You want a fish?!" Lina plugged her hand in the water, grabbed something by the tail and kept a tight grip on it. "Here's your fish!" Lina pulled her hand out holding a large silvery fish by the tail. It flapped about trying t get free from the girls grasp.  
  
"Lina! You got a fish!"  
  
"I did?" Lina looked at her hand. "I did! I got the fish! I am the most talented sorceress in the world! HAHA!" Lina held the fish out in front of her face. "Let's see you do that, Gourry!"  
  
"I'm trying!" He whined. The blond man scanned around the water's surface for any fish at all.  
  
~*~  
  
Zelgadiss and Amelia walked through the forest. They had only been able to find a few pieces of wood that were good enough to use. Zelgadiss was starting to feel a bit annoyed that they had walked so much and found so little. He began to wish that he stayed back with Gourry and was catching some fish. No. He didn't feel like getting soaking wet again. Walking was fine.  
  
"Zelgadiss-san?"  
  
"Huh?" Zelgadiss looked over to the princess. She held up a few thick braches she had found on the ground.  
  
"You think these are OK?"  
  
"Yeah, those are fine." The chimera took the branches from the girl, and put them into his arms.  
  
"Thank you." The princess gave off a small smile. Amelia looked around the woods with curiosity. Zelgadiss looked over at her and noticed this.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
The princess looked at him with her deep blue eyes. By her face, the chimera could tell something was bugging her. "Don't you hear that sound?"  
  
"Sound?" If Amelia was hearing something and he wasn't, then the chimera knew something was wrong. "Are you sure it's not maybe your imagination?"  
  
The girl pouted. "I'm positive! It sounds like. Small, jingling bells. You don't hear it at all?"  
  
"No, I really do-" Zelgadiss stopped. He did hear it now. The sound of little bells, tinkling all around him. "Where is that coming from?" Zelgadiss moved his hand down, ready to unsheathe his sword is anything approached.  
  
Amelia drew a little closer to Zelgadiss, fearing something might attack. "I don't know. They just.started out of no where."  
  
"Tee-hee!" A cheery voice giggled.  
  
"What was that?" Amelia began to turn her head around looking for a source.  
  
"Well, something's here." Zelgadiss pulled out his sword ready to fight. The light voices continue dot speak.  
  
"A sword!"  
  
"Oh my!"  
  
"In our forest!"  
  
"How rude!"  
  
"Shut up." Zelgadiss spat. He was about to continue till he heard Amelia speak up.  
  
"Monster."  
  
The chimera felt as if a dagger was stabbed in his heart. He spoke with a cold voice. "What did you say, Amelia?"  
  
The princess turned around. "Zelgadiss-san? I didn't say anything." The giggling voices distracted Amelia again and made her turn away. "Where are they?"  
  
Zelgadiss continued staring at the princess. He began to think it was his imagination until her heard the princess speak again. "You hideous freak!"  
  
"Are you talking to me?!" Zelgadiss turned around and grabbed Amelia by the shoulders, forcing her to face him. He pushed her up against a tree and stared her in the face. He began to feel as if he was losing control.  
  
Her eyes widened and she almost screamed. "Zelgadiss-san! What are you doing?!"  
  
The chimera ignored her struggling to get free, and the fear in her voice. His eyes were narrowed and his voice was full of rage. "Who are you talking to? There is no one else here, so it must be to me!"  
  
"I haven't said anything at all!" She screamed.  
  
"THAT'S A LIE!"  
  
"Stop it!" Amelia shut her eyes and felt her heart pounding in her chest. She wanted to put her hands over her ears and not listen to him, but Zelgadiss held her tight by her arms.  
  
The chimera hung his head to the ground, not releasing Amelia. His blood was racing and he felt his heart pounding in his chest. He stared at the ground and shut his eyes. It wasn't like Amelia at all to say something like that. He couldn't imagine her saying those things. And to him. She knew how he would feel. He couldn't imagine why he was even doing this to her. He wouldn't hurt her.  
  
"Who could ever look at such a face?"  
  
The chimera shot open his eyes, at her words. He lifted his head slowly to look up at Amelia. She had opened her eyes, now swelling with tears, and was shaking. His voice came out low and cold. "Stop.saying that."  
  
"I-I-"  
  
"You have no right, to be crying!" He barked.  
  
"Zelgadiss-san, what's wrong with you?!"  
  
"What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG?" He pulled back his fist and pounded it in the tree, hardly an inch from her face. Amelia let out quick gasp and froze. The chimera could see her breathing hard and sense ever ounce of fear in her body. Her pupils were dilated and her mouth partially open. He got closer to her and yelled in her face. "You, ask ME 'what's wrong?'! How dense are you?! To say those.things about me, and simply ask 'what's wrong?'!" Amelia shut her eyes as tight as she could, and told herself that this wasn't happening. Zelgadiss could only take this as an insult. "Look at me, Amelia!" He grabbed her chin and pulled her face up to look at him. She slowly opened his eyes, and used her one free hand to grab his wrist. All of her life seemed to have drained from her eyes.  
  
He didn't want to do this. Not to her. She seemed so delicate. But then why, why had she said those things? "Zelgadiss-san." He came out of his trance and looked at her. "What did I do?"  
  
His face had not changed its original look of anger. But he couldn't help but think. Did she really not say those things?  
  
"Silly man!"  
  
"Wh-" Zelgadiss look forward. A small glowing fairy floated in front of him. She wore no clothing and was glowing blue. She floated in front of his face. "Who are you?" He questioned.  
  
The fairy gave a small giggle and opened her mouth, talking just like Amelia. "I am a fairy of this forest, Zelgadiss-san!"  
  
Zelgadiss froze. "You're talking like." He looked over to Amelia. "Oh no." He quickly released Amelia and took a second to look at her. "Amelia, I'm." Amelia leaned up against the tree, panting and staring right at the chimera. He wanted to go over and hug her while begging for her to forgive him. He suddenly felt as if there were to many things to say. "What have I done?"  
  
The fairy giggled and spun around in a circle. "I don't know!" She said in a tune.  
  
"This is your fault." The chimera growled. He reached out and tried to grab the fairy, but the little sprite vanished within an instant. He was left alone. Alone in the middle of the forest with a scared princess. His friend, who he had just attacked. He looked back Amelia. "I'm." He began to speak but then stopped. He didn't know what to say. Amelia stared at him. He looked at her for a moment but drew his eyes back down to the ground. He wished she would say something. "I, am so," He looked at her again. He was a monster. Because he hurt such an innocent being. He let his sword drop the ground and grabbed his head in frustration. "Why?" Why did this have to happen? He began to take a step near Amelia. The princess didn't flinch, but Zelgadiss did. He stopped and turned back around. He panted quickly and looked up to the sky. "DAMNIT!" He fell to his knees. What had he done? Why did he have to go and treat her the way?  
  
"Zelgadiss-san." He felt two arms grab him from the back and hug him.  
  
He gave a long sigh. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Giving you a hug." She nestled her head in his shoulder. "Don't be to hard on yourself."  
  
The words caught him. "Don't say that." He brushed her arms off of him and stood up. He looked down and her and felt more pain in his heart. "I hurt you." His words came out in a whisper. "So-"  
  
"So it was a mistake!" Amelia stood up and straightened out her clothing. Zelgadiss could see that she was still shaking a bit.  
  
"How can you say that? It was not a mistake, Amelia!"  
  
"It was!" The girl pointed at Zelgadiss in his face. "Zelgadiss-san, you thought I was talking, right? Though, I don't know what you thought I was saying."  
  
The chimera was becoming confused at how light she was taking this all. "Yes."  
  
"But it wasn't me!"  
  
"Right."  
  
"So, it was a mistake!"  
  
"Even so, that doesn't change the fact that I hurt you, Amelia!" He shot back. He looked at her and took a long sigh. "I attacked you." He stared at her for a few moments. She was so beautiful, her form was like an angel. And her kindness was celestial. He hurt an angel because he was being selfish. Zelgadiss felt his heart sink even more. "Why are you forgiving me, Amelia?"  
  
She began to open her mouth and speak, but a different voice stopped her. "Sleep!"  
  
The two friends turn and spoke in unison. "Huh?" They both felt their minds go blank and their bodies go into a rest. They fell to the ground amongst the green grass and flowers. A small red fairy floated above them beside a blue one.  
  
"What fools," the red one spoke. "But that was only amusing for a short time." She turned to the blue fairy. "You still went to far. You didn't have to toy with his physical control!"  
  
"How was I to know? Huh?"  
  
The red fairy floated down and landed on the chimera's head. "We should erase their memories, don't you think?"  
  
"Can we still play for a bit when they wake up?"  
  
"Sounds like a plan!" The red fairy floated above the two sleepers and blew a small breath across the palm of her hand, spilling a gold dust over the two travelers.  
  
Zelgadiss was the first to open his eyes and look around. "What-where?" He saw Amelia lying on the ground asleep. He quickly crawled over to her and shook her awake. "Amelia. Wake up!"  
  
"Huh?" The princess stretched her arms and looked around. "What's wrong?" She looked around and saw that she was on the ground. "Weren't we.getting some wood?"  
  
"Yeah." Zelgadiss looked around. Had they fallen asleep? "We should go." He began to stand and pick up the wood when the blue fairy floated down in front of him.  
  
"Hello!"  
  
Amelia began to stand up and the red fairy floated to her. "A human! You must be!"  
  
Amelia and Zelgadiss exchanged glances. The two fairies giggled and began to spin around in the air. They began to sing together.  
  
"Calling all fairies from your bower Come to us this golden hour. Come with us on fairy wings! And dance around the Fairy Ring!"  
  
Zelgadiss grabbed Amelia's arm. "Let's go!" He began to pull her till the yellow fairy floated in front of him. "Huh?" The fairy looked down at the chimera's feet. Zelgadiss followed her gaze and saw a red mushroom with white spots pop up in front of his feet.  
  
Amelia nudged the chimera. "Zelgadiss-san, why are mushrooms appearing around us?"  
  
"I don't know." He whispered.  
  
The fairies began to giggle and dance around. A ring of mushrooms popped up in the ground and encircled the princess and the chimera.  
  
A green fairy floated over to Zelgadiss. "Do you dance?"  
  
"No," he lied. He did dance with Gourry, after all. Gods how he didn't want to remember that. Zelgadiss turned around and tried to leave the ring of mushrooms. As he almost stepped over he felt himself hit something. "What the-?"  
  
"You mustn't leave!"  
  
"Not yet! Not yet!" The fairies circled around the chimera.  
  
An orange one floated to Amelia. "A gypsy?"  
  
"No." Amelia shook her head. "I'm not a gypsy."  
  
"Can you dance?"  
  
"I suppose."  
  
The orange fairy twirled around and sang.  
  
"A gypsy dances to the moon And plays for all its tears Comes in the maid and out a rouge From tasting all the fear."  
  
Amelia began to back up. "I don't understand."  
  
"Do not understand, misunderstand!" The fairy spun around again. "Two rings begin, three rings return!"  
  
"Uhh."  
  
"Come dance with us!" Two fairies swooped down to Amelia. Each grabbed one of her hands and began to tug at her. "Dance, dance!"  
  
"Well, I can try. But-"  
  
Meanwhile, Zelgadiss continuously picked headdresses and necklaces of flowers off of himself.  
  
"Tee-hee!"  
  
"He's so cute!" The fairies giggled and continued dropping flowers around the chimera.  
  
"Here's a Pansy, that's for 'thought'-"  
  
"And a Daisy, for some 'innocence'-"  
  
Amelia looked over from dancing around in circles with the fairies. She saw Zelgadiss standing still and the little sprites decorating him in flowers. Amelia twirled around and smiled. As she looked at the chimera, she couldn't help but giggle. Zelgadiss just groaned. He had given up trying to keep the flowers off. One fairy came over and handed him a flower.  
  
"Here's a Wisteria, that's for 'welcoming'!"  
  
"And a Carnation, it's for 'pride'."  
  
Amelia was now laughing out loud. Zelgadiss looked over at the princess. She could tell he was annoyed but she couldn't stop laughing. "You find this funny?" He questioned. Amelia giggled and nodded. He sighed. "Well they put flowers on you too!"  
  
The princess felt the rose in her hair. "Yes, but I like flowers." She smiled. Zelgadiss didn't say anything.  
  
Amelia looked around and saw a flower. She picked it and handed it to Zelgadiss.  
  
He stared at her. "Oh no. Your acting like the fairies."  
  
Amelia giggled. "This is a White Lily."  
  
Zelgadiss spoke sarcastically. "What does this stand for? Looking stupid?"  
  
Amelia shook her head. "No. A white lily is for 'sweetness'." She put the Lily into his hands. "And I think you are a sweet person, Zelgadiss-san." Amelia smiled. "My mother taught me about what different flowers meant."  
  
Zelgadiss looked at the flower. He blushed a tiny bit. "Oh, um." He held it down at his side. "I can't be that-" A fairy interrupted.  
  
"And here is a Yellow Day Lily." The flower was dropped on the chimera's head.  
  
He shifted his eyes to look up. "Meaning?"  
  
The fairy giggled. " 'Flirtation'!" All the fairies around Zelgadiss began to smile and laugh.  
  
Zelgadiss turned red in the face and began to growl.  
  
~*~  
  
"I am the fishing queen!" Lina cheered. She sat on the bank with Gourry. They had caught three fish.  
  
"Lina, how will all of us be able to eat if we only have three fish?" Gourry poked at one of the scaly creatures.  
  
"Ahh, we can figure out a way." Lina was at ease for the moment, but she soon realized it was almost night. "Where are those two? I'm starving!"  
  
"Lina-san!" The sorceress turned around and saw Amelia and Zelgadiss walking over through the dark.  
  
"Amelia! Zel! What took you-" She stopped.  
  
Amelia cocked her head a bit and looked at Lina. "Lina-san?"  
  
At first, the sorceress and swordsman stared at the two blankly. Then, they burst into laughter. "Waahahaha! Oh man! What happened to you two?"  
  
"What happened?" Amelia questioned.  
  
Lina caught her breath. "Zel, what is with all the flowers? Did Amelia turn you into the Flower King?"  
  
"It looks pretty." Gourry commented.  
  
"We had some trouble with a few fairies." Amelia took out a flower from behind her ear.  
  
Zelgadiss groaned, but decided to ignore his friend's laughter. "Here." He held out a flower to Lina.  
  
Lina looked at Zelgadiss. "What? Why are you-"  
  
"Just take the flower, Lina." The chimera snapped.  
  
"You're a strange one, Zel." Lina looked at the flower. "OK, what's going on?" She demanded.  
  
The chimera explained. "The only way the fairies would let us leave, was if we gave you and Gourry these flowers."  
  
Amelia showed Gourry a flower. "This is for you Gourry."  
  
"Thanks, Amelia." The swordsman smiled.  
  
"Are you sure you didn't just eat something-" Lina was stopped by Zelgadiss.  
  
"Wait. I have to say one more thing." The chimera put the flower closer to Lina. "This is a Marigold,"  
  
"Oh, Zel! I love marigolds!"  
  
"For 'selfish lust' and 'mental anguish'." He finished.  
  
Lina's mouth dropped. ".What?"  
  
Amelia presented the flower to Gourry. "And this is a Periwinkle, for 'sweet remembrances'."  
  
"Sweet what?"  
  
Lina was about to explode. "Zelgadiss, this flower is for WHAT?"  
  
"Wait, wait Lina. I have to give you one more!" Zelgadiss began to take out one more flower. "This is a Lady's Slipper."  
  
"Well, it has a good name." Lina mused.  
  
Zelgadiss felt his stomach turn as he finished. "Um, it's for 'fickleness'."  
  
"Zelgadiss, I'M GOING TO HURT YOU!"  
  
"They were from the fairies! I swear!"  
  
~*~  
  
It was a new morning. Each of the travelers were up and ready to leave. The previous night had been horrible. Zelgadiss hardly got any sleep, for fear that a certain sorceress might try to kill him in the middle of the night for giving her flowers that apparently meant certain things. And it was also for that matter that Lina refused to give Zelgadiss any fish. However, Amelia saved half of her fish for the chimera. The next morning, Zelgadiss woke up and found flowers all around him. They were entwined in his hair, stuffed in his pockets, and surrounded him like a throne. He just figured that the fairies decided to pay him another visit. Amelia said it was because the fairies liked him so much. But the chimera said that they just wanted to tick him off.  
  
Gourry had also found flowers tied in his hair. Lina woke up and found herself surrounded with Marigolds, a flower that she decided to commit to hating.  
  
Gourry turned to Lina. "Are you ready to go?"  
  
Lin had been mumbling something the entire morning about finding stupid fairies, burning them with a fireball and grilling them to a crisp. "Yeah, lets get out of here." Her three companions followed her through the woods.  
  
They had only been walking for two hours, but to Lina it seemed like a week. "This forest doesn't end!"  
  
Gourry was starting to think the same thing. "Wait, Lina."  
  
"What is it, Gourry?" The swordsman pointed out a certain area of trees. "What is that?!" The sorceress ran over to the area. "Finally! Something!"  
  
The group turned to where the swordsman was pointing. In one area, the trees curved in making a tunnel in one area. Amelia looked at it in amazement. "Can trees do that?"  
  
Zelgadiss was rather confused himself. "I guess so." The chimera didn't want to question it too much.  
  
Lina yelled over to her friends. "Are we going?"  
  
Everyone exchanged a glance and then walked over to where Lina stood, right in front of the tunnel.  
  
When they got there, the first thing they did was look in. Because the trees were tangled together at the top to form a tunnel, all light was block. Amelia put her head in a little further. "Well, I can't see any more then a few feet."  
  
Lina huffed. "Don't worry. This has got to be a place to go. It stands out."  
  
Gourry began to ramble. "Well, what if we run into something. How can we see if-"  
  
Lina held up her hand. "See, Gourry. I've already caste a light spell. Now can go?" Lina entered the tunnel and began to walk. Gourry, Zelgadiss and Amelia soon followed.  
  
Lina held up her hand looking at her surroundings. It was nothing that surprised her. Just some bending trees. She walked forward without hesitation. Then she stopped.  
  
"What is it, Lina?" Gourry came running up to her side.  
  
"We have already reached the end." She pointed around a corner and showed Gourry an open field.  
  
Zelgadiss and Amelia came running up behind. The group looked out on an open field.  
  
It was the first pure blue sky that they had seen in almost a week. The grass was green, and swayed in a calm breeze that blew by.  
  
"It's so beautiful!" Amelia exclaimed.  
  
The field seemed to almost curve up in a slight hill. Weird stone statues had been placed around in random spots. Zelgadiss walked over to one near by and touched it. It looked more like a stone bump that popped out of nowhere, but it had a face carved into it. Lina took the chimera by surprise, as she added her two cents on what she thought of the statue. "What the hell is that piece of junk?"  
  
As everyone gazed around at the new location, Amelia decided that she should take out the map and have a look. It was obvious that they had come out of the Forest of Spirits, and by now they should have reached Cymbalien. It was right on the other side of the forest. "What if we made a 'U' turn and just ended up coming out again." Amelia was worried.  
  
"Can I help you?" A voice spoke up.  
  
The four friends turned to the direction of the voice. They saw a woman. She had straight, dark purple hair that only went slightly past her shoulders. Her bangs were long and covered her eyes with a shadow so they could not be seen. She wore a shot belly shirt that had frills puffing out to the side, and in the front strings tied it together. She had puffy pants that were the color of a dark pink rose. She wore no belt, but instead a sash that was overlapped by a small chain that also hung around her pants. Each of her ears where pierced three times. Two near the top and one on the bottom. She sparkled from all the jewelry she wore. Her arms were covered in gold and silver bracelets, and necklaces covered her neck. He voice was smooth and elegant. "Well, can I help you?"  
  
Lina could only think of one thing when she saw this woman. The sorceress went pale in the face. "L-L-LUNA!!!"  
  
  
  
Mercutio's ramblings: Well, another chapter done. I hope you enjoy it. The story is finally starting to pick up. And by the way, when the fairies are handing out the flowers and telling Zel and Amelia what they are for, it is true. I have been studying what different flowers mean and represent. It all kind of came together from studying astrology for a few years. So all that is true. Well, I think I have talked enough. I hope you looked forward to the next chapter. 


	4. Chapter 4: Welcome to the Dead Parrot In...

Disclaimer (and stuff like that): I do own Slayers, nor any of the characters from it. I do not own gypsies. Now for the things I do own! I do own Sasheem and the two spells that she uses I made up, so I guess I own those too. I do own the 'Dead Parrot Inn' and Melendil. You will see who these people are soon. Oh, I do own Lestophel and Niennafal as well. WARNING: At the end of this chapter, I have written an important note that should be read. Thank you. Oh, one more thing. Sorry if there is any bad grammer.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: Welcome to the Dead Parrot Inn  
  
Gourry stared at the pale sorceress. "Luna? Your sister?" By then, everyone had turned to Lina.  
  
"I'll go dig my own grave!" Lina shrieked and began to run off.  
  
The girl, who they had just met, twitched. "L-Luna?" She looked at the sorceress running off through the green field. "Wait! That's not-"  
  
"Are you really Luna?" Amelia questioned. They all looked stared at the mystical girl.  
  
"I'm not Luna! What's Luna? Who are all of you?" She glanced back at Lina. "Hey! You!" Her voice became enraged. "I don't like being accused of things like this!"  
  
"YAAAH!" Lina was still running far off.  
  
The woman gave a low growl and took off after Lina. "What are you accusing me of ?! Hey!"  
  
"Oh no." Zelgadiss moaned. The remaining three took off after Lina and the girl. Suddenly, Zelgadiss noticed something. The woman had stopped and held out her hand, the palm facing the air. Is that a spell? Eh thought. Zelgadiss yelled out. "Don't hur-"  
  
The woman blew a light breath across her palm. Small pink flower petals rose up off her palm and floated through the air. Amelia stopped beside the woman. "Flower petals?"  
  
The girl smirked. In an instant, the petals shot through the air over to Lina. The sorceress looked behind her. "Oh crap! She's smiling! Wha-" Lina saw flower petals shooting through the air at her. "Ahh!" The petals whipped around Lina's body. As they did, Lina looked down and saw that the petals had tied a shining rope around her. "Noo!" The sorceress began to try and hop away.  
  
"What is she doing?" The woman asked. She watched as the red haired girl jumped with both her legs through the field, although she was not making much progress.  
  
"I am not to sure." Amelia sighed.  
  
The four people ran over to Lina. The red haired sorceress turned around to face the decorated mystic. "Luna! No! Please don't-"  
  
The woman grabbed Lina by the shoulders. "Who is Luna?!" She demanded.  
  
Lina was trying to struggle out of the rope as best she could. Gourry walked around to the back of Lina and began to try and untie the rope. "Luna." Lina looked at the women. Her hair was darker then Luna's. And she was taller. Lina sighed and looked up at the woman. "Can you slay a dragon with a kitchen knife?"  
  
"A dragon. With a kitchen knife? No, only with a few spells."  
  
Gourry talked behind Lina. "Hey Lina, I can't get this thing untied."  
  
"What? Keep trying!" Lina looked back to the woman. "OK, your not Luna! Good! Now who are you and why did you do this to me?!"  
  
The woman scoffed. "What? You come here, accusing me of being some lady who slays a dragon with a kitchen knife, and then demand to know who I am and why I did this to you?" She took a few steps back to the face the four friends. "I should keep you tied in that spell!"  
  
Amelia had begun to take her turn at attempting to untie the rope. Zelgadiss looked over to the woman. "Sorry to come in like this."  
  
"Yes, please forgive us." Amelia got up to the woman. "Please, can you help us? I think we are really lost."  
  
Lina yelled over to the princess. "Lost? Never! Gods Amelia, don't you trust my sense of direction?!"  
  
The woman looked over to Lina then back to Amelia. She took a deep breath and sighed. "I'll just take this all as a misunderstanding." She walked over to Lina, who was still tied up. "Want those ropes off?"  
  
Lina nodded. "Bye the way, what spell was that?" Lina looked to the woman then at the ropes that tied her up. "I've never seen or heard of anything like this.  
  
The woman placed her hands on the ropes. "The all of you must not be from around here."  
  
"No, we're not." Lina commented. "We're kinda' traveling right now. Need to get to a certain place."  
  
The woman smiled. "Tasson." The ropes around Lina disappeared. The sorceress drew her hand back and looked at the travelers who were staring at her in a bit of amazement. "The spell I did on you was 'Flora Lillis'. If you don't know that spell then you really are not from around here."  
  
Lina waved her hands and stretched her arms out. "No, we aren't. Like I said, we have to get somewhere."  
  
Amelia walked up to the woman. "My name is Amelia Wil Telsa Saillune. Nice to meet you."  
  
The woman smiled and bowed to Amelia. "Ah, the princess or Saillune. The pleasure is mine."  
  
Amelia smiled, then she shook her head. "Wait, how did you know I was a prin-"  
  
Lina went over and shook the woman's hands. "Lina Inverse." The woman nodded.  
  
"I'm Gourry Gabriev."  
  
"Zelgadiss."  
  
The woman began to speak. "My name is Sasheem Erana."  
  
"Wait," Amelia walked over to the woman. "How did you know I was the Princess of Saillune?"  
  
Sasheem gave a slight chuckle. "Well all the gypsies here know about the infamous Princess of Saillune."  
  
"Gypsies?" Amelia asked. The four travelers looked at the woman in confusion.  
  
She looked at them and smirked. "Yes, gypsies. Heh, you thought we were all- "  
  
"Yes! This is great!" Lina cheered.  
  
"Wh-what?" Sasheem looked over at Lina.  
  
"We made it!" The sorceress chirped. "You wouldn't be a gypsy, would you?"  
  
Sasheem pointed to herself. "Isn't it obvious! Gypsies are the only thing closest to a human in Cymbalien."  
  
"Cymbalien?!" Amelia cut in. "This is Cymbalien?" The princess looked at the field.  
  
"Cymbalien is a field of grass?" Gourry asked.  
  
"That can't be right." Zelgadiss added.  
  
"Ahhha! We made it!" Lina cheered, yet again.  
  
"Shut up!" The gypsy snapped. Everyone turned to her in a questionable matter. "What is with you people? Why are you here? I told you what you wanted to know about me, now it's your turn to speak!"  
  
Lina huffed. "Geez, you don't have to yell at us." She walked over to Sasheem and smiled at her. "OK, lets just leave it at that we are travelers and were coming to Cymbalien to-"  
  
"Lina-san, wait." Amelia cut in and walked over beside Lina.  
  
"Amelia, what are you doing?"  
  
"Lina-san, let me take care of this. Please." Lina sighed and moved out of the way. Amelia looked up the gypsy. Sasheem folded her arms and Amelia could tell that her and her friends had not exactly made the best of entrances. "Sasheem-san,"  
  
"Whoa, hold on." The gypsy put her hand up. "Princess, let me ask you one thing before you go on."  
  
Zelgadiss huffed at the gypsies act and looked at her and Amelia talk. Amelia nodded. "Anything, what is it?"  
  
"All of you are from across the Forest of Spirits, right?" The four friends nodded. The gypsy smiled. "That's all."  
  
Amelia continued. "We came on behalf of Saillune, for certain matters. We are looking for Cymbalien and. A certain man."  
  
Sasheem nodded. "That war, right?"  
  
Amelia gawked a bit. "The war? Wait, you know?"  
  
The gypsy nodded. "Yeah. Everyone in Cymbalien knows about it." She looked out upon the four friends. "Look, all of you apparently have quite a few questions."  
  
"So, then the war is coming from here. At least we made the right decision." Amelia said to herself.  
  
"Yeah, we got questions!" Lina butted in, and walked back over to the gypsy. "Royal matters to be exact."  
  
The gypsy turned around and began to walk off. She looked behind her at the travelers. "Let me take you to the city first. I can get you some rooms and settled down, than we can talk. Sound good?"  
  
Zelgadiss talked softly to Gourry. "I don't know if we can trust her." His face grew stern.  
  
Gourry turned to the chimera. "Well we made it to the city. Lets just see what comes up, Zel."  
  
The chimera groaned and followed behind his friends as the walked through the field. He looked past Lina and Gourry to watch Amelia talking to the gypsy. He couldn't see the gypsies' eyes. That really bothered him for some reason. It's like she was hiding her emotions. But she did seem to be rather open to things. He then took a glance at Amelia 'She's all right. Still, how does she trust this woman?' He drew his head back and walked on.  
  
~*~  
  
When the group thought of gypsies, they thought of elegant women covered in cloaks and moving their hands over crystal balls. It wasn't like gypsies didn't do that; but when they entered the city, it wasn't much as they had expected. Yes, they saw gypsies. And they dressed the way the group thought they would.  
  
There were male and female gypsies. Most of the men wore open vests that were either over a shirt or not, and wore sashes around their pants and jewelry over their arms or around their necks.  
  
'Gourry would probably look good dressed like that.' Lina thought to herself. "I never imagined a guy dressed like that."  
  
Sasheem led them through the town. It was rather busy infect. People were going about their daily routines. All the shops were open and the gypsies were coming in and out. What bothered Zelgadiss were the fairies that he would see floating through the air. The city wasn't that different from what looked like a regular town, but music was heard through out the streets and the people did seem rather friendly. Not all of the people in the streets were gypsies. Some were fairies but that were the size of a human.  
  
Gourry looked over to his left and saw a man walk by. The problem was that only the top half of the man's body was human. The lower half was that of a foul. Gourry twitched and poked Lina in her back. "Lina, that man is half goat!"  
  
Lina scoffed. "Don't be stupid Gourry! A man who is half-waaah!" Lina turned and saw the man walking through the streets. "What's wrong with these people?"  
  
"I'm not to sure." Zelgadiss groaned.  
  
Amelia looked up at the chimera and realized why he was suddenly in a bad mood. "Oh no." Tied inside the chimera's wiry hair were several flowers. Amelia reached up and picked out a flower. "Um, maybe they like you Zelgadiss-san."  
  
"I doubt it."  
  
Sasheem came to a halt. "Alright, we can stop here."  
  
Lina came up to the gypsy. "And where are we suppose to stay?"  
  
The gypsy smiled and pointed across the street. "I would have to say that this is the best place you could stay at."  
  
The group looked to where the gypsies' hand pointed. It was a classic looking Inn. Amelia twitched as she read off the name of the Inn. " 'The Dead Parrot Inn'?"  
  
Zelgadiss gave off a long sigh. Gourry blinked as he looked at the place. "Was it made out of a dead parrot?"  
  
Lina felt her blood boil. She turned around to the gypsy. "You want us to trust a place that is named after a dead animal?!"  
  
Sasheem shook her head. "Please, have a little faith! I have a good friend who runs this place!"  
  
Zelgadiss still wasn't sure what to think. "Well, don't judge a book by its cover."  
  
"A good moral, Zelgadiss!" Sasheem walked by and patted Zelgadiss on the back. "Come with me, I'll get you set up here." She led the travelers into the Inn.  
  
"This better not smell like a dead parrot." Lina complained.  
  
When they entered the Inn, it was a small bar and restaurant. "Well, it looks OK." Amelia stated, trying to keep optimistic about the place, not just because it had a bad name.  
  
Sasheem turned to the people. "Well this is the place you can stay. At least, I hope they have four free rooms. I'll have to ask Melendil."  
  
"Melendil?" Lina questioned.  
  
"Uh-huh." Sasheem said not turning to face Lina. "She's the elf who runs this place. And good friend of mine. But." The gypsy trailed off.  
  
Lina started to lose all hope of trusting this girl. Too many weird things were happening. She felt her head pulsing. "But what, Sasheem?"  
  
"Well, she's usually drunk.a lot."  
  
"What?!" The four said in unison.  
  
"How unjust! To be drunk all the time!" Amelia yelled.  
  
"You want us to trust a drunk elf?" Zelgadiss asked.  
  
"She isn't drunk all the time! She just really likes her alcohol!" Sasheem knew she was losing their trust. "Please, I'm asking you to trust me!"  
  
Lina folded her arms. "I'm starting to lose trust here."  
  
Sasheem sighed. "Alright. I can understand. This is moving rather fast." She turned around and went over to the bar, peeking over the edge. "Ah! There you are! Get up you stupid elf!"  
  
A voice moaned. "Damnnit, Sasheem. Leave me alone, bad hangover."  
  
"You got some customers, can't you attend to them?"  
  
The voice moaned again. "Yeah, alright. I'm up." A head rose over the side of the bar. A golden haired elf propped herself up on the bar's edge. Her hair was somewhat curly like Lina's, but it was separated in to two sections that hung off her head. She wore a beige dress with noticeable stitches that held the sleeves on, and on her feet she wore a pair of red boots. The dress had a belt tied around it, and the dress ended in the middle of her thighs. The elf came around the side of the bar to greet the travelers. She put her hand out to shake Lina's hand.  
  
With hesitation, Lina took the elf's hand and shook it. The sorceress couldn't help but notice the elf's pointed ears that fascinated her. "My name is Lina Inverse. We were wondering if maybe you had four available rooms that we could stay in."  
  
From the side, Sasheem watched how the meeting was going. Melendil smiled. " Nice ta' meet you. My name is Melendil Redwood. You need rooms? Yeah, I got some free. Let me see if they are ready." The elf took a quick look behind Lina. "Four of you? What are your names?"  
  
Gourry gave a smile. "I'm Gourry Gabriev."  
  
Zelgadiss nodded his head. "Zelgadiss Graywords."  
  
Amelia shook the elf's hand. "Amelia Wil Telsa Saillune."  
  
The elf jumped. "What?!" She reached behind her and yanked Sasheem up by her. "The princess is here?! The princess of Saillune?! Saillune, as in the city of white magic?! Ow, I really shouldn't yell that loud.Hang over. My head hurts."  
  
Sasheem pushed her arm out of Melendil's grip. "It's all gonna' be sorted out soon. I swear."  
  
Amelia looked puzzled. "Why is it such a big deal?"  
  
The gypsy and the elf eyed Amelia. Sasheem gave off one of her slick smiles. "Look, Melendil will get you set up the rooms?" She turned her body and looked at the travelers. "What if I came back here in about half an hour and we can sort everything out? I can tell you about the war that is going on and you can tell me why you are here. I promise to do everything I can to help."  
  
"Hold it." Lina stepped up in front and looked at the gypsy. "If Cymbalien is placing a war on Saillune, and you and Melendil are form Cymbalien, then why would you help us out and tell us about the war?!"  
  
At first the gypsy didn't say anything. She then sighed and scratched her head. "Because it isn't exactly Cymbalien that is placing the war. It is a group that was once from Cymbalien but has moved out of the city. Almost like they rebelled. However, the group that is placing the war is still, nevertheless, from Cymbalien."  
  
Melendil nodded. "It's true. The Gypsy King left Cymbalien. However, the bastard is still our king. Not like we can really do anything about that. But the people here don't want the war."  
  
Melendil and Sasheem stopped talking. They waited for any answer form the group. Gourry whispered to Lina. "Can we trust them?"  
  
"Hmm." Lina thought for a moment. "You are honest. All right, I'll trust you. But if you manipulate us I'm gonna' Dragon Slave you!"  
  
Melendil and Sasheem exchanged looks for a moment. Sasheem then looked back. "Dragon Slave?"  
  
Lina got a big smile. "That's right! I, the beautiful and talented Lina Inverse, the Bandit Killer, can cast the Dragon Slave!"  
  
The two exchanged looks again. The second they burst into laughter and hung on each other's shoulders. Melendil spoke through laughing. "A DRAGON SLAVE?!"  
  
Lina twitched. She couldn't believe they were laughing at her. Amelia, Gourry and Zelgadiss didn't understand what was so funny.  
  
Gourry felt a cold chill run up his back. "T-they're laughing?"  
  
"At the Dragon Slave?" Amelia added. The group had always feared the horrible Dragon Slave.  
  
Lina screamed. "What the hell is so funny?!"  
  
Sasheem waved her hand at Lina and stopped laughing for a moment. "N-never mind. Never mind. I'll tell you later!"  
  
"No! Tell me now!" Lina shouted.  
  
Melendil shook her head. "No, I think we'll tell you later." The elf then looked behind her. "Oh, um. Please wait one moment. I have to go take care of a customer." The elf then ran off.  
  
Lina folded her arms. "I'll show them a reason to laugh." The sorceress began to mumble to herself.  
  
Amelia sighed. She looked around the room and then over to Melendil. The princess squinted her eyes and tried to look past the elf. Zelgadiss looked down at the princess. "What are you looking at?"  
  
"Well," she started. "I think that the person sitting at that table." She trailed off.  
  
Zelgadiss looked over to Melendil. The elf finally left and revealed the person sitting at the table. Zelgadiss got a disgusted look on his face. "Xellos."  
  
Lina turned her head quickly. "What did you say, Zel?" The chimera sighed and pointed over to the table. Lina turned and saw the purple haired mazoku waving at her.  
  
Xellos smiled. "Hello, Lina!"  
  
The sorceress felt her blood boil. "Xellos, what are you doing here?!"  
  
Sasheem wasn't to sure what was going on anymore. She watched the sorceress run over and grab Xellos in a headlock. "What are you doing?!" The gypsy yelled.  
  
"Don't worry, this happens all the time. " Zelgadiss sighed.  
  
"Lina, is this really necessary?" Gourry asked.  
  
Amelia ran over and tried to pull Lina off of Xellos. The mazoku gasped for air. "Well, it's nice to see you to."  
  
Sasheem turned to Gourry and Zelgadiss. "What's going on?"  
  
"He's a fruitcake." Zel answered.  
  
"I'm not to sure." Gourry scratched his head.  
  
Melendil came out of the kitchen. "Alright, one slice of cake for you si- waaah! What the hell is going on?!"  
  
Lina was still holding Xellos in the grip and Amelia was shouting. "Lina- san, stop! This is unjust!"  
  
"Yeah! It's pretty unjust for Xellos here, to not be telling us what he knows!"  
  
Melendil's face went red with rage. "Get. Off. My. Customer! He has to pay me! Stop fighting!"  
  
Lina looked over to Melendil. "Look elf girl! I got some business to deal with here! I know elves hate violence, but really! Can't you elves get some courage in your souls!"  
  
Sasheem suddenly felt her heart pound. "Wait! Melendil, don't do it!"  
  
The elf drew back her hands. "Get off him you flat chested punk!"  
  
Lina felt her head pound. "What did you say you stupid, drunk, elf?!"  
  
"Don't insult my people, you wench!" Before Lina could react something hit her in the face. She felt her body go flying back and onto the floor.  
  
Amelia, who had been attempting to pull Lina off, went flying back with Lina. Sasheem smacked Melendil over the head. "You idiot!"  
  
Gourry and Zelgadiss both reacted on impulse. Gourry got to Lina's side. "Lina! Lina, get up!"  
  
Lina put her hand on her pounding head. She looked up and first saw Gourry. "Thanks, Gourry."  
  
Zelgadiss helped Amelia up. "Amelia! Amelia say something!"  
  
The princess opened her eyes slowly. She looked up to Zelgadiss. The chimera felt his heart settle back down and beat at a normal pace. Amelia smiled up to him. "Thanks, Zelgadiss-san."  
  
Lina got up and began pacing over to Melendil. "Why you little-"  
  
"Whoa, Lina!" Gourry grabbed Lina and held her back.  
  
"Let me go, Gourry!"  
  
Amelia jumped in. "Lina-san, just hold on!"  
  
"All of you! Shut up!" Sasheem held back Melendil, who started to charge in.  
  
"Filthy human! Let me go!" Melendil pouted.  
  
"Stupid elf! You can't go around and hurt everyone who insults a elf!"  
  
"Why not?!"  
  
"Because it's unjust!" Amelia shouted.  
  
Zelgadiss then pulled back Amelia, who was now charging over to Melendil. "Amelia, this is something you shouldn't get into." He stated.  
  
"Zelgadiss-san, I have to help Lina-san!"  
  
Sasheem shot back over the fighting. "All of you, stop! Melendil!" Sasheem shot a look down at the raging elf. "You apologize to Lina! And Lina!" The sorceress was becoming scared of the gypsy. She looked over to Sasheem. "You shouldn't have insulted Melendil like that for any reason! An elf is very sensitive about their people, and if you just even insult them they will go into a bloody rage! Understand that! Have you never crossed an elf before? " Lina shook her head. The gypsy sighed. "Well, then now you know." Sasheem released her grip on Melendil. She kept an eye on the elf.  
  
Melendil looked back at Sasheem. "Stop it! I won't kill her!" The gypsy glared at her. "Hey! I said I wouldn't!" The elf brushed herself off and walked over to Lina.  
  
Gourry slowly let Lina go and watched the sorceress. Everyone in the room was watching the elf and the sorceress. Lina gave a long sigh and then put her hand out. She then looked at the elf. "Forgive and forget?"  
  
Melendil gave a little smile. "Sure." She got a tight grip on Lina's hand and shook. "Alright, alright! I'll got get those rooms." She let go of the sorceress's hand and walked upstairs.  
  
Lina's mouth fell open and heaved in pain looking at her crushed hand. "Oh man, she's got a grip!"  
  
"Bravo! Bravo!" The sound of clapping hands came over from the table where Xellos sat. Everyone turned around and looked at the mazoku. He gave off a smile and opened one of his eyes. "A nice show, Lina."  
  
"Oh shut up." The sorceress snapped.  
  
"I'm not to sure what's going on here." The gypsy sighed.  
  
"Nothing out of the ordinary." Gourry added.  
  
"I'll believe that." The gypsy began to walk out the door. Before she left she turned around and looked at the travelers. "Melendil will get you set up here. How about I come back in half a hour and we can sit down and sort this out?"  
  
Lina nodded. "Sounds good."  
  
A voice came from up above. "Hey, why don't you four come up here! I'll show you your rooms!"  
  
Sasheem turned around and left the Inn. Before Lina and her friends went up, the sorceress paid one more visit to the smiling mazoku. She growled. "Xellos, what are you doing here?"  
  
"That's a secret."  
  
"And how did you get here?"  
  
"That's a secret."  
  
"Alright, that's all I needed to know." And with that, Lina headed upstairs with her friends following.  
  
Suddenly Melendil peeked over the stairs. "Oh! I can answer one of those for you! Xellos said he followed some idiots here through the Forest of Spirits!" She looked over to the shocked mazoku. "Right, Xellos?"  
  
Xellos felt all eyes on him. "Y-yeah. That would be correct, Melendil."  
  
Lina's smile curled into a cynical grin. "Idiots, huh?"  
  
"Wow! They must have been really stupid idiots!" Gourry laughed.  
  
Xellos suddenly smiled again. "They sure were, Gourry!"  
  
"Quiet, Xellos!" Lina hit the mazoku over the head and onto the floor, then trudged upstairs to see her room.  
  
Melendil was waiting at the top of the steps. When Lina and the others reached the top of the stairs, she looked at the m surprised. "What was that loud thump?"  
  
"Nothing." Lina groaned.  
  
~*~  
  
The group of four sat at a round table. Lina and Gourry had been served some snacks to eat, they had been yelled at wait off for dinner. Zelgadiss drank his coffee and Amelia got a cup of tea.  
  
Sasheem took a sip of her tea and then set the cup down. "Well, who would like to start?"  
  
"Well out story is rather short." Lina started. She turned to Amelia. "Maybe you should tell the story."  
  
Amelia nodded. She put down her teacup and looked at Sasheem. "As you seem to already know, I am the princess of Saillune. We got word that a war was being placed on our city a few days ago. Then a mysterious women, who I guess we can call a gypsy now, came and-"  
  
"Oh good! She reached you." Sasheem smiled.  
  
Amelia had stopped, and stuttered for a moment. "W-what?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess it would be my turn to say something, huh?"  
  
Lina pounded her fist on the table. "You knew all along?"  
  
"So you sent out for us?" Zelgadiss asked.  
  
"Not really." The gypsy continued. She looked to Amelia. "To make things short, it was my friend Niennafal who came to you. Of course, I sent her. But it was my choice and hers."  
  
Lina was getting frustrated. "So are you saying, that you want us to fight you? It is your city that is-"  
  
"No, it is not our city. I told you before, it is a gang that was from our city. Yes, the Gypsy King, Lestophel, does rule our city. But he is gone now with his gang and plans to fight for us. But Cymbalien does not want to attack! This is his war, not ours!"  
  
Amelia was listening to her. Zelgadiss spoke up. "So you are saying, that we go and fight this man. And this m-Lestophel, has his own gang to fight?"  
  
Sasheem nodded. "Gang makes it sound very small. It is much bigger then any 'gang'."  
  
"But he is the king of Cymbalien?" Lina asked.  
  
Sasheem nodded. Amelia was thinking the whole time about how this came about. "Sasheem?" The gypsy turned to Amelia. "Why is he attacking Saillune."  
  
Sasheem put her head down. She stayed quiet for a moment as if she was in deep thought. "It's hard to say." The four friends stared at her for a moment.  
  
"What do you mean?" The princess asked.  
  
"I mean that I don't really know." She raised her head and looked at the travelers. "I know that there will be a point when you shall meet him. Then you can ask him yourself. As far as our city knows, he appears to be power hungry and wants revenge for something."  
  
Amelia stood up from the table. "Revenge? For what?! Saillune never did-"  
  
"Amelia calm down!" Lina pulled her friend back down into her chair.  
  
"I'm sorry, I can't give you any more information on the reason why. I don't anymore then what I have told you." The gypsy spoke.  
  
Amelia didn't say anything. She sat down and nodded. Gourry was becoming concerned. "Amelia, you OK?"  
  
The princess smiled at the swordsmen. "I'm fine Gourry, thanks.  
  
Zelgadiss looked to the gypsy. "Well, can you at least tell us where he may be; and what kind of people are we dealing with?"  
  
"Yes, I can." Sasheem took one more sip from her teacup. "Lestophel is running with a band of many gypsies. He took them into the Alyfur Desert, it's almost right next to Cymbalien."  
  
"Easy!" Lina bragged. "This is going to be like killing those bandit gangs! Don't worry Amelia, I can handle this."  
  
Sasheem butted in. "No, I don't think you can. Because as far as I'm concerned, at your current state, you are good as dead."  
  
Lina's eyes widened. "What?!"  
  
"Well you do have too much confidence in yourself, Lina." Zelgadiss mumbled.  
  
Lina shot a cold glare at the chimera. "No one asked you, Zel."  
  
Sasheem remained in her content sate. "Look, I wouldn't have sent for you if I thought you didn't have a chance. Of course, I was only expecting the Princess to come. Not her friends too."  
  
"What? You expected Amelia to fight on her own? She would die!" Lina screamed.  
  
Amelia was getting annoyed with her friend. "Gee, thanks, Lina-san."  
  
The gypsy made no attempt to look at the enraged red head. "No, the gypsies would have helped her of course. But this makes things much easier I guess." She put her cup down and looked up. "We didn't want to go into war with Lestophel. We wanted to try a compromise."  
  
Amelia nodded. "That sounds like a good idea to me."  
  
The gypsy hung her head. "But if that doesn't seem to work, then we have no other option but to fight and kill him. Amelia, your city is the target. And the people of Cymbalien want to help you not just for your city, but for ours too. Once we get into a war, we will not be getting out of any others. And the people and creatures of Cymbalien just wanted to stay away from the common ground of all the other cities and towns. The gypsies ran here because they were not welcomed. If Lestophel starts a war, our city will be known of and attacked. Can you see where I am going with this? Any of you? The city that I live in is being forced into a war by one man's selfish needs."  
  
Amelia got off of her chair and faced Sasheem. "Sasheem-san! For your city! And for my city! And for the sake of love and justice, I will go to Lestophel and stop this war! I will bring a stop to this unjust act and make sure that Cymbalien can stay in peace forever!"  
  
The gypsy stayed stunned for a moment. "Love and justice?" She smiled and jabbed her finger in the air. "Ah yes! For love and justice!"  
  
"For love and justice!" Amelia said getting in one of her justice stances.  
  
The last three friends froze. Lina was almost in shock. "Another justice freak?!"  
  
"It can't be!" Zelgadiss couldn't believe his eyes.  
  
"Another follower of justice!" Amelia felt like she was on top of the world.  
  
Sasheem smirked. "Ah yes, love and justice." She then went back to just standing and pushed her chair back to move from the table. "But alas, I can't believe in it all."  
  
"Huh?" Amelia watched as the gypsy moved away from the table.  
  
The gypsy smiled at the princess. "Good to see someone who believes in such morals! Keep love and justice in your heart, Amelia. But I can't be one to go around preaching it like you do. You have a strong will."  
  
Amelia hopped down from the table. "I will make sure that this problem is sorted out."  
  
"Well, at least we know there is a ray of hope." The gypsy added.  
  
Amelia smiled. Lina had given a sigh of relief. "Oh man. I thought there was another justice freak in the world. I don't know if I could have handled two people always going on about justice."  
  
Zelgadiss had already realized that the gypsy was just playing along. It mad him smile somehow.  
  
"So, you don't believe in justice?" Amelia asked.  
  
"Oh I never said that." Sasheem replied. "I believe in what I want."  
  
"And one of those things is not justice."  
  
"Alas, no. But if justice can be served to an evil deed of foul play, then I will accept it."  
  
"So you do believe in justice!"  
  
The gypsy folded her arms and thought. "Define 'Justice'."  
  
The princess groaned. "I give up."  
  
The gypsy gave a small chuckle and patted Amelia on the back. "As long as you are alive, we all know that there is justice in the world." She turned around and looked at the travelers. "Why don't you come to dinner with me tonight?"  
  
"Dinner?!" Lina and Gourry yelled in unison.  
  
"Um.Heh.Yeah." The gypsy stuttered. "Every night me and other gypsies have dinner together. It's a whole lot of fun. Why don't you join us tonight. That way you can also meet everyone."  
  
"Sounds like a plan!" Lina boomed.  
  
"Then this would be a party?" Amelia asked. Sasheem nodded. A smile crossed the princess's face. "Alright! Sounds fun!"  
  
Sasheem passed her eyes behind Lina, and looked to the violet haired man sitting alone at the table. "How about you bring you other friend."  
  
"What? No!" Before Lina could tell Sasheem to not invite Xellos, the gypsy had made her way over to the mazoku.  
  
She took a seat at the table with Xellos. For a few seconds she looked at him. Xellos wasn't too sure what to think. He then gave her a smile. "You like my face?"  
  
"Oh boy. He's a mazoku." The gypsy got up from the chair.  
  
Once again, the gypsy shocked Lina. "H-how did you know he was a mazoku."  
  
Melendil's voice entered the room. "Oh damn! One of those trashy mazoku?!"  
  
The elf came down next to Sasheem and they both looked at Xellos. The mazoku was becoming a little nervous as he waited for one of the girls to make a move. Sasheem was t he first to say something. "Huh, well then. Why don't we invite him for dinner tonight, Melendil."  
  
"Yeah, OK."  
  
"Are you insane?!" Lina screeched. "You are inviting a mazoku to dinner?! And out of all of them, Xellos?!"  
  
"I'm going to have much trouble understanding these people. " Zelgadiss sighed.  
  
The gypsy and elf gave off a long sigh. "We can handle a mazoku, Lina." Melendil bragged.  
  
"Quit your bragging." The gypsy shot back. "The point is, he hasn't done anything to us."  
  
"But he will do something to you." Zelgadiss added.  
  
Sasheem wasn't too sure what to say. "Well, they can be fun sometimes."  
  
"Fun?!" The sorceress screamed.  
  
Melendil ignored the chimera and the sorceress. She looked back to Xellos. "So, you wanna' come tonight? It's at the bar in the bath house, across the street"  
  
The mazoku smiled. "Well thank you for the invitation, ladies. I'll surely come." He kissed Sasheem's hand. "Good by fair gypsy, and gentle elf." With his last words, Xellos teleported away.  
  
Lina huffed. "What's with the flattery?"  
  
Melendil chuckled. She then turned back around to the four friends. "Now come on, you can handle this guy. Seems like you have before." They didn't say anything.  
  
"Oh well. Nevertheless, let me show you to my house so you an get washed up." Sasheem began to walk out the door.  
  
"Wait, wash up?" Lina asked.  
  
"In your house?" Gourry added.  
  
The gypsy pointed across the street. "Yes, I live in a bath house. And from the looks and smells of it, I would think you guys may want to take a bath."  
  
"Well, that would be nice." Amelia began to think of a nice hot bath. All the steam surrounding her, and the smells of all the soaps. "A nice hot bath." She sighed in relief.  
  
Gourry went over to Sasheem. "You live in a bath house?"  
  
"Yeah," she stated. "I work there with my grandmother."  
  
"What about your family?" The chimera asked.  
  
"Well we are both 18." Melendil said butting into the conversation. "We could go live on our own. See, I'm here running a bar and Inn on my own. Sasheem is living with her grandmother in a bath-house. Now she can tell you her life story on why she's off without her family, but mine is-"  
  
"Save the life story for later, Melendil. Go drink an ale or something." The gypsy snapped.  
  
"Well I might just go do that!" The elf went back into the Inn.  
  
The gypsy began to push the group across the street to the bath house. "Come on, I'm getting you some new clothing and giving you hot baths. Especially Lina and Gourry. They smell like a dirty river, and it's making me sick!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: So sorry about getting this up later! PSATs. Man, can they screw one over! I wish I got this up earlier, I'm sorry. I swear that I will have the next chapter up in 3 days! No matter what! I know Sasheem and Melendil were used a bit much in this chapter. I did that just so I could get their characters developed, but they aren't the main ones or anything like that. Just supporting characters that will be used later. Another important thing! By the next chapter, 'Gypsy Moon' will have to be rated R. I'm really sorry about this. I thought I could keep it at PG-13 but I don't think I can. I know it seems rather happy and all right now, and believe it still will be kinda' magical like this. But unfortunately it will not be the whole way through. Things will be getting a bit serious, but it's still gonna' have the happy charm weaved in somehow. Oh what am I rambling on about, look, that bottom line is that it is going to be changed to R. I'm very sorry about this. FORGIVE ME PLEASE!! Just remember, the next chapter put up will be changing 'Gypsy Moon' into rated R. 


	5. Chapter 5: Gypsy Lament

Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers. The characters that are being used in this story, that are from Slayers, are Xellos, Lina, Amelia, Gourry, and Zelgadiss. And I do not own them. They other characters in this story are made up, and I do own them. The song that Sasheem sings, I also, do not own. It is not a made up song.  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: Gypsy Lament  
  
"Ahhh! This really hit the stop!" Lina scrubbed away at her skin while she relaxed in the hot water. She looked at her pale skin and smiled. "Look at how my skin shines! All that dirt and pollen finally coming off!"  
  
Amelia finished scrubbing one of her arms with a wet cloth, than let the cloth float in the water. She faced her friend with a curious expression. "Pollen?"  
  
"Yes," Lina hissed. She drew her body down into the water a little more, and narrowed her eyes. "Pollen."  
  
Amelia watched her friend draw slowly into the water like a snake. Her eyes began to twitch. "Lina-san, your scaring."  
  
The sorceress continued rambling over top the water. "Pollen from those stupid flowers, that those stupid fairies, had to cover me in!"  
  
As Lina droned on, Amelia sighed and picked up her washcloth again. She took in her surroundings. A large room, and in the center was the large onsen that they bathed in. Surrounding the onsen were various plants and flowers that gave the room a tropical feelings. Amelia noticed a small fountain on the side that spit out water. She smiled and then decided to take in the scent; rose water, mixed with lilac and sandalwood.  
  
"Amelia!"  
  
"Huh?" Amelia came around and heard Lina's voice. She looked over and saw a frustrated redhead eyeing her.  
  
"So, are you going to sit there all day?" Lina rinsed her washcloth in the water and squeezed it out. "Your going to miss the party," Lina got a big smile on her face. "And the feast!"  
  
The giddy sorceress began to hum a little tune while she finished washing up. Amelia had been hoping for a moment of contemplation, but realized that she wouldn't be getting it. She sighed and took one more look around the room before she forced herself to finish washing.  
  
~)*(~  
  
"This feels great!" Gourry leaned against the side and let out a sigh of relief. "Man! I feel like I've jumped in a dirty river!"  
  
"Gourry, you did jump in a dirty river..." Zelgadiss put his arms up and relaxed against the side. He had finished washing up a while ago. Part of his mind was telling him to get out and get dressed. The other half was pleading for five more minutes. He hadn't felt this relaxed for a while. Every tense muscle in his body was getting a break. His mind began to drift off. His senses picked up the smell of eucalyptus. There were some other scents among the air, but Zelgadiss was feeling too lazy to sort them out. He wasn't sure if he was drifting off to sleep or not. The chimera listened to some babbling water that was coming out of a fountain and the hissing of the steam. It all came together and began to sound like a lullaby. Zelgadiss didn't realize that he put his head down on the side and had begun to fall asleep. "Ah! This sure feels like a day in paradise, doesn't it Zelgadiss?"  
  
The words hit the chimera's blank mind and made him turn his head slowly to see a grinning Xellos sitting next to him. "Well, it did at first." He groaned as he began to sit back up.  
  
Xellos watched the frustrated chimera sit back up. He smirked. "It sure was nice of Sasheem to let use the bath house."  
  
Zelgadiss didn't reply. He figured that just because Xellos was here, it didn't mean he couldn't move to a different part of the onsen to get some relaxation. As Zelgadiss began to move, a loud thump was heard. The three men turned their heads to the sound. "What the-" Zelgadiss began to get up and go for his towel.  
  
"Well I figured she was just a raging alcoholic!"  
  
"How many times do I have to tell people that she is not always drunk?!"  
  
"I'm sorry, but no one really expects and elf to be drunk."  
  
"If you give her back her pint, she won't kill you!"  
  
The yelling stopped. Neither of the men said anything to each other. Zelgadiss wrapped his towel around him and headed for the changing room. Gourry looked up. "Done, Zel?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm going to get dressed."  
  
"I'll see you at dinner, then." Xellos smiled. Zelgadiss didn't give the mazoku any sign of hearing his words.  
  
Zelgadiss had entered the changing room but couldn't find his clothing. He had spent the last five minutes turning the entire room over and wasn't even able to find his belt. 'This has got to be some kind of sick joke.' He began to walk over to the shelf for another look.  
  
"Here you are, young man."  
  
"Huh?" Zelgadiss hadn't even been paying attention to anything else but finding his clothes. He shot around and saw a small women standing by the doorway. She was very small and had her gray hair tied up in a bun. Her eyes were closed, her dress was wrapped up in scarves, and naturally she had several pieces of jewelry one her. Zelgadiss' blood ran up to his cheeks and made his face go red. "Wh-wh-wh-"  
  
The woman smiled. "Yes?"  
  
"Wh-wh-wh-"  
  
She cocked her head still smiling. "Yeees?"  
  
"What are you doing in here?! Isn't this the men's changing room?!" Zelgadiss was panicking and backing into the wall. He wasn't to sure what he was scared about. He knocked over a clean pile of towels and was about to bend down and pick them up.  
  
"Uh, young man?"  
  
"Huh-yaah!" The chimera had forgotten that he was only in a towel. He quickly got up, and left the towels on the floor. The old women chuckled. Zelgadiss felt his eye twitch. 'What is she laughing about? And what is she doing here?!' The old woman still didn't move. Zelgadiss decided that he should speak. The old woman wasn't moving at all and he was backed up in a corner. "I-isn't this the men's changing room."  
  
"Hmmm." The old woman looked around the room like she had never seen it before.  
  
"Well, yes it is. Then I'm in the right place!"  
  
Zelgadiss wasn't able to catch the next words that came out of his mouth. He was too stunned as it was. "You're a man?!"  
  
"Don't be rude!" The woman snapped. Zelgadiss shifted in frustration at the old woman. She then went back to smiling and shuffled over to Zelgadiss. The chimera wanted to back up further but couldn't. The women, to his surprise, put out her hands and held out a folded pile of clothes for Zelgadiss. On top of the pile were a few pieces of jewelry and three semi- transparent scarves; one blue, one red, and one green. Zelgadiss slowly took the things from the women. She smiled and put her hands behind her back. A voice came from outside the room.  
  
"Grandma! Grand-oh don't tell we you waltzed on in there again! Grandma, we have to get ready!"  
  
"Your Grandma has no moral. I love it!" Zelgadiss looked down at the small woman in shock. "Are you Sasheem's Grandma?" The woman nodded. She turned around from the frightened chimera, and shuffled her way out of the room.  
  
Before she turned the corner she looked at Zelgadiss. "I left some clothing for your friends on the shelf to your right." With that left, she turned around once more and went out of the room.  
  
Zelgadiss didn't know what to say. He looked down at the clothing. Past the clothing on the floor he saw a pair of shoes. 'But what did she do with my original clothes?' He thought. "Are these for us, Zel?" The chimera looked behind him and saw Gourry and Xellos looking at the two piles of clothes on the shelf.  
  
"I think so." Zelgadiss began to get dressed.  
  
~)*(~  
  
"So my Grandma took all the clothing and decided that because it smelled like fish, the cats could sleep on it. But I corrected her, really, I did! So instead I sent for your clothes to be washed. Here, these are the ones that you can now wear." Sasheem handed Lina and Amelia their new clothes and jewelry.  
  
Lina's eyes narrowed and she faced the gypsy. "So the cats are not sleeping on my cloths, right?"  
  
"Yes, yes." Sasheem sighed in annoyance.  
  
"Oh, this is so pretty! Thank you, Sasheem-san!" Amelia only had to look at the pile in her hand and already knew she loved it.  
  
"Well, thank L-sama I still have my armor in my room. But thanks, anyway." Lina put the pile down. "I'll get dressed, then we just come out and you can show us where to go?"  
  
"Of course." Sasheem gave off a smile to them and left the room.  
  
"Sometimes she scares me. And I hardly even know her." Lina began to unfold the clothing and look at it. "All this gold jewelry! Amelia, give me your jewelry!"  
  
Amelia turned to the sorceress. "No! Why?!"  
  
One could say that Lina's eyes were sparkling more than any bright star. "We have to hit the pawn shop!"  
  
Amelia was shocked. "Lina-san! No! That is absolutely unjust!"  
  
"Amelia-"  
  
"No! These are Sasheem-san's! Besides, if they are ours, they are beautiful and were given to us as gifts! You don't pawn off people's gifts!"  
  
Lina got a disgruntled look on her face. "Amelia, I am allowed to! And if I want to, I can!" The sorceress looked down at one of the necklace. It was pretty. The necklace was a gold ring that went around her neck like a hoop; the amulet was gold that fell down like a teardrop, and curled at the end. Boarding the pendent were small red stones, and buried in the middle were a few stones that took the form of a small flower. Lina sighed and put the necklace on. It did look good on her.  
  
Amelia looked at Lina in the mirror. "You look good in gold, Lina-san." Amelia looked in the mirror. Lina turned from side to side looking at the necklace.  
  
"Yeah, it does look good on me."  
  
~)*(~  
  
Lina and Amelia finally came out into the hall. Zelgadiss and Gourry were already waiting for them. Sasheem was in the middle of a conversation with Gourry till she heard the footsteps of the girls coming out. She smiled as she saw them in their new clothes. "They fit perfectly! You look great!"  
  
"Naturally!" Lina spun around in her thin blue dress. She had sashes tied all around her and wore a pair of black shoes. As she spun around, the jingling of several bracelets, chains, and ankle bracelets chimed. "So, how do I look?"  
  
Gourry smiled and scratched the back of his head. "You look good Lina."  
  
Lina slightly blushed. "Really, Gourry?"  
  
"Yeah. With that scarf draping over your chest, it looks like your bust got a little bigger!" Sasheem sighed. "Well your quite the gentleman, aren't you Gourry?" Lina began turning red in the face. The gypsy looked in wonder. "What's this?"  
  
"This is a usual day." Zelgadiss sighed.  
  
"Lina-san don't!" Amelia grabbed her friend's arm. "Gourry-san is wearing new clothes too! Don't ruin them!"  
  
The redhead ignored her friends pleading. "FIREBALL!"  
  
"Not in my bath house!" An old voice came in.  
  
Gourry turned away so his face wouldn't burn. He closed his eyes and was prepared for a fireball to hit him. Nothing happened. "Huh?" He slowly turned around. "Why am I alive?" He looked down.  
  
"It's that old woman." Zelgadiss backed up a few steps.  
  
"She blocked my attack!" Lina hissed. "Hey! Old woman! Don't block Gourry, he's a per-"  
  
"SHUT UP, young lady." The old woman calmed down again. The quick change in her tone of voice scared Lina enough for her to shut up.  
  
Sasheem ran over to the old woman. "Grandma!"  
  
The old woman put down her shield and looked up at Gourry. The swordsman turned to face the old woman. "Thanks! I thought I was gonna' get these clothes burned for sure!" Gourry was wearing the same kind of clothes that Lina thought he would look good in. Baggy pants that had a sash tied around the waist and some leather that held the boots to the pants. He wore a white shirt that had baggy sleeves, but the chest of the shirt couldn't be seen. It was blocked from a buttoned up decorative vest that hugged it close to Gourry and framed his figure. Even Gourry wore a few pieces of jewelry. He stretched his arms and sighed.  
  
Lina huffed and turned away. Amelia sighed and put her arm on Lina's shoulder. "Lina-san, can't you not fireball Gourry-san for one night?"  
  
"I'm not making any promises I can't keep." Lina folded her arms.  
  
Amelia sighed. Sasheem walked over to the princess. "Princess, you are looking good as well."  
  
Amelia blushed. "Um, thanks." Amelia looked down at herself and smiled. She had on a thin dark blue skirt that went to the middle of her thighs. A bordered sash was around her waist and wove in and out of a small gold ring that was at her side, and one last transparent light pink scarf hung behind her. She wore a midnight blue sleeveless top that had a single strand connecting it in the back. It was worn over another shirt, which was transparent and light pink, but it hung over very loose. The two shirts connected by two gold rings, one on each of Amelia's shoulders. Her shoes were more like sandals that tied up on her legs. She only wore a single necklace, but she got several bracelets and a pair of hoop earrings.  
  
Zelgadiss shifted his eyes to the princess. "Zel." The chimera looked over to Gourry who had called for him. He didn't bother asking 'what?', instead he shifted his eyes and let them speak for him. Gourry pointed to the chimera's ear. "Did that hurt?"  
  
"What hurt?"  
  
"That earring."  
  
Zelgadiss put his hand on the gold hoop that was on his ear. "No." He remembered what had happened. He really didn't want the earring, it was out of force.  
  
)~*~(  
  
"Stop being a baby, and get your ear pierced!" The old woman pouted and looked up at the chimera. In her left hand she held a needle.  
  
Zelgadiss got out of the chair and turned away. "I don't want any hoop in my ear! It's fine the way it is!" He began to walk away.  
  
"All the men wear one! Besides, it will look very nice on you." The woman grabbed the chimera's hand and pulled him over.  
  
"Let go! I already said I don't want any-"  
  
"Bouday Vrase!"  
  
Zelgadiss felt his entire body relax. His muscles loosened and he collapsed on the floor.  
  
"How cruel..." He couldn't move at all. His face was on the floor and his will now belonged to a small old lady that was hovering over him with a needle.  
  
"I promise this won't hurt at all."  
  
"I don't care if it hurts or no-" Zelgadiss felt a small cold tip hit his ear. But nothing went through.  
  
"Oh, that's right. Only those light weapons can damage you." Zelgadiss shifted his eyes to look at the woman, from the floor. She began to chant something. The chimera watched as the needle started to glow yellow.  
  
"Are you insane?!"  
  
"Now hold still!"  
  
)~*~(  
  
The old woman smiled at the chimera. She watched him flick the golden hoop on his ear. "See, that didn't hurt so much, now did it Zelgadiss?" The chimera grunted. The old woman chuckled and began to shuffle away. "Such a nice young man. Hohoho."  
  
Amelia blushed a little bit. "Well, you do look nice, Zelgadiss-san."  
  
"Huh?" Zelgadiss felt his face turn a little warm. He folded his arms and tried to forget that moment with the old lady. Besides the gold hoop on the chimera's ear, he a gold ring around his neck, and three cuffs. One was on his right arm, almost up near his shoulder, and the other two were each on a wrist. Amelia blushed as she saw Zelgadiss had no shirt on, instead he had on an open vest. He left the rings that would close it detached from one another. The vest was dark blue and had a yellow boarder around it; on the front on the vest, at the bottom, two small tassels hung from little gold rings. Instead of any baggy or puffy pants, Zelgadiss had on pants that cut off slightly bellow his knee. Not having belt, he had tied a piece of rope around the pants accompanied by a sash. The last sash he had on was hanging loosely around his waist from another gold ring. On the boarder of the sash, little bells hung down and tinkled a small sound whenever he moved around.  
  
Lina smirked and patted Zel on his back. "Well, well, well. Isn't Zel looking good. Who are you trying to impress?"  
  
"No one, Lina." Zel felt a pounding in his head.  
  
Amelia felt a little jolt in her stomach and folded her arms. She let out a long and frustrated sigh. Gourry noticed Amelia's change and grabbed Lina by her arm. "Come one Lina, lets go eat."  
  
"Wait, where's your friend?" Sasheem quickly asked. "Um, Xellos, right?"  
  
Lina shrugged and then turned to face Gourry. "Where's that no good mazoku?"  
  
"Can't we leave him?" Zelgadiss asked.  
  
Gourry scratched his chin. "Last I saw Xellos, he was-" Two voices came from another room.  
  
"Wait, what are you doing?"  
  
"Well this time I don't have to power up the needle. Now hold still, this won't hurt."  
  
Zelgadiss folded his arms. "Poor, poor, fool."  
  
Amelia looked to the chimera. "What's happening to Xellos-san?"  
  
The mazoku came out holding his ear. He wasn't dressed that different from Zelgadiss, except his vest was closed, the color of his clothing was not the same, he had on a white shirt similar to Gourry's, and didn't have a sash with little bells. Everyone turned to Xellos. He gave off a little smile. "An old woman pierced my ear." He exclaimed.  
  
"I really don't see why you guys are afraid of getting your ear pierced." Lina looked at the blushing chimera and mazoku.  
  
They yelled at her together. "We were not afraid!"  
  
Amelia chuckled and Lina grinned. "Sure you weren't."  
  
"Leave me alone, Lina." Zelgadiss turned away from the sorceress.  
  
Lina looked up at Gourry and noticed nothing in his ears. "Gourry, you got away without getting you ears pierced?"  
  
"Huh?" Gourry felt his ears. "I guess so."  
  
"Now where on earth is that blond man?"  
  
Everyone shivered as they heard the old woman's voice draw closer. Gourry grabbed his head. "I don't want any needles going in my ear!"  
  
"Lets go, before my grandma goes on a rampage of using you all as dolls." Sasheem began to lead the group out of the hallway.  
  
"I guess Lina-san and Gourry-san are the only two that the old woman hasn't gotten." Amelia stated.  
  
"Wait a minute!" Lina turned around and faced Amelia. "Only me and Gourry? Amelia, you already have your ears pierced!"  
  
Amelia blushed a little. "I know."  
  
Everyone stared at her in surprise. Zelgadiss gave her a questioning look. "Amelia? What did that old-"  
  
"Ahh! I get it!" Sasheem beamed.  
  
Amelia lifted up her shirt a little, enough to show her stomach. "The old woman pierced my belly button." She pointed to the little gold and beaded ring on her stomach.  
  
"Well look at that!" Xellos smiled.  
  
Zelgadiss felt blood run to his cheeks and turned away in an instant. Lina smiled and looked closer at Amelia's stomach. "Wow, Amelia! I never expected you to go and do something like that!"  
  
Amelia blushed and let out a sigh as she put her shirt back down. "Daddy's not going to be happy about this."  
  
Sasheem patted Amelia on her back. "What are you talking about? It looks great!"  
  
Gourry looked over the gypsy's shoulder. "I like it, Amelia."  
  
Sasheem nodded. "You are a woman. You can make your own decisions. Now, lets go to the dinner."  
  
~)*(~  
  
The room was wide. It looked almost like a bar. There were several tables surrounded by chairs, and the walls were made of wood. Lucky for a certain ale-loving elf, there was a small bar in the room. The first thing that caught Lina and Gourry's eyes was the man cooking at a large stone grill that was buried in the wall. "It smells great!" Lina yelled out. To make them even more excited, a large table was filled with different dishes.  
  
The other gypsies had been sitting around and waiting for the group to arrive. The first to stand up was Melendil. She ran over to the incoming group. "Sashe-woah! Look at them!" The elf stopped in her tracks and stared at the group as if she was going to paint them.  
  
She threw out her arms. "You guys look great! Oh! Look at Gourry! He's built like a-"  
  
"That's enough!" Lina shoved the excited elf out of her way. "Where's the food?!"  
  
Music filled the air of the room. Gypsies sat at the table drinking, eating, some even playing games the group had never seen. Two gypsies were dancing to the music; their scarves rolling through the air, as they moved their bodies gently. The room was loud with the music and conversation. Before the travelers took another step, the people in the room turned around. Melendil took a few steps forward. "My friends, these are the travelers that plan to stop Lestophel!" She turned back around to the group and whispered to them. "Well, you gonna' come in?"  
  
Before Lina could say anything several gypsies cut in. "Welcome!"  
  
"Good to have ya'!"  
  
"Greetings." Some of the gypsies even began to clap. Behind the group of friends, Sasheem smiled. She spoke to the travelers from behind. "Come on, come in. You're here to relax for this night."  
  
"Come on, Gourry! Lets try the food!" Lina grabbed the swordsman's arm.  
  
"I'm all for that!" The two ran off to the man by the grill.  
  
This left Amelia, Zelgadiss, and Xellos to fend for themselves. Wooden flutes, tambourines, guitars and several other instruments could be heard all around. Zelgadiss looked at his surroundings. The dancers seemed to be relaxed, different conversations where heard throughout the room, and Lina and Gourry were already sitting at a table stuffing their faces while making conversation with a few other people. Zelgadiss already felt like he should leave. He wasn't sure what to do. He soon realized that there was an empty table. He could sit down there with a cup of coffee, or whatever they had, and think to himself. Xellos was about to walk over and get some food when he felt someone grab his arm. He looked down and saw that it was a male gypsy sitting at a table with a few others. He grinned at Xellos, then looked back to his friends. "Ahh, see! I told ye' there was a mazoku."  
  
Xellos smiled. "Well, you seem to have good senses."  
  
The man motioned for Xellos to sit at the chair next to him. "Come on, sit down here with us! I'm sure you know how to gamble, right?"  
  
The mazoku grinned and took his seat. "But of course."  
  
Amelia had to only walk into room and already she could feel her spirit rise. "This is great, Sasheem-san!"  
  
"I'm glad you like it, Amelia." The gypsy took off one of the scarves from around her belt.  
  
"You and Zelgadiss should go get something to eat. I'm sure you can have a good time meeting some of the others, they would love to meet you!"  
  
Suddenly, a voice boomed. "I've got the ale! Ah hahaha!" Everyone turned around and saw Melendil drop a barrel on the ground. She stood up and brushed herself off. "Melendil has got the goods!" In less then a second, Melendil grabbed a mug, uncorked the barrel, and began to fill the mug. She took a quick swig and let out a sigh. "The dwarves said this was the best they had got!"  
  
"Count on the drunkest elf out there to get the best ale from their own species rival!" A man shouted.  
  
"Damn straight!" Melendil jogged over to Sasheem, Amelia and Zelgadiss. She swung her arm over the chimera's shoulder and stuffed the mug in his face. "Want some?"  
  
"That's OK." Zelgadiss pushed the mug away. Melendil looked up at the chimera. "Don't like the dinner?"  
  
"I'm afraid I'm just not as social as you." Zelgadiss gently pushed the elf off of him and went over to the bar.  
  
Amelia sighed. Sasheem and Melendil looked to the princess. The gypsy put her arm around Amelia's shoulder. "Got a thing for Zelgadiss? You sure seem to worry about him."  
  
Amelia blushed slightly. "Its just, well. You see, Zelgadiss really is not one to call social. He was betrayed by his grandfather, who turned him into a chimera. Since then he really hasn't be-"  
  
Sasheem put he hand up to Amelia's lips. "Say no more," she whispered. "I can see what he is like; sad and alone. He doesn't seem like the happiest person alive."  
  
Amelia frowned. "He really isn't. I do care about him."  
  
"And that is what you need to do!" Sasheem patted Amelia's back. "Let us make sure that this is a good night for him, Amelia. I think he trusts you. Go get something to eat and drink, and sit with him."  
  
Amelia looked at Zelgadiss sitting alone at the table. "Hey may want time to himself."  
  
The gypsy looked at Amelia. "Amelia, you really care about him. Lighten up his dark spirit for this night." Sasheem scanned the room. "Look around you. Everyone here is having fun. They are dancing, playing music, talking, eating, and all Zelgadiss can do is get a drink and sit at a table."  
  
Amelia looked up to Sasheem. She couldn't see the gypsy's eyes, but she could tell by her straight mouth that she was serious. The princess smiled. "I'll try."  
  
~)*(~  
  
Zelgadiss put his cup down on the table. He watched Lina and Gourry laugh heartily with some other gypsies. Xellos was obviously doing some good gambling; the men at the table with him had shocked expressions written all over their faces. He the shifted his eyes back to his cup. It wasn't full of coffee, it was tea this time. They gypsy at the bar said he didn't have tea at dinner. "Zelgadiss-san." The chimera looked up to see Amelia smiling down at him. "May I sit here?" Zelgadiss showed no expression but slightly nodded. Amelia sat down in the chair but didn't eat right away. She felt like she had butterflies flying around in her stomach. She got this far, so she couldn't turn back. She still hadn't touched her food.  
  
Zelgadiss hadn't looked at Amelia since she sat down. He was hoping to be alone, like always, and now he had the perkiest girl in the world sitting across from him. He let his eyes travel the ground to see that Amelia hadn't touched her food. 'Isn't that what she sat down for?' He thought. "Amelia?"  
  
"Yes?" She let her gaze reach the chimera's eyes. Zelgadiss noticed the eye contact he had with her and turned his face.  
  
"You aren't going to eat?"  
  
"Oh, um. No, I am." She realized how she hadn't touched her food and instantly picked up her fork. As she ate, she realized the Zelgadiss was still staring down at his cup of tea. She put her fork down.  
  
The chimera noticed this and looked up to the girl. "What's wrong? Is it bad?"  
  
"No, it's not that." Amelia rubbed her arm. "You just...seem real sad. You don't want to be here, do you?"  
  
Zelgadiss looked into his teacup. "I don't know." He brought his head back up. "I haven't really been to something this social for quite a while, without knowing what to do."  
  
"Oh, I see." The princess felt relieved that he wasn't annoyed with her. Still, she had a nagging feeling and wanted to ask one more question. "Do you want me to leave, Zelgadiss-san?"  
  
The chimera hadn't expected her to ask that question. He looked at her right away. "No, no, you can stay."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes." He moved his face to the side and looked out at the party. "Look, don't worry about me. I'm fine."  
  
Amelia found herself smiling for some reason. She took a bite of her food, than looked to the chimera. He felt her gaze upon him and turned his head. Amelia smiled. "So, What do you think of this city, Zelgadiss-san?"  
  
Lina grinned and turned back to her table. "Look at those two, Gourry. Gourry?" Lina looked around and realized Gourry wasn't at the table with her. She saw off to her right, that Gourry was with a group of male gypsies. As far as she could tell, they were having a little knife-throwing contest. "Well, more food for me!" She ripped off a piece of meat from a bone and began to chew.  
  
"Yo, Lina!" A hand slapped the sorceress on the back.  
  
Lina turned around. "Hey! I'm eating here, elf!"  
  
"Yeah, that's what I wanted to ask you about!" Melendil took a seat at the table. She looked at the few men throwing knives. "Wow, Gourry's really good!"  
  
"Yep," Lina said between bites. "He's a great swordsman."  
  
"Oh well, enough with that." Melendil put her fist down on he table. "Hey Lina, I hear you can eat more then ten full grown pigs!"  
  
"Damn strai-what?!" The sorceress slammed her fists down on the table. "Pigs? You compare me to a pig?!"  
  
Melendil kept smiling. "Anyone who can eat that much has gotta' have a good stomach!"  
  
"Pigs?!"  
  
"So then it's not true? Ha, I guess this means that I am better then you!" Melendil mocked the redhead.  
  
"Better...then me?" Lina reached the elf's gaze. "Stupid elf, I could out eat you any time!"  
  
A smile crossed over the elf's face. "Filthy human, if you could out eat me, then you should surly be able to out drink me! But no one out drinks Melendil, there for you are weaker!"  
  
"Never!" Lina stood up form the table and leaned over to glare at Melendil. The elf leaned forward and smirked at Lina. The redhead glared and spoke in a soft threatening tone. "I, Lina Inverse, the most talented sorceress in the world, will never be considered weak. You think you can beat me in something? Wait another three thousand years! You stupid elf! Go comb your golden locks and manicure your nails!"  
  
"Well guess what, Lina. I live forever! You hear me? Forever! So even if a filthy, useless, no talent, human waits around three-thousand, I can come back and still prove that I am the stronger one!" Melendil reached up and patted Lina's cheek.  
  
Amelia felt her stomach turn. She was happy, and at the same time nervous. Never had she had a conversation with Zelgadiss that lasted this long. Zelgadiss on the other hand had no idea what had come over him. He found himself interested in the conversation he was holding with Amelia. He hadn't expected her to be this intelligent. He had always passed her off as a young kid, a clumsy young kid. And here he was talking with her about everything form poetry to politics. He remembered what he had heard Sasheem say earlier.  
  
"You are a woman. You can make your own decisions."  
  
Zelgadiss stared to think about that. The gypsy was right. Amelia- "So what do you think, Zelgadiss-san?"  
  
Zelgadiss lifted his head. Amelia was staring at him with a smile across her face waiting patiently for him to answer. He had his head din his hand and leaned on the table. "I-"  
  
The sound of clapping hands cut him off. Zelgadiss and Amelia turned away from one another to the sound of the cheering people. Amelia looked out to see Sasheem walk to a place where a few tables were cleared. "What could she be doing?" Amelia asked.  
  
Sasheem had several scarves on her now. One connected on both her wrists form behind her back. In one of her hand she held a tambourine,  
  
Melendil and Lina stopped fighting and looked to Sasheem. The elf nudged Lina. "Watch this." She said, pointing the gypsy.  
  
The musicians picked up their instruments and began to create the music. It was nothing slow and calm, but it held more a beat and a faster pace. The gypsy began to move with the music. Her actions became poetry in motion, her body never staying in one place. She would bring the tambourine up above her, or sometimes hit it upon her hip. Each part of her was making a new motion, and the hypnotized the eyes of the crowd.  
  
Amelia was taken in by the dancing. Yes, she could dance well, but that was ballroom dancing. This was something she had never seen before, every part of the gypsy was moving, there was strict pattern in her dance, but the result was beautiful. "Her dance is so pretty." The princess whispered.  
  
Lina was amazed as well. "How can she keep her balance like that?"  
  
Melendil kept watching her friend as she spoke to Lina. "Sasheem has been dancing for years, she said that this is her way of relieving herself."  
  
Lina looked to the elf. "Relieving herself?" The song ended and the gypsy made her final moves. The room filled with the clapping of hands. The gypsy bowed as the music began to play again. Lina watched as Sasheem came over to the table with her and Melendil. "That was great!"  
  
"Thank you." Sasheem turned to Melendil and gave her a smile. "Ws that better then last time?"  
  
The elf nodded. "Yeah, I like this one more."  
  
Gourry came over to the table and joined the three. Lina looked down at Gourry's hand. "I didn't know you knew how to throw knives."  
  
"It comes along with sword fighting. Watch this." Gourry turned to the men he had been throwing knives with. "I'll get it right above his head."  
  
"What? Gourry!" Before Lina could restrain the swordsman, he threw the knife into the wall right above a gypsy's head. The gypsy looked up and fainted onto he ground.  
  
Gourry turned to Lina. "See. I have good aim!"  
  
"That was great! Throw another!" Melendil clapped.  
  
"You jelly fish brain!" Lina hit Gourry over the head into a chair at the table.  
  
Sasheem looked over to the table where Zelgadiss and Amelia sat. She walked over and greeted the two. "How are you doing?"  
  
"Oh, I'm fine, thank you." Amelia smiled. "I loved your dancing, by the way." Amelia started to become enthusiastic. "I've never seen dancing like that in my whole life! Only ballroom dancing, that's all I ever learned."  
  
The gypsy smiled. "You should expand your horizons!" She took Amelia's hands and pulled her up out of her chair.  
  
Zelgadiss reacted. "What are you doing?"  
  
The gypsy smiled as she pulled Amelia over to the floor. "Don't worry, Zelgadiss. I'm sure you'll like this."  
  
"What?" Zelgadiss sat tense in his chair. 'What does she mean by that?' The chimera told himself to relax.  
  
"Sasheem-san!" Amelia was dragged on to the floor.  
  
The gypsy let go of her hands and began to dance next to Amelia. "Come on, Amelia! You're a good dancer. If you can ballroom dance, then you should have a good chance at learning this way fast!" Sasheem watched as Amelia didn't move. She sighed and went over to the princess and took her hands again.  
  
People began to watch them a bit and make conversation. Zelgadiss stayed in his seat and gawked a bit. Amelia felt embarrassed. "I-I really don't know how to dance like this!" "Just move by your emotion! You aren't supposed to think, it's all unconscious!" Sasheem swung Amelia around in a circle and then let her go. She hit her tambourine against her hip again and began to do her swift movements again. She kept hold of one of Amelia's hands and pulled the princess along with her movements.  
  
Amelia still wasn't sure what to do. The gypsy looked back at her. "OK. Tell you what, copy my movements and move along with me, but keep a hold of my hand. This can be our warm-up."  
  
Amelia smiled. She felt up to this challenge. "Sure."  
  
"Good." Sasheem made swift but slow motions. Amelia studied her closely and focused on her body to copy the gypsy's motions. They would move in and out, side to side. The gypsy smiled. "You are keeping up, you are a good dancer."  
  
Amelia returned her smile. "And so are you."  
  
"Then lets move on." The gypsy let go of Amelia's hand and let their bond separate. Amelia looked at the gypsy with a bit of astonishment. Sasheem kept moving. "Keep up Amelia!"  
  
"I will do my best." Amelia kept copying the gypsy's motions.  
  
Zelgadiss watched in amazement. 'Brains and beauty.Oh Gods, I'm losing it.' The two girls moved in mirror images.  
  
"This is great! Look at them go at it! I never knew Amelia was this good!" Lina was intrigued by the dance.  
  
"Good job, Amelia!" Gourry cheered.  
  
Sasheem grinned as she kept moving, her pace picking up in each step. "Fine, lets pick it up. You're good, but lets see you match this."  
  
Amelia narrowed her eyes and smiled. "Just keep moving." The princess felt like she was getting the hang of the dance quickly. She began to know the sort of motions and the different beats. But in less than a second, she lost the pattern. In one quick move, Sasheem broke the tie she had with Amelia and danced on her own. Amelia stopped for a moment. The gypsy moved around the princess and spun her around again.  
  
Sasheem gave off a small laugh as she took Amelia into her dance. The music ended and they stopped. The princess looked at the gypsy and smiled. Sasheem gave Amelia and hug and looked at her. "See, you were great!"  
  
Amelia blushed a little. "I-well it was my firs time, but thank you. You know, you are really good."  
  
"Amelia!" Lina leaped on Amelia, almost strangling her. "I had no idea you could do that!"  
  
Amelia smiled. "I didn't either." Gourry and Zelgadiss walked over. Amelia looked up to her two friends. "What did you think?"  
  
Gourry cheered. "You were awesome!"  
  
Zelgadiss looked at Amelia. He had been caught up in her movements as she danced.  
  
"You were very good."  
  
"Thank you, Zelgadiss-san." Amelia turned as she heard the music start to play again. Lina and Gourry had gone off again, and Sasheem was on the floor dancing with another gypsy. The other gypsy had long dark hair that Amelia thought was almost gray. Two locks framed her face and the rest of her hair was pulled behind her. Sasheem and the gypsy walked over to Amelia and Zelgadiss.  
  
Amelia and Zelgadiss looked at the two. Sasheem smiled and introduced her friend.  
  
"Amelia, this is my friend Niennafal. The gypsy who came to your city."  
  
It's nice to see you again, Princess." Niennafal gave Amelia's hand a light shake.  
  
"Oh," Amelia shook the gypsy's hand. "I really want to thank you, for everything!"  
  
"It's nothing, it's nothing." Niennafal smiled. "Thank Sasheem, she is the one who sent me with all the goods."  
  
"No, I did nothing. It's all you, Niennafal."  
  
"But you sent me with all the information."  
  
"Then I thank both of you!" Amelia exclaimed.  
  
"Don't bother thanking me, let's dance!" Niennafal and Sasheem went back out on the floor to dance.  
  
Melendil turned back to Lina. "Lina, if you can eat so much then you should be able to drink, like I said before."  
  
Lina growled. "Melendil, you don't know what you are up against!"  
  
"Lina, I challenge you to a drinking contest!"  
  
Gourry gasped from the elf's challenge. "Lina! You don't dr-"  
  
"Silence, Gourry!" Lina snapped her finger in the elf's face. "You're on!"  
  
Melendil smiled. This is what she had been looking forward to all night. "To the bar!" As for Xellos, he did watch the dancing and enjoyed it. He turned back to his hand of cards. He had been doing well in the game so far. His pile of coins was much larger compared to the others. Xellos was about to put his hand down. "Four-"  
  
"Hold it." One of the gypsies stopped him. Xellos looked up at the gypsy. "I would believe you, Xellos. But I know you have an ace up your sleeve."  
  
Xellos smiled. "Well thanks, I think I'm rather smart my-"  
  
"I mean the real card, Xellos."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Xellos said sheepishly. As the mazoku moved his arm out of the man's grip, several cards felt out of his shirt.  
  
Amelia stretched her arms. She felt in such high spirits. The dancing seemed to lighten her up somehow, and she loved the feeling of all the motions. Almost like her body had it's own language. She looked at Zelgadiss. He was watching the dancers on the floor. Amelia got an idea. She grabbed the chimera by his arms and pulled him out on the dance floor with her. "Amelia!" Zelgadiss wasn't sure what she was doing.  
  
Amelia smiled to the chimera with all her happiness. "Dance with me, Zelgadiss-san."  
  
Zelgadiss blushed and felt his heart pound in his chest. 'What did she say?' He repeated what the princess said to him over in his head. Zelgadiss turned away from Amelia, and tried to leave. "I really don't feel like da-"  
  
Niennafal and Sasheem came in front of Zelgadiss and blocked his path. They tapped their tambourines and glared at Zelgadiss. "Refusing to dance?" Niennafal asked. The two gypsies bumped their hips against Zelgadiss and knocked him over to Amelia.  
  
Amelia giggled and took a hold of Zelgadiss' arms. The chimera felt like everything was moving too fast. He heard the crowd laughing and clapping. This just made him feel even more embarrassed. Amelia looked at Zelgadiss. "You can dance! Come on!"  
  
"Be a man! Go and dance!" The two gypsies chimed.  
  
Zelgadiss groaned. "Amelia-"  
  
"So, then you can't dance?" The princess questioned.  
  
"No, I never said that."  
  
"Then why won't you dance?"  
  
"Because I just don't feel like it." The chimera pouted.  
  
"But, then why are you dancing with me right now?"  
  
"I'm not-" It hadn't occurred to Zelgadiss. The whole time he had been pushing away from dancing, he had really been dancing with Amelia. He became aware of his body's actions and looked at Amelia.  
  
The princess giggled. "You're a pretty smooth dancer."  
  
The chimera sighed. "It's just..." He didn't finish his sentence. Amelia flew out of his arms and he pulled her back in.  
  
"Just what?" She asked, looking up at Zelgadiss.  
  
"Well," The chimera tilted the princess back in his arms. Amelia gave a slight gasp as she felt herself tilted back. Zelgadiss had his eyes closed and didn't see Amelia blush. "It's just...embarrassing to me, that's all." Zelgadiss opened his eyes and realized Amelia was still tilted in his arms. He quickly pulled her back up, and looked away. 'I should not have done that.' He said to himself.  
  
Gourry watched all the people dancing on the floor. It began to look like fun to him, even if he didn't really know how to dance. Gourry leaned on the table and looked at the sorceress sitting at the bar. He got up and went over to the two women drinking to their hearts content.  
  
"Can't...let...stupid elf..." Lina focused on he mug in front of her. She turned her head over to a bellowing elf.  
  
"Already to give up, Lina?" Melendil sneered at the redhead.  
  
Lina didn't want any more ale, but she wasn't drunk yet. Not yet. "No way! I'm finishing this pint, so shut up!"  
  
"Whatever!" Melendil threw her head back and chugged the rest of her ale. "Barkeep! Another!" The bartender laid down another already prepared pint in front of the elf. Melendil picked up the mug and looked to Lina. Lina slowly turned her head, and watched the elf with lazy eyes. "Here's to us!" Melendil cheered, and she began to take down another pint.  
  
Gourry came up to Lina. The sorceress turned around to stare at Gourry with the expression of someone worn out beyond all reason. This didn't stop the swordsman from his idea. "Lina, wanna' go dance?"  
  
Lina's expression of being worn out quickly changed to one that looked like she had just seen a ghost. "What?!" Gourry didn't wait for Lina to reply. He swung her into his arms and began to take her out on the floor.  
  
Melendil shot around. "Hey, Lina! Where are you going? You aren't quitting are you?!"  
  
"I-I-I don't know! Gourry where are we going?!" Lina demanded.  
  
"Dancing!"  
  
Lina turned back to Melendil. "Dancing. Wait! Dancing?"  
  
Xellos put out his cards. "Looks like I win again!"  
  
"Well, you would have if you didn't have that pair of twos hiding in your vest." A voice came in.  
  
Xellos turned around and saw Sasheem standing behind him. "Ahh, Sasheem. How nice of you to-"  
  
The gypsy wasted no time for the mazoku to talk. With shame not in her mind, she reached down the mazoku's vest and moved her hand around feeling for the cards. The men at the table stared in wonder till Sasheem pulled out a pair of cards. "Here they are. I saw you slip them down your vest." She tossed the cards on the table and looked at Xellos.  
  
The mazoku was still shivering and getting over the sensation of the gypsy's hand moving over his chest. A certain grin crossed his face. "Well, you got me." Xellos stood up from the table moved towards Sasheem. He took her hand. "Care to dance?"  
  
Sasheem huffed. "You're just asking that because I probably turned you on."  
  
Xellos winked. "That's a secret."  
  
The door to the room flew open. "I made it!" A tall man walked into the room. He had no shirt on; only a pair of beige knee-cut pants, but the ends of them were shredded and worn out. Strips of cloth were tied around his ankles and onto his shoe, and wrapped around his writs. His hair was green, and two locks framed his face but the rest of his hair in the back was shaggy and most of it stayed up. What caught most of the people's eyes was the shovel that he carried in his hands.  
  
Lina leaned back a little towards Melendil. "Mel, who's that guy?"  
  
The elf grinned. "That guy? Heh, that's Tybolt. Didn't Sasheem tell you she had a brother? He's only twenty-two if you're interested."  
  
Lina squinted her eyes. "Shut up you stupid elf."  
  
"Filthy human."  
  
Tybolt took a seat and wiped his brow. "Ahh, man. Is this one hot night."  
  
"Tybolt!" Sasheem got her hands out of Xellos' grip and ran over to Tybolt. "How are you?"  
  
"Sasheem!" Before the gypsy could give her brother a hug, Tybolt grabbed his sister in a headlock and gave her a noogie. "I can't believe you started the dinner with out me!"  
  
"Oh give it up, you were late!" One of the gypsies groaned.  
  
Tybolt huffed. "I couldn't help it!" He let go of Sasheem, and let the gypsy fall to the floor.  
  
Amelia left Zelgadiss, and helped Sasheem off the floor. "Sasheem-san, who is this?"  
  
"That is my brother, Tybolt."  
  
"Brother?" Amelia turned her head and found Tybolt standing right above her.  
  
"Aw, she didn't tell you she had a brother?" Tybolt laughed and watched Amelia help his sister up.  
  
As soon as Sasheem got up she folded her arms. "Well, I thought you could introduce yourself, unless you are too lazy."  
  
Tybolt scratched his head. "I can already tell who's new here. They must be the travelers, right?"  
  
Amelia introduced herself. "I am Amelia Wil-"  
  
"Ah yes, the princess!" Tybolt leaned back in his chair. "OK, let me guess who's who! You are Gourry, you must Zelgadiss, you are with out a doubt Lina, oh look a mazoku! Now where the hell did you come from?"  
  
"That's a secret."  
  
"Like I honestly care." Tybolt cradled his shovel.  
  
The music and commotion in he room continued. Amelia sat down at the table and motioned for her friends to come and sit with her. Melendil came over and took a seat next to Tybolt. "So, how did it go today?"  
  
"The way it always went." Tybolt replied. He saw Niennafal walking over. "Hey, you came back!"  
  
"I always come back." The girl smiled.  
  
Sasheem pointed out Lina, Gourry, Amelia, Zelgadiss, and Xellos to her brother. "Well, you guessed them right. Here they are."  
  
Lina leaned forward to Tybolt. "So, what's with the shovel?"  
  
Tybolt held up his shovel and smiled. "It's for my job."  
  
Lina shifted her eyes. "That being?"  
  
"Aw, Sasheem didn't tell you anything. I'm a gravedigger." The man chuckled and kicked his feet up on the table.  
  
The group couldn't help but almost fall out of their seats. Amelia twitched. "A gravedigger?"  
  
"Been doing it for ten years." Tybolt bragged.  
  
Melendil sighed. "Yeah, the guys been digging graves and burring the dead since he was twelve."  
  
"That's disgusting." Zelgadiss whispered to himself.  
  
Sasheem butted in. "But he always brings his shovel around with him. He can attack pretty well with it."  
  
"Probably swings it around with out a care in the world." Xellos added.  
  
Tybolt jolted. "Hey!"  
  
"How'd you know?" Sasheem asked.  
  
Xellos smiled. "I know a certain person just like him. Except she uses a mace, not a shovel."  
  
Tybolt grunted. "Leave me alone!"  
  
Lina gave off a coy look. "Don't you ever get scared burying all those bodies at night?"  
  
"Aren't you a smart one." Tybolt shot back. Lina pouted as the gravedigger continued. "Lina, I could tell you stories that would make your young blood freeze and have every hair on your body sticking up like a sea urchin."  
  
The sorceress turned red in the face. "Are you saying I'm scared? Tybolt, I have seen such things that no common man will ever see!"  
  
Tybolt sneered. "OK, Ms. All Mighty. After I eat, I am going to tell you a few stories about some people that I have buried into the earth. Some of them, being common smart-asses like you." He turned to Sasheem. "I'm gonna' go get some food and drink." He got up and gave his sister a quick hug. "Are you going to sing tonight?" He whispered.  
  
"You treat me like I'm five." She gave him a sly look. "I might."  
  
Tybolt gave a kind smile and patted his sister's head. "Good."  
  
The gypsy nodded and headed over by the musicians. "Where is Tobar? He has to play the guitar."  
  
"Drank to much." One answered.  
  
"This isn't good." Sasheem looked around the room. "Can anyone play a guitar?"  
  
"Zel can!" Lina shouted.  
  
Zelgadiss turned to Lina. "Lina, shut up."  
  
"Zelgadiss-san, you play so well." Amelia spoke.  
  
"Sir, we got some sheet music." One of the musicians said.  
  
The chimera sighed as he listened to the pleadings of the people. "I really don't-"  
  
"Just play the guitar!" Melendil pushed.  
  
Zelgadiss folded his arms. "Can't someone el-"  
  
"Play the goddamn guitar!" The elf screeched.  
  
"OK, I'll play the guitar." Zelgadiss instantly got up out his chair. He was starting to fear the drunken elf. If she goes into bloody rages if she even hears someone insult the eleven race, Zelgadiss hated to think what she would be like when she is drunk and in a rage.  
  
Sasheem nudged the chimera. "Thank you, Zelgadiss." She cooed.  
  
Zelgadiss grunted and picked up the guitar on the floor by the players. He propped the instrument in his arms and leaned back against the wall. He looked down at his fellow musicians. "Why are we playing music this time?"  
  
A gray bearded musician chuckled. "It's Sasheem's turn to sing tonight." He handed Zelgadiss a thin sheet of paper.  
  
Zelgadiss took the paper and looked at the music written on it. Not being sure how to hold it up and play at the same time, he took a seat on the floor and put the music sheet in front of him. The people in the room continued going about their business. Lina huffed and sat at the table with her friends. "That stupid gravedigger. Hey, where is Sashe-" Just as she was about to continues ranting, smooth guitar music began to play. The remaining travelers slowly turned and watched Zelgadiss stroke at the guitar. Sasheem sat on one of the tables and sang in a slightly deep voice that was full of such beauty and heart.  
  
"Sleep well, my love Sleep while the night sky weaves her spell Sleep without pain Sleep though I yearn to have you near me The flames of all you were Have vanished in the ground Sweet scented rosemary is scattered all around-"  
  
The room had gone quiet. Amelia and Lina had given the song all their attention and listened carefully. Zelgadiss relaxed and took a deep breath, trying to listen to the words and keep a steady pace.  
  
"Wait just a while For in no time we'll meet again Though you were gone Before we wed I give blood to you earth, not take it to his own No fire or water deep Shall keep this bride from him-"  
  
Lina moved closer to Amelia. "Amelia, do you think this song is supposed to represent something?" Amelia turned to Lina with a puzzled look.  
  
"Represent something?" The princess looked back at the singing gypsy. "Something in her life?"  
  
"He left me while The seas were wild against the shore What foolish thief Would dare defy the hand of fate? I love you now as I'll never love again The rocks beneath my feet Have sunken deep-"  
  
The music had picked up. Zelgadiss had been listening to the words carefully. As he listened closer, he found a story playing out in her words. Every line represented something. Zelgadiss couldn't find out why the song intrigued him.  
  
"Earth to earth My love my own shall be Grow like the willow tree No sadness bring to me He the man, and I the woman My love to me This shall be."  
  
Zelgadiss plucked the last guitar string. He took a deep sigh and stayed seated for a moment, pushing his hair back a little. As he looked up, he saw that Sasheem had already gone over to the table and was talking with her friends. The chimera stood up and placed the guitar on the ground. Before he could leave, one of the musicians grabbed his arms. "Thank you, young man." Zelgadiss nodded and left.  
  
As he reached the table a few people gave their compliments to him for his playing. Sasheem put her hand on his shoulder and looked up at him. "Thank you."  
  
"Um, sure." Zelgadiss took a seat at the table.  
  
Tybolt finished off his meal and looked at Lina. "Alright, what story shall I tell you?"  
  
Lina scoffed. "You're gonna' tell me the stories of how people you had buried died? You're real respectful."  
  
"You're talking to a man who sings while he buries people or digs a grave." Melendil laughed.  
  
Gypsies in the room began to call out to the gravedigger. "Tell her the death of the Fairy King!"  
  
"No! Tell the story of Garridan!"  
  
Tybolt smirked and stared at Lina. Lina already had a grin on her face. The gravedigger leaned back. "Any one who gets nightmares better leave!"  
  
Amelia and Niennafal got up and left the table. "I feel like sleeping tonight." Amelia walked over to the bar to get a glass of water.  
  
"Um," Niennafal paused. "I can't stand murder stories." She left out the door.  
  
Zelgadiss was beginning to think this was all stupid. He pushed out his chair to leave. Lina looked over. "Zel, you of all people!"  
  
The chimera didn't face Lina. "I could listen if I wanted to, but I don't feel like a bloody story right now."  
  
Xellos stayed, preparing himself for some stories full of pain and torture. Gourry got up not wanting to listen to any ghost stories. A large group surrounded the table to hear Tybolt speak. The gravedigger prepared himself. "I'll tell the story of Garridan first! I've only told this one twice." He smirked. "The first time was to scare Sasheem."  
  
"Shut up!" A voice yelled off in the distance.  
  
Amelia sat down at the table across from Zelgadiss. The chimera had gotten himself another cup of tea. "You really have a talent, Zelgadiss-san."  
  
Zelgadiss moved his eyes to look up and spoke into his teacup. "It's nothing."  
  
"No, it really is!" Amelia protested. Zelgadiss had expected her to say that. When Amelia saw him give no reaction she calmed down again. "Well, I think a person should embrace their talents." Zelgadiss still didn't speak a word. Amelia sighed. "When you were playing the guitar, I noticed you seemed very deep in thought."  
  
'She was watching?' Zelgadiss looked up again. He wasn't too sure what to say. "I was trying to concentrate on the music. I didn't want to mess up."  
  
Amelia frowned a bit. "Oh..." She turned her head away. "I thought maybe you had been paying attention to the song." She let out a slight chuckle. "I guess I was the only one who really listened the lyrics."  
  
'How did she know?' He thought. Zelgadiss felt a bit embarrassed. He had been thinking about the song. "No, you weren't." Amelia lifted her head and looked back at the chimera. He sighed. "I was paying attention to the lyrics, as well. I was thinking about the story in the song."  
  
Amelia smiled at the chimera. "I thought you might have. It was very sad, but I loved the song and all the description."  
  
"Ow, ow, ow, OW!" A man tried to shake Lina's hand off his arm. The sorceress' nails dug into his skin and her hands squeezed his arm almost as if to cut off his pulse. The man tried to get up and leave.  
  
"No you don't!" Lina yanked the man back down and continued clutching on his arm. She looked back at Tybolt. "Go on."  
  
The gravedigger chuckled and went on with the story. "So, Garridan laid in bed that night, feeling each organ tighten in his body..."  
  
As the story went on, Xellos paid careful attention to each detail. A few people looked at him and questioned why he was smiling at such a horrid story.  
  
Amelia stood up from the table. "Excuse me, I'm going to get some air. Some of the smoke in here is getting to me." Amelia looked at a table across form her and watched a woman blow out a long, swirling string of smoke. Amelia left the table and walked out the door. When the princess was outside of the bathhouse she looked around.  
  
~)*(~  
  
She let out a long sigh and looked up at the sky; not a single cloud. The stars were bright and clear. The princess smiled. It was pitch dark and the air was cold, but it felt so good. Amelia couldn't help but giggle to herself. It had been one of the best nights she had in a long time. Zelgadiss came to mind. She thought about how her and the chimera had danced and the conversations they had. Everything was perfect.  
  
Amelia looked back up at the sky, from under the roof of the bathhouse. As she looked to the stars, something cold fell on her face. Amelia winced and touched the cold drop on her face. "I guess it's going to rain." She walked out from under the roof, and looked around the small street. Not even rain would ruin this day for her. The princess twirled around and looked up at the tall bathhouse.  
  
~)*(~  
  
"What a fantastic story, Tybolt." Xellos smiled.  
  
"That one is one of my best!" Tybolt faced Lina. The sorceress didn't move. She stared at Tybolt in shock. The man she was clinging on had officially lost all feeling in his arm.  
  
Lina started to speak. "I-" The door swung open and Amelia stood in the doorway. The princess didn't move. Everyone in the room turned to look at the girl standing stiff. Lina got up from her seat. "Amelia?"  
  
Zelgadiss had started to wonder what was taking Amelia so long. When he heard the door open, he turned his head slowly. The chimera almost dropped his cup. Amelia stood still; her eyes wide and all color lost in her skin. Zelgadiss got up and ran to Amelia, Gourry following behind.  
  
Sasheem and Melendil observed from the table, ready to get up when they needed to. Tybolt pulled out a chair for her to sit in, but Amelia didn't move. Lina ran up and grabbed her friend's shoulders. "Amelia? Amelia, what's wrong?" Amelia opened her mouth but nothing came out. Lina felt a spark in her chest. "Amelia? Amelia, what happened?!"  
  
Gourry came up beside Lina. Zelgadiss felt his blood running. At least she was alive, but what was going on. He pushed his way past people and got up beside Lina. "Let her sit down!" He snapped.  
  
Lina lead Amelia to a seat and sat her down. She tried to keep herself from panicking too much. Amelia covered her mouth with one hand. The princess felt her face grow warm and water run in her eyes. Lina cupped Amelia's face in her hands. "Please, say something! Amelia!"  
  
"I'm going to see what happened." Melendil began to go for the door.  
  
"No one is leaving, not yet!" Tybolt blocked the door from the elf. "Not until she says something!"  
  
Amelia choked and put her hand out to Lina. The sorceress looked at the tip of Amelia's finger. "What is-" Lina looked back up to Amelia's face. Smeared across her forehead was a tint of red. "Is that blood?"  
  
Amelia shivered. "Lina-san!" The princess dove for her friend and clutched her close.  
  
"Oh Gods." Lina pushed Amelia up a bit. "What is going on?"  
  
Amelia sniffed and wiped her eyes. She pointed to the door. "I...I was..." She took a moment and collected herself. "She's outside! She's in front of the bathhouse!" The princess blurted out.  
  
Gourry and Zelgadiss ran for the door. Before they left, Tybolt got in front of them and grabbed his shovel. "Stay here!"  
  
"Get out of my way." Zelgadiss hissed. He reached for the door but the gravedigger blocked him. "What are you doing?!"  
  
"Let me check first!" Tybolt shot back.  
  
"You have no idea what's out there! So get out of my way!" Zelgadiss reached for the door again, but Tybolt pushed him back. "What the hell?!"  
  
"You have no idea what is out there, too! And more so, you have no idea what this city is like what you could be getting into! But I do know!" Tybolt put his hand on the doorknob and took a deep breath.  
  
Gourry held the chimera's shoulder. "Just let him go, we can go afterwards."  
  
Zelgadiss waited impatiently. In a minute Tybolt came walking back slowly. He made eye contact with Zelgadiss, his eyes full of sorrow.  
  
Amelia looked over to Tybolt. The gravedigger hung his head. Lina stood up and looked at Amelia and Tybolt. "Tell us what happened!"  
  
Tybolt looked at the sorceress but crossed his eyes over to his sister. "Sasheem, you, Melendil, and Lina stay with Amelia." He turned to Gourry and Zelgadiss. "You two, come with me.  
  
As the three men headed out the door, Sasheem stood up. "Tybolt, tell us what happened!" The gravedigger kept walking out the door not saying a word. Lina stayed hugging Amelia and Melendil got a glass of water for the princess. Sasheem got out of her seat and headed for the door. As Sasheem got to the doorway, she saw the three of them coming back in. They stared at Sasheem as she greeted them at the door.  
  
Tybolt looked out. "We are going to need more help."  
  
Lina looked at Amelia. "Are you feeling a little better?"  
  
Amelia nodded. She looked up to her friend and squinted her eyes. "It's about Niennafal."  
  
"Niennafal? What happened to..." Lina turned and looked at Sasheem talking with her brother. She couldn't tell what was being said. She saw Tybolt put a hand on his sister's shoulder. As Lina watched, the gypsy quickly looked up at her brother.  
  
"No! She was just here!" Sasheem headed for the door and ran out.  
  
"Get back here!" Tybolt tried to grab his sister. Melendil came in, and grabbed Tybolt's arm. The elf gave him a glare that told him to shut up.  
  
"Stop keeping everything bottled up and tell us what happened!' The elf demanded. The gravedigger sneered. "Fine, but is Amelia alright?"  
  
~)*(~  
  
Sasheem was outside. Her heart was beating at a fast pace and she felt a chill run up her spine. She ran out into the street and looked at the bathhouse. "Niennafal..." The gypsy dropped to the ground and stared at her friend's body lying at the edge of the small, straight, roof that covered the entrance to the bathhouse. In the front of the bathhouse, a small puddle of blood was forming.  
  
  
  
Mercutio's ramblings: Ok, so now the plot thickens. I know that this ending was like a horror film, but this fic isn't going to be horror. This was the only part that is really, well, like a horror film. Sasheem may seem like a main character, but she isn't so don't worry. So! Let me leave you with something...more cheerful! OK, Tybolt. Two things about him: 1. Yes, his name is a play off of the name 'Tybalt', a character from Romeo and Juliet. 2. You may be saying "What the hell? A singing gravedigger?" Yes. Tybolt is a singing gravedigger. The inspiration for this comes from the 'Clown Gravedigger' in Hamlet; a very funny character. 


	6. Chapter 6: Sweets to the Sweet

Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers. You know that by now, I hope. I do own the following:

Sasheem, Melendil, Tybolt, Lestophel, and Mikau. All right, enough of that. And the small little song that Sasheem sings with the 'grass green turff' is from Hamlet. Also, the spell that Melendil uses is real elvish. It translates to: "Hold Human"

                                    **_"A little more than kin, but less than kind."_**

                                                -_Hamlet, Act 1, Sc. 2_

Chapter 6: Sweets to the Sweet

Not a single person or creature slept well that night. Except for Xellos, he cuddled up in his sheets and fell asleep with a smile. Tybolt had finally announced that Niennafal was dead, and with the news, made everyone stay in the bathhouse that night. Even though rooms and beds were prepared for the people, though not many slept in them. Because all the rooms were taken, Melendil took Lina and her companions back to the Inn after Zelgadiss, Gourry, and Tybolt made sure it was safe.

For the rest of the night, the group stayed downstairs sitting at a table. Melendil tried her best to stay up and keep watch, but the ale put her to sleep. The same went for Lina; she had trouble staying up but refused to go to sleep. Her friends finally told her to go to sleep after she started to ramble on about pointless things.

                                                                 ~)*(~

Zelgadiss would have woken up on his normal schedule, but he hadn't even realized he fell asleep. His blue ear twitched and picked up a small sweet sound that woke him.

"Morning lark, bring my song

I see the sleepers under the sun

What thou seest when thou wake..."

Lina yawned and pushed herself up from the table. She looked around the room, still hunched over and propped up. "Who's singing this early?"

Sasheem turned around and smiled at the sorceress. "Early? It is almost the afternoon." The gypsy continued humming a tune.

"At his heels a grass-green turf

And at his head a stone."

Lina groaned and laid her head back on the table. "Mmmph...My head's pounding, my mouth tastes horrible, and I wish that songs never existed."

"Welcome, *hic*, to the world," Melendil pushed herself up from behind the bar, "of hang-overs."

Zelgadiss was the next to awake. He lifted his head from the table and groaned. 'Why am I here?' He asked himself. "Shut up, Zel!"

The chimera turned his head and looked at a wasted sorceress with her hands covering her ears. "Lina, I didn't say anything!"

"SHUT UP! You're giving me a headache!"

"But I didn't say a word!"

"But you groaned!"

"That is hardly tal-"

"It's called a hang-over." Sasheem tapped Zelgadiss on his shoulder. He looked up and saw the gypsy with several flowers and herbs in her hand. "Good morning, Zelgadiss. Can I get you something to eat?"

"Could I have a cup of coffee?"

"Of course. Melendil, get some coffee grinds!"

Lina pulled at her hair and spoke through clenched teeth. "Everyone shut up!"

"Well maybe next time, you will think twice about trying out drink someone!" Zelgadiss yelled.

Lina felt like something had just been stabbed through her head. Her eyes were wide open and her fists gripped. "FIREBALL!"

When Sasheem came back with a mug, she saw Zelgadiss on the floor, Lina face down on the table moaning, and Amelia stretching her arms. The princess yawned and looked around. "Hm? Why am I here?"

Sasheem put the mug down at the bar and walked over to Amelia. "Can I get you something to eat?"

"Oh, Sasheem-san! I woke up and-" Amelia soon remembered what happened last night. She fell silent and forgot that she was answering a question.

Sasheem looked down at Amelia. 'And I was trying to forget...' She thought to herself. 

A loud yawn came from the table and Sasheem turned her attention to a waking blond. "Wow, I have never felt so-" WHACK! Gourry's face hit the table again. 

"Quiet, jellyfish brain!" Lina brought her fist back down and huffed.

"Is it that 'time of the month' already?" WHACK!

Zelgadiss pushed himself up from the floor and stumbled over. "No, it's just a hang-over." The chimera took his seat at the table and noticed that everyone was awake now.

"Good morning, Zelgadiss-san." Zelgadiss turned and saw Amelia smiling at him.

"Morning." Zelgadiss looked up and saw Melendil bring over a cup of coffee, than place in down in front of him. "Thank you."

"Yep...yeeeep....yeeeeee-ep." The elf felt her way around the room to a seat at the bar where she laid her head down.

'Must be a big hang-over.' He said to himself.

Amelia noticed Sasheem sitting at a table with a small pile of flowers and herbs. Sometimes she would pick one up and pluck off a petal or another time sort a few flowers out into a pile, look at them, than mess the pile up and start over with new flowers.

 Sasheem had observed the table of friends. They looked quiet and depressed; hardly the way they were when she first met them.

Amelia gave out a long sigh. Gourry looked to the princess. "Amelia, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." The princess replied.

Zelgadiss was about to say something but stopped when he saw Sasheem standing by the table. The group turned their attention to the gypsy; even Lina lifted her head to look.

In her hands she held a few of the flowers and herbs she had been toying with. Lina blinked and lifted her head more. "Sasheem?"

The gypsy handed Lina one of the plants. "Here's Rhubarb. That is for 'advice'." The group looked at the gypsy not sure what to think. Lina slowly put her hand out and took the plant. Sasheem continued. "And-here they are!" She took a flower out. "I give you Violets. Here you go, and you too." Zelgadiss and Gourry each got some Violets.

The group began to exchange looks. Gourry leaned in by Lina. "Lina, What's going on?"

"I don't know."

The gypsy continued. "Ah, here we go." Sasheem pulled out another flower and held it out to Amelia. "Here's Chrysanthemum, that is for- 'cheerfulness in old age'. I pray you, live long and well." She spoke in a good-natured matter.

Amelia slowly took the flower. "Um... Thank yo-"

"Look, a Red Carnation." Sasheem interrupted. Everyone looked at her observing the flower in her hand. Her expression dull and lifeless. "So many different Carnations... A red one, this one means 'Alas! For my poor heart!'." The gypsy looked to the bar where she saw Melendil staring at her in wonder, from the counter. The gypsy quickly walked over and placed the Red Carnation behind the elf's ear. Before Melendil could talk, Sasheem walked back over to the table. "And-and- here is some Holly." Quickly, she placed little bits of Holly in the group's hair. "People have told me that this herb means 'am I forgotten'. Oh, never forget one another, never, never, never."

"Oh Gods, what has happened?" Melendil slowly began to walk over to Sasheem.

Lina began to stand up. "Sasheem, what are you doing?"

"Me? What am I doing?" The gypsy repeated. She looked at her hand and pulled out two new herbs. "Oh, look." She sighed. Her voice had calmed down. Everyone looked at the gypsy waiting for her to say something.

Xellos walked down the stairs and saw his 'friends' sitting at the table looking at the gypsy. He smiled and walked over. "Good morning." He took a seat at the table. No one paid attention to the mazoku. Xellos looked at Sasheem studying the herbs in her hands.

"Ha... It's Deadly Nightshade. It is for 'falsehood'." She slowly turned her attention to Xellos. The mazoku returned with a confused look. "Yes, 'falsehood' indeed." She slowly slipped the herb behind the mazoku's ear. 

Xellos felt the plant behind his ear. "What is this for?"

Amelia stood up from the table. "Sasheem-san, what is wrong with you?"

Sasheem turned around and handed an herb out to everyone at the table. She slipped the plant behind Amelia's ear. "Rosemary, that's for 'remembrance'." She then put some behind her ear. "And some for me." Slowly she walked up to Amelia and cupped the face of the gentle princess. "I pray you, love. Remember."

Amelia felt her stomach turn. "Remember... what?"

The gypsy looked back down at her hands. "No more. I... would give you some Zinnia... But I don't appear to have any." She slowly sat down in a chair that was a few inches away from the table. The gypsy remained quiet for a moment. "Oh, here is one." She said, feeling around in her pocket, than pulled out a wilted flower. "This," Sasheem choked. "It means, 'Thoughts... of an absent friend'."

The kitchen door flew open and broke the silence. Tybolt burst out carrying a tray with several plates on it while he sang a song.

"A pick-axe, a spade, and ground bellow

For this is what to meet:

Me thought it was a-"

Tybolt stopped as he saw the people sitting at the table not saying anything. "What's going on?"

"Well, we got some presents from your sister!" Lina spat. The sorceress stood up from the table. "What the hell is wrong with you, gypsy?"

Melendil reached out and grabbed Sasheem's hand. "Sasheem, come with me." The elf began to yank the gypsy upstairs. "We'll come back." She yelled from upstairs.

Tybolt wasn't sure what to think. "Why..." The group faced Tybolt. "Why is their Rosemary behind your ear?"

Lina yanked the herbs and flowers form her hair. "What is wrong with that gypsy?" 

"Well what happened?" Tybolt asked.

"It appears that you sister has lost it." Xellos stated, circling his finger by his head.

"I'm worried about Sasheem-san!" Amelia added. "She came around to us, and handed out these flowers and herbs. And they all had these different meanings!"

Zelgadiss sighed as he picked the Holly off his head. "It could be a state of sorrow, she did just lose a friend."

Tybolt put the tray of food down on the table. He sat back in the empty chair Sasheem had sat in and waited for the group to finish the food.

                                                                  ~)*(~

Melendil shoved Sasheem in the first room she came by and slammed the door shut with rage running threw her arm. Sasheem however, didn't seem to mind the rash actions. Melendil took a deep breath before she turned around to look at her mad friend. When she did turn around, she saw Sasheem standing with her arms folded, smiling at the elf. Melendil tried to keep calm. "Have you gone mad?!"

Sasheem sneered. "Mad with craft!"

"What do you mean?" She paced up to the gypsy and grabbed her shoulders. "What was that down there?!"

"That was Rosemary, Violets, Holly, Chr-"

"Stop it! Stop it, Sasheem! Stop it! You are scaring me!" The elf stomped on the ground and took repeated deep breaths. For the next minute the room held an uneasy silence. Melendil rested her head on the gypsy's shoulder. "Niennafal was slain and you are handing out goddamn flowers... I could never understand you." Sasheem opened her mouth to speak but was cut of. "AND I HATE IT!"

The gypsy couldn't help but get the slightest smile on her face. "I'm sorry."

Melendil lifted back from her friends shoulder but kept her face down. She made her way to sit  on the bed. She chuckled. "Wow, one of them keeps their bed rather neat."

"Then it must not be Lina's room, huh?"

The elf smiled, but didn't lift her head. Melendil drew out another long sigh and put her face in her hands. "Sasheem, what the hell were you doing?"

The gypsy sat down in a chair by a dresser. "I felt like going mad for a while."

"Mad? You're smarter than that, and you know it. Like you said before 'mad with craft', now tell me."

"Fine. You want to push it out of me? Soak it up like a sponge?"

"So now, I'm a sponge."

"Sarcasm, good elf. All sarcasm."

Melendil finally lifted her head and propped herself up with her arms leaning back on the bed. "I know, but can you not tell that I am trying to be serious this once?"

"Just listen, I'm going to speak."

"Than say so!"

"I will."

"Fine!"

"Fine." Sasheem cleared her throat. "We all know what happened those many years ago, between Saillune and the Gypsies."

Melendil nodded. "Yeah, you talking about that whole war and revenge thing with the-"

"Yes, that thing. Naturally, we knew if Amelia were to come here Zelas would send someone."

"And we got Xellos."

"Bin-go."

"I still don't see what this has to do with the madness and the flowers."

"Shut up. Now, because we are only one side of the story, Amelia must have information to the other half. We get that from her, than we can help her. Not to mention end it all with Lestophel and buzz, buzz, buzz, you know what I mean."

"And solve the conflicts between the elves and-"

"You got it."

"Alright."

"My, you are catching on fast for someone with a terrible hang-over."

"It was worth it. Believe me. Now, tell me what is with all this flower crap."

Sasheem shifted her position in the chair. "I did it because I'm not taking any chances with that mazoku. A device to not let my guard down." Melendil didn't say anything until she spoke again. "And... Maybe I was a little... mad, mentally that is. It was refreshing," she laughed heartily. "Believe it or not it was."

Melendil's look changed to something Sasheem had never seen. It was pity and friendship mixed into one. "I won't blame you. This means, it is only me, your brother, your dad, and your grandma left." Melendil pushed her whole body up onto the bed. "And I'm not in your blood, so..."

Sasheem's voice became cold. "My dad doesn't count, so lets just leave it with you three. And Niennafal wasn't family either." Sasheem looked at Melendil. "But you have always been like family, Melendil. So you are just as much."

Melendil stared at her friend for a while. "Shut up! Just shut up! You're putting on that goddamn 'Mad Gypsy' act aren't you?"

"No, I'm not."

Melendil stood up from the bed. "Look, just figure out how to explain that crap you did to the others. I'm thirsty, so let me go get drunk."

Sasheem got out of the chair and walked over to the elf. "But you already have a hang-over."

"Soon to be times two!" She winked.

The two friends stood still in the room. They didn't move. The two exchanged glances and looked around. Melendil rocked back and forth on her heels. "We do want ot find out who's room this is, right?"

The gypsy nodded in agreement. "'Course we do."

The quickly looked at each other. Melendil began. "You want the first, second, or third?"

"Second. Two is my favorite number."

"And I like the number one. We'll both take three then?"

"Sounds good."

The two girls quickly ran over to the dresser. Melendil yanked out the entire first drawer and placed it on the ground, letting Sasheem only having to open the second drawer. Melendil looked through all the clothes. "I got the shirts drawer, what about you?"

"I got the underwear and socks." The gypsy replied.

"Damn you!" Melendil lifted up a white button-down shirt with a collar. "This is a man, and it looks like he is very sophisticated. There's nothing interesting in here. Just lots of loose, solid, shirts. Oh, well here's a nice looking pullover. It's got a hood and weaves down in the front."

"I don't think he is to ordinary, Melendil." Sasheem said in a wary voice. "Look at this."

The elf scooted over on the floor and looked in the drawer. She lifted out a pair of boxers and stretched the elastic lining. "Nice boxers. Light blue and white squares. But, still plain." She put the boxers back in the drawer. "Here's a good one!" Melendil began to yank at the boxers again. "Midnight blue and yellow crescent moons!"

Sasheem's eye twitched at a certain pair of boxers. "Why does this pair have 'Clair Bible' written all over it?" The gypsy pulled at the boxers in different directions and watched the words 'Clair Bible' stretch in different lengths.

"Probably for the same this pair has little Clair Bibles all over it." Melendil beamed. "Their kinda' cute!"

Sasheem shook her head. "Whatever, that's not the point. Look at this." The gypsy searched around the drawer.

Melendil gasped and her eyes grew wide with shock. She felt a chill run up her spine as she stared in disbelief. "That can't be-"

"Look it is!" Sasheem snapped.

Melendil gulped and relaxed again. "But... those are briefs!" She grabbed the white briefs and looked in disbelief. "Nobody wears boxers _and briefs!"_

"Their are people who do! I know quite a few who do!" Sasheem corrected.

"No!" Melendil shot back. "Boxers _and briefs? It's supposed to be one or the other!"_

"Perhaps he is very insecure."

"No guy, with the right mind wears both!" Melendil continued her rambling while Sasheem thought to herself. "It's not morally right!"

"Maybe his heart is confused. Like a lost soul with no purpose..."

"Men were put on this planet with bodies made for one or the other! Boxers or briefs! You can't go and wear both!"

"And he didn't feel right about his body. It's shape, the curves, he couldn't see what was right. Because, what a piece of work is man. The human body..."

Melendil slammed her fist on the floor. "Look! The size is one or the other! If it's too big, than go with the one that fits!... That could be taken in a few different ways, but that doesn't matter!"

"What a soul! So confused! I know how he feels! Decisions are not easy! He must have such low self confidence in his appearance!"

"Or maybe it turns him on for some reason." The elf contemplated. "Boxers are nice and loose, while briefs can be tight. Perhaps this means he has no girlfriend and needs the briefs for-"

Sasheem put her hand over Melendil's mouth. "We should clean this up." 

"But-but what about the last drawer?" The elf whined.

Sasheem looked over to the last drawer, then back at the elf, the last drawer, the elf, last drawer, elf, last drawer, elf. "No! What if the person comes back?"

"Fine. But I want to-" Melendil jolted and looked at the door. She narrowed her eyes and sneered. "Someone is eaves-dropping."

"Get these drawers put away." The gypsy ran over to the door and stood to the side. She put out her hand out, palm facing up. Small dancing flames slowly began to appear in her palm.

Melendil put the drawer away as fast as she could and came next  Sasheem. Melendil reached for the door and turned the knob slowly. In less than a second, the elf swung open the door and turned to her right. "N'tess gothamin!"

"Erk!" Lina felt her body freeze before she could move. Her ear was pressed up against the wall with her hands. The redhead shifted her eyes to look at a stunned elf and a gypsy looking at her. "Ehe...Hiya!"

"Lina." The elf growled. "You stupid, filthy-"

Sasheem came over and grabbed a small lock of Lina's hair. "You little worthless, filthy, shallow, girl! You were eaves-dropping!"

"I-I- it's not what it looks like! Wait, what did you call me?!"

"Keep your voice down." The gypsy hissed. She let go of Lina's hair and motioned for Melendil to release the sorceress from the spell. Melendil snapped her finger and Lina instantly collapsed against the wall.

The sorceress rubbed her head and got up. "I have every right to be eaves-dropping!"

The gypsy put one hand on her hip and gave off a cynical grin. "And let me guess, that 'right' would be that I am acting weird and both me and Melendil are leaving much information out and you and your friends have to know more."

Lina blinked and stared in astonishment. "Uh, yeah. That would be it."

"That's not a right, that's a selfish need." Melendil butted in.

"Look, I don't care." Lina folded her arms and glared. "What is going on here? Niennafal gets murdered, Sasheem starts going mad, there is a war going on. Get down stairs and explain yourselves, we have to get started!"

Sasheem and Melendil didn't say anything. The gypsy's face grew cold and she nodded. "Yes, we will. Give us a minute." The two friends walked back into the room and closed the door.

Lina turned around and walked downstairs. When she reached the bottom of the steps, Zelgadiss, Gourry, and Amelia faced her. "Lina-san, where were you?" Amelia watched her friend take a seat at the table again.

Lina held a miserable look on her face and propped her head in her hands. "I had to go to the bathroom."

Zelgadiss stood up from the table and pushed out his chair. "Excuse me, I'm going to go to my room." He walked up the stairs in a heavy matter, putting weight on the railing and almost pulling himself up. When he reached his door he took a hold of the knob and sighed. 

Sasheem got up from the chair. "Well, we have to go explain ourselves now."

"I know, I know." Melendil got up from the bed and walked over to the door with Sasheem. 

Before the gypsy could reach for the knob, the door swung open to reveal a distressed chimera. The gypsy and elf jolted. Sasheem gulped. "Zelgadiss?!"

The chimera's head shot up and his eyes widened. "Sasheem?!"

"Zelgadiss?!"

"Melendil?!" For a moment all was quiet. Lina, Gourry, and Amelia had been sitting downstairs sipping tea. Soon the entire Inn shook with a voice in such rage Tybolt thought that dead would awaken. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

Melendil pouted. "The question is, what are YOU doing here?"

"This is my room!" The chimera snapped.

"No it's not!"

"Um, Melendil. Yes it is, until he pays his rent and leaves." The gypsy corrected.

"Oh, right."

"What are you doing here?!" Zelgadiss repeated.

"Oh, yeah. That problem. Sorry about that." Melendil pointed  Sasheem. "Yeah, she went mad and I dragged her into the first room I saw for a talk."

Zelgadiss stood with his hand still on the door. "Uh..."

The elf and gypsy proceeded on walking out. Melendil sighed and patted the chimera's shoulder. "Look... My final words to you. Make up your mind!" Melendil stomped down the stairs and left Zelgadiss with Sasheem

"What?" Zelgadiss decided that he was officially confused.

Sasheem gave out a long sigh and looked at  Zelgadiss. "Don't worry. I have hard times making decisions too." The gypsy spoke. Zelgadiss blinked and watched as Sasheem walked down the stairs. The chimera turned around and looked in his room before he walked in. _What were they doing in here? He looked around to make sure everything was in place. The bed was made, his sword was up against the wall, and his dresser seemed to be fine. Zelgadiss opened up his clothes drawer and looked inside. "All my shirts are here." Zelgadiss pulled open the second drawer. "And this is OK." Finally he pulled open the second drawer; it was all in place. _

                                                                 ~)*(~

The chimera finally came walking down after five minutes and took a seat at the table once again. He looked up and saw Sasheem and Melendil sitting across from him. The gypsy sipped her tea and was completely aware that everyone was paying careful attention to her. Lina tapped her finger impatiently, Amelia sat still, Gourry had fallen asleep once more, and Xellos sat back in his seat grinning. The redhead began to lose all her patience and blurted out. "OK, we're all her! Now start speaking, gypsy!"

"Lina-san, calm down!" Amelia looked at her friend and back to Sasheem.

The gypsy put her teacup down and smiled. "Alright, I'll talk. I have been keeping 'certain' information from you."

Zelgadiss, Gourry, and Amelia looked at the gypsy. "Information?" Zelgadiss questioned. "You are keeping information from us? And we don't even know where to start! Besides! Think about last night! What the hell was that? Your friend just died and you are willing to risk-"

"Zelgadiss-san, calm down!" Amelia put her hand on the chimera's shoulder, but Zelgadiss pushed her hand off.

Sasheem showed no sign of reaction. Instead she sat still and didn't move from the table. Lina looked over to the chimera. "Zel, sit down! She's trying to talk and you are going into a rage!"

"But we have no idea what is going on and someone is already dead!"

The gypsy groaned in frustration. She turned to the elf and gave her a bored look. "Melendil, can you 'take Xellos outside'?"

Xellos shifted his eyes and looked at the elf and gypsy. The mazoku opened one of his eyes and gave off a sly grin. "Oh, but I'd much rather talk with you, Sasheem."

The gypsy shifted. "I don't feel like it, Xellos. Lets meet as little as possible."

Zelgadiss felt his eye twitch. "See? What is this? What does Xellos even have to do with this? We know nothing, Lina!"

Lina growled. "Zel, she promised to explain everything to us!"

"Zelgadiss, please sit down. I'm about to explain everything." Sasheem sighed and rested her head in her hand.

Before Xellos left out the door with Melendil, he whispered to Sasheem. "Already hate me? And I could have sworn we had a bond last night when you took those cards from me." He cooed in her ear.

"Xellos, don't get comfy."

Xellos smiled with the gypsy's last words and followed Melendil out the door. The Inn's door shut and all was quiet once again. The group looked at the frustrated gypsy across the table. "Alright, Sasheem. We're listening." Lina s

The gypsy nodded and brought her head up. "Alright, where to start." She looked up at the ceiling and brought her head back down. "OK... Let me first explain what I did earlier."

"Are you feeling OK, Sasheem-san." Amelia looked at the gypsy with concern.

"Yes, I'm fine thank you." Sasheem took a quick sip of her tea. "That, well incident, this morning was all an act."

"An act?" Lina hissed. The gypsy nodded.

Amelia winced. "You... played us like that, in such an unjust manner?"

"No better than Xellos." The chimera mumbled under his breath.

"I'm confused." Gourry moaned.

"Please, just hear me out." Sasheem asked. Though she still didn't show any emotion to the matter. "It was more like a defense mechanism. I am sorry I did it, but at the same time I am not. I did it because I'm trying to hide what I know." She paused for a moment to think about what happened. "I was afraid. I admit it. I was hiding behind a false character to hide what I knew, and," Sasheem looked around the room. "To keep away from certain people. Xellos, could soak up my information like a sponge and squeeze out everything he knew  his damn mistress."

"So, Xellos is in this." Lina mused.

"Yes, well not particularly him. But Zelas, his mistress, and basically the Mazoku." The gypsy looked over to Zelgadiss. She gave out a long sigh. "Zelgadiss, please I wasn't really playing you." The chimera made eye contact with the gypsy, though he couldn't see her eyes. "Hear me out and maybe you can understand."

"You keep saying that, so go on." His words were cold but they appeared to have no affect on her.

The gypsy turned to Amelia. "All right. Amelia, this involves you. You and that past of yours."

"What?" Amelia felt like the room had just suddenly turned cold.

"I need you to tell me if I am right." Sasheem leaned on the back of her hands propping her elbows on the table. "Are you OK with this?" Amelia took a moment before she nodded in agreement. The gypsy began. "Then I will begin. A few years ago, if I am right, you mother was murdered," Amelia hung her head a little and felt her eyes turn warm. "Because an assassin came to her room instead of your older sisters, when it was your older sister who was supposed to be the one murdered." Amelia wiped one of her yes. It was a tear. How she didn't want to cry, not right now. Sasheem stayed quiet for a moment. "Am I right?"

"Yes." The princess choked.

Zelgadiss looked at the princess let out groan. "We don't have to get in to Ameila's past!"

"Zelgadiss-san, it's alright." Amelia finished wiping her eyes. The chimera looked at Amelia and felt his chest sink. He really hated all of this.

"Alright." Sasheem closed her eyes tight for a moment and then continued. "Do you know why, or even who, the assassin was?"

Amelia lifted her head. "No, why?"

The gypsy hung her head a little still resting on the back of her hands. "Because I know who it is." Amelia felt her heart jump but Sasheem continued talking. "And I know why, and I know the people he has killed. Because the man that killed your mother is working for Lestophel and the person who killed Niennafal is the same person that killed your mother, which means that it is the same man that is working for Lestophel, and this person also killed my mother so the person working for Lestophel is that same person who killed my mother, meaning that this assassin who killed your mother, my mother, and Niennafal, is working for Lestophel, and-" Sasheem stopped and banged her head on the table. She was repeating things over and over and didn't know where to go.

The group stared at the confused gypsy as she banged her head on the table. In a sense they were sad; but on the other half they were not sure what to think. Amelia put her hand out. "Sasheem."

The gypsy snapped her head up. "I am OK. I am-OK!"

"No you're not!" Lina barked. "If you ask me, you really are going mad! Whether earlier was an act or not, this is insane! And you were keeping all of this from us?" Sasheem looked up to the enraged sorceress. "You knew all of this, and weren't going to tell us? Are you against us or not? Are you-"

"Fine! You want to know why? You want to know now?" The gypsy pounded her fist on the table. "Alright, Lina! Because none of you can wait, I'll tell you why I was keeping this! Lestophel is my father!" The gypsy pushed her chair back, got up, and gave a smile. "Yep! That's right! The Gypsy King is my father! My father..." The gypsy looked at the mug of ale Melendil left on the table. She picked it up and took a quick drink. A chuckle left her throat. "That means... That my father was the one who sent someone out to kill your sister, Amelia." The princess' eyes widened. Sasheem swished the ale around in the mug. "And that means, that the person who killed your mother killed my mother too. So, then my father sent out to kill my mother." The room remained quiet. The gypsy still tried  keeping a smile on her face. She shrugged with her arms out and the ale mug in her right hand. "And then, last night, he killed my friend." She giggled. After that, in one swift move, she brought back the ale mug and threw it against the wall. The alcohol and glass flew everywhere and a blotch on the wall dripped with the ale. "SMILING-DAMNED-VILLAN!" She screamed at the wall. She stood panting at the wall with a broken glass mug at here feet and Ale spilled all out in front of her.

Slowly she placed a hand on the wall and took a few deep breaths. In a minute, she turned around and took her seat again. Amelia made an attempt to come closer and comfort her but the gypsy stopped her. "Just listen." She put her hand back down and looked up. "That is why it was hard for me to tell you." She paused. "Even after all that, he is still my father. Sometimes he comes to see me... But I hardly ever see him." The gypsy swallowed and held back some tears trying to escape past her eyes. "But I still have so much trouble. He... He's my father! But his men killed my mother and now my friend!" She found herself debating for both sides. She sighed and rested her head in her hand. "I want him dead. I want his blood to curdle and suffocate him... But I want him to live! He is part of my life! Flesh and blood! I come from both him and my mother! My mother! The woman who bore me! And she is dead because of him!"

Gourry instantly got up, and being close to the yelling gypsy, wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. "Don't cry... It's OK."

The madness in the gypsy's head seemed to calm down. She pushed off of Gourry and sat down at the table once more. "I'm going to finish this." Gourry took his seat again. The gypsy shifted a look at the swordsman. "Gourry, I'm sorry. Thank you."

"Yep." Gourry took his seat next to Lina and felt slightly proud.

Amelia felt her stomach turning and her mind was anxious for Sasheem to continue. Part of her wanted to everything now, but the other part was too nervous and questioned the princess if she really wanted to hear this. Lina was still getting over the sound of the breaking mug.  When it cracked she felt like more daggers had been stabbed through her poor head.

The gypsy sighed. "I'm sorry." Before anyone could protest Sasheem continued her speech. "The man's name is Mikau Coda. He's a professional assassin and swordsman who work's for Lestophel. Now, for the reason he killed your mother, is because it was a while before that a war occurred." She looked at Amelia. "Amelia, I'm going to need you to help me here. Do you remember the feud that occurred many years ago between the elves and Saillune?"

"Feud?" Lina looked at her friend stirring in her chair nervously.

Amelia sighed. "Yes, I do. But it wasn't just between the elves and Saillune. The gypsies were also involved along with the mazoku and, somewhat, the Dark Lords." Amelia took a breath. "But, that was twenty years ago! I thought this was all over?"

"Wait a minute!" Lina stood up from her chair and yelled to the whole table. "How did I not now of this?!"

"I never recall hearing about this, either. It sounds like it would have been a very public event." Zelgadiss stated.

"It was kept from being a public event because it... wasn't  pretty, as I heard." Amelia rubbed her hands together in a repeated and nervous fashion.

Lina exchanged looks between Amelia and Sasheem. "You two are full of secrets! Why do you keep them from me?!"

"Because it is my duty as a princess! I was to never reveal this to the people!" Amelia said jabbing her finger in the air.

"What? You think this is honestly easy for me to go and say, Lina? To be ranting out on my own father like this? My father, Lina!" The gypsy slammed her fist on the table. "I want him dead! I would love to see him dead! But at the same time I want him alive! To live! And I have to go say all these plans of his so all of you can go and kill him! How easy did you think this was going to for me, Lina?" Sasheem pushed her bangs back, but before anyone could see her eyes the hair fell back in place and covered them again. "How is it, that he can go and send out to kill so many, even my own mother, and I can not go and kill him? One man. And he can go and kill so many easily."

Zelgadiss had fallen into deep thought. In a sense he somehow knew how Sasheem felt. His whole incident with Rezo was slightly similar, but not as deep. 'Maybe I do know how she feels a little. I suppose I was fortunate to go and kill Rezo faster.' Zelgadiss thought. The chimera took a quick look at his skin and then damned Rezo for a second before he continued listening again.

"It's like this." The gypsy took a sip form her teacup. "Saillune and the elves have always been in peace, right Amelia?" The princess nodded. Sasheem began t make motions with her hands. "So the elves and Saillune are in peace, while the gypsies and the mazoku are at peace."

"Gypsies and mazoku?!" Lina screeched.

Sasheem nodded. "Let me tell you why. See, Saillune is a rather well known city, and all of you know that. It is highly respected. So it was years ago that the elves and Saillune apparently had a small debate and then signed some peace treaty or something."

"Yes, we have peace with the elves. The debate was long ago, but we are very friendly with the Elvin race. They use good magic such as our white magic so it is also very convenient." Amelia stated. "My grandfather was the one who signed the treaty, so I heard. We still meet with the leader of the Elvin Council to discuss things every year."

Lina twitched her eye. "I never knew this! I've never even seen an elf until now!" She turned back to Sasheem. "So what's this then between the gypsies and mazoku?!"

"My turn to explain." Sasheem sighed. "I'm sure that all of you probably came here fearing the gypsies, huh? Thinking we were thieves and all. Tricking people and manipulating them?"

"But, you are not like that, Sasheem-san!" Amelia stated.

"Have we been mislead?" Zelgadiss asked.

"Boy, were we wrong!" Gourry had been listening the whole time and saying nothing.

The gypsy huffed. "Well, you still came here thinking that, huh?" The group didn't say anything. "Well, here is what happened. It was a long time ago, before the gypsies left to Cymbalien. The gypsies were not accepted in Saillune. It was because of our reputation of being thieves and all. After a false incident, that being some commoners dressing as gypsies and beating a few people to death in a back-alley then blaming it on the gypsies in the town. It became almost a tradition. There were many people dressing as false gypsies and doing this. I suspect it was a gang or thieves or something. After that, gypsies were sent away and never allowed return. Saillune spread the information to the other towns and cities and soon gypsies were welcome nowhere. That is where the hate grew from. Soon, if a real gypsy was found and caught, they were sent to either a dungeon or death. These actions sent some of the gypsies to go into a rage and they would manipulate or steal from people."

Amelia was stunned. "I... Had no idea." She thought for a moment. "Sasheem-san, I will set things right! I swear! In the name of justice-"

"Now hold on." the gypsy motioned for the enthusiastic princess to sit down. "Lets get through this first." Amelia sat down in her chair all pumped up and ready to fight for the right of justice and gypsies. Sasheem couldn't help but giggle from Amelia's sudden acts to everything.

"Why are you... laughing?" Zelgadiss asked.

"L-sama, she has gone mad." Lina twitched.

"No, ha ha, no that's not it." the gypsy regained control. "Amelia's just so cute and funny, being all for justice and everything." The two gave Sasheem a strange look. "Alright, I'm going  finish the story. Wow, how many times have I said that? Yeesh, anyway. So it's the elves and Saillune at peace. Because Saillune is so big, soon all the cities and town respected the Elvin race and all were against the gypsies. The elves however, were not fully against the gypsies because they are highly peaceful people. However when they found out about the 'gypsies' little incident in Saillune they became very weary of the gypsies. So the elves and the gypsies are not the best of friends." Sasheem took a small breather and then continued speaking. "Us gypsies are very peaceful people. We are kind with he earth and respect it. The elves like that about us, but they do not fully trust us."

"But wait. Melendil is an elf." Gourry pointed out.

"That is another story." Sasheem added. She took another sip of tea. "Damn, I'm out of tea. Oh well, anyway. So the gypsies were kicked out and had to go away. But, they had the city of Cymbalien to go to. I'm no even going to get into the past of how Cymbalien came around, I'll leave it at that it is there. The mazoku had apparently heard about all of this mayhem going on and decided to meet with the gypsies. What do you know, they became friends. They were both rejected by the regular human society and those peaceful elves so the gypsies and mazoku became at peace. Both races are smart and intelligent and know a whole lot, so we have been getting along alright."

The table sat stunned. Lina screamed. "You have got  be kidding me!"

"Nope. Wow, I wish I had more tea."

"This is insane!" Lina continued.

Amelia was surprised herself. "I knew about this whole thing. But I had no idea that it was all framing. It was always passed on that the gypsies had been sided with the mazoku the whole time." Amelia looked up to Sasheem. "I'm so-"

"It's not your fault, Amelia." Sasheem smiled. "I really want some more tea. Anyway, so that's how that came about. Then we have to get to the incident of why Mikau went and tried to kill your sister but killed your mother instead. Now I have to say that it is really unclear to me of why this happened. I'm just going to tell you what I can. I'm pretty sure it's something along the lines of the mazoku and the elves fighting. Now for whatever that reason is I am not sure. But then the gypsies got involved for the mazoku and then Saillune for the elves and boom! A war! So after the war was over, I don't know, something weird happened and it is very unclear to me, I'm sure the elves know, but I think it was your grandfather Amelia, something about revenge. Nevertheless, he went and killed the first Gypsy King, my grandfather."

"I'm so confused." Gourry moaned.

"Gods, I didn't know Saillune had such a past!" Lina squealed. "This is juicy!"

"It's nothing to laugh about, Lina." Zelgadiss mumbled.

"Calm down, Zel. I'm not laughing!" 

"I never thought this would all be coming back." Amelia placed her hand on her lap and began to remember everything. Saillune had always seemed like the place were all good thing would happen. No one had expected such a thing to be buried in it's past. The princess let out a long sigh. "Oh boy..."

"It'll be alright, Amelia." Sasheem reassured. "Anyway, I know that my grandfather must have really done something wrong if your grandfather went off after him. It must have been just I suppose. Like I said before, the mazoku and the elves probably know why. Any who, so my father went out to seek revenge, and as a warning for Saillune to stay out of the gypsies business, was going to have Mikau murder your older sister, the current heir to the thrown. But, Mikau was given wrong directions and accidentally got your mother." Amelia felt that turning in her stomach again. "And now, he's out to get you."

"What?!" The group yelled. Sasheem nodded.

"Why me?! Well, now that I think about it there are several reasons." Amelia thought aloud. "Heir to thrown, from Saillune, but anyway. What do you expect us to do? And why is Lestophel doing this now?!"

The gypsy stared at her teacup. "Well, I'm not one hundred percent sure. But whatever happened, I think Lestophel is seeking revenge and to do that he is placing the war on Saillune and I believe Zelas is helping."

"Zelas? The Beast Master?!" Lina screamed.

"Yes. Unfortunately Lestophel is friends with the Dark Lords. Well the ones you haven't killed." The gypsy looked around the room. "I should really get some more tea."

Amelia began to feel the pressure coming on. "Oh no. Saillune is going into war with gypsies and mazoku! What am I going to do?!"

"Is this going to be worse than fighting Dark Star?" Lina questioned.

"Gypsies? War? Where?!" Gourry woke up from a nice nap when he heard 'war' and 'gypsies', and realized that this was apparently a bad situation.

Sasheem relaxed back in her chair. "Well, I'm not to sure what the future is going to hold. And I can't promise everything will be OK."

Amelia turned to face the gypsy. "Well, I already asked you yesterday why you would tell us all of this. So, you are not our enemy?"

The gypsy shook her head. "No. I am not."

Lina stood up form the table and walked next to Sasheem. "Then tomorrow we head out to the Alyfur Desert and kick this guys ass!"

"It's not that easy, Lina." Zelgadiss shot back. "We hardly even know where to start! We don't even know what happened that would make Lestophel want to go and kill Amelia's sister! Besides, now Mikau is out  hunt down Amelia!"

"Big deal! I kill bandits and thieves all the time! I'll Dragon Slave him!"

"Won't work." Sasheem added. "Wanna' know why me and Melendil were laughing at the Dragon Slave earlier, Lina?"

The sorceress thought for a moment. "Yeah I do! What the hell was that?"

"The Dragon Slave, to gypsies or elves, is like almost child's play. Mikau is a highly skilled swordsman who can block a Dragon Slave with his blade."

Lina turned white in the face. "You're kidding me..." The gypsy shook her head. "Then we can have Gourry get him! He's the best swordsman ever!"

"I'm scared." Gourry whined. "I can't block a Dragon Slave with my sword!" The swordsman looked around. "Wait a minute. I don't have a sword! I gave the Light Sword up! I'm gonna' die!"

"No you're not, jellyfish brain! We'll get you a new sword and you can go kill Mikau!" Lina snapped.

"Lina-san, I think you're underestimating this man. He sounds powerful." Amelia spoke.

Before anyone could say anything the door opened and in walked Melendil and a beat Xellos. The mazoku groaned. "This is why mazoku and elves don't get along." Xellos held his face and stumbled over to table.

"No on asked you to talk, you trash bag! I took you out for ice cream, so now tell these good people what you told me!" The elf spat out.

Xellos put up his finger. "That is a secret!"

"You see! This is why elves do not get along with mazoku!" The elf huffed.

"Well mazoku never got along with prissy elves anyway."

Melendil froze. "What. Did. You. Say?" 

"Xellos, where is my father?" Sasheem asked.  The gypsy had made her way over to the bar and filled up her teacup.

Xellos grinned. "With my mistress, Zelas."

"Where are they?"

"In a bedroom."

Sasheem slipped on the floor and caught herself on the edge of the bar. Zelgadiss choked on his drink, Amelia blushed, and Gourry and Lina fell off their chairs. Melendil stared at the smiling mazoku. "Well I can tell you he didn't tell me that."

The gypsy gave Xellos a long and hard look. "Gods, are you telling me the truth?"

Xellos nodded. "It was a shock to me at first, too." He chuckled. "But anything that makes my mistress happy is fine with me. See Sasheem, now we can become better friends!"

"This is sick and twisted." Zelgadiss mumbled.

Sasheem glared at Xellos for a minute. "You have got to be lying." Xellos didn't say anything. "I won't believe it."

The next minute was an unbearable silence. No one was quite sure what to say, so Melendil decided to break the silent room. "Well, look a that! Lestophel and Zelas hit the sack together!" Xellos and Melendil had to do their best the next second to dodge a flying shot glass that was hurled across the room.

Melendil screeched as she saw the glass shatter. "My good shot glass! Wait a minute... Is that a broken ale mug?!"

"Hold on." Gourry said. "I don't get it. What are Lestophel and Zelas doing?"

Lina groaned. "Think about it, Gourry. A man and a woman in a bedroom. What could they _possibly be doing?!"_

"Wait, where are they again?"

The sorceress put her head in her hand. "OK, last time! Gourry, when two people love each other..."

"...Yeah?"

"They do...certain...things. In a bed!"

"Well it doesn't always have to be in a bed." Xellos added.

"Shut up, Xellos!" Lina yelled. She was starting to blush and get very embarrassed. Lina turned back to Gourry. The stupid swordsman was starting make her hangover even worse. "Gourry, two people go and do certain things, when they get a certain feeling."

"Like a stomach growling? Then they would go eat."

"You stupid, stupid, jellyfish brain!" Lina whacked Gourry over the head. "One more time! When two people love each other, they go and-"

"Rock their worlds!" Melendil chimed.

Gourry looked at the elf. "Ohhh, now I get it." Gourry blushed a little. "So that means that Lestophel and Zelas are having se-"

"Enough of this, already!" Zelgadiss yelled. His face was red and his eyes were wide. 

Lina looked over at the elf slouched in a chair. "And Melendil, I got a question for you!"

"Shhhh-oot!" The elf slurred, and pretended her hand was a gun.

"Shouldn't you and Sasheem be, well, against one another? I mean, you're an elf! What are you even doing here?"

"Ah, I see! OK, I can explain myself." Melendil leaned in at the table and looked at the group of friends. "I did live in the Elvin village of Lorthrindel, but they kicked me out of there three years ago."

"And why was that?" Lina smirked.

The elf sighed and looked down at the table as if she was almost ashamed. "I was born under a 'bad moon', so it says. A rare blue moon, or something like that. Anyway, they say that it had an effect on me and that's why I don't act like a real elf should. I'm more outspoken all the time, very active, I'm always drinking, I yell and scream all the time when a normal elf would only go into a rage like that if it was to fight or defend someone they love of their race."

"Huh. Well that explains a lot." The redhead spoke.

"Lina-san, be nice!" Amelia scolded.  
  


"It's OK, Amelia. I don't mind." The elf chuckled. Sasheem watched from the side of the bar. She felt her heart sink a little in her chest. She knew Melendil felt embarrassed about her story. The elf continued to speak. "So anyway, because I was much more aggressive the council wanted to train me as one of the Elvin worriers for the village. I was doing good, but the problem was that," Melendil began to fiddle around with her fingers. "I would use the skills that they taught me for almost everything. I would get into fights and pick fights in the forest with other creatures if I even thought they were insulting my village." The elf sighed and cracked a little smile remembering the old times. "So I would cause many problems for my village because of this. They would always have to put up with perhaps the Dwarves Council complaining about a 'small elf girl' picking a fight with them, or something like that. Well, that was the first issue." Melendil leaned back in her chair and traced circles around on the table. "So then my fifteenth birthday came around. It's true that I was drinking wine at the young age, and I loved the stuff. Because I was an elf I could hold my alcohol much better than any normal human, so I liked to drink. That night the dwarves had come over on certain matters, and introduced ale to our village. The dwarves are real heavy drinkers, so they brought quite a bit with them. Any who, naturally I had already had my wine from my party, and saw those wonderful kegs of ale lying out there. So I got some, well using 'some' makes it sound like I had a little, I got real drunk, let's leave it at that. So after I drank, I wobbled outside and was practicing my magic; why I do not know. Apparently I cast a fire spell and ended up burning down the village's best vineyard. So that was the last straw and they kicked me out."

Lina stared in wonder. "You did all that?! And you are still drinking?"

Melendil nodded after she took a swig from her mug. "Yeah, I am. I came here and for some reason the gypsies were real nice to me. I opened up this Inn and have been here for three years."

Zelgadiss shifted a looked to the elf. "Can you ever go back to your village?"

Melendil put her mug down raised an eyebrow. "I don't think so. I haven't seen them for three years. Maybe I could go back, but I sure as hell was not welcomed there three years ago. I don't think they want to see me."

Lina got up form the table. "Well, thanks for telling us, Melendil. Of course, sorry to break this moment but we got work to do."

Amelia looked up to the chimera. "We have a whole lot to deal with now." She sighed. "Oh, Gourry-san needs to get a new sword, I guess."

Melendil leaned back in the chair and spoke in her slurred words. "There's a sword shop down the street."

Lina wondered to herself out loud. "L-sama, I wonder if there is ever a day where she is not drunk off her feet?"

Xellos sat down at the bar across from Sasheem. "You really shouldn't go hurling shot glasses, it's not very nice." He cooed. 

"If you are lying to me, about this of all things, I swear, Xellos. Just because mazoku and gypsies are close, and just because my father may be getting it on with you mistress, does not mean we have to get acquainted."

"Oh, that's no fun." Xellos pouted. 

 "I am willing to get along with you, infect we have been doing just fine so far, but I know mazoku have a habit of tricking people. Xellos, I am going to have my brother dig a grave for you if you ke-" The gypsy stopped. "The graveyard. That may work. Lina, get Gourry to hurry up."

"What's going on?" Lina asked.

"I think if we go into the old Gypsy King's tomb, well my grandfather, we can get some information. All his old books and journals are buried with him. Tybolt can break it open for us, he's on duty till twelve at night." 

"We are going... grave digging?" Amelia twitched. "In a grave yard? With all those... dead bodies?"

Lina turned around and faced Amelia. "Amelia, they're all dead. What could they do to us?"

"All.... dead!" Melendil chimed, as she swung around her ale mug.

"You really want us to break into a dead king's grave?" Zelgadiss asked.

"Two to be exact!" Xellos added.

The gypsy grabbed the mazoku's arm. "Do not get into my situation's."

"But you know that is what you were going to do anyway." He smiled.

"I bet my stress and pain is like a candy shop for you today. That's why you're hanging around me, isn't it?"

"That is a secret."

                                                            ~)*(~

The window was pushed open ever so softly as the careful figure peeked in the room. 'I must have the right room.' He thought. "So," He said to himself. "They're off to the Graveyard first." He slowly closed the window and bounded back up on to the roof. When he looked down on the ground he saw the sorceress and the blond swordsman walking down the street. Slowly he began to pull out his sword till he noticed a certain figure on the street. "A chimera?" Quickly he sheathed his sword and kneeled on the roof. "What is a chimera..." He trailed off in thought.

Mercutio's ramblings: Well, this chapter had a whole lot of Sasheem and Melendil. Mainly to get those two sorted out. I suppose this was their own little chapter. And next chapter, it's back to our stars! I really don't like this chapter, but unfortuantly it is needed. So bear with me, the next one will be better. OK, explanation for last chapter. HTML screwed me over. In chapter 5 I had indents in the song so it could be read easily and italics and all! But when I saved it as an HTML it didn't work and I don't know why! I deleted it, and reloaded it, and resaved it 5 times. Hopefully, it will work this time. And an answer to another e-mail I received: Will this be a lemon? Answer: No, it won't. I would be to embarrassed to write a lemon. And one more answer to another questions I got: Will you be bringing Filia in and pairing her with Xellos? The answer: No, sorry. I won't be bringing in Filia, so Xellos will not get paired off. If people really want Xellos to get someone maybe I can pair him off with another character. Though, I don't think people would really like that; it depends on the public. Otherwise I wouldn't do it. Reviews are welcome, and thanks for reading this. 


	7. Chapter 7: Happiness is a warm grave

Disclaimer: I do not own Slayers, nor any of the characters from Slayers.  
  
"Love all, trust a few, do wrong to none"  
  
-All's Wel The Ends Well, William Shakespeare  
  
Chapter 7: Happiness is a warm grave  
  
The shop was small, dark, and dusty. Various weapons hung off the walls, laid on shelves, or stood against the wall. The only source of light that came into the shop was sunlight that tried to break through two dusty windows. An old man, with a short, scruffy, beard, slept with his sword on his lap, slowly rocking in his rocking chair that was behind the counter.  
  
"Alright Gourry, make it fast." The door creaked open, and the redheaded sorceress speed-walked in the shop. "Aw man, who died in here!? And I thought it was dustier under my bed!"  
  
"A-chu!"  
  
"Ah! Don't sneeze one me, Gourry!" Lina hit the blond man over the head.  
  
Gourry slowly stood up from the floor. "Sorry, Lina. I didn't expect it to be so dusty in here."  
  
"Customers," an old voice spoke. The two friends jolted at the sudden voice and stood still as they saw an old man emerge from behind the counter. "I haven't had customers for a while."  
  
'Yeah, looking like that...' Lina thought to herself. The redhead cleared her throat and walked up to the old man. "My friend here is looking for a new sword. From the looks of it, you should have one he may want."  
  
"Ah yes, we have.." The old man droned on. While he and Lina spoke Gourry looked around the shop in amazement. There were swords, shields, daggers, staffs, and so many other weapons; even some Gourry hadn't seen before. One inparticular caught his eye.  
  
Neither Lina nor the old man paid attention to Gourry walking over to the wall to look at the weapon. Gourry bent down and read the sign underneath the weapon hanging on the wall. "Cross...Bow." The blond put out his hands and took the weapon into his arms. It fit well; the right size, the right shape, it was even loaded as a bonus.  
  
"Y-young man! Don't touch that!"  
  
"Huh?" Gourry looked up to see the old man with a look of terror on his face.  
  
Lina twitched as she saw the cross bow's arrow pointing at her face. "GOURRY!"  
  
The swordsman felt his nose itch. He was going to sneeze. The shop was full of too much dust. "Miss! Look out!" The old man yelled. Before Lina could even put up a shield, Gourry stumbled, sneezed, and the cross bow was triggered. The arrow flew right past Lina's face barley hitting her.  
  
A loud 'thunk!' was heard as the arrow hit the wall and buried into the wood. Gourry and the old man stood still gazing wide-eyed at Lina. The redhead was frozen with terror and white as a ghost. She slowly turned her head and looked at the arrow buried in the wall. Gourry slowly put out one of his hands. "Li...na?" Lina stared at the arrow once more and then fainted onto the floor.  
  
~)*(~  
  
Amelia rubbed the fabric between her two fingers. "This feels nice." She chirped. The princess picked up the folded dress and held it in her arms. Something glistening caught her eye. She turned her head and looked in the direction of the sparkling objects in the shop. "Look at all that jewelry!" Immediately, Amelia went over to the shelf and looked at the sparkling pieces.  
  
Zelgadiss sighed and trudged behind the princess. "Amelia, maybe we should get going. I'm sure Gourry has gotten a new sword by now."  
  
"Ah, you are one of the travelers aren't you?"  
  
"Huh?" Zelgadiss turned around and saw a tall woman shielded by a long cloak and her face hidden under a hood. "Uh-"  
  
The woman carefully lifted her finger and pointed to Amelia. "Are you with the beautiful princess over there?"  
  
Zelgadiss looked over at Amelia. The princess tried on some of the jewelry and looked at herself in the mirror. A young woman behind the counter seemed to be complimenting her and made Amelia blush and smile.  
  
The woman next to Zelgadiss got closer and whispered into the chimera's ear. "They look good with those clothes she has on. I'm guessing that Sasheem gave them to her."  
  
Zelgadiss looked to his right and faced the woman. "How did you know that?"  
  
The woman grinned. "Because the embroidery on that sash's border is the same as the one that I made for Sasheem. And I only made one, so naturally I just assumed that."  
  
"You made that yourself?" Zelgadiss took another look at the sash that hung around Amelia's waist.  
  
"Yes." The woman smiled. She took a look at Zelgadiss and began to examine him. The chimera didn't notice this at first until after a few minutes he realized the woman hadn't said anything. When he turned around he saw that she was staring him up and down. Zelgadiss shifted and began to blush. "What are you doing?" He stuttered.  
  
The woman kept staring at his body then pulled at his vest. "Hey, you're that same guy from last night aren't you? I recognize these clothes. Oh, you were the one dancing with the princess last night."  
  
Zelgadiss blushed and turned to Amelia. "Amelia, let's go."  
  
"Oh, um, coming!" The princess turned back to the woman over the counter and put down her money. "Thank you!"  
  
"Come again," the woman spoke softly.  
  
Amelia grabbed her bags from the dusty counter and trotted over to the chimera. Her eyes went past Zelgadiss to see the woman standing still behind the chimera with her hand gripping his vest. Amelia felt a butterfly flutter in her stomach. Then the butterfly caught on fire and burned because the princess was overcome by a feeling of rage that she hardly knew was caused by her jealousy. But her face showed no sign of her true intentions. The cloaked woman stared at the small princess, whose eyes had lost a bit of light.  
  
Amelia shook her head and realized she had been staring into space. She lifted her head and looked back at the woman. "Hello," was all she could get out.  
  
Zelgadiss began to feel uncomfterbal between the smiling woman grabbing his vest and the princess. Zelgadiss brought his hand up and slowly pushed the woman's hand off his vest. "Come on, Amelia. Lets go." The cloaked woman stood shocked for a moment as she watched a nervous chimera and a princess with a shopping bag walk out the door.  
  
When the old wooden door slammed shut, the tall, cloaked woman stared into space for a moment. The woman from behind the counter came around and looked at the old door. A slight chuckle escaped from her lips and she looked at the woman she stood next to. "Well, looks like you're lonely again tonight."  
  
The cloaked woman snarled through her teeth and clenched her fist tight. She mumbled a line over and over again. "Must control fist of death, must control fist of death, must control..." She paced past her friend with her cloak flipping through the air.  
  
The other woman chuckled and proceeded back to the counter.  
  
~)*(~  
  
The red blush that had crossed the chimera's face had faded away. He concentrated on walking down the dusty road and heading back to the Dead Parrot Inn. The gypsies and creatures he had seen the other day going about their business, had seemed to calm down. The streets weren't filled with all the mayhem of fussing shoppers or happy children. Zelgadiss lifted his head and looked at the bright blue sky. The shades of blue shown well and clear, but not a single annoying fairy flew through the perfect sky or rolled along in the wind. Zelgadiss closed his eyes and concentrated on the sounds around him. He couldn't hear any small jingles or twinkles of any fairies. He finally admitted to himself that this bothered him. Not that he liked the annoying, dancing, pains, but that fact that they weren't flying around made him feel that something was wrong. He had always thought fairies were cherry creatures that were always out in the open. Now he couldn't find or hear a single one in a place that had so many.  
  
Amelia had been running over what she saw in the shop. The woman who had a hold of Zelgadiss' vest. Yes it bothered her, she could admit that to herself. Amelia let out a sigh and closed her eyes. At least it was over, nothing happened. She hadn't realized that the whole time her and Zelgadiss had been walking down the road, she had been hanging her head and looking at the ground. The winds blew by and licked through her hair bringing a cool breeze on her neck. The cold touch startled Amelia and made her lift up her head. The princess' startled reaction caught the attention of the chimera and he turned to Amelia. Another thing that could bother him. Amelia hadn't said a single thing the whole time. Usually she would be talking up a storm to him, and now she hadn't even said a word. 'Maybe it's all in my mind,' he thought.  
  
"Zelgadiss-san?" Amelia watched the chimera slowly shift his eyes to look at her in the face. "Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine," he shrugged. "I was just thinking."  
  
"Oh," the princess seemed to back off. "You just seemed in real deep thought about something. I was wondering if anything was bothering you." Amelia turned her gaze back to the chimera, who walked down the street with his arms folded across his bear chest. She kept contemplating over and over in her mind, whether she should ask him if he wanted to talk about it or not. On one hand it could be very private, Zelgadiss never talked about his feelings. But what if he wanted to talk? Not wanting her friend to think she was annoying, Amelia dropped the thought and decided to not ask. Her gaze shifted to the clear sky. "Do you think it's odd the fairies aren't out?"  
  
'She noticed too?' Zelgadiss looked up at the sky. "I was also thinking about that," he replied. "I thought for sure they might be out."  
  
'So that's what he was thinking.' Amelia smiled and thanked Cephied that Zelgadiss wasn't mad about something. "It is weird," she went on. "They should be flying around. I hope nothing went wrong." It was about this time that they reached the Inn and opened the door. "Were back!' Amelia chirped as she entered the dimly lit room. "Melendil-san? Sasheem-san?" Amelia placed her bag down on one of the tables and heard Zelgadiss close the door behind him.  
  
"Is it happy-hour yet?" Melendil pushed herself up from behind the counter and yawned.  
  
"Not yet." Zelgadiss grumbled He took at seat at the table and leaned back in the chair.  
  
Amelia placed herself in a chair across from the chimera and brought down her bag on her lap. She smiled as she pulled out a smooth, light blue, sash that had small tassels hanging off the boarder. Melendil stumbled over to the table, propping herself on several chairs that were in her path so she wouldn't fall on the floor. "That's really nice," she commented. "you aren't gonna' wear that when you're at the grave yard, are you?"  
  
"No!" Amelia snapped. "I just got this!"  
  
The elf smiled and sat on the rim of the table to look at Amelia. Zelgadiss snarled as the shapely elf sat right in front of his gaze, blocking Amelia from his view and anyway of having a straight conversation with her. 'Why should I care? It's not like I'm going to stare at her, and we weren't even talking.' The chimera rubbed off the thought and went back to, well whatever he was doing; that would be staring around the room. He started to think that maybe having a conversation with Amelia would have been better than looking around a dimly lit Inn. He listened in and heard Melendil and Amelia having a happy conversation about different clothing.  
  
Zelgadiss found himself feeling a little stabbing in his mind again. Frustration. Annoyance. Jealousy? No, not the last one, he was just really annoyed with Melendil sitting smack in front of him blocking off any form of communication with either her or Amelia. And even worse, she was invading his space. Every time he even tried to look to the left, there was the elf with her voluptuous body right in front of him; her round bottom planted on the table facing him. Every time she shifted position, Zelgadiss couldn't help but notice her butt move about, sometimes closer, or to the left or right. The chimera blushed and turned his face away in an instant. It was embarrassing and frustrating having that 'thing' moving about next to him.  
  
The next time Melendil moved, Zelgadiss had about enough. "Do you have any shame?!"  
  
"Zelgadiss-san?" Amelia looked to her friend.  
  
He grabbed the elf around her waist and put her down on the floor. "What the hell?" Melendil turned around and glared at the blushing chimera. "What are you doing?"  
  
Zelgadiss took his seat again and felt like a huge amount of space had just appeared around him. "Your b-," he caught himself. "Y-you were right in front of me, it was annoying."  
  
"Well that's just sel-" Melendil thought for a moment. Amelia had just been confused by this point. "Oooh, I get it!" The elf's eyes narrowed and her mouth became a sly grin. "My pretty ass was in your face, huh?"  
  
"....Huh?" Amelia's eyes widened as she gawked at Melendil.  
  
The elf turned around patted her butt with her hand. "Do you like it?" She sneered. "Come on, Zelly. Was it that distracting?"  
  
"Shut up! It wasn't distracting me!" Zelgadiss pounded his fist on the table, but the blush on his face was noticeable.  
  
Melendil lifted her short skirt a bit, revealing a little more leg. The chimera's eyes grew wider. Amelia couldn't believe this was going on. "MELENDIL-SAN!" It was Amelia's turn to stand up from the table and scream. The elf and the chimera each turned to the princess in shock. Amelia wasn't sure what to say, it had happened out of impulse. "That's just wrong, Melendil-san!" She got out.  
  
"Aw, it was just a joke," the elf pushed her skirt back down. "It didn't mean anything. Besides, why should this matter to you?"  
  
Amelia hung her head and looked down at her clenched fists pressed hard against the wooden table. "It was just... wrong, that's all."  
  
By this time Zelgadiss had turned away from both the girls and faced a different direction. 'Stupid, stupid, perv!' The chimera began to damn himself over and over. 'Why did you stare? I'm not a pervert! Shit, shit, shit!' Zelgadiss took a quick glance behind him to see Melendil trying to reassure the princess that it was just all for fun. He turned back and faced the wall. 'Damn, Amelia probably thinks I'm so stupid perv, like Gourry with his breast fixation, except I'm with people's butts!' He felt his chest sink as he let out a long frustrated sigh. 'What the hell is wrong with me?'  
  
Amelia sighed and was lowered back down in her seat by a comforting elf. Melendil tried her best reassuring the princess that she truly was sorry. "Amelia, really-"  
  
"Melendil-san, I'm sorry."  
  
"Huh?" Melendil stood shocked for a moment till she leaned back in to look closer at Amelia. "You are sorry?"  
  
"I, uh, shouldn't have overreacted." Amelia whispered.  
  
Melendil took a moment to look at Amelia staring down at the table. When it finally occurred to her, she smiled and nodded. "Gotcha'" She gave Amelia thumbs up and turned around.  
  
"Melendil-san?" Amelia lifted her head and looked at the elf walking back over to the bar.  
  
The elf sighed and leaned on the bar's table. "I can't believe I didn't see this before."  
  
"Hm?" Amelia felt a twist in her stomach and she panicked. "S-see what?"  
  
Before Melendil could continue, the door to the Inn flew open and Gourry entered carrying a passed out Lina in his arms. "Can someone help me?" He stumbled through the doorway with a sword that was slowly falling out, under one arm, and carrying Lina in both his arms.  
  
Zelgadiss immediately got up when he heard the door open. When he saw Lina in Gourry's good hands, he felt a fear creep up on him. 'She's not dead, not dead like Niennafal. Gourry would be panicking more if she was.' Zelgadiss grabbed the sword before it fell to the floor and Amelia dashed over to Gourry's side.  
  
"Gourry-san, what happened? What happened to Lina-san?" Amelia watched as the swordsman placed Lina down on the table. When she looked closer, Lina's skin appeared much paler then usual. Amelia suddenly didn't feel scared, more confused. "What happened?"  
  
"It's... well..." Gourry scratched his head. "At that weapon shop-"  
  
"This is great! I want it! I want it! I WANT IT!" Everyone, except the dazed sorceress, turned to Melendil and saw her smiling like a maniac at another weapon Gourry had put down. Melendil snatched up the crossbow that was seated on the chair, and hugged it as if it was a child's stuffed toy.  
  
Amelia squinted her eyes. "Is that a cross bow?"  
  
"That's it," Zelgadiss declared. "I can now say that there is someone who almost scares me more than Xellos."  
  
"Aw, and I thought I was special." Zelgadiss jumped for a moment and turned behind him to see the grinning mazoku wave at him. "Hello, Zelgadiss. Did you enjoy that little display Melendil gave you? I know I did."  
  
Zelgadiss groaned and turned away. "Fruitcake."  
  
Amelia watched as Gourry looked down at Lina. "Gourry-san, how did you get a cross bow?"  
  
Gourry twitched as he remembered what had happened. "Well, I kinda' ruined it a little, because it was really old, and the old man forced me to pay for it and-"  
  
"What the hell..." The room turned quiet and watched as Lina slowly fluttered her eyes open. She jolted up straight on the table and looked every which way. "Where am-" The sorceress stopped dead when she saw Melendil practicing different aims with the crossbow. "Gaahhhh!!" Lina fell back down on the table and passed out.  
  
Everyone stared at Lina, then looked at Melendil, who held the cross bow in her hands and blinked. "What?" No one said anything to her. "What? What did I do?!" Xellos smiled and everyone else turned to Gourry.  
  
Amelia looked up to the blond man. "Did you get a new sword, Gourry-san?"  
  
"Yep," he reached beside him to where Zelgadiss had propped up the sword. "I got a new sword."  
  
"Well, that's good," a new voice entered. Sasheem walked in and looked at the group. "Well isn't this a nice little family reunion. Oh Melendil, you got a cross bow?"  
  
"No, Gourry got it."  
  
The gypsy looked over to the swordsman. "Um, I can explain."  
  
"Uh, sure." Sasheem took a seat at the table and realized that Lina's body was spread out on the wooden table. "Yeah, I do hope you can explain. But later."  
  
Melendil propped up the cross bow again and looked at Xellos. "So, Xellos. What are you doing here anyway?"  
  
"That's a secret." He grinned.  
  
Melendil glared at the smiling fool. "I know you are in this, Xellos." Melendil looked over to Sasheem, who was talking with Gourry, Zelgadiss, and Amelia. While she had their attention, Melendil pushed Xellos over by the bar and gave him a straight look in his face. "Xellos, I know you are in this. And as far as I'm concerned, I'm damn well sure that you have quite a bit of information." Melendil's words came out in a hiss as she spoke to Xellos, who smiled the whole time. "I know that you and Sasheem get along fine, and maybe you would tell her some information because I know that the mazoku and gypsies get along well. Not to mention, that because your mistress may be with her father you would even let her in on your secrets. But you are not, and I'm starting think that it may be because of me."  
  
"Now why would you think that, Melendil?" Xellos sat down in one of the stools at the bar. "We get along well, don't we?"  
  
Melendil concentrated on controlling her voice form not screaming. "Because I'm a elf, Xellos. And I know for a fact that all mazoku happen to hate elves. So if you are keeping information from Sasheem because she is friends with me, then you are making a mistake and making things harder for yourself!" The blond elf caught her breath and took a moment to collect herself while Xellos smiled and took in her frustration. Melendil looked back at the mazoku. "I know that the mazoku race attacked the elves when Saillune killed the former Gypsy King with some help from the elves. But that was a long time ago, and you know that right now I am fearing that my people are being attacked again." This made the mazoku grin. As much as Melendil wanted to rip his lips off his face, she controlled herself. "I haven't done anything to you. So please, at least tell me how my race is doing." Melendil waited for an answer. She wanted to know how her village was, she needed to know that they were not being attacked. And this mazoku in front of her sat their propping his head on his hand and smiling. "I know you have paid a visit there, Xellos. What is going on with my village?" She demanded.  
  
Xellos brought up his index finger and said the words Melendil hated most. "That's a secret."  
  
The elf pulled every muscle in her body from reacting to his answer. "You will tell me, Xellos, how my village is!" Melendil's rise in her tone of voice caught the attention of the group talking to Sasheem.  
  
The gypsy looked up to her friend and saw Melendil gripping the bar counter with her hand and scrapping her nails along its wooden surface. "What is this?" She spoke softly.  
  
Xellos grinned. "I can't tell you how your people are, Melendil."  
  
The elf dug her nails further into the wood and hissed through her clenched teethe. "Xellos, what have you done to my VILLAGE?!"  
  
That was a long silence until Xellos brought his finger back up. "That's a secret!"  
  
"Xellos, you stupid mazoku!" Zelgadiss began to advance over to Xellos until Sasheem grabbed his arm.  
  
"Don't get in this, Zelgadiss!"  
  
"Xellos, what have you done?!" Melendil yelled.  
  
"Well, you see," the mazoku began, raising his finger once more. "That is a se-" Before Xellos could finish his line, the elf shot her hand out at such quick speed and snapped the mazoku's finger back, breaking it. Xellos cringed and shot open his violet eyes.  
  
"Melendil! Control yourself!" Sasheem got up from her chair and ran over to the elf's side, only to be shoved back by her mad friend. Amelia quickly ran over to help the gypsy up.  
  
Melendil punched Xellos in the face and tackled him onto the floor before the mazoku could react. Xellos stumbled up on his knees and rubbed his face smirking. 'She's fast,' he thought. Xellos let go of his hand with the broken finger and brought up his good hand. "There are two sides to everything," he taunted.  
  
"What are you doing? Xellos, stop it!" Zelgadiss dashed over to where Amelia was with Sasheem. "Are you alright," he asked the gypsy.  
  
Sasheem didn't say anything because a small cracking sound and a blast cut off her words. The crew looked over and saw Gourry slumped against the wall and Melendil holding the mazoku's last good hand in her hands. "Gourry- san!" Amelia ran over to the swordsman.  
  
"This is not getting any better," Zelgadiss groaned.  
  
Amelia kneeled down by the blond man. "Gourry-san! Gourry-san!"  
  
"I'm fine, Amelia." Gourry rubbed his head. "I tried stopping her, but..." Gourry was soon distracted by the scene placed in front of him. Xellos was on the floor, and with each attempt to get up he was pounded down by an enraged elf.  
  
Melendil couldn't think of anything else in her mind except to take every last grain of energy out of this mazoku before her. She scratched him, pounded his face, kicked him across the floor, and watched his white skin turn red from the impacts. "Amin delotha lle!" The elf grabbed the man's violet hair and pulled his head up, only to thrust it back down on the floor.  
  
Xellos felt a pounding within as he gagged for air. He damned himself for not casting a spell earlier to stop this uncontrollable elf from beating him down to his death. Getting his fingers and one hand broken was the last thing he had expected. He was now unable to hold his staff, and if he even tried to cast a spell with his hand he couldn't aim it. It would most likely end up hitting him. He tried pushing himself up with his elbows but it hurt all too much. The mazoku's eyes were too hazed over for him to realize that blood and saliva was dripping from his mouth and spread across his face.  
  
Xellos tried his best to start chanting a spell. The words caught in his throat and he found it painful to even try and talk. Apparently Melendil knew all the right weak points, because Xellos came to the conclusion he couldn't do anything. Now all he could do was hope that she wouldn't beat him to death, because if she didn't he knew he could heal in a small amount of time. The thought was cut short by a kick in the stomach and a voice yelling; "Amin feuya ten'lle!"  
  
"You crazy elf!" Zelgadiss quickly ran behind Melendil and grabbed her arms holding her back. As much as she struggled and kicked, the chimera's strength overruled her. "Stop it! You're crazy!"  
  
Amelia quickly stood up form treating Gourry and lifted her hands to cast a spell. In the meantime, Melendil screamed and fussed in her Elvin language, trying her best t move out of the chimera's grip. Sasheem quickly skimmed across the floor to Xellos' side. Melendil had enough and was about to cast a spell when she heard Amelia chant. "Sleep!"  
  
The elf slowly closed her eyes and relaxed in the chimera's arms. Her rage had come to a stop and she fell asleep. Zelgadiss stood still with the limp girl in his arms and his breath caught in his throat. He looked at Amelia who slowly put her arm down from casting the spell. The princess had done a 'recovery' spell on Gourry, who had come to her side to watch over her.  
  
All eyes turned to Sasheem who was at the mazoku's side. She felt her heartbeat pick up pace as she saw tried to help Xellos who was down on the floor. Amelia knelt down at the mazoku's side and lifted her hand. "Recov-"  
  
"Wait, let's get him to a bed first," the gypsy whispered.  
  
Amelia nodded and turned to the blond swordsman. "Gourry-san, can you lift Xellos-san up and take him to a room?"  
  
"Yep." Gourry walked over and gently lifted up Xellos. The mazoku fell limp into his warm arms as each of his limbs became helpless.  
  
"Um," Amelia and Sasheem turned to Zelgadiss, noticing he had not moved at all and still was holding Melendil. "What should I do with this?" He gestured at Melendil.  
  
"Could you take her upstairs, as well?" The gypsy asked.  
  
Zelgadiss nodded and followed behind Gourry. In a sense he felt real bad about what had happened to Xellos. Yes, he hated him, infect a whole lot, but never had he seen the trickster so helpless and take such a rash beating. The chimera shook his head. He had grown soft on Xellos there for a moment, but he reminded himself that Xellos brought it on himself. It was his choice to taunt the elf, his choice on bring on a beating he knew would come, he didn't want to tell Melendil a thing. There for, Xellos found the consequences of his huge mistake. Never had Zelgadiss ever expected to see Xellos beaten down.  
  
Zelgadiss turned and entered a room at the far end of the small, dark, hall. A bed was clearly seen to the far right thanks to the moon's light. As the chimera walked in, he couldn't shake off the feelings that the elf would suddenly wake and burst out into a rage once more. As he placed her back down on the bed, he took a last look at her. Her face was calm as a sleeping child, and he could hear her breathing ever so gently. When he looked down on her, she could be classified then and there as innocent. But that would be wrong, because this was just the woman who had snapped Xellos' finger back, ripped his skin, and bruised his body.  
  
Zelgadiss suddenly was over come by a fear that he had been transported into a real cliché horror book. He quickly turned and paced out of the room shutting the door behind him. Gourry was standing outside in the hall waiting for the chimera. Zelgadiss noticed how Gourry tried to put on a little smile. It quickly faded when Zelgadiss sighed and they began to walk downstairs. "Looks like Lina is awake," the swordsman pointed out.  
  
"And I missed it?" The redhead squealed.  
  
"It was better that way, Lina-san. This is serious!" Amelia scolded.  
  
"I don't believe this," Lina grabbed her head and began to go hysterical. "Xellos, out of all people, was beaten to a pulp! Why did I have to faint? Why?!"  
  
Sasheem turned at watched Gourry and Zelgadiss come over to the table. She looked around at the group. "I'm sorry this happened."  
  
"It's not your fault, Sasheem-san." Amelia put her hand on the gypsy's shoulder.  
  
"Xellos did this to himself," Zelgadiss added. "He could have stopped it."  
  
Sasheem didn't say anything. She took in a deep breath and let it out. "Wow..." She stretched her arms out and stood up. "Well, is everyone alright?"  
  
Amelia smiled. "Yes."  
  
Gourry patted the princess on the head. "Amelia healed me," he gave the girl a smile.  
  
"I couldn't have gotten' hurt anyway," Zelgadiss mumbled. It was all thanks to his curse that Rezo had so kindly blessed him with.  
  
"I can't believe I missed it all!" Lina whined.  
  
"Well your lucky!" The gypsy snapped. 'How dense,' she thought to herself. She looked over to Amelia and motioned her to follow. "Let's go see what we can do for Xellos." Amelia nodded and followed behind.  
  
~)*(~  
  
It was about half an hour later that the two girls came back downstairs. Zelgadiss, being the only one awake, looked over to the staircase as he watched the two come down gently. He gave them a look, which held it's own question. Amelia smiled back at the chimera. "Well, he should be fine." Zelgadiss gave a slight shrug and turned back around to the table.  
  
Sasheem pulled out a chair for Amelia to sit in and took a seat of her own. Zelgadiss brought his gaze to see Amelia. Her obvious look was that of exhaustion. "Amelia, are you OK?"  
  
"Oh," she turned to Zelgadiss and smiled. "I'm fine. Just had to use quite a bit of magic. It wore me down a bit, but I'm alright!"  
  
"If you say so."  
  
Lina woke up and Gourry yawned. The sorceress stretched her arms and scratched her head. "So, how's our mazoku priest doing?"  
  
Sasheem leaned on the table. "We can really thank Amelia for everything tonight. She put Melendil to sleep and now has just done some nice work on helping Xellos. He's still pretty beat up, but his hands are back together and most of the wounds and bruises are gone."  
  
Lina nodded and looked out a window that was across from her. "It's gotten' real late. It's pitch dark outside."  
  
Sasheem looked behind her, out the window that Lina looked to. "Yes, it has." She turned her gaze back to the table. "We should get going to the grave yard."  
  
"What?!" Amelia and Gourry screeched.  
  
"We just had a huge encounter with a raging elf and you want us to now go into a kings tomb?" Zelgadiss questioned.  
  
"Relax, Zel," Lina beamed. "We're fine! You worry to much."  
  
"I don't believe this." Zelgadiss leaned on the table and groaned.  
  
Sasheem fidgeted in her chair. "I'm only suggesting this because we should move fast. But after tonight if you really don't want to-"  
  
"Nope, we are going to go!" Lina yanked Gourry's arm and pulled him up from his chair. "Gourry, you're coming too!"  
  
Gourry grabbed his new sword that was leaning against the wall. "Well, Amelia healed me, so I feel just fine."  
  
'But she also used a whole lot of magic on Xellos,' Zelgadiss told himself. Just as Amelia began to stand up Zelgadiss pushed on her shoulder seating her back down. "You should stay."  
  
"But Zelgadiss!" Amelia wasn't too sure what to say. Her words caught in her throat until she found the only thing she could think of. "I'm part of this too! I should go!"  
  
"Nah, Zel's right for once." Lina added.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Quiet, Zel," she continued. "Amelia, you used a whole lot of your magic. You're tired anyway, stay here."  
  
Amelia already knew she wouldn't win at this fight. She slowly took her seat and nodded. "Alright."  
  
"Wait," Sasheem stepped in between the chimera and Amelia. "I have to show you guys to the grave yard. And Amelia can't stay here alone. Have you already forgotten about Mikau?"  
  
Gourry blinked. "Mikau?"  
  
"The killer, Gourry." Lina huffed.  
  
"Ohhhh."  
  
The four exchanged looks for a moment. "Amelia, why don't you go with my grandmother over at the bathhouse. Stay with her, and when I come back we can talk."  
  
"Alright." Amelia got back up. "But what about Xellos-san?"  
  
"Mikau won't hurt him. Xellos is asleep, he'll be fine." Sasheem turned with her final words and opened the door. "Let's go."  
  
~)*(~  
  
It was almost midnight. The graveyard's only light came from two places; one was the moon and the other was a lantern. The lantern's light came from deep within a new grave that was being dug. From within the grave Tybolt sang to himself as he shoveled up the dirt to go further into the earth. "O, once when I did love did love/ Methought 'twas very sweet." Tybolt jabbed his shovel in the ground and felt something stop him from going further. "Hm?" The gravedigger scooped up the object in his way and lifted it up with the spade of his shovel. "Ahh," he chuckled. "why hello there." Sitting in the spade of his shovel was a chapless skull.  
  
Tybolt began to whistle a tune as he proceeded. He swung his shovel in the air, tossing the skull off the spade. The gravedigger turned his shovel on the side, still holding it in his hands, and caught the skull on the side of the spade. Balancing the skull on the spade's edge, he moved the shovel to make the skull roll back and forth slightly.  
  
"Ah, he hath a clawing clutch/ And pulled you to the land." Tybolt continued tossing the skull around on the spade with grace. It was a small project he had practiced for a few years now. He flicked the skull from his shovel and caught the dirty bone in his left hand. "Why do you look so speechless?" He mocked. For a moment he stared at the skull, then reaching over the edge of the grave, he placed the bone on the rim of the hole he dug, putting it next to two other skulls and a few other bones.  
  
Lina and her two friends reached the dark graveyard that the gypsy had led them to. "Here you are," Sasheem stood next to Lina. "Tybolt is over there digging a grave. I see his lantern light. Go tell him what I told you and he will open the tomb."  
  
Lina was taking in her surroundings in an instant. A thin fog rolling across the ground, and somewhat in the air, with the different shaped grave stones; some standing straight, while others were slightly slanted. Lina turned around to Sasheem. "Wait, where am-" She stopped when she realized the gypsy was no longer there. "Sasheem?"  
  
Zelgadiss had been examining a certain gravestone shaped like a cross. "I guess she already left."  
  
"Lina," Gourry drew a little closer to his red-haired companion. "The graves are singing!" He tried to whisper.  
  
Lina glared at the blond man, who was gripping the handle of his sword. "You idiot, stones don't sing!"  
  
"But Zel does!"  
  
The chimera sunk on the ground glooming at one of the graves. "Maybe I should just burry myself while I'm here."  
  
"Stop it, Zel!" Lina snapped. She quickly turned to Gourry and hit him over the head. "Jellyfish brain! When will you learn?!"  
  
"I'm-"  
  
"Wait." Lina put her hand up and stopped Gourry. A little whistle caught in the air caught her and she turned to a dim light that was coming from the ground. "Come on," she motioned to Gourry.  
  
The swordsman followed behind Lina. Before he continued walking, he turned to Zelgadiss who was propping himself with an arm on a gravestone. "Zel, are you coming?" The chimera grumbled and followed behind Gourry.  
  
Lina reached the grave and peered over. "Hello?" She couldn't see fully into the grave. She tried to get closer till she saw something flying out.  
  
"Heads up!"  
  
"What?!" A round object came flying at full speed, out of the grave. "Whaa!"  
  
"Lina!" Gourry acted quickly and jumped in front of Lina, bunting the object with the back of his sword. The thing rolled on the ground and stopped. Gourry took a stance in front of Lina and prepared himself.  
  
Zelgadiss found this a little odd. The thing didn't move, and he couldn't quite see what it was in the dark. Calmly, he walked over and knelt down.  
  
Lina peered from behind Gourry. "What is it, Zel?"  
  
Zelgadiss slowly stood up with the object in his hands. He turned around and walked over to Lina and Gourry. He held the thing out to them in his hands. "It's a skull."  
  
"What?!" Lina and Gourry's eye's widened. "What the hell is a skull doing flying out of a grave?!"  
  
"Heads up! Get it?" The trio turned around and saw Tybolt with his arms folded on the rim of the grave he dug. He smiled to them and pointed to the skull in the chimera's hands. "Heads up! See, it's a head. And I flung it up, and-" Tybolt found himself getting three dark glares. "You guys aren't really ones for puns or jokes, are you?"  
  
"What the hell are you doing throwing skulls around?!" Lina yelled in his face.  
  
"Gotta' dig a grave." Tybolt said in a calm matter.  
  
Zelgadiss and Gourry walked over. The chimera placed the skull down on the ground. "Aren't you supposed to dig a grave in a clean area of land, not one that already has someone in it?"  
  
Tybolt jabbed his shovel in the ground and leaned back against the inside wall of the grave. "Can't help it. This graveyard is already full of bodies. No matter where I dig, I'm always going to be digging up some old bones. Nothing I can do about it." The gravedigger bent down and picked up a long bone. "See, already another." He tossed the bone behind him and out of the grave. "Think of it this way, at least everyone gets a stone."  
  
Zelgadiss watched in shock as the gravedigger tossed around the bones without a care in the world. He shifted to the side to dodge another bone that was tossed from the grave.  
  
Lina's eyes flickered in the dim lanterns light as she watched Tybolt go back down and come back up with another skull. He placed it by his collection and tapped the head with his shovel. Lina huffed and kneeled by the grave's edge. "Have you no respect for the dead?"  
  
Once again, Tybolt stabbed his shovel in the ground and looked up to Lina. "Have you no breasts?"  
  
Lina grabbed the grass at the ground and hissed through her clenched teeth. "You better hope that grave is big enough for you."  
  
For a moment, Tybolt's eyes widened and shone bright even through the dark fog that rolled over the land. "Hahahaha!" The gravedigger wiped his forehead; his whole body was rather dirty from digging around in the graveyard all day, and held a gleam of sweat. He looked back up at Lina with a charming smile. "Well this grave is not mine."  
  
Zelgadiss leaned in to look down at Tybolt. "What man gets this grave?"  
  
Tybolt held his chin and looked up at the night-cloaked sky in thought. "Uhhh, no man, sir."  
  
Zelgadiss grunted at the gravediggers reply. "OK, what woman, then?"  
  
"No woman, either."  
  
Lina's eye twitched as she stared at the gravedigger. "Well someone's gotta' be buried. What, are you just digging a grave for fun?"  
  
"Well," Tybolt began. "It was for a woman, but bless her soul, she's dead now."  
  
"I think I get it!" Gourry stepped in. "You're digging a grave for her body with no soul!"  
  
Lina hit Gourry onto the ground and looked back at Tybolt. "I'm not here for games, so don't start throwing out your jokes!"  
  
"Who said I'm joking?" Tybolt shrugged.  
  
'This man shouldn't be a gravedigger,' Zelgadiss said to himself. He watched as Tybolt went back down in the grave and began to sing. Zelgadiss cringed. 'What an absolute fool! He sings while he digs graves!' Zelgadiss turned around and mumbled to himself. "Great, does this mean my bone will be kicked around when I'm dead?"  
  
"Hm?" Gourry turned around. "Say something, Zel?"  
  
Zelgadiss sighed. "No." He figured his bones wouldn't even be kicked around. Zelgadiss stopped his train of thought. Now that the thought about it, death had never really been in his train of thought for a long time now. Where would he be when he died? He had just caught himself thinking that he would probably die all alone while traveling, but he remembered something else.  
  
Zelgadiss pushed back his cape and reached into his pocket. He felt Amelia's bracelet. He had promised to return it to her, and returning it to her meant he had to come back to her. If he went back to Amelia, would that mean he wouldn't be alone anymore? If he-  
  
"Are you coming?!"  
  
Zelgadiss snapped out of his train of thought and turned around to see Lina and Gourry ahead of him and following behind Tybolt. "Yeah," he turned around and followed behind the three across the graveyard.  
  
~)*(~  
  
Amelia walked behind the small old woman with a basket of soaps in her hands. The two walked down the hall and into the empty room where Amelia and Lina had bathed before. As the grandmother set down her pile of towels, she noticed how Amelia's head hung and her eyes were staring into the world unaware of anything. The old woman placed her hands in front of her and sighed. "What is wrong, Princess?"  
  
Amelia jumped and quickly turned her gaze to the old woman. "Huh?" The old woman shuffled over took the basket of soaps from Amelia, placing them in their proper place on the shelf. "Oh, I'm sor-." The princess didn't continue. When the old woman turned around again she looked up to Amelia. Amelia looked at the old woman's face that was full of age. "I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Uh," Amelia pushed her hair back. She listened to the rushing water for a moment and the hissing of the steam. When she put her hand down, she let out a slight chuckle. "I don't know. It must be real late if I'm talking about things for no reason."  
  
The old woman didn't answer. Instead, she beckoned for the princess to follow her out the door. "Let us go make some tea."  
  
The tea was made and the two of them sat at an old wooden table. Amelia cradled the small cup in her hands and held it up to her mouth, but she didn't drink it. The silence was broken by the old woman placing her the cup on the table and pushing a deck of cards across the table to Amelia. "What's this?" Amelia put her cup down and looked at the deck in front of her. The backs of the cards were facing her; they were blue with a large black swirl.  
  
The woman smiled. "Have you ever had your tarot read before?" Amelia shook her head. The old woman smiled. "Shuffle the cards."  
  
~)*(~  
  
A loud snapping of metal echoed through the graveyard. Tybolt hit the lock on the tomb once more and the doors swung open. "Here we go," the gravedigger beamed, whipping his forehead.  
  
Lina already held a light spell ready in her hand. "Thanks, Tybolt. Lets go, boys!" Lina took one-step foreword before the gravedigger stopped her. "What's the big deal?"  
  
"You think you, out of all people, can just waltz in our dead kings tomb?"  
  
".Yes."  
  
"You are wrong!" Tybolt proceeded to the door. "I'm going first."  
  
Lina grabbed the gravedigger's sash; she would have gone for a shirt but he had none on. "Why you?!"  
  
Tybolt stopped and turned his head to look at the ticked off sorceress behind him. "Well, I am the gravedigger."  
  
"Is it really necessary to fight over something like this?" Zelgadiss asked, feeling his mind start to lose its patience.  
  
"Yes!" The two snapped.  
  
Tybolt ignored Lina's protests as he walked in the tomb. "Woo! I haven't been I here for a while!"  
  
Lina and her friend entered into the tomb. It was not as big as they had expected. The inside was pitch dark until Lina entered with her light spell in her hands. The inside was cold and moist. It wasn't dusty, but Zelgadiss could pick up the smell of mulch and moss growing around the circular room. Lina looked at her surroundings. "Is this it?"  
  
"This way," Tybolt motioned. In the left, Lina saw the gravedigger walk down and flight of stairs in the floor.  
  
Lina looked down the flight of stairs. "Tybolt! Don't you want to take your lantern with you?!" Lina didn't get a reply. Instead she heard the gravedigger singing. "Idiot," she mumbled as she followed.  
  
Gourry shrugged and went behind Lina with Zelgadiss pulling up in the back. The chimera was thinking about what they were supposed to find. Possibly he could find a few more books to help him with his cure.  
  
~)*(~  
  
Amelia shuffled the cards and handed them back to the old woman. She had already started the cards. "Cut the deck into two." Amelia did so and placed the two decks out. "Now pick one."  
  
The princess looked at them both. 'Left or right,' she asked. She chose the right. The old woman placed the left deck aside and took the right one.  
  
The first card was placed down. Amelia looked closer as the woman talked. "This is your present position," the old woman stated. She looked at the card. "Ahhh, The Chariot."  
  
"Is that good?"  
  
"It fits you quite well," the old woman smiled. "You, ah, have a good will power. It represents victory; having the choice to move forward, keeping our emotions in control so we can make a positive move."  
  
This made the princess smile. "Then, this is good so far!"  
  
The woman smiled and put down the next card. "This one represents immediate Influence," she continued. "The obstacles ahead." Amelia paid careful attention. "This card is Death."  
  
"What? No!"  
  
The woman put her hand up and motioned for Amelia to sit. "Please calm down, it is not what you think." Amelia relaxed and sat down slowly, not relaxing at all. "Death represents a total transformation in. some area of your life. You must accept this change and make way for the new."  
  
"Oh, thank Cephied." Amelia took a deep breath and let it out.  
  
"Shall we continue?" The old woman asked. Amelia replied with a nod. The woman placed down another card. "This is what you can best accomplish under the circumstances." Amelia felt a tugging at her chest. "The eight of swords, interesting."  
  
"Why?" Amelia instantly asked.  
  
The old woman scratched her head. "It spears that things are becoming very vague." She placed her hand on the card. "This card means that a certain fear is keeping you bided inside." Slowly, the woman watched as Amelia's eyes grew slightly wide and her grip tightened on her skirt. "You must use your mind creatively to get out of the situation."  
  
"You mean, run away?"  
  
"Let's see what else comes up." Before Amelia could protest, the next card was placed down on the table. "The nine of wands." She spoke.  
  
Amelia looked at the card closer. It was of a man at the top of a hill fighting against eight men coming after him. "What happened?" She whispered.  
  
"This card is for your distant past," the woman stated. "The nine of wands digs down deeper into a person's past to bring up an old situation."  
  
Amelia raised her head and pulled back from looking at the card. "I don't understand."  
  
"I am sensing that you have an old situation from your past that is being brought up again. Perhaps you have had just about enough of it, but you have to now face it."  
  
Amelia leaned on the table and put her face in her hands. "I-I lied to Sasheem-san." She whispered.  
  
The grandmother didn't say anything. She placed down another card, the seven of swords. "This is the effect of events that are now or that have just passed."  
  
Amelia slowly lifted her head. "Um, I think that-"  
  
"I will not tell you anymore, don't worry." The old woman smiled at Amelia, but she kept placing down cards. Amelia finally lifted her head and drank down her cup of tea within seconds.  
  
Nothing was said at the table. Amelia was looking down at the wood patterns and the cards that the old woman kept placing out. Amelia's thoughts were broken by the woman cutting in. "You look much deeper then others do, Princess." Amelia lifted her head to meet the eyes of the woman across from her. She began to point to the different cards. "You are a strong person, and full of good deep wisdom that doesn't seem to show on your outside." She leaned back and sighed. "You look on the inside of a person, not the outside." She pulled a card towards her. "Here it says that your influence on others, well." She paused for a moment.  
  
Amelia leaned in with interest. "Yes?"  
  
The old woman smiled. "There is a person in your life right now that means a whole lot you. I can see that you are helping them by showing them emotion and love. You are putting them in a new path for the better." She drew back. "But, this is not easy."  
  
Amelia swallowed and looked down at the table. The two were cut in by the door opening and Sasheem walking in. She smiled to her grandmother and Amelia. "Tarot, who's being read?"  
  
"Our Princess here is quite a strong person," the grandmother smiled.  
  
Amelia stood up and dusted herself on with a blush on her face. "You're really giving me too much credit." Amelia looked up at Sasheem, trying to look in her eyes, but she couldn't see them. "Sasheem-san, there is something I want to tell you."  
  
The gypsy smiled. "All right, let's go back to the Inn."  
  
~)*(~  
  
Lina coughed in her hand and dusted off the old books. "Tybolt, you should really consider cleaning up down here!" The sorceress flipped through old books on a table. The crypt was damp and held a strong stench of mulch. The only source of light was the ball of light Lina had in her hand. Gourry was sitting on top of a stone casket and polishing his sword. Zelgadiss was looking at other books on a desk for something that may help him with finding a cure.  
  
Tybolt looked around the room and whistled. "Haven't been down here for a while." He walked over to Gourry and poked him with the tip of his shovel. "Hey, you're sitting on a casket."  
  
"What's a basket?"  
  
"I said 'casket'," Tybolt pushed Gourry over and sat on the casket by him. They were silent for a moment as Tybolt gazed around the room and Gourry questioned whether he should talk or not. The swordsman was startled when the gravedigger spoke up. "Can you believe we're sitting on a dead body?"  
  
Gourry's face began to turn an interesting shade of white. "What?"  
  
Tybolt hopped off of the casket. "Well, I'll be outside. I got grave digging to do!"  
  
"Yeah, whatever," Lina replied, not paying attention to anything but going through the journals. She could hardly see the writings on the pages. "Have you found anything, Zel?"  
  
Zelgadiss didn't look up form one book he was intent on reading. "Well, here is says the chimera's can be s-" He stopped when he felt a cold glare staring at him. He turned his head to Lina slam a journal down the table, making a loud echo run through the tomb  
  
"You're supposed to be helping me! Not looking for your cure!"  
  
"Don't tell me you didn't expect me to not look for it?!" Zelgadiss yelled, putting the book back down on the table.  
  
"We have more important matters to attend to then your cure!" The redhead screeched.  
  
Gourry stopped polishing his blade. "You guys, you're going to wake up the dead."  
  
"More important things?" Right then and there, Zelgadiss had to control himself to not go running over and strangling the girl's neck. "If you only knew how I felt Lina, then ma-" He stopped his rant as he saw that Lina had gone back to reading the books. "So you just ignore me now?!"  
  
"Hey, I think I found something!" The girl chimed.  
  
The chimera snarled and clenched the book in his hands, digging his nails into the cover and not realizing that he ripped out a page. He slammed the book on the table, realizing that he was no longer in the mood to read anything.  
  
Gourry hopped off the casket and went behind Lina. "What is it?"  
  
"Well, it's talking about the war of course," she started. "He says that he had some meeting with the elves and. Shoot, it's too dark." She held her light spell closer and began to read to herself.  
  
Gourry looked puzzled as Lina didn't answer him. He shrugged and pulled back to go sit on the casket once again.  
  
In a few minutes, Lina slammed the book shut and stood up. Zelgadiss and Gourry looked at her as she faced them. "Let's go."  
  
"Wait, Lina." Zelgadiss caught up to the redhead's pace. "What's going on?"  
  
Lina wagged the book in the chimera's face. "Amelia can explain, I'm sure of it. Xellos also has a few things to explain."  
  
"Like we can get anything out of him," Zelgadiss grunted.  
  
~)*(~  
  
The princess sat on her bed and looked out the window into the night. Sasheem said she could go lay down for a little before she explained everything. Amelia appreciated the gypsy's kind thought and did just that. But she couldn't fall asleep, she just sat on the bed and looked out the window. She knew that she couldn't keep the secret from Sasheem. Each time she thought about it she found herself become more and more stressful.  
  
The truth was that the Saillune council knew why the assassin had come to kill Garcia, the heir to the throne at the time.  
  
Amelia sighed again and swayed her legs back and forth over the side of the bed. "I should have just said something before," she mumbled. It was one of Saillune's deep secrets that were never supposed to be revealed to the public.  
  
The crickets chirped outside and an owl hooted in a tree near by. The princess pulled the bed's cover around her as a cold wind blew in through the opened window and wrapped around her. 'I can't let this get to me; I'm going to go tell Sasheem-san and get this sorted out! I know she will understand why, she didn't want to betray her father either,' Amelia thought. She stood up from the bed and walked over to a mirror placed in her room. She smiled to herself and let the sheet fall to the floor like a puddle of spilled milk.  
  
"Where did I put the earring?" she said to herself. Amelia looked down on the top of her dresser and sorted through her things. "Found it!" She chirped. Amelia picked the earring and began to put it in her ear while she looked at the mirror.  
  
Her face went blank and she stopped what she was doing. The mirror reflected her room, and by doing that she could see the reflection of the window. Sitting on the ledge of the window was a man with short, flat, shaggy, light blue hair, and a red cloth tied around his head.  
  
The man stepped off the ledge and came down into the light of the room. He had on a beige cape with a collar that only came down to his hands, and a beige vest worn over a white shirt, and pair of pants.  
  
Amelia kept looking in the mirror at him until she saw him unsheathe a sword. She quickly turned around and leaned against the dresser. She could feel his cold eyes staring right into her. "Who are you?" She edged to her left and soon made a quick dash for the door.  
  
Before she even got near the door, the man was at her exit before her. "That soon won't matter," he said in a soft voice.  
  
Amelia was taking deep breaths and felt her heart pounding in her chest. She was having trouble thinking of what to do next. 'I can yell for Sasheem- san, but then he might attack me. I'll cast a spell,' she thought. The 'Ra- Tilt' would take too long, she decided to start off with a 'Flare Arrow'. "FLAR-"  
  
"Don't even think about it." His quiet voice said. Before Amelia could think, he pulled back his sword and plunged at her.  
  
Amelia dodge the attack, but not by much. She was over by the bed, but unfortunately not on the same side as the window. "Sashe-"  
  
The man flew at Amelia again, and covered her mouth with the bed sheet from the floor. The princess was forced onto the bed, kicking and trying to scream, but she was loosing her breath. The man's grip tightened on her face. One hand held one of her arms down on the bed while the other pushed her head deeper into the bed. Amelia closed her eyes and was already aware of the streaks of tears rolling down the side of her face.  
  
The man that sat over her moved the hand that held Amelia's arm and grabbed his sword, holding it over her head. Amelia moved her free hands up and grabbed his arm that held the sword, trying her best to hold him back.  
  
  
  
Mecutio: Hello again, I am not dead! Yes, I am here and well. My excuse for not getting this done sooner: The overwhelming levels of work and frustration have taken their toll on my life and piled me down. I had a huge project that I was working on and it took me a long time. Six projects to make up one big project. Woo. Okay, well that is what happened. I'm sorry, once again. So let's hope that I can get the next chapter up sooner this time. I love to read reviews, and I love e-mail. Thanks for your patience. 


	8. Chapter 8: Those sleepless nights

Gypsy Moon  
  
"From ancient grudge break to new mutiny, Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean." -Romeo and Juliet  
  
  
  
Chapter 8: Those sleepless nights.  
  
Renald straightened out a pile of papers on the desk and sighed. "There, now that that's taken care of," he put his pen down and gazed around the room.  
  
It had been over a week since the group had left Saillune; and it had been over a week since Renald had gotten a decent day off. He had heard nothing on the attack and had not gotten any mail from Amelia about some new information she could have possibly gotten.  
  
"Sir," the door to the room was pushed open and one of the maids stuck her head in to look at Renald.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well," the maid turned her head back and looked behind her. "I'm sorry we got no notice of this sooner, but," she put her head back in. "Do you have a moment?"  
  
Renald looked at his desk and saw three stacks of papers that still had to be organized, six papers to read over and sign, and he still hadn't gotten breakfast. "How urgent is this?"  
  
"It's the Elven council, Sir. Lord Elendor asks for some of your time."  
  
"The Elven council?!" Renald almost jump out of his chair and felt himself start to panic. He wanted to run away, to jump out the large window that was behind him, dash through the garden, and leave all the duties he had behind him.  
  
'What am I so scared about?' he asked himself. His shaking hand was brought up and he began to straighten out his collar. At least he was trying to, but instead he was unknowingly just tugging at it in different directions. "L-let them in," he said to the maid. 'The elves are nice people! I shouldn't be scared! I've met with Elendor before... But I was just a person on the side! Elendor meets with King Phil, not me!'  
  
Renald finally lifted his head and watched the maid push the door open. In entered the Elven Council. Elendor was the first to come. He wore his regular deep red robe over a yellow robe, and a thin ring around his head. Renald noticed that he had let his long light blond hair only grow longer. When the Elven Leader brought his head up and let his blue eyes meet Renald's brown eyes, the councilman tried to put on a smile and brought out his handkerchief to wipe his brow.  
  
Behind Elendor, four other elves came in. 'Why do they all have to have blue eyes? It's too scary!' Renald coughed in his hand and then put out his other hand to shake Elendor's.  
  
"Renald, it is good to see you, my old friend," Elendor spoke. He put his hand down.  
  
"Oh, you too, you too, Elendor! Hehe," Renald motioned to the elves that there were some chairs they could sit in.  
  
"Thank you," Elendor said, taking a seat in one of the big armchairs.  
  
Renald was till slightly in shock. He was staring at a three thousand and forty year old elf, who still held the appearance of a handsome man in his late thirties. 'And he calls me an old friend...' Renald took his seat at his desk and clasped his hands together. He cleared his throat and looked back to the Elven Council. They sat there ever so quietly and with patience. Renald fidgeted in his chair and coughed again. He turned his head for a moment and then turned back. They were still sitting there. 'Do I start?' Renald pushed a stack of papers aside and looked the elves. "So, it's nice to see you again," he began.  
  
"And you, as well," Elendor smiled.  
  
Silence.  
  
Renald started to feel his heart pick up its pace. "So, what...brings you to Saillune?" he finally asked. 'Please say I wasn't rude!' he began to mentally pray.  
  
'Well thank you for asking," Elendor smiled. "There is a purpose for us coming here." The elf's gaze changed from peaceful to serious. "We have heard that Saillune is being attacked. Am I correct?"  
  
Renald felt his heart settling down. "Yes, we have gotten word on that."  
  
"How long ago?"  
  
"I would say a week and a half," Renald replied. "We were going to send the information out to you very soon."  
  
"That is not what I am concerned about," Elendor said in a calm matter. Renald fixed himself in his chair as the Elven Leader continued. "We have gotten word that it is the Gypsy King, Lestophel."  
  
"We had a gypsy come in and tell us about him, but not much. He comes from- "  
  
"The Alyfur Desert," Elendor replied.  
  
Renald stopped and stuttered. "U-uh, yes. Saillune has not been aware of this man or his intentions."  
  
"That is what I can inform you on," Elendor stated. Renald nodded and gave his full attention. "Years ago, Saillune and the gypsies had the feud over the land before the gypsies were all put into Cymbalien. You know of this?"  
  
"Yes, that was never supposed to be brought out to the public," Renald answered. "Why is it being brought up now?"  
  
"The Elven village has gotten a visit by one of the Beast Master's servants, Xellos."  
  
"What does Beast Master Zelas have to do with this?"  
  
"The gypsies and mazoku are close," Elendor continued. "Xellos came and spoke with us a few days ago. He said that Beast Master has joined forces with Lestophel. Xellos came to give our village a chance to surrender."  
  
"Wait, 'surrender'?" Renald leaned in. "To what?"  
  
"The mazoku informed us that the Elven race will be under attack and this was our last chance," Elendor replied.  
  
Renald scratched his head and turned back to the leader. "Why are the mazoku attacking the elves?"  
  
"The gypsies and the mazoku are planing to go into war with Saillune and the elves. They gypsies want their territory back and revenge."  
  
Renald swallowed and held his hands tighter. "All right, and what is with the mazoku and the elves?"  
  
Elendor remained silent for a few moments. "Mr. Renald, do you know how this whole situation even came about?"  
  
"Well," Renald blushed hung his head. "I'm just taking the place of King Phil for a little, I'm just a council man and know a small bit of the story. You see I've only been working here for about three years and-heh, heh, heh."  
  
The Elven Council exchanged a few blank looks. Elendor turned back to Renald. "And the King never told you?"  
  
Renald wanted to melt away. "Er, no. I'm, well, sorta' in a different department I guess... Or just not high enough."  
  
The Elven Council didn't say anything for a minute. Elendor rubbed his head. "Well, you must know most of the story at least. You know about the gypsies killing the Queen?"  
  
"Yes, I know about that."  
  
"The reason for this has two sides. But I am going to keep this short. Lestophel is attacking for the gypsy's rights to be heir to the throne and rule Saillune. For hundreds of years there have been arguments between the gypsies and Saillune and even a trade of murders." Elendor took a moment to get his thoughts back in control.  
  
"Murders?" Renald twitched.  
  
"Yes. It would be King Phil's grandfather. He was murdered by the former Gypsy King at a meeting that me and those two kings had."  
  
"What happened after that?" Renald gave all his attention to the story as the Elven Leader continued.  
  
"After that, the next King of Saillune took to the throne, King Phil's father. At this point, the elves and Saillune were at peace and the mazoku and the gypsies were at peace. Saillune was starting to become severally threatened by the gypsies, and in short time, a war broke out between them. The war was bought out to take revenge for the death of the King of Saillune and to end this disagreement with the gypsies. This time, the King of Saillune killed the Gypsy King, thus winning the war, and pushed the gypsies far away once again. That is when all the gypsies went to live in Cymbalien, never being heard of again," Elendor finished. "This war was not heard of to the public, and has been kept that way."  
  
Renald rested in his chair and let out a long sigh. "I understand now. But how do the mazoku and the elves weave into this?"  
  
"The Elves and the Mazoku have always been fighting, just like the Mazoku and the Ryuuzaku. But we can not tell you why, it is not to be known to humans," the Elven Leader replied. "Nevertheless, we have been threatened by Lestophel and the Mazoku, and so have you."  
  
"All right," Renald rested his head in his hands. He went over what he had just learned in his head. "So that means, that the Queen had been killed by Lestophel as... a warning?" Elendor nodded. "And so years ago, King Phil's father went to war and killed the former Gypsy King?"  
  
"Yes. But that is hardly the true history of this feud," the Leader spoke.  
  
"And then only a few years ago, because of the former Gypsy King being killed, Lestophel became the new Gypsy King and killed the Queen as a warning. And now, we are going into war all over again?" Elendor nodded once more. "But this time, the Elves and the Mazoku are fighting too?" Another nod. "And this is all happening while King Phil is now sick, the Princess is in Cymbalien, and I'm the one in charge?"  
  
Suddenly Elendor raised out of his seat. "The Princess is in Cymbalien?"  
  
Renald sat still. "...That's a bad thing, isn't it?"  
  
~)*(~  
  
'Is this what mom felt like?' Amelia let one of her eyes open and saw the blade covering above her. She could feel he stomach tied in a knot and her heart beating so fast she felt she couldn't keep up with it. 'I'm going to die! Just like my mother!'  
  
Mikau felt the girl's nails dig into his arm, but he ignored the sting and gripped his blade. The job was about to get finished when he stopped his action. Amelia stopped flaring when she felt the assassin's grip on her face loosen. The next thing she knew, the man let her go and got up from leaning over her. He stood by the bed and glared at the door. Amelia slowly backed up on the bed, then turned around and tried to run for the window. Before she got further she saw a sword blade right in her face. The man's voice reached her ear. "Don't move."  
  
Still holding his blade at her throat, Mikau reached behind his cape and kept his other hand there. Amelia had no idea what was going on. She just wanted to stay alive, therefor she stayed in place. She slowly turned her head to see the door. In a flash, the door flew open and a light blinded Amelia. When the princess next opened her eyes, she saw Mikau with his one arm stretched out and Sasheem in the doorway with her arm out as well and a dagger in her stomach.  
  
Amelia wanted to scream, but if she did her head would be cut off. Sasheem froze and clenched her teeth. She tried to speak, but no words could come out. Apparently Mikau knew what she was trying to ask. "Your jewelry," he spoke.  
  
After he spoke, the gypsy collapsed on the floor. Amelia's face turned white and her mouth parted. "No!" She screeched.  
  
Mikau gripped his sword and was close to making a strike when he was stopped by a voice. "Tsk, tsk, tsk." Mikau and Amelia quickly turned around and saw Melendil sitting on the windowsill with a loaded bow and arrow aiming at Mikau's head and a grin on her face.  
  
She shook her head in a mocking matter and sneered at Mikau with a deadly smile. "There are two kinds of jewelry in the world, my friend. Those that come through the door, and those that come through the window," she teased, pulling at a necklace with a free thumb. She pulled the arrow back and the grin vanished on her face. "Be a good bastard, and remove your sword from Amelia's throat. Unless you want about four arrows shot through that head of yours. And you know I could do it, Mikau."  
  
The assassin narrowed his eyes and scoffed. "Well," Melendil huffed. "Okay, Mikau. Let me tell you a little story." The elf hopped off the ledge and held her bow out. "It's called 'The Story of Mikau's Death'. Mikau try's to kill princess. Mikau hurts gypsy. Elf comes with bow and arrow. Elf shoots four arrows in Mikau's head. Mikau dies. Elf takes Mikau's corpse and ties it up out in the back of her Inn and uses it as target practice and lets all the drunks after 'Happy Hour' puke all over Mikau's body." Melendil cocked her head. "Does that sound pretty? No. I didn't think so."  
  
Mikau moved his eyes and looked at Amelia on the bed and the shining blade still at her throat. The elf continued talking. "You know that if you go and make a move to kill Amelia I can get three out the four arrows in your head, so I wouldn't think about it if I were you."  
  
"And if you shoot at me, she's still dead," he added.  
  
"Shut up. Amelia, get your butt over here," the elf demanded.  
  
"If you move, I'll slit your throat," Mikau hissed at Amelia, pushing her back.  
  
Amelia looked at the man who held the blade at her throat and quickly to Melendil. Melendil sighed and shifted her bow. "All right, Amelia. Don't move. Stay where you are."  
  
The room stayed still as the elf and the assassin exchanged looks. Then tension seemed like it would snap in a second for the first one to make a move. Amelia was shocked at how both seemed to not even blink. Mikau felt the smallest drop of sweat run down his neck. Melendil was still as a statue, even the hair on her body didn't make a motion.  
  
Amelia didn't even have time to blink before an arrow was shot off and Mikau moved his blade up to block it. "Duck!" the elf yelled. Amelia brought her head down and rolled off the bed avoiding a slash through the air. She ran over to Melendil's side. Within the second the elf had shot off another arrow that was blocked.  
  
Mikau was beginning to loose his patience. He grabbed a dagger and threw it at the elf. Melendil acted quickly and hit the blade with an arrow. "Too slow!"  
  
"You had better stay out of this," Mikau hissed. His hand clenched his blade's handle and pulsed to go and slash out an attack.  
  
Melendil and the assassin were staring each other down again. The elf drew her gaze behind the man and saw Sasheem lying on the floor. 'Damn! I have to get there soon,' she thought. Her ears soon picked up a soft chanting from behind her. "Amelia, is that y-"  
  
Mikau charged at the elf while she was distracted. "Melendil-san, move!" Amelia pushed the elf out of the way to get in the assassin's path. "Dark Mist!" Mikau stopped when a thick black fog exploded in front of him, covering his gaze. He closed his eyes, and when nothing happened, he opened them again. He couldn't see anything. The room was dark, with the black fog rolling all around him.  
  
Melendil whispered to the princess as she pushed her down on the floor and covered them with a blanket. "Good move."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Mikau turned his head every way, but still couldn't see anything. 'Crap,' he said to himself. He stood still listening for anything or noticing any new movement. He took a few steps forward, but thought it wouldn't be good incase he ran into anything.  
  
Melendil patted Amelia on the shoulder. "I'll take it from here."  
  
Amelia pulled Melendil back on the floor. "No," she whispered. "You can't see him! What are planning to do?!"  
  
Melendil winked. "I'm an elf. I've got good eyesight, so I can see pretty clear through this fog. Just watch me."  
  
"He could hear you," Amelia hissed.  
  
"No he couldn't," the elf corrected. "No human or creature could ever hear an elf. I'll explain later." Melendil got up and walked slowly through the mist.  
  
The dark mist was starting to clear slightly. Mikau stood still and waited for anything. He was greeted with a yell from behind him. "Alma Poldora!"  
  
"What?" Before he could react, he felt himself lifted in the air as his sword fell to the ground. Without a chance to react, Mikau felt his body thrown far off, and then begin to fall until he felt himself smack against the ground.  
  
Amelia got up and looked at Melendil who stood in the middle of the room, brushing her hands off. The fog was starting to clear fast, and the princess noted that Mikau was no longer in the room. "Melendil-san, what did you do?"  
  
"Threw him out the window," she chirped.  
  
Amelia raised an eyebrow, then scurried over to the window and looked out. Spread out on the ground was Mikau; his hand twitched as it dug into the soil and tried to push his body up.  
  
Just as Amelia was about to yell for Melendil, she noticed some movement out in the streets. "I don't care what the hell Tybolt thinks, tossing around skulls and singing while you dig a grave for a corpse is not fun!"  
  
'It' s Lina-san! They're coming back!' Amelia thought. She looked back down and saw Mikau eyeing the group. He quickly jumped up and started to runaway before the princess could call for her friends. Amelia turned back around into the dimly lit room. Across from her was Melendil kneeling by the door.  
  
"You stupid gypsy. Stupid, stupid, stupid," she mumbled over and over as she picked up the bloody body.  
  
Amelia was soon at the elf's side. Every hair on her body stood up as she saw the jeweled dagger in the gypsy's flat stomach, spilling the blood over her milky white skin. "We have to take it out, don't we?" Amelia shivered as she looked to Melendil.  
  
The elf's face had changed and became more of a look of ice. "Yeah." Melendil slowly propped up her friend in her left arm and put her right out for the dagger. A hand quickly came out of the dark and grabbed the elf's hand that was on the dagger.  
  
Melendil's eye's widened as she saw the gypsy's face turn to her and her teeth clutched tight. Her hand tightened around Melendil's. "Don't...take it out."  
  
"Shut up! You're going to die!" Melendil put her strength back around the dagger's handle.  
  
"Sasheem-san, I'm so sorry," Amelia whimpered.  
  
Sasheem's gaze slowly averted to the princess. Amelia didn't have to see her eyes to know she was in pain. "Amelia," she whispered, as her hand drew up and took the princess' soft hand. "Your eyes are not mean for cryin- rrh!" She bit the inside of her lip as the words she had hoped to say were cut off.  
  
"Sasheem-san!" Amelia felt the gypsy's grip tighten around her hand and her nails dig in.  
  
Melendil had begun to take the dagger out her stomach. "Crap," she hissed.  
  
Amelia leaned forward to Sasheem's face as the gypsy pulled on her arm in all her pain and agony. Sasheem could feel something slit across the inside of her stomach and cut through its path. Melendil shut her eyes tight and couldn't bear to look at her friends face. "Sasheem, this is gonna' probably sting," she said, trying to think of the best thing to say at the moment while being honest.  
  
"I'm going get a healing spell ready," Amelia insisted, trying her best to add her two cents. She slowly formed a light in her hand that the gypsy did not have a hold of.  
  
"Amelia's gonna' make a healing spell, it will be over fast. I promise!' Melendil quickly added to her friend.  
  
The gypsy lay there panting fast, and a look of terror spread on her face, while she clutched at Amelia'a arm. She tried to speak but couldn't get a word out. A pain took each attempt she put in back. Melendil grabbed the dagger. 'Here goes,' she told herself  
  
Sasheem felt a razor cut through her inside swift as the wind, and her eyes shoot open at the sudden shock from within her.  
  
~)*(~  
  
The door to the Dead Parrot Inn swung open and let the sorceress, swordsman, and the chimera enter. "We're back!" Lina chimed. Her reply was a quick scream of pain that came from upstairs. "What was that?!" Lina snapped.  
  
The first to dash up the stairs as quick as he could was Zelgadiss. He turned the corner and saw Amelia hovering over something on the floor and Melendil at her side. "Amelia?!"  
  
The princess turned her head. "Zelgadiss-san!" Behind him she saw Lina and Gourry quickly coming up the stairs. "Lina-san! Gourry-san!"  
  
"Amelia, what was that?!" Lina demanded as she quickly ran over to her friend. She looked over Amelia's shoulder just as the princess finished healing the gypsy. "Sashe- oh my-" Lina stopped when she saw the blood stain on the clothes and the small spread out puddle on the floor. "What happened? Are you guys all right?!"  
  
"We are fine," Melendil slurred.  
  
Gourry and Zelgadiss came to the girl's side and looked down. Gourry gasped. "What happened?!"  
  
"I said I'd tell you! Will everyone stop asking that?" Melendil snapped.  
  
"It's not his fault!" Lina stated. "We're worried!"  
  
Zelgadiss looked at he princess and noticed a bruise forming around her neck. His eyes widened and he started to fear the worst on whatever had happened to her and the two friends while they were gone.  
  
Amelia was oblivious to her surroundings till she felt her hair pushed back from her neck. She gave a small gasp and turned her head finding her face not to far from the chimeras. "Zelgadiss-san?" She blushed and felt her heart pound in her chest.  
  
"Sorry," he mumbled. He pushed her hair back again with his hand to look at her neck.  
  
"Z-Zelgadiss-san! What are you doing?" Amelia was afraid to push him back. She trusted him, but never had she felt so close.  
  
"Who did this to you?" He demanded, placing his hand on her neck. 'What am I doing?' he kept asking himself.  
  
Amelia was still concentrating on the beating of her heart and sense of closeness she felt. Being next to him right now somehow made her feel safe. His finger drew across her neck and left a tingling trail, but it hit sore spot. "Ow!" she yelped and pulled back. He had touched the bruise.  
  
Zelgadiss sat stunned and put his hand down. "Sorry," he whispered.  
  
"Zel, what did you do?!" Lina turned around from talking to Melendil to look at the two kneeling on the floor.  
  
The chimera was about to speak till Amelia cut in. "H-he was just helping me." Amelia pushed back her hair. "Um, got a bruise, that's all."  
  
"Oh?" Lina questioned. She stood up and straightened out her cape. "Let's get her to a room," she added.  
  
"We can put her down and me and Amelia can tell you what happened," Melendil said, helping up her friend and leaning her against her shoulder.  
  
Sasheem slowly turned her head and looked at Amelia. The princess stayed on the floor holding a 'Recovery' spell up to her neck. "Amelia," she whispered. The princess turned around and stood up. She saw a smile creep across the gypsy's face. "Thanks," Sasheem ended.  
  
Melendil lead Sasheem to a room, leaving the friends behind. "Well," Lina sighed, rubbing her head. "I'll be downstairs." The sorceress began to descend the staircase with Gourry following behind her.  
  
Amelia sighed and looked down at the floor. She could see little spots of blood in her skirt that was in the way of her view. "I didn't mean to..." Amelia blushed slightly and turned around to see Zelgadiss stand up. He continued his sentence. "I, uh, didn't mean to touch the bruise on your neck."  
  
"Oh, um..." Amelia smiled. "It's okay!" she chirped. "I wouldn't have known it was there if you," she blushed a little more. "Didn't come over and touch it." She chuckled. "I didn't know it was there at all." The princess stopped her little laugh when she saw Zelgadiss still had that ice-cold look on his face. He turned his head away and Amelia stopped.  
  
"Are you sure you're all right?" He asked again. He turned his head back to look at Amelia, who gave him a small smile and nodded.  
  
"Oh," Amelia turned around and walked back over to the spot where Sasheem had been laying down.  
  
"What is it?" the chimera asked. Amelia didn't move for a second. She finally stood up and held a shining jeweled dagger in her hand. Zelgadiss felt his words choke in his throat. "What the..."  
  
Amelia closed her eyes and let out a sigh of sorrow. "Well, I'll explain downstairs," she said softly.  
  
Melendil came up behind the princess. "Sasheem says to thank you again," she smiled at the princess. The smile faded as she saw Amelia holding the dagger. "Here, I'll clean it off," she motioned to the dagger. Amelia handed it to the elf, who took it slowly and walked downstairs.  
  
Amelia turned to face Zelgadiss, who still was not sure what to say. "Um," she looked down at the floor again and then back up. "Shall we go?"  
  
"Sure." Zelgadiss began to walk over to the stairs with Amelia following by his side.  
  
~)*(~  
  
Every found that sitting down at the table and talking was becoming a daily thing. Lina grunted and put her face in her hands. "All right, Amelia, we got a few questions for you," Lina began.  
  
"Wait, Lina-san," Amelia stopped her friend. "Can I please, um, tell everyone something first?"  
  
Lina raised an eyebrow looking at the nervous princess across from her. "Well. I don't see why not," she spoke. "But we got a few questions for you afterwards!"  
  
"Thanks," Amelia sighed. What she had to tell her friends was everything that Elendor had told Renald. All the hidden information that she had kept from them in order to ensure the safety of Saillune she began to tell her friends.  
  
~)*(~  
  
Amelia began her story. "Over three hundred years ago, maybe even more, the kingdom of Saillune was formed. It has its first king and queen, and they had two sons, Christophery and Rozendor. The two boys were twins and born under the same moon, however they did not hold a close bond or even like the same things. Christophery would follow his family's tradition of learning white magic for the kingdom, but Rozendor would do things different. He would seek further knowledge of magic and conjure his own spells that could not even be put into a category. No wizard, priest, or miko could classify the boy's magic as black, white, spirit, or shaman. When they tried to ask him how he did this, Rozendor would never talk. But that was not the only problem, the twins also held different personalities. Christophery would be referred to as a blessing from the people in the cities, while Rozendor was hardly even spoken of. Time went by and the two of them still grew older. Rozendor's personality grew mysterious, and soon he won names such as "The Forgotten Prince" or "Keeper of Lost Magic" because he was hardly social. Christophery was well known. His white magic grew strong and he would go through town and heal people of bless them, so everyone loved him."  
  
"Why were they so different if they were twins?" Lina questioned.  
  
"Well, that is another thing. It's said that the day they were born on-"  
  
"The phoenix rose from the ashes and the birds flew high enough to touch the moon." The table turned and looked at Melendil. "And the Ending shall come, when the moon's shadow casts-" Melendil caught herself. "Just a little prophecy handed down by the elves."  
  
Amelia continued her story. "When the boys turned eighteen, the king became sick and die an unexpected death. This left the two boys to take over the throne, the problem was that only one could rule."  
  
"I see where this is going," Lina mumbled.  
  
"Christophery was loved by the people and everyone thought he would be the best king, but Rozendor was very intelligent, and the first to be born (only by a minute). The only way it could be decided was by the councilmen, and they naturally chose Christophery. Rozendor became outraged and said that the councilmen had no right to pick which one could rule. Rozendor still got the right to stay in the castle, thanks to his ever so thought brother. But Rozendor supposedly began to go mad.  
  
Rumors spread across that he was casting spells to contact Dark Lords and making plans with Mazoku to overthrow his brother. Christophery had no option but to banish his brother from Saillune, which he did. Rozendor willingly left and was not heard of for a year. But one year later, word spread through cities that 'mysterious people' were coming around and used unclassified magic that could do almost anything. The word got to Saillune, and sure enough, Christophery got a visit from Rozendor.  
  
Apparently Rozendor had brought up a several people to know his magic and they were slowly forming a cult, or race. Rozendor swore that his ways had changed, so Christophery welcomed him and his people into Saillune, despite his odd ways. Rozendor's people were very mysterious and intelligent. They became known as 'Gypsies', and Rozendor lead them.  
  
But one night, Rozendor did go and try to kill his brother. He did not succeed that night because Christophery bided him with a spell. Christophery said that he would not kill him as long as him and the gypsies left Saillune right then and never returned. The next morning all the gypsies were still there. Christophery found Rozendor and asked him why he had not left. Rozendor said he didn't know what Christophery was talking about. Christophery told Rozendor about how he had tried to come and kill him the other night, but Rozendor said he never had. Christophery gave Rozendor one last chance to have him and the gypsies leave by the next morning or he would kill him. That night Rozendor came back and tried to kill Christophery. But the thing is, it may have not been Rozendor, Christophery only assumed it was because he said that the magic the man tried to kill him with he had never seen. But when 'Rozendor' came back to kill him, Christophery stopped him again and said he had to leave now." Amelia took a breath before she went on. "The next morning the guards went out and found Rozendor on the street, took him to the castle, and beheaded him." The people at the table twitched. "They say that Rozendor was taken down to the dungeon yelling about how he never tried to kill his brother and did nothing. But he still died. Then gypsies were banished from the land. But Rozendor had a son apparently, and the son was the new ruler of the gypsies. So the son poisoned Christophery one night and killed him. Christophery's son then took the throne, which Rozendor's son opposed to because he claimed Rozendor ruled Saillune and making Christophery the king was a mistake.  
  
Then the wars started. As years passed, the gypsies attack Saillune and a war broke out. More years went by and trades of deaths were made. Sometimes the King of Saillune would die, but a heir to the throne would avenge his death. Other times the Gypsy King would die and the gypsies would only be pushed back further, but they would keep coming back and causing a war," the princess finished. All eyes were wide on her and the mouths fell open. "Wh-what?" She stuttered.  
  
"Uhh," Lina scratched her head.  
  
"Wait," Gourry butted in. "What happened again?" The swordsman received a whack over the head from Lina.  
  
Zelgadiss leaned back in his chair. "So, this has basically been a trade over blows and deaths? It is all an old grudge?"  
  
"Yeah, that basically sums it up," Amelia sighed looking at the wooden patterns on the table again.  
  
"All over the rights of people really?" Lina leaned in.  
  
"Well, that could be part of it," Amelia added. "Look, that was a long story, do I really have to go even more detailed into it?"  
  
"NO!" Lina snapped. She slowly sat back down in her chair. "Ehe, I mean. Please don't!"  
  
"It's very confusing," Zelgadiss mumbled, slowly leaning in on the table. "But to get down to the point, we have to worry about what is going on now. So we got a mad Gypsy King to deal with this time?"  
  
"Well, that's what it looks like. I suppose we are hoping that this will end it all," Amelia sighed.  
  
The room was quiet for a moment till Lina lifted her head. "Wait. Say we.kill Lestophel."  
  
Amelia raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"  
  
"Lestophel is Sasheem's dad."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Tybolt is Sasheem's brother."  
  
".So?"  
  
"We kill Lestophel, and then someone else has to take the role of Gypsy King."  
  
"Lina-san, what are you saying?"  
  
"That Tybolt would be the next Gypsy King!"  
  
The room held a long silence as everyone stared into space. Gourry smiled. "Wow, wouldn't that be fun!" Lina hit him over on to the floor.  
  
The sorceress leaned her head on the back of her hands in her own moment of contemplation. "Does this mean we would have to kill Tybolt as well?"  
  
  
  
As a note: A much shorter chapter then usual. Now things are going to start to get 'mystical' and 'magical'. On another note, as I was talking to someone online and they knew me as the writer on fanfiction.net, that being Mercutio. Well, because of my penname as Mercutio, they thought I was a guy. I would like tot take this opportunity to say that I am a girl, female, woman. I don't want to have to keep saying that, so I think that maybe I should change my penname. Should I? The reason that I used 'Mercutio' is because, well, if you have ever read 'Romeo and Juliet' then you know who he is, and I act a whole lot like him. I also played his part in my English class and did it very well, memorizing the entire 'Queen Mab' speech. Thus, my friends started calling me 'Mercutio' and said I should use that as a penname. Well I did, but now people think I'm a boy. So there is the only problem. On the brighter side, in the next chapter not only will things get magical, but also more romance. I nice chunk of Z/A coming on! I realized that there are few small points in this story I want to draw. Maybe another time. Well, I hope you all are enjoying this so far. Until the next chapter. If you have suggestions for a new penname because I SHOULD change it, then e- mail me! 


	9. Chapter 9: Hic Et Ubique Here and Everyw...

Gypsy Moon  
  
"Sacred and sweet was all I saw in her"  
  
Taming of the Shrew, Act i, Sc.1  
  
  
  
Chapter 9: Hic Et Ubique (Here and Everywhere)  
  
  
  
Another night passed by, but for them it was just another sleepless night. At least it almost was, but they eventually fell asleep, except for Zelgadiss. The Chimera wouldn't fall asleep thanks to the disturbing encounter Amelia and Melendil told their friends they had, having Amelia or any of his companions slaughtered and hung up on the roof was the last thing he planned to have happen. Okay, maybe he got a few hours of sleep; after he went through the painful thought of the possibility of having the same thing that happened to Niennafal happen to Amelia.  
  
The assassin had came for Amelia that night and tried to slash her to bits. What if he had come back to this Inn and found Amelia lying on the roof with her blood dripping on his face? He didn't want to think about it, but the thought wouldn't leave the tortured Chimera. Why would Amelia want to come here and end this grudge knowing her life was in danger? She must have been strangled, or beaten. She did have that bruise on her neck. These were the questions and thoughts that the Chimera fell asleep to. Yet his dreams weren't of those thoughts.  
  
Zelgadiss was the first to wake up, this time not to singing. This morning he woke up to a certain smell close to him; it was right by his nose. Coffee. Coffee and something else, he didn't know what it was. Slowly the Chimera's eyes opened to the look at the old Inn being lit up by a vague sunrise. He turned his head on the table and stared blankly at the mug of coffee and plate of food. Looking passed the setup he saw Sasheem sitting at the table with her own plate of food.  
  
Sasheem flashed the Chimera one of her mysterious smiles to greet him. "Good morning, Zelgadiss," she whispered.  
  
"Mmh," was all Zelgadiss decided to reply with. 'What the hell is she doing waking me up this early?' he thought. "What are doing waking me up this early?"  
  
"We have to get an early move on," Sasheem whispered into her teacup.  
  
The Chimera finally lifted his lazy head to look at his plate. Bacon, eggs, and toast. To top it off they had even given him a cup of coffee. Zelgadiss would have dubbed this a bad morning just because of the fact that Sasheem had woken him up early, but he couldn't. The breakfast was too welcoming, the coffee looked and smelled good, and the sunrise shining into the Inn gave off beautiful morning light. Even a Lark gave a nice call outside, putting him in the mood. And Zelgadiss hadn't even had bacon for the longest time. 'When was the last time I had bacon?' he had to ask himself.  
  
Zelgadiss heard a soft moan and a yawn coming from next to him. He turned his head and saw Amelia stretching her arms out above her head and yawn. She rubbed her eyes and looked down in front of her. "Oh! What a nice way to wake up!" she beamed, looking at her own plate of food.  
  
Sasheem let out a chuckle when she saw Amelia's reaction. "Well, I'm glad you like it! All of you had such a rough night and-"  
  
"Justice will be served," Amelia said as she swallowed her food. "I will not deny that last night happened, but I don't want to dwell upon it. Besides, I'm fine! And we're leaving soon aren't we?"  
  
Sasheem giggled and took a sip of her tea. "Looks like you got everything down, Amelia."  
  
"Yep! Oh Good morning, Zelgadiss-san!"  
  
"Amelia," the Chimera spoke giving a slight nod. He leaned one arm on the table propping his head up and used his free hand to hold his coffee mug. It bothered him that the morning seemed good so far, just when last night had just been a total disaster. Maybe even more, Amelia had a completely optimistic attitude after almost being murdered.  
  
"BAAACON! L-samaL-samaL-sama! When was the last time I had bacon?!" The serene atmosphere was broken as Lina made her presence known. She gave no 'good mornings' to her companions before she dove at her plate greeting it with a fork and knife.  
  
"Look at that, Lina-san's awake," Amelia said in a semi-sarcastic manner.  
  
"Um, Amelia," Sasheem mumbled. The Princess averted her little show that Lina was giving off to look at Sasheem.  
  
"Sasheem-san?"  
  
The Gypsy seemed more tense then usual, something that Amelia was not used to seeing in her. "I want to thank you for trusting me."  
  
"Why wouldn't I?"  
  
"Well," she sighed. "Melendil told me what you said to everyone last night. About Christophery and Rozendor. I-I just cannot believe that you would even bother to come around to the gypsies after all that. Aren't you even afraid that someone in this town might kill you?"  
  
The question caught the attention of the Chimera and he listened carefully to what Amelia had to say. "No," the Princess said with a smile. "I know that most of the Gypsies are very caring people. The ones that would attack are only the selected army. Besides, you have been so kind to us, Sasheem- san. And not a single person hurt any of us at the party! So."  
  
Nothing was heard in the room except the sound of Lina going at her food. Finally, the Gypsy let out a sigh and a lazy smile spread across her face. "All right," she whispered. Zelgadiss couldn't figure out why, but then Sasheem then started to giggle and her smile grew bigger.  
  
Zelgadiss started to drink his coffee once again. It was still funny that he felt so good. The morning was, well, great. He could suddenly imagine Amelia singing her 'Life is Wonderful' song.  
  
Suddenly the sound of someone walking down the stairs was added to the room. "Good morning, sunshine!" Sasheem chirped.  
  
"Well it was," Xellos groaned as he walked down the stairs with a disgusted look on his face.  
  
"How about this instead. 'What a disgusting day, I wish I could crawl under a rock.'?"  
  
"Well that's a bit better," Xellos smiled. The Mazoku Priest took a seat at the table next to Sasheem. "Ah, Amelia. I have meant to thank you for healing me last night."  
  
"Good thing he was knocked out, otherwise that white magic would have hurt him," the Gypsy added.  
  
"Oh it's nothing," said Amelia, blushing as she pulled into her seat.  
  
"Hey, Xellos," said Gourry, suddenly making himself known in the room. "Why could Melendil beat you?"  
  
Xellos raised an eyebrow. "Beat me?"  
  
"Yeah, I wanna' know the answer to that question too." Lina wagged her fork in the Mazoku's face. "Melendil seemed to have a great advantage over you last night. Usually you just teleport away like a cheat."  
  
Xellos grinned and sipped his cup of tea he had found on the table. "What are you talking about, Lina?"  
  
"Melendil cast a certain Elven spell that translated to 'Hold Monster'. It stopped Xellos from being able to use his Mazoku powers and teleporting away. The spell only works for a few minutes, but it was time enough. Therefore, Xellos was as weak as a kitten and Melendil could beat the crap out of him." Sasheem continued eating her food leaving everyone to share looks at Xellos.  
  
".Heh." Said Xellos, scratching his head and trying to act like nothing had just happened.  
  
"Aw, Xellos was weak as a kitten, huh?" Lina grinned at the Mazoku and pulled him in a headlock. "So this is a little weak point for our Mazoku here, eh?!"  
  
Xellos yanked on Lina's arm, pulling her off. "It-it's no.thing." the Mazoku gagged, finally getting the redhead off of him.  
  
"Good thing she can't use it often," Sasheem grinned as she sat up from the table.  
  
Zelgadiss finished off the last of his coffee and put the mug down. "Perhaps we should get going," he proposed.  
  
"That seems like a good idea," Amelia added.  
  
Before the friends had decided to relax last night, they came to the conclusion that leaving for the Alyfur Desert early the next morning would be the best choice. Sasheem had said that she could get some wagons for them to travel in because the desert was over ninety miles long.  
  
Melendil burst in through the door letting the sunshine in. "Melendil has got the Ale! Lets go!"  
  
"What about the wagons?" Lina glared.  
  
"Wagons?" Melendil thought for a moment while she received six glares. "Oh yeah, I got them too. Okay lets go!"  
  
"I'll go up and get my things!" Amelia chirped.  
  
"I suppose we all should," said Zelgadiss.  
  
In a matter of minutes everyone was outside. In front of the Inn were four wagons as colorful and decorative as the one Niennafal had come in, but all were different. Each had a horse, ready and tacked, to pull the wagon from the front.  
  
"If it isn't my three favorite tomb robbers!" a voice boomed.  
  
"Tybolt?!" Lina screeched, spinning around only to see the gravedigger with his shovel in hand.  
  
The gravedigger shoved his shovel out at Lina. "Give back Garridan's broach, thief! I hope you know that I have gotten grave robbers like you all the time and beat them with the spade of my shovel!" Lina turned white as a ghost and shivered.  
  
"You stole Garridan's broach from the tomb?" Sasheem questioned, but her voice made it seem as if she could care less. "Xellos, do you know the story about Garridan?"  
  
"Why yes I do, Sasheem," the Trickster grinned. "And if I am correct, that is the very broach he wore when he was cursed!" Xellos chirped, wagging his finger.  
  
Amelia had to get into the conversation with some form of justice. "See, Lina-san! This is what you get for stealing!!"  
  
"I thought we only stole from bandits, Lina?" Gourry said, poking his head around.  
  
"You stole from a tomb?" Zelgadiss was disgusted that Lina would even take from a place full of dead people.  
  
The sorceress shivered as she pulled the gold shining broach out of her pocket and watched the jewels buried within it, shimmering in the rising sun. "G-G-G-Garridan? H-his broach was in that tomb?!"  
  
Tybolt nodded and glared at Lina with his sharp eyes. "Yep."  
  
Silence.  
  
".AIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!!!" Lina heaved the broach across her path and smacked Tybolt in the face with the clunky object.  
  
"Wow, I'm glad I didn't listen to that story that night," Amelia commented as she watched Lina squeeze the nearest thing she got at to death. The nearest thing happened to be Gourry and the poor swordsman began to turn blue in the face.  
  
"Lina..can't..breath." Gourry gagged for breath and felt the world around him spin.  
  
"Uh, yeah. Real glad if it even scares 'Lina The Dragon Spooker'," the Princess finished. A low growl rolled over a blowing wind and sent chills straight up Amelia's spine. "W-what was that?"  
  
"I think that was Lina hearing you," the Chimera whispered.  
  
"Ehe. Sasheem-san, why don't we get going? Hahaha!" Amelia tossed her things in the back of the first wagon she saw and hopped up on the seat in the front. "Well, shouldn't waist time! Got a long way to go!" Amelia was not looking forward to talking with Lina.  
  
"DON'T TRY TO CHANGE THE SUBJECT, AMELIA!" Lina screamed, and stomped over to the shivering Princess sitting on the wagon.  
  
"Wahahah! Lina scares dragons?!" A certain elf had to hold her self up on the wagon from laughing to hard and falling down.  
  
"SHUT UP-I'M NOT IN THE MOOD!" Lina snapped around to the gawking blond man. "Gourry!"  
  
"L-Lina?" he shivered.  
  
"Get on the wagon! NOW!"  
  
"Yes, Lina!" Gourry dashed on a different wagon, threw his sword and bags in the back, hopped on the front, and motioned to Lina he was ready.  
  
"Lets go!" Lina stomped over to the wagon Gourry was on and opened the door in the back to put her things in. "WHAAAT?!" The inside of the wagon was more like a portable home. "I didn't know they were this big!" In the middle there was a small table, on the left wall was one bed and the second bed was buried in the back. A shelf was on the right and the entire little room was decorated with hanging cloths and other outrageous things that gave it a mystical feeling; even the inside had a light scent and smelled like sage and other invigorating herbs. "A-are all of the wagons like this?!"  
  
Sasheem nodded and pointed her finger in the air. "This is Gypsy wagon! If we are going to be traveling for a few days, did you really expect some cheap old wagon?"  
  
Lina got up next to Gourry and took the horses reins. "I'm driving. Last time Xellos had to rescue you from a runaway horse."  
  
"Lina, is it that 'time of the month'?"  
  
Twitch. "Gourry, as the driver, I am the one in charge. So shut up!"  
  
Amelia shined a smile over to the Chimera. "Zelgadiss-san, do you want come sit with me?"  
  
Zelgadiss turned behind him to see Amelia sitting on top of the wagon smiling down to him. The sun shone behind her and made it look as if she was glowing. "Uh," Zelgadiss shrugged. "Why not," he said, throwing his things in the back and climbing up next to Amelia. The Princess blushed as Zelgadiss got up next to her and took the horses reins in hand. "Mind if I steer?"  
  
"Go ahead," she chirped. Amelia turned to her left and saw Sasheem and Melendil climb on their own wagon. "Melendil-san, why do we need four wagons?"  
  
"Huh?" The elf looked over to Amelia. "Because," she yelled across. "One for you and Zel, one for Gourry and Lina, another for me and Sasheem here, and the other for Tybolt and Xellos!"  
  
"Tybolt and Xellos?!" Lina screeched. "They're coming with us?!"  
  
"Hiya!" Xellos and Tybolt chirped in unison from the last wagon.  
  
"Great," Lina groaned.  
  
"We're so unloved," Tybolt moaned.  
  
"Isn't it great?" Xellos added.  
  
Lina shook the thought off and turned behind her to look at the three other groups. "Do we have everything we need? Clothes? Supplies? Drink? And above all, food?"  
  
"Yes, yes, yes, and no!" Melendil answered.  
  
"What?! No food? What are you thinking you stupid elf!"  
  
"Filthy human! I lie! Lie, lie, lie! Hahaha! (I'm so drunk)."  
  
"This is going to be a very disturbing and long trip, isn't it?" Zelgadiss groaned  
  
"Maybe it will be more amusing!" Amelia said, trying to look on a brighter side.  
  
"Aren't our adventures always amusing?"  
  
"That's for sure," Amelia smiled.  
  
Lina swirled around in her seat. "All right, Sasheem! Get us out of this Gypsy hole!"  
  
" 'Gypsy hole'?"  
  
"Cymbalien, Gypsy hole, it's all the same."  
  
"If you don't like gypsies then you can get out of here right now!"  
  
"Okay! I'll find our way out of here! Forward ho'!"  
  
"Are you listening to me?!"  
  
~)*(~  
  
"Well, this is the end of the line," Sasheem stated, looking around. In front of the travelers was a large wooden gate with a symbol carved in the middle.  
  
"A gate?" Amelia looked over the side of the wagon at the gate blocking their way. "A gate is the end of Cymbalien?"  
  
"No, this is just the way to the Alyfur desert," Tybolt stated. The gravedigger drew out a long sigh and looked up to the sky above him. The sky that went over the gate to the desert began to turn more of a gray shade. "I wish I said bye to my grave yard. No digging for," Tybolt began to count on his fingers. "Um, well too long, that's all I know. I'm going to miss burying that woman tomorrow." Everyone excluding Xellos and Sasheem gave the shovel baring man a disgusted look.  
  
"There, there," the Mazoku spoke patting the man on his back. "We all know your pain."  
  
"No we don't!" Lina screeched.  
  
Zelgadiss began to run over in his mind why he was doing this again. Melendil decided to starts things up. She stood up on the front of the wagon and looked over to a tower nestled in the corner of the gate. "Hey, Bendle! Bendle you old drunk, wake up! We need the gate open!"  
  
Inside the top of the tower an old man grumbled and rubbed his eyes. "What in the name of." The rest of his words droned off as he raised himself off on the floor and looked out the window. The light hit his eyes and stung them like a sharp needle. "Nrrrgggaaahhh." He shrunk back into the tower like a turtle into his shell.  
  
The group watched as the hideous old hermit crawled back in the tower after he hit the light. Lina raised an eyebrow when she saw the man go back in after he made his weird cranky sound. "What the hell? You! Get back here! We need the gate open!!"  
  
Bendle slowly pushed himself up and shuffled back to the window. "Nregh.What in the name of L-sama d'you kids want?"  
  
"Bendle!" Melendil waved her arms frantiquly at the old man and hopped up and down shaking the wagon.  
  
"Sit down, Melendil!" Sasheem said, trying to push the Elf down.  
  
"Melendil.Mmmmelendil! 'At you, elf?" Bendle pushed his head slightly out the window and saw the blond Elf waving at him. "Good Gods, it is you! Hehehe, what can I do for you, old friend?"  
  
"How about paying your tab and opening the gate for us?"  
  
"Uhh," Bendle opened a door and walked out on the stone balcony with a bottle of red wine in one hand. He took a sip from the bottle and hiccupped before he even got his mind back to what was happening in the 'real world'. "Well, I can't do the first one.B-but I can open the gate, yeah I can do that."  
  
The elf began to swing her fist in the air and stomp on the wagon. "Damn, drunk, over-the-hill, fogy! Pay you stupid beer tab once in a while!"  
  
"For the love of Cephied, someone restrain that elf." The Chimera grunted, getting rather sick of Melendil over reacting to everything.  
  
"Melendil-san, can't he pay his tab after we come back from the desert?" Amelia politely asked.  
  
"This crabby man hasn't paid his tab for two years!"  
  
"Two years? I would have Dragon Slaved him long ago!" Lina chirped. She waved to the old man. "Yoohoo! Bendle!" Lina put on her most seductive smile and giggled as she scrunched her fists under her chin and winked at the old man. "Can you please open the gate for a cute little girl? Hmm?"  
  
The man didn't respond at first till he hiccupped once again. "Uhh. Yousa' girl? Good grief, I couldn't tell from 'at flat chest of yours."  
  
Lina's once sparkling eyes grew teary with water. "You.stupid. DALE BRAN-"  
  
"Oi, Lina! Calm down!" Gourry pulled Lina back in her seat.  
  
"Bendle-san, can you please open the gate for us?" Amelia said with her eyes shining like stars.  
  
"The Princess of Saillune? Are you the Princess?!" The old man drew a long look at the group. "Well why didn't you say so?" Bendle walked over the lever and put down his bottle. "I mean the Princess of Saillune, why sure. Now any flat-chested girl who wants to bite my head off, no way I says." The old man continued his line of words as he pulled down the lever that opened the two doors.  
  
The wooden doors creaked open and scrapped across the sand revealing the open wide desert and the gray sky above it.  
  
Xellos grinned. "Well, well, well."  
  
"It's like a long, fresh, graveyard!" Tybolt beamed.  
  
Zelgadiss groaned and turned his head to the side. 'Why a psychotic gravedigger?' The Chimera snapped out of his thought when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to see Amelia smiling at him. She squeezed his shoulder lightly and giggled. "Oh come on, he's an interesting person."  
  
"Did you know he plays with skulls while he digs graves?"  
  
The Princess's eyes opened wider. "H-huh?"  
  
"He sings while he tosses the skull around on his shove,l too."  
  
"Zelgadiss-san, are you making this up?" Amelia really didn't want to believe a man would do that to a dead person.  
  
Zelgadiss snapped. "Would I lie to you?" The question that he suddenly asked hit him. He looked at Amelia and her wide eyes staring at him in shock. He quickly pulled back and wished he could take back what he just asked. One part of him wanted to know what she would say while the other repeatedly damned himself. Just as the Chimera was about to apologize and take back what he said Amelia cut in.  
  
"I'm sorry, Zelgadiss-san. You wouldn't lie."  
  
Zelgadiss turned red in the face. "N-no, Amelia! I'm sorry. You don't have to apologize.Uh." The two remained silent for a moment not looking at one another. "I wouldn't lie to you," he said and low as he could. 'Why did I say that?' he asked himself. But his mind told him that he wouldn't lie to her at all.  
  
Amelia blushed in return and smiled with joy. Not knowing what to say, she giggled instead. The Princess couldn't help but think that Zelgadiss was cute in the way he wouldn't look at her in the face and his blush was rather obvious.  
  
"Hey! Are you two coming, or is your wagon broken?" Zelgadiss and Amelia turned in front of them to see everyone ahead of them.  
  
"Coming, Lina-san!" Amelia chirped. "Zelgadiss-san, do you have the horses reins?"  
  
The Chimera nodded and snapped the horse's reins. The wagon jolted and began to roll along through the opened gate.  
  
  
  
~)*(~  
  
  
  
Miles and miles of endless sand. Hey, if they were lucky once in a while they might see a shrub or maybe a desert flower growing up randomly in the endless sand dunes. Lina had removed her armor and cape to keep a little cool. The sun wasn't as bad as they had thought it might be. Once again Lina had been stereotypical, thinking that this desert would be long, hot, and most of all, agonizing. Well the desert was long and may get agonizing soon, but it wasn't that hot. Sasheem had stated that they may run into a sand storm at some point, but lucky for them they hadn't yet. Of course, they still did have a few more days to go.  
  
Lina and Gourry were doing all right. Lina decided to tell Gourry a few interesting stories about her getting valuable treasure from bandit gangs and Gourry did his part and listened. Every once in a while if Lina found herself trying to think of another story to tell, Gourry would hop in with some bold story of his mercenary days and fighting some odd monster that Lina would have a hard time imagining.  
  
Melendil and Sasheem were, as usual, an odd couple. Sasheem was never one much for words; if she ever said anything a person would either not understand, or it would be something deep and wise. Well that is how it was imagined most of the time, but she could be talkative if she wanted to be, maybe if she got into something. However, getting into something at this point was a little hard. Melendil was deep into a story and the Gypsy did what she usually did; lend her ears and attention. But naturally she always found a point to through a wise crack in and see Melendil pout.  
  
Xellos and Tybolt were 'bright and dandy' as one would say. Xellos was actually finding himself and Tybolt to have much in commen. Each exchanged their odd stories and would get intrigued in talking about their different experiences with likings that other people would usually hate.  
  
"Who says it's wrong to sing and dig a grave all at once? I've been doing it for more than half my life! They don't even know the amount of bodies I have buried at once! There is nothing wrong with the way I treat the dead!"  
  
"I absolutely agree!"  
  
Zelgadiss and Amelia hadn't exactly engaged in much conversation. Most of the time they were silent and Amelia would end up staring out into the desert daydreaming while Zelgadiss concentrated on following the group and keeping the horse at the right pace.  
  
Amelia leaned her head in her hand and seemed to become hypnotized by the desert. She naturally got the feeling that she should say something again. The Princess stole a gaze at the concentrated Chimera.  
  
Zelgadiss didn't look at Amelia but he was aware of her staring at him for a moment. He drew in a breath and let it out, then adjusted the horse's reins and the black stead neighed and shook his head.  
  
"Oh," Amelia sat up. "Is the horse all right?"  
  
"Yeah. I guess she just need to shake out." Zelgadiss decided to sit up himself and adjust in his seat.  
  
Amelia felt this was a good time to maybe start a conversation. "So, what do you think of the desert?" Zelgadiss turned to Amelia with a strange look in his eyes. 'That was a random question, wasn't it?' Amelia told herself. "Well, uh-"  
  
"It's.very.um, sandy," he said.  
  
"I just wanted to start a conversation," Amelia giggled. "Sorry, it was the first thing that came to mind."  
  
"Oh," Zelgadiss shrugged. "It's all right."  
  
Amelia placed her fists in her lap and rubbed her shoe on the floor. She began to realize the wind blowing and the sun was shining in her eyes. "Hm," Amelia turned around behind the wooden seat and reached in through the front of the wagon and grabbed her bag.  
  
The wagon rocked slightly as Amelia turned and Zelgadiss saw the Princess rummaging through the back. "Amelia, what are you doing?" The Chimera peeked behind and saw Amelia come back with a smile and a blue sash in her hands.  
  
Amelia pulled the deep blue sash over her head and the little gold tassels on the ends blew in a soft passing breeze. Amelia used the sash as a hood to cover her head from the sun. She turned to Zelgadiss with a smile on her shaded face and a gleam in her eyes. "Does it look okay?"  
  
"Yeah, it looks good," he commented. Zelgadiss felt like he never knew the right things to say, but he was rewarded with small laugh and a 'thank you' coming from Amelia.  
  
"You know," the Princess started. "That vest you are wearing does look good on you. I think you look nice in shades of bl-uhh." Amelia stopped when she realized what she was saying. 'He probably doesn't want to hear that he looks good in blue,' she thought.  
  
As much as Zelgadiss may have not wanted to hear it, he knew what she was going to say. "In shades of blue?" he questioned in a dull tone.  
  
Amelia stuttered. "W-well," she began, but she then pouted. "Whether you like it or not, Zelgadiss-san, a shade of blue is a good color for you! And that vest looks very nice, so there!" She huffed, folded her arms, and faced in the direction the wagon was going.  
  
The Chimera just stared at the girl in shock for a moment. 'Wh.what did I do?' he kept asking himself. He drew out a sigh and turned to the front again, but before he went back to concentrating on the way they were going he looked down at the open vest he wore. "Do you really think blues look good on a guy who is already blue enough as it is?"  
  
"Hm?" Amelia turned back around to Zelgadiss and watched him pull at the vest he was wearing. "Zelgadiss-san, the vest looks very nice! See, it even has other colors in it. The yellow border, and look at these little tassels hanging on the end! It looks so nice on you!"  
  
Zelgadiss ignored Amelia poking at the vest. He put the reins down on his lap and began to tie the vest up. Amelia froze for a moment before she grabbed the Chimera's vest. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I don't really think this vest is right for me," Zelgadiss grunted.  
  
"Well why not?"  
  
The Chimera tried to not blush at the fact that Amelia was still holding his vest and that he was complaining about his clothes. 'Out of all the other things I could have complained about.' Zelgadiss let go of the vest and folded his arms. "Well, it." He stole at glance at Amelia to see what she was doing. She was staring up at him with her wide blue eyes and still holding her small grip on his vest. "It.um.sh-shows.I'm blue Amelia! I'm blue!"  
  
Amelia blinked and showed no reaction to his voice rising. "Yes, Zelgadiss- san, you are blue. I have been aware of that for about four years now, but it does not bother me at all."  
  
At first Zelgadiss didn't say anything and just stared at her for the moment thinking about what she said. 'It doesn't bother he-' he shook his head. "That's not the point!"  
  
"Then why did you say it?" She asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Fine, I'll say it," he blushed. "I do not like the vest because I think it shows too much.of, well.me. And I'm blue. And have stones.so I want it closed!" With that Zelgadiss grabbed the vest and pulled it closed, taking Amelia with it.  
  
"Zelgadiss-san!" Amelia stumbled onto his lap and grabbed his neck pulling his head down slightly. Zelgadiss blushed even more as he looked into Amelia's face. He eyes were shining bright and her cheeks turned the color of a red rose. He felt his heart beating even faster and her one hand that had grabbed the back of his head moved along leaving a tingling path.  
  
Amelia found herself in another moment with the one man she had wanted for a long time now, and waited for anything to happen. Well the next thing that happened was the Chimera suddenly trying his best to not chuckle but it didn't work. And for the first time, even with all the years she had known Zelgadiss, he was there up above her giving a light laugh.  
  
Amelia suddenly felt the moment break as she gave her friend a confused look. "Wh-why are you laughing?"  
  
Zelgadiss shook his head and pulled Amelia's hand that was by his ear, off of his head. "It's nothing," he said with a kind smile on his face.  
  
"No! It's something!" Amelia released the Chimera's neck and sat up in his lap staring him in the face. "What's so funny? That's the first time I have ever heard you laugh!"  
  
"What are you talking about? I've la-" Zelgadiss stopped as he remembered the only time he had really laughed was around Lina the one time she tried to pat his stone back and hurt her hand. "Well, I guess it was."  
  
Instead of being mad at him, he found Amelia beaming a smile at him. "Zelgadiss-san! What made you laugh?! I want to know!" She bounced in his lap and got up in his face and waited for an answer.  
  
"Uh," he felt his heart racing again. "Er, it.was," he asked ever God why everything had to be so embarrassing for him today. "Y..you tickled...me- that's all!" He pushed Amelia back to sitting upright in his lap and watched as her deep blue eyes widened.  
  
"Ah! I tickled you? Where, where, where, where, where?!" She raised her head and began to look all over him.  
  
"A-Amelia, what are you doing?" He got the same weird feeling that he had gotten when that lady in the shop was scanning his body.  
  
"I know where!"  
  
"Amelia, sto-" Zelgadiss was cut off by a tingling sensation running through him up by his head as he jumped in his seat. Amelia's fingers were like a fire of joy running over him behind his ear. Zelgadiss quickly pushed the Princess back by the seat she had started and caught his breath.  
  
She sat there giggling in her seat. "Your ticklish behind your ear! I should have known!"  
  
"I-well, hey everyone is somewhere! It's not my fault!" He said in as much defense as he could. He still was trying to have his mind catch up on what had just happened. Everything seemed too be moving to fast for him to even take a moment to realize what had happened.  
  
Amelia crawled over again. "No! You closed your vest!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"It should be open!" Amelia quickly untied the vest and pulled the flaps open as far as she could.  
  
"No! Amelia! It should be closed!" Zelgadiss pulled the vest back in throwing Amelia on his lap once more.  
  
This time the Princess didn't bother pushing herself up and grabbed the vest. "Open!"  
  
"No, CLOSED!"  
  
"It looks better open!"  
  
"Well I think closed!"  
  
Amelia struggled against the man's strength and tried her best to pull it open. "Open!"  
  
"Closed!"  
  
"OPEN!"  
  
"CLOSED!"  
  
"Got your ear."  
  
"What-haha! Stop!"  
  
Zelgadiss weakened and let go of the vest when the Princess tickled him behind his ear and threw open his vest while she gave off great smile. "Open!"  
  
"Closed!" he shouted with a coy grin. The Chimera made a come back by grabbing Amelia's hand and holding it while he decided to tickle her in return for what she had done to him.  
  
"Zelgadiss-san, no fair!" She laughed while she squirmed in his lap.  
  
"Why not?" he grinned.  
  
Amelia couldn't answer. She was out of breath and still laughing as Zelgadiss moved his hand around each time trying to find a new place to see where she would laugh even more.  
  
Finally Amelia found a moment where she could get a breath of air. "I give up! Okay! Okay!" Amelia still rolled around on the Chimera's lap trying her best to avoid his moving hands.  
  
Zelgadiss grinned down at the laughing girl. "Are you sure?" he taunted.  
  
"Yes, yes!"  
  
Zelgadiss put his face down a little closer. "Sorry, what did you say? I didn't hear you."  
  
"Zelgadiss-san! You meanie!" Amelia found her other hand free and reached up behind the Chimera's ear and heard him give a soft laugh that he couldn't contain.  
  
"All right, all right, I'll stop." Zelgadiss smiled and pulled back from tickling the Princess who was spread out on his lap and gasping for air, but the whole time she kept smiling and now and then still laughed slightly.  
  
After Amelia caught her breath, she looked up and Zelgadiss with lazy eyes and a happy smile. "I think," she took in one last breath. "That you won."  
  
"I think so too," Zelgadiss smiled back down at Amelia. It finally occurred to him that the whole time he had not been steering the horse. When he looked up he saw that the horse was still slowly trotting behind the rest of the group. He shifted position in his seat and took the reins in his hands again. With a quick snap, he ordered the horse to move fast and catch up.  
  
Amelia still found herself smiling and loving ever moment of the day so far. Still lying on the Chimera's lap, she turned her head slowly and looked in the desert that the horse followed. She turned back to see what was on her right side and found that it was the Chimera's stomach. 'He's got a pretty good body,' she thought to herself. Dangling above her was one of the little tassels that fell from the corner of the Zelgadiss's vest.  
  
Amelia smiled to herself and lifted a finger to play at the tassel that hung from the vest. Zelgadiss felt her movement and looked down at her playing at the tassel. When she felt his eyes on her she looked up. "It's kinda' amusing, like a cat toy almost."  
  
Zelgadiss just smiled and looked back up at the way they were going. Everything seemed quiet all the sudden, but in a good way. It gave him a calm but comforting feeling that he could have sworn he had never felt before. Zelgadiss couldn't tell how much time had passed, but it couldn't have been that long. The next time he looked down at Amelia she was in a peaceful sleep on his lap, curled up against him and breathing in a soft motion.  
  
He couldn't figure out why such a thing made him feel so good inside and even make him smile. As he thought about that, he began to then think about what had just happened between him and Amelia. He had never gotten that close to a person before, even shown that much affection to anyone. Was it affection? He liked what happened, he even felt comfortable doing that.  
  
'Forget about it,' his mind told him. Zelgadiss looked down at Amelia again and unconsciously smiled.  
  
~)*(~  
  
Sasheem looked over to Melendil, who was slumped against the wooden seat and dozing off. Knowing that she was ignored, she climbed into the back of the wagon and into the room. In the back she opened the top half of the door to look out into the desert. She could Zelgadiss and Amelia's wagon close behind them.  
  
The Gypsy yawned and folded her arms resting on the door's edge. 'Can't doze off. Melendil's already asleep,' she thought. "Oh weary days," she groaned. The sun was setting in shades of red and the sky was slowly turning to night.  
  
Lina and Gourry had gone back and forth trading the reins to get some sleep. Lina was the one controlling the horse now. "Invading some bandits sounds like a good activity right now," she said to no one in particular. Finally she saw some action up ahead. 'Bandits? Oh please say bandits!' she wished. Coming fast were two more wagons up ahead. "Damn." Lina turned around and saw Sasheem crawling back to the front of the wagon.  
  
Lina pulled back on the reins and stopped the horse. "Hey, I think someone's coming!"  
  
"Eh?" The Gypsy took the reins from Melendil and pulled the wagon up besides Lina. "Where?" She watched Lina point her finger and followed it to see the two wagons coming closer. "Lets see who they are."  
  
Lina stood up in her seat. "Hey! Everyone stop, we got company!"  
  
The last two wagons pulled up beside Lina's and Sasheem's. "Ah, more friends for our journey," Xellos exclaimed.  
  
The two wagons got closer and closer. They halted a few feet away from the four wagons and were still. Each was drawn by a single horse and the wagons were not so different from the four the friends had. From one wagon a tall man in a blue vest and puffy pants came out of a wagon. His long black hair held a few braids and blew easily in a passing breeze. From the last wagon, a man with shoulder length shaggy blue hair came out and escorted a blond woman in a dress with many layers and a bandana tied around her head.  
  
Gourry had woken when the wagon came to a stop and watched as the three people came out. He blinked at first. "Hey, that's Aksin. Aksin!" Gourry jumped off the wagon and waved to the man with long black hair.  
  
"Gourry, hi!" he waved back.  
  
Lina bent over the side of the wagon and hissed at the swordsman. "Gourry, how do you this guy?!"  
  
"He was my knife throwing partner at that party two nights ago!"  
  
Zelgadiss had nudged Amelia to wake her up and see the new people they have met. The group soon had come together to greet the three travelers. The blond woman looked puzzled. "Oh, you are travelers from two nights ago! Oh, and you are Sasheem, correct? You and your grandmother-"  
  
"Run the bath house?"  
  
"Yes, that's right. I believe I have seen you in town before," she exclaimed while getting rather excited. "You are Lina, right?" she asked the sorceress.  
  
"Lina Inverse!" the read-head beamed, shaking her hand.  
  
Amelia had come beside Lina. "My name is Amelia Wil Telsa Saillune."  
  
"Really? Oh the Princess of Saillune! I saw you at the dinner two nights ago with Lina here, but I had no idea you were the Princess!" The woman smiled. "My name is Ida, it's nice to meet you. Well, again perhaps," she laughed. The man with shaggy blue hair came up beside Ida. "Oh, get over here! Come on, come on!"  
  
"What? I'm here! Calm down!" The man straightened out his peasant shirt and shook Lina's hand, Gourry's, and Amelia's. He saw Zelgadiss behind the Princess and waved at the Chimera, who responded with a nod. "The name's Dadan." He quickly turned to his right and saw the Gravedigger talking with Aksin. "Tybolt, my friend! How are you?"  
  
"Huh? Dadan!" Tybolt shoved his shovel into Xellos's hands and gave Dadan such a hug, the Gypsy thought for sure his guts would pop out. "You didn't come to dinner two nights ago? Where were you?!"  
  
"B.busy." Dadan gasped for air. When Tybolt let him go he fell onto the sand like a limp noodle.  
  
"I believe you have just killed him, Tybolt," Xellos spoke. "Now you can bury someone out here!"  
  
Tybolt took his shovel and poked Dadan, lying on the ground. "Nah, he's alive and quick."  
  
Ida clapped her hands together. "We were just about to set up camp and sit down and eat! Please join us tonight! I want to know what you are doing out here!"  
  
"We could ask the same," Lina said. "That sounds like a good idea!"  
  
Gourry nudged the sorceress in the shoulder. "Lina, should we really stop?"  
  
Sasheem came up and put a hand on Gourry's shoulder. "We still have many miles, lets just camp for the night. Is that okay with everyone?" The group gave their approval and it was set.  
  
"Oh this will be so much fun!" Ida chirped.  
  
Aksin huffed and looked over at the giddy woman. "Well aren't you happy," he mocked.  
  
"Well it's just pure luck that we would meet other people out here in the desert!"  
  
Amelia was giggling at the excited woman when she could have sworn she heard a tingling like a small bell from behind her. When she turned around she could have almost sworn she saw a little blue sparkle fly out from one of the wagons. 'Is that a fairy?' she thought. The Princess almost jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
Sasheem smiled to Amelia. "I see Queen Mab has been with you," she whispered.  
  
"Queen Mab?" Amelia asked.  
  
"It's nothing to worry about," Sasheem said putting a finger up. "She's just a fairy. I will explain at dinner."  
  
"Sounds like a new story," said Amelia.  
  
"Indeed," Sasheem whispered.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: After some thought and not wanting to be thought of as a guy, I have decided to pick out a new penname. My new Penname will be 'Queen Mab'. Now, if you had read this chapter, you will see the Sasheem speaks of Queen Mab in the end. Well rest assure, I am not putting myself in this story or talking about myself. Queen Mab is a real character talked about in myths, legends, old stories, and even in Shakespeare's work. She was known as the Fairy Queen who brought dreams to people, whether good or bad. I am just picking my penname after her, but in this story Sasheem is referring to the actual character of Queen Mab from the old stories, not me. When I put this story up for the first time I had already planned to bring the haggish Mab in. I did not expect changing my penname to Queen Mab.  
  
Now, the three gypsies that have entered in the end, Aksin, Dadan, and Ida. Well they are only staying for one chapter and than 'bye bye'! They won't even be used much. And another thing. Some more Elvish for you folks. The two things the Melendil yelled at Xellos were, the first one, 1) I hate you! 2) You disgust me! And the spell she used to.heave Mikau out the window, translates to 'Strength'.  
  
On a last note, I was happy to get a e-mail from a reviewer saying that they liked Tybolt and thought he was funny and enjoyed Sasheem and Melendil. I don't want to use the three as much, but it makes me happy to hear that they are liked. Well, that's all for now. Until the next chapter! (I should keep my notes short and sweet, not long and annoying) 


	10. Chapter 10: Needed Tears

Gypsy Moon  
  
Gypsy Moon  
  
"Our doubts are traitors, and make us lose the good we oft might win, by fearing to attempt"  
  
M for M, Act i, Sc.5  
  
  
  
Chapter 10: Needed Tears  
  
The night's cloak had covered the sky and let the scattered stars shine through. The moon had caught everyone's eyes; this night it was full and its best. In the desert it seemed like you couldn't miss anything. If one looked to the sky, they could see any bird or movement that passed by. It was if clouds never existed. And this night, not a single cloud covered the sky and even the dullest star could be seen in the night.  
  
The wagons had been pulled around in a large, spaced, circle; and in the middle, they created a fire that shone an orange light, which danced across the wagon's walls. Gourry, Zelgadiss, Xellos, and Tybolt were helping bring out food from several wagons and to the center, where Aksin stared to cook. Dadan and Melendil bringing out the drinks and mugs, and thanks to Melendil, there were plenty.  
  
Ida was yelling at Aksin that he was not cooking the right way. The fortune teller insisted that she should cook and that Aksin should watch and learn. Amelia had been amused by this scene for a while and admired Ida for her powerful attitude. Amelia noted that Sasheem had disappeared and wasn't any where.  
  
The Princess decided to continue to Lina's wagon and talk with her friend. She reached Lina's wagon and knocked on the door at the back of the wagon. "Lina-san, it's me, Amelia."  
  
"Come in," Lina answered.  
  
Amelia carefully opened the door and walked into the wagon. Several candles gave off a calm lighting to the room and the soft scent of sage and citrus was in the air. "Lina-san?"  
  
"Over here!"  
  
Amelia closed the door behind her and saw Lina at the far right sitting on a chair and facing a mirror. She was brushing her red locks and gazing at her reflection with a happy smile. Lina put the brush down and turned to Amelia. "So, what do you think? New yellow skirt, dark pink top, some nice scarves. I even got some of those gold rings to tie with my scarves like you."  
  
Amelia nodded and held her hands behind her back. "You look so nice!"  
  
"Naturally," Lina cooed, pushing her hair back. She grabbed the last scarf on her dresser and tied it over her head like a bandanna. "I picked these up in the city before we left," Lina winked at Amelia. The princess nodded and didn't say anything. "What's wrong with you, Amelia?" Lina folded her arms and sat back down on her chair.  
  
Amelia sighed and walked over to a chair across from Lina, pulling it out and taking her seat. "I don't know, Lina-san." Amelia made no eye contact with her friend and hung her head. "I feel like we are doing the wrong thing. Just heading out to kill Lestophel. And what after that? Does Tybolt have to become the next King and do we have to kill him? What if there is something more to this?"  
  
Lina stared Amelia right in her blue eyes. "Amelia, lets think about this." Lina began to count on her fingers. "We have destroyed Ruby-Eye, fought against Gaarv, and destroyed Dark Star! This shouldn't be any different than any of those. This guy can't be more powerful then Dark Star!"  
  
Amelia pulled at her skirt and brought her gaze away from Lina. "I still feel like... Lina-san, what are we solving here? This is no different than any of the other fights Saillune has had with the Gypsies."  
  
Lina took a moment to think about what they were really heading out to do. It was no different than any of the other fights that Saillune had with the Gypsies. "We have to settle this once and for all, that is our goal."  
  
"But, than what do we do about Zelas?"  
  
"Aw, geez. I forgot about her," Lina grunted. The sorceress rocked back in her chair and leaned on her dresser. "Once we bring down Lestophel, then maybe Zelas will pull back. If the Gypsies and Mazoku are acting like one, then we should have no problem."  
  
Amelia didn't reply. She had the lingering feeling that this was not solving anything. "Lina-san, should we...ask Tybolt what he plans to do if, well, we kill his father?"  
  
Lina nodded. "That is something we should look into." Lina scratched her head. "It's all really bothering you, huh?"  
  
"I feel like there is something more than just this."  
  
Lina got out of her chair and patted Amelia on her back. "Amelia, how much more complicated can this get? Here's my promise, we bring down the villains and this long feud will be over! We can get the Gypsies and Saillune at peace, and all will end well."  
  
Amelia found Lina's words comforting, but nothing she said resolved her problem in thinking they were not making any progress. Amelia put on her best fake smile and got out of her chair. "Okay." She smoothed out her skirt and walked through the dim room. "I'll see you at dinner!"  
  
"Hold it, Princess!" Lina spat, catching Amelia before she left.  
  
"D-did I do something?" Amelia shuddered.  
  
Lina strut over and glared at her friend. "Amelia, I'm not exactly full of words of wisdom here, but you are my friend and I plan on sticking with you through this whole thing, and that is whether you like it or not." Amelia's fake smile was soon becoming real. Lina giggled and patted the Princess on her back. "I promise we are gonna' get through it." The Princess waved good-bye and shut the door behind her.  
  
Lina continued standing in her room with her hand still held up from waving bye. She finally brought her hand down and folded her arms. "She's still worrying." Lina took her seat and crossed her legs while she pondered about what Amelia had bought up. "Are we resolving anything?"  
  
Lina took her time and thought about the situation in her head. The Elves and the Mazoku came to mind. 'Now what's going on with them?' she thought. To Lina, it became a missing link. She knew she would never get anything out of Xellos, but Melendil was a different story. "I'll have a little after dinner chat with that elf." Lina stood up out of her chair and had her plans all sorted out in her mind. Now she could enjoy dinner.  
  
Amelia wanted the weight of these thoughts lifted off her shoulder, but nothing worked. She had gone to her wagon and sat down in thought for sometime. There were so many questions that she needed answered, the problem was there was no one who could answer them.  
  
"It's a whole lot of stress, isn't it?"  
  
Amelia shot her head up and saw Sasheem sitting in a chair across from her with her legs crossed and her arms folded with a wooden flute in one hand. "Sasheem-san! What are you doing here?!"  
  
The Gypsy had changed into a long skirt and a similar shirt with her layers and rings just like Amelia's, but she kept her many scarves and jewelry on. Sasheem sat still as a stone and didn't move her gaze. "Well I knocked a few times on your door, but no one answered. So I got slightly worried because people saw you walk in here but you weren't answering. Then I walked in and saw you sitting here in thought. I didn't want to disturb you right away, so I took a seat and decided to wait a few minutes. And thus, we are here now."  
  
Amelia felt embarrassed and rude. "I'm sorry, I'm..." She couldn't figure out why she started to cry, but her eyes got warm and the tears came out. 'Why am I crying now? This is horrible!' Amelia scolded herself but couldn't stop.  
  
Sasheem pushed her chair over so she sat next Amelia. "Don't beat yourself for crying, this really is all too much." The Gypsy put her arms out and hugged Amelia in a gentle matter.  
  
Amelia wasn't sure why Sasheem had done that but she cried into the Gypsy's shoulder for some time. Maybe it was something that she should have done a long time ago. Her memories of all that had happened in her family before, her mother being murdered, Gracia going mad and leaving, now she was being hunted down, it all came together to this one situation and she was trying to handle too much. Every thought that passed her mind lead to more tears pouring from her eyes.  
  
Lina had said she was thinking too much about the situation, but was it so wrong to try and understand some things? Amelia admired Lina's carefree attitude, but Lina didn't have the same past and situation as Amelia. The Princess clutched Sasheem's shirt a little tighter and continued her tears and choking.  
  
Sasheem felt a pain in her heart and hugged Amelia closer to her. When Amelia's tears had stopped she pulled her head back and wiped her eyes. "I'm, uh, s-so-"  
  
"Don't you dare say sorry," Sasheem quickly answered.  
  
Amelia was slightly shocked but nodded and wiped her eyes again. "I don't know what got into me," she sniffed. "I was just talking to Lina-san, and I felt that there were all these questions and-" Amelia choked and caught her breath. Crying and then starting to drag on a sentence was too much at once.  
  
Sasheem kept by Amelia and put her hand on the Princess's shoulder. "Amelia, there is a whole lot going on. Even I have so many questions that I wish I knew the answers to." She brought her hand down and looked at Amelia. "You know, Amelia." The Princess lifted her head and looked at Sasheem who had turned her head away. "We are both in, well, a similar position. We both want this to end, we want there to be peace, and I'm sure that at this very moment we have the same questions swimming in the open seas of our minds."  
  
Amelia didn't know what to say. She hadn't considered that before, but the more she thought about it, she found that her and this mysterious girl were in similar spot. "Sasheem-san," the Gypsy turned her head. "You're right. I'm sorry I didn't consider how you fe-"  
  
"Amelia, I just want you to know that this is something we can do together. I don't want to see you crawling up into your wagon with all this down on you. If you want to talk, come to me. I should have realized a long time ago how much has just been put on you! I know about your past and, well, that is nothing easy. See...maybe we can help each other. Perhaps I have some answers for you, who knows." Sasheem hung her head a little and turned back to face Amelia. "I want to help you, Amelia. I want this to end. I hate the fighting, and I know you do too."  
  
Amelia found her sense of justice coming back around, and even all the questions she had weighing her down seemed to feel lighter. "Sasheem-san, you're right." Amelia got up from her seat and smiled down at Sasheem with her bright eyes. "Thank you. I shouldn't have dwelled on that matter like I said this morning. I was sure it wouldn't have gotten to me but I guess all things do eventually." Amelia flung herself down and hugged the Gypsy. "Okay, we'll help each other."  
  
Sasheem gawked at Amelia as the Princess had suddenly completely reversed her attitude in a matter of minutes. "U-um, yeah." She returned the hug and pulled back. "But you still must have questions, Amelia. You just completely reversed your attitude, are you sure you are okay?"  
  
Amelia made her smile smaller but nodded her head. "I'll be fine. Maybe later we can see if we can exchange informatin."  
  
"Very well," Sasheem said, nodding. The Gypsy stood up and walked over to the door. Before she left, she turned back to Amelia and gave off her mysterious smile. "Let us hope for the best," she said. "Oh, and I owe you the 'Queen Mab's' story tonight."  
  
"I look forward to it," Amelia chimed.  
  
Sasheem nodded and walked out the door. As she began to exit she caught her footsteps before she walked into the Chimera in front of her. "Hello, Zelgadiss."  
  
"Sasheem," he nodded. Zelgadiss walked past the Gypsy and into his wagon. As he came in, he saw Amelia by the dresser and wiping her eyes, but at the same time smiling. 'I forgot that we came on the same wagon,' he thought. The next thing that occurred to him was that Amelia was wiping her eyes. "Amelia?"  
  
The Princess turned around with wide eyes. "Zelgadiss-san, what are you doing here?"  
  
Zelgadiss scratched his head. "Well we came on the same wagon, so..."  
  
"Oh, that's right!" She chirped.  
  
Zelgadiss proceeded to walk over to his bag which was laying on his bed in the back. He rummaged through his bag pulling a few things out at a time. His ears picked up Amelia sniff behind him and the tapping of her feet walking over to a different spot. He slowly turned around to look at her, and found her looking in the mirror. "Did something happen?"  
  
Amelia turned her head and looked at Zelgadiss who had a gaze fixed on her. "I was feeling kinda' stressed out from the whole situation. Sasheem-san came in here and," Amelia blushed and began to feel ashamed of the situation. "Well, she came in and I cried a bit." Amelia placed her hand down in front of her on the wood surface. "Well, it came out good in the end. She comforted me and we found that we are in a similar spot."  
  
Zelgadiss wasn't sure if he had any words of wisdom to say. He wasn't even sure if he should say anything or not, but thinking that he should say something took over. "Are you feeling okay now?"  
  
"I am, thanks!" Amelia took a few steps over by Zelgadiss to get closer. "I still have questions and feel that we are missing a whole lot, but things will be sorted out."  
  
"Yeah," was all the Chimera said. He felt bad that Amelia had felt so horrible and he hadn't done anything about it. 'Was she feeling like this the whole day and I just haven't noticed it?' he thought. He watched as Amelia headed back to the mirror and he went back to looking through his bag. She could always tell when something was wrong with him, it was like a strong point for her. She could read him as if he was a book, and here he couldn't even tell if something was wrong with her or not. It frustrated him. Was he just obviouse or was she just good with human emotions? Zelgadiss hadn't realized that he was now pulling things out of his bag as if he was pulling weeds from the ground at quick speed.  
  
He stopped and let out a breath of air. 'Where is it?' he asked. He couldn't find the bracelet Amelia had given him after their fight with Dark Star. He could have swore he put it in his bag, but if he did why couldn't he find it. "What's this?" He heard Amelia speak and looked to her. "Is this my bracelet?" Amelia held the pink bracelet with its blue orb in her hand and turned it over.  
  
Zelgadiss's eyes widened shock. "What? How did it get over there?" He was going to run over and snatch 'his possession' from Amelia, till her remembered that the bracelet was really hers. That little bracelet that had been a part of her had become a part of him when she handed it to the Chimera over a year ago. Why it was so preciouse to him, he didn't know, but Zelgadiss wouldn't give it up.  
  
Amelia stared at the confused Chimera, then back at the bracelet in her hand. "Zelgadiss-san, you brought this with you?"  
  
Zelgadiss turned red in his face. "Well, maybe. Um, yes, kinda', I don't kn- "  
  
"Is this the bracelet I gave to you?" Amelia asked in surprise. She was shocked that she hadn't seen it in a year and was now holding the same bracelet she had given Zelgadiss.  
  
The Chimera stood up and began to make his way over to Amelia. Amelia didn't move and stared at Zelgadiss as he made his way in front of her. She stuttered. "U-um-"  
  
Zelgadiss took the bracelet from her and slipped it around her wrist. Amelia blushed and was about to speak till Zelgadiss cut it. "You gave this to me, right?"  
  
Amelia raised an eyebrow. "Well, you didn't steal it from me," she said sarcastically.  
  
Zelgadiss let go of her hand. "That means it's mine. Then I want it back," he said in a blunt matter.  
  
Amelia looked puzzled then looked at the bracelet slipped around her wrist. She looked at Zelgadiss who merely stared at her and then back at her wrist. "Um, okay." She began to take the bracelet off of her wrist but Zelgadiss took her hand and stopped her.  
  
"No, I want it back when all of this is over. I want you to now give this back to me." Amelia felt her heart flutter and she nodded. Zelgadiss started for the door. "I'm going go out. Are you going to come soon?"  
  
"Yeah, be out there in a minute," Amelia replied. Zelgadiss closed the door behind himself and left Amelia alone in the room again.  
  
The Princess turned her wrist back and forth looking at her old bracelet. 'He still kept it. I don't believe it,' she thought. Amelia couldn't stop smiling as she pulled the bracelet to her chest and spun around in the room.  
  
"That is so romantic!"  
  
"Lina-san!" Amelia turned around and saw the redhead standing in the doorway. "Wh-wh-wh-"  
  
"I've only been here since you were alone, don't worry. But I did see Zel walk out of here," the Sorceress grinned. "So I feel like I have a fairly good idea on wh-" Lina's eyes changed and narrowed in on Amelia's wrist. "Hey, when did you bring your bracelet out? I didn't even know you had them with you."  
  
Amelia looked at her wrist and remembered that she hadn't worn her bracelets since she and her friends had parted. "Oh, um, this?" She brought up her wrist. "I just kept it with me. I-it's like a keep sake! Oh, and Zelgadiss-san and I were not doing anything! We just happened to come in the same wagon!"  
  
"Keep you skirt on, Amelia." Lina raised an eyebrow and put a hand on her hip. "Keep sake, huh? Then why aren't you wearing both?"  
  
'I'm in a tight spot,' Amelia thought. "I'm just testing to see if it still fits! Hahaha!" Amelia quickly took the bracelet off, placed it on the dresser, and trotted over to the door while trying to act as if she didn't have a care in the world. "Well, come on! We don't want to be late for dinner!"  
  
"Ah! Dinner!" Lina was out the door in less then a second and Amelia heard her yelling outside. "Gourry! That's mine! Don't you ever start without me you jellyfish brain!"  
  
Amelia giggled and followed Lina out the door. When she closed the door behind her and looked up at the stars, she felt as if her spirit had been enlightened into the sky. The Princess reached her arms out to the stars above and arched her back to stretch her muscles. "Ah, that feels good!" she cooed.  
  
She put her arms down and continued looking at the stars mapped across the sky. 'I'm going to enjoy this dinner tonight!' she told herself.  
  
Mab's Note: Sorry for the delay. Chapter 11 will be up tomorrow and the plot thickens. I know this is a short chapter for me, but I didn't want to put it in 11. That way, things could be sorted out. Okay, never mind. Anyway, here it is. 


	11. Chapter 11: Full Moon Magic

  
                                                                        Gypsy Moon  
  
"O, then, I see Queen Mab hath been with you.  
She is the fairies' midwife, and she comes  
In shape no bigger than an agate-stone  
On the fore-finger of an alderman,   
Drawn with a team of little atomies  
Athwart men's noses as they lie asleep;"  
  
-_Romeo and Juliet, Act i_  
  
  


Chapter 11: Full Moon Magic

When Amelia took her first step outside she had already expected music to be playing, and it was. Amelia picked up steady beat of drums and a whistling flute that went on its own pace. A tambourine and a different pipe joined the two sounds. The Princess dashed over to the fire where she saw her welcoming scene.   
  
Lina and Gourry pulled the meat off of ribs while they grabbed for other foods that were on different plates. Aksin had set up his food to cook around the large fire and tapped his foot to the beat of the music as he turned the meats.  Tybolt held a drum between his legs while he played the top with swishing hand movements. Dadan was playing an instrument that Amelia had only seen snake charmers play. He lifted the pipe up and down changing the tone while Ida moved her fingers across a cittern.  
  
As for the flute that Amelia had heard, she saw Sasheem playing it. The Gypsy spun around the fire enough to make Amelia dizzy. He swishing moves and tapping feet were in unison with the note that she poured out from the flute.   
  
Amelia watched the Gypsy's elegant moves. When she spun, she reminded Amelia of the wind. Her skirt seemed to flap in a breeze and her sashes trailed behind her trying to keep up with her moves. She blew through flickering sparks from the fire that shimmered around her. Amelia kept thinking that Sasheem would dance her way right into the fire, but each time the Gypsy came close she would turn on her foot.   
  
The more Amelia watched, the more she felt the itch to run in next to the Gypsy and move to the beating of the drum and spin to the tunes from the flute. Melendil sat on a log with her mug of Ale by her feet and her hands clapping to music as it picked up pace. Xellos had decided to sit by Zelgadiss and cheer Sasheem on dancing, mainly to bug the Chimera and not let him eat in peace.  
  
Amelia found herself standing by the end of a log and still watching the performance. Aksin lifted his head and motioned with his hand for Amelia to come over. Before Amelia took her first step, Sasheem quickly spun in front of her and did a fancy bow before she continued dancing around the fire and out of Amelia's way.   
  
Amelia smiled and started to walk again till she was stopped in her path once more, and this time by Aksin. The young man bent down and put a plate of food in Amelia's hands. Amelia took the plate in and shifted her eyes to look up at Aksin. "Thank you!"  
  
Before Aksin could answer, Sasheem came by again and whispered into the man's ear. "Steaks burning." With her final words, she lifted her flute to her mouth and trotted off around the fire.  
  
Aksin's eyes widened. "Gotta' go," he snapped, and ran back to the steak that was leaning by the fire.  
  
Amelia blinked and looked down at the plate that was put in her hands. She could tell it had just been taken off from the heat that steamed through the bottom. She hastily made her way to sit down and put the plate on her lap. With that out of the way, Amelia realized she was going to have some trouble eating. No fork and no knife. She looked up past the fire and saw everyone else picking up their food from the stick it had been cooking on.  
  
"You gonna' eat that?" Amelia nearly fell over from the surprising voice that had caught her off guard.   
  
She looked in front of her and saw Lina drooling over her plate. "Yes I am!" Amelia growled. She picked up her food and began to rip the meat off of the stick.   
  
"Damn!" Lina marched over to Aksin and kneeled down to watch him cook. "Is it done yet?"  
  
Aksin turned his head and looked at Lina. "No."  
  
"Now?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Now?!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
The Princess sighed as she watched Lina argue her way to food. She took a glance to her left and watched Zelgadiss for a minute. He had on his usual poker face and watched Sasheem dance across the sand. Amelia slowly pulled at her food with her teeth and went back to watching Sasheem dance.  
  
Xellos rested on his hand and grinned at Zelgadiss. At first the Chimera didn't notice this, but soon he turned and saw Xellos grinning in his usual way that Zelgadiss could only think meant trouble. "What is it, Xellos?"  
  
"Oh nothing really," Xellos chirped.  
  
Zelgadiss turned his gaze away from the Mazoku. "Well it has to be something because you won't stop looking at me! And if it is nothing, then I'm going to rip your eyes out!"  
  
"What a horrible temper for such a nice night," said Xellos. "And I thought you might be in a good mood, too."  
  
'Oh boy, this is going to be a long night,' Zelgadiss thought.  
  
"Oh, I think I may have an idea on what might cheer you up!" Xellos chirped.  
  
"How about you go away? I think that may work," Zelgadiss suggested with every ounce of sarcasm.  
  
Xellos opened one of his violet eyes and put his finger up to his lip. "I think I have a better idea," he smirked.  
  


"Oooh, I don't know, Xellos," said Zelgadiss. "Having you go away forever is rather tempting."  
  
"More tempting then dancing with the Princess?" Xellos questioned.  
  
Zelgadiss froze and narrowed his eyes. He glared at the grinning Mazoku and snapped the stick that held his food.  
  


"Oh my, did I hit a weak point?" Xellos chimed.   
  
'I will stay calm. I will not kill.' Zelgadiss told himself. Now the Chimera knew he needed Xellos gone. As Zelgadiss pondered a way to get Xellos out of his way, the Mazoku continued his speech.  
  
"You did appear to be having a good time when she pulled you out to dance at that first dinner we were at."  
  
'That idiot was watching us?' Zelgadiss mused.  
  
"You were a very slick dancer that night, Zelgadiss. The way you tilted her back in you arms and-"  
  


Zelgadiss got up from his seat. "Sasheem!"   
  
Amelia turned from eating and watched Zelgadiss call out to the Gypsy. 'What's he doing?' she thought.  
  
The Gypsy stopped her dancing and looked over at Zelgadiss from the other side of the fire. Zelgadiss grabbed Xellos by his collar and yanked him up from the log. "Xellos wants to dance with you!" he yelled.  
  


Both of the Mazoku's eyes flew open and his grin faded. "What?"  
  
Lina finished swallowing her food. "Well that's different."  
  
Sasheem's mouth curled. She strapped her flute on her hip and walked over to Zelgadiss and Xellos. The Mazoku moved his eyes over to look at the Gypsy staring him in his face. Zelgadiss pushed Xellos over to Sasheem. The Mazoku tripped and regained his balance in front of the Gypsy. "Well this is a pleasant surprise," Sasheem said in a blunt matter. She smiled and took Xellos's hand.  
  
The Mazoku gave a quick turn to a now sneering chimera. "You win this round," he hissed.  
  
"And what is that supposed to mean?" Sasheem snapped, as she pulled Xellos across the sand.  
  
"That's a secret!" Xellos winked.  
  
"Oh, I get it," Sasheem spoke. "You were tricked into dancing with me."  
  
Xellos blinked and looked down at the poker-faced Gypsy. "Um... Yeah."  
  
"Well no use in hiding it," said Sasheem. "If you really wanted to dance you would have come up to me and probably taken me into your arms."  
  
Xellos spun the Gypsy out and pulled her back in. "Most likely," he said, getting his smile back.  
  
The two continued dancing till the end of the song. Tybolt stretched his arms and put the drum aside. "I'm done. Lets eat," he motioned to Ida and Dadan.  
  
Sasheem finished her dance with Xellos and came to a halt in her final spin. "Well, thank you for the dance," she cooed.  
  


Xellos put on a smile but a suspicious feeling crept up on him. "Yes, it was nice-well bye!" Xellos began to pace over to Zelgadiss when he jolted from someone grabbing the back of his shirt.  
  
"You can sit with me," said an all to familiar voice.  
  
Xellos jerked and felt the unknowing feeling of defeat creep up on him. 'I'll give in this time,' he thought. The Mazoku was pulled over to the other side by a staggering elf.  
  
Amelia looked up from her staring down at her plate of food to watch Sasheem pick up the cittern and strum only a few strings with her delicate fingers. A melancholy look washed over her face and perplexed Amelia. The Princess felt quite an urge to jump and call Sasheem over and ask if she was okay, but the urge was pinned down by a different thought. 'Maybe that would be rude,' Amelia thought.   
  
Amelia had realized that the Gypsy didn't seem to talk about herself much. The only way they had even found out about her past was because Lina kept pushing to know. She watched Sasheem standing still in front of the flame. She had begun to play a soothing tune on the string instrument.   
  
'I know that tune,' Amelia thought. The memory returned to her mind. 'The same song that Zelgadiss was playing on the guitar at the dinner a few nights ago.'   
  
Sasheem began a different song; something more upbeat and slow. Amelia looked over at Zelgadiss and watched him mindlessly staring out into the blue. Gathering her courage, Amelia stood up and made her way over to the lonely man.  
  
Zelgadiss noticed a shadow cast over him and found Amelia standing next to him and smiling down. "Mind if I sit down here?" She asked, pointing to the obvious empty seat next to Zelgadiss.  
  
"If you want."  
  
Amelia turned and sat down next to Zelgadiss. She watched the still man for a moment and the fire's light illuminating his blue skin. She turned back to watch Sasheem play and pushed her fists in her skirt.  
  
The Gypsy began to sway in unison with her music. The attention of her crowd was taken when the glowing fire in the circle slowly changed its color to green.  
  
Lina jumped when she watched the fire flicker into its new color. "What's going on?"  
  
"A trick," Sasheem chimed. She continued playing her music and swaying.  
  
The fire stirred again and changed its color to a blue-green. Amelia smiled with pleasure at the show. "That's so pretty!" She watched the fire change to yellow and then a deep red.   
  
Sasheem's music picked up and the fire began to sparkle and flail in every way, throwing sparks out of its pit. Zelgadiss was amused by the little trick, as was everyone else around the circle. He looked at Amelia and noted the look of bewilderment on her face.  
  
Looking back at the fire, he watched the flames dance around in the air and go out. The fire was changing colors again, now a dark blue.   
  
Sasheem smiled and took in a small breath. "Queen Mab is the Queen of the Fairies," she began. She stroked a few quick strings on the instrument.   
  
There was movement in the fire. Out from the middle of the flire came small fairy shaped flames. They danced around in the air and circled around people's heads, leaving a trail of disappearing flames.  
  
Lina reached out to touch one of the fairy flames. As the tip of her finger reached to touch it, the fairy shaped flame burst and vanished. "Hey!"  
  
Gourry smiled and flicked one of the little fairies over in Lina's face. Taken off guard, Lina was shocked by the little thing coming in front of her. She lost her balance on her seat and began to fall back. Gourry reached over and caught the sorceress in his arms. Grinning down at her, he chuckled. "You can take on almost anything except fairies."  
  
Lina blushed and waved her fist in the man's face. "You are going to wish you never said that comment!"   
  
Zelgadiss's eyes followed a few of the flaming sprites that danced around his head and prayed that they wouldn't drop any flowers. He turned and saw Amelia laughing in a cheerful matter at his expense. Zelgadiss would have said something, but one of the blue flaming fairies floated in his face.   
  
"Even fairies made of fire seem to like picking on you," Amelia giggled.  
  
Zelgadiss found himself even annoyed by the fake fairies. In one quick breath, he blew the fairy away from his face. Amelia's eyes widened as she saw the flaming fairy blown away and tumble off while watching it slowly go out. She looked at Zelgadiss smile from his handy work. "Was that necessary?" She asked.  
  
"It was in my way," he bluntly replied.  
  
Sasheem spun around and continued talking. "Queen Mab, the Fairy's Midwife. But the Great Mab is no mere queen. She can be love, she can be fertility, and even healing. She is strength and will in the face of overwhelming problems and odds. To her people's enemies she is fierce and deadly, to her children and friends she is loving and kind." Sasheem played some strings and crossed to a different spot on the sand. "The Queen of Fae will come at night and give you a dream if she pleases. It can be a nightmare or a pleasant dream. These visions of night she can get by looking in your mind and seeing your thoughts. People have told that they have wandered into the Great Mab's forest and dreamt of their desires or pasts. Lovers can dream of kissing lips, and a warrior can dream of gaining great skills."  
  
Lina became giddy by the thought. "And I dream of becoming the most beautiful and talented sorceress to ever live and...Oh wait, I already am!"   
  
'Dreams, huh?' Zelgadiss thought to himself. 'If Queen Mab is real, and she gives dreams of deep thought...'   
  
Zelgadiss stole a glance at Amelia sitting beside him. Despite the fact that the nights they had spent in the Forest of Spirits and in Cymbalien had either been chaotic or mind-boggling, Zelgadiss had still been waking up in the middle of the night from a reoccurring dream that wouldn't leave him alone. He waited patiently for Sasheem to continue talking about this Fairy Queen. She might just say something that could stop this dream of his.  
  


Out of the color changing fire, another creature began to appear. A long shifting snake slithered into the air and coiled around the Gypsy's body before it wove through the air and went around the heads of the group. Its color slowly changed along with the fire as it twirled around the people's bodies and moved across the sand.   
  
"It is told that she is seen mostly in the Forest of Spirits, thus its name." Sasheem's words caught the attention of Lina, Gourry, Zelgadiss, and Amelia. The Gypsy grinned. "That is where her 'people' live, and so that is where the Fairies roam and play their tricks."  
  
Amelia couldn't stop herself from turning to Zelgadiss as she thought about their 'experience' in the Forest of Spirits with the Fairies. To her surprise, she found Zelgadiss looking her as well. Both caught each others gaze for a moment and turned away the next.  
  
"Not much is known of the Queen of Fae. Some people say that if you are in the Forest of Spirits and meet Queen Mab she will give you her mead as a sign of being accepted."  
  
Melendil's eyes began to sparkle. "Mead....Oh how I always wished to try such a delicacy! The mead from Queen Mab is supposed to be the best ever!"  
  
Lina raised one of her eyebrows. "Mead?"  
  
"Why Lina, I would that you of all people would know what mead is," Xellos grinned wagging his finger.  
  
"Well apparently I DON'T!" Lina snapped. She huffed and crouched in her seat with her arms folded across her chest. "Well do you know what it is Xellos?"  
  
"Why yes, infect I do." The Mazoku turned and looked at the swaying Gypsy. "Sasheem, do you mind if I explain this little fact to our deprived sorceress here?" Lina felt her mind mentally snap.  
  
"Go ahead, Xellos," the Gypsy slurred.  
  
The Mazoku cleared his throat. "Mead is a red wine and known to b-"  
  
"Okay, that's enough!" Lina interrupted. "Go on, Sasheem."  
  
Slightly confused by Lina's attitude, but nevertheless willing to continue, Sasheem went on. She gracefully turned and plucked a few strings to turn the fire to a deep red. "The honorable Queen Mab was said to give this blood red wine to all of her consorts and accepted people. The wine is said to be 'the wine of women's wisdom', and all who are given it are loved by the Fae." The Gypsy stopped her playing of the instrument. The Fairies that had been flying around turned into flames and went out. The snake that weaved in the air and over the ground had slithered back into the fire. The melancholy look that Amelia had seen on Sasheem's face before came back. "But that is what I have heard."  
  
The fire turned green and several snakes crawled out. They moved around Sasheem's legs and swirled around her spinning feet as she began to dance again. Her moves were slick and smooth as she moved like a serpent and danced with the snakes.  
  
When the story ended, Lina became aware of the fact that the temperature had dropped around her. She put her hands out to the fire and felt the warmth on her fingers and slowly travel through her body. Sasheem stopped dancing and put the instrument down. The snakes vanished as she walked across the sand.  
  
Amelia turned around and watched the Gypsy making her exit. "Wait, Sasheem-san!" She caught the Gypsy's attention and watched her slowly turned in the moonlight. "Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Of course," she bluntly replied.   
  
Amelia slowly walked up to Sasheem and whispered to her. "Alone...If that's okay with you..."  
  
"Sure." Amelia felt relieved she saw the smallest smile appear on Sasheem's face.  
  
Melendil watched the two walking off. "Hey, where are you guys going?!"  
  
"Just for a talk, we'll be back later." Sasheem lead Amelia to her wagon and the two were gone.  
  
"Everyone is acting weird tonight," Lina sourly replied. The thought of everyone acting weird led Lina to think of other things around the topic. She watched Tybolt talking with the three new guests they had just met.  
  
Tybolt had a grin across his face as he made motions with his hands. "I heard that Queen Mab is supposed to be the most beautiful woman you would ever see! The mead that she gives you is supposed to be her blood."  
  
"Blood that is wine," Melendil mused. "Lucky bitch!"  
  


"You're rather drunk, aren't you?" Xellos asked the tipsy Elf.  
  
"You shouldn't call the Queen of Fae a bitch, Melendil!" Ida screeched. "She is royalty!"  
  
"Ida, it is true though," Aksin protested. "She s known to be a very jealous woman."  
  
"Hey I gotta' ask you people something," Lina interrupted. The redhead strutted over and looked at the talking group. "Ida, Aksin, and Dadan. So what are you guys doing out here anyway?"  
  
The three guests exchanged looks and all let out a sigh. "Well okay, I suppose we can tell," Ida began.  
  
"We had just been doing a few deeds for the King and Lady Zelas," Dadan said bluntly.  
  
"Really?" Lina glared at the three travelers who didn't seem to have a care in the world.  
  
"Where the hell did Xellos go?" Melendil growled. Every looked to where Xellos was sitting and found him gone and only leaving his empty seat.  
  
Lina stomped her foot several times on the ground. "Damn! Damn, damn, damn!"  
  
Zelgadiss walked over by Lina and the others. "Forget him. We can see what's going from what these three tell us."  
  
"Woah, hold on!" Ida took her ground. "What the hell is the big deal? Infect, something weird is going on, why does what we are doing suddenly matter?"  
  
Lina grimaced and tried to put on a innocent act. "Nothing! Nothing really, uh..." She turned to Zelgadiss and saw him shrug. Turning back to Ida she tried her best to make something up. "Xellos...Is...Just a pain in the ass! He doesn't matter! We were...Just interested in what our Great King Lestophel was doing! And since you have seen him we are just sooooo interested in how he's been!"  
  
Silence.  
  
"I'm serious!"   
  
"Okay, okay, calm down, Lina," said Ida. "We were with the King running some deeds for him, like I said before. So anyway, we had actually just come back from 'investigating' in the Elf's village and reporting back on what they have been up to."  
  
Lina took a quick glance at Melendil. The Elf had passed out and was sound asleep. "Investigating on the Elf's village? Why?"  
  
"For Lady Zelas, of course," Ida concluded.  
  
"Why is Zelas interested in the Elves?" Zelgadiss asked.  
  
"We aren't at liberty to tell you that, if you don't know then you will just have to find out some other way," Dadan spoke up.  
  
Lina was getting sick of the three Gypsies but decided to put up with it. "That's fine. So how is it even possible for you guys to get to the village if the Elves and Gypsies aren't exactly at peace."  
  
"Simple," Aksin smirked. "The Elven Council is gone. They went out to talk with the King of Saillune, so just the commoners were left."  
  
"The Elven Council is in Saillune?" Lina repeated. She thought on the matter for a moment. "So what else are you doing with the King?"  
  
Dadan seemed like he would speak but Ida kicked him in his leg. "We told you enough. We're going to bed now, good night." The three guests got up. Ida turned her head in curiosity. "Hey, where is Gourry?"  
  
"Right here!" The swordsman came from behind a wagon stretching his arms out.  
  
"Gourry, where were you?!" Lina snapped.  
  
The blond frowned. "Uh, just had to go to the bathroom."  
  
"Well that's always nice to know," Zelgadiss mumbled.  
  
"Ida, I-" By the time Lina had turned back she found that none of the travelers where there.  
  
Tybolt picked up his shovel and began to walk to his wagon. "They went off to bed," he said yawning. "Really weird people. Well, Xellos is gone. I get the wagon to myself!"  
  
"Tybolt, wait." Lina grabbed the gravedigger's shoulder. "Do you know anything about this?"  
  
Tybolt looked at the red-haired girl behind him with sincere eyes. "To be honest, no. Probably because I have refused to talk to the man ever since him and that Beast Master have been working together. It's because of them working together that he really hasn't died in war with Saillune. Whatever is going on with the Elves and them, well it's all a mystery to me. I just know," Tybolt took a breath and watched the stars in the sky. "Well...No, I don't really know anything." He looked back at the three people behind him and the one sleeping Elf. He put on his common cheerful smile and waved. "G'night."  
  
He left to his wagon and shut the door. Gourry came up and tapped Lina on her shoulder. "Lina, I gotta' tell you something."  
  
"What is it?" Lina was not in the mood for any stupid comment. Nothing was going right as far as she was concerned.  
  


"Well, I didn't really go to the bathroom," the blond man stated.  
  
Lina and Zelgadiss narrowed their eyes. They turned to Gourry with ghostly looks and sent shivers up the swordsman's back. "THAT is what you wanted to tell us?" Lina hissed.  
  
"No, no, it's more then that!" Gourry protested. He got a serious look on his face and continued. "Well, while you and Zel were all talking to those new people I heard something moving around in Ida's wagon. I started to get up and no one noticed so I went behind the wagon and looked in the window. There was some blond man with pointy ears inside the wagon and he was tied up in a chair."  
  
"A blond man with pointy ears? Like an Elf?" Lina asked.  
  
"Probably," Gourry nodded and was slightly proud of his work.  
  
"They're kidnapping Elves?" Zelgadiss asked no one unparticular.  
  
Lina nodded. "That's sure what it seems like right now." She looked back up at Gourry who seemed to be waiting for some kind of reply. "You were smart enough to go and do this, I congratulate you, Gourry."  
  
Gourry smiled and scratched the back of his head. "Thanks, Lina!"  
  
"Why would they want an Elf?" Zelgadiss kept thinking.  
  
"Never mind that, we have to go save that Elf!" Lina protested.  
  
"We can't just barge in there and release that Elf, Lina!" Zelgadiss yelled back. "There could be more behind this!"  
  
"What else could there be! They work for two bad guys and capture an Elf while investigating the Elven village! And I don't know what you're thinking, Zel, but I don't believe they were investigating the village!"  
  
Zelgadiss didn't have much to say, but to his delight if he even did say something he would have been blocked off by Gourry's next words. "Watch out!" Gourry pushed Lina out of the way and Zelgadiss ran with him.  
  
The wagons that the travelers had come in were being pulled by stampeding horses and heading right for the three friends. Lina jumped out from behind Gourry. "Dale Brando!"  
  
Before her spell hit her target, the wagons vanished into the air and were gone. Lina, Zelgadiss, and Gourry were now staring at a blank space in the desert. The next few minutes were silent. Then Gourry spoke up. "What in the world just happened?"  
  
"I don't know," Zelgadiss sighed. "But I'm going to bed." Since Amelia was in Sasheem's wagon, he decided to take this as an opportunity to go to sleep all alone. He figured Amelia could come in whenever she wanted and he would already be asleep.  
  
Lina and Gourry were left alone still looking into the blank space. Gourry rocked back on his heels in boredom and decided to put up a suggestion. "Wanna' go bed?"  
  
Lina blushed and punched the blond in his face. "You stay out of the wagon until I'm done changing and in bed! ALONE IN BED!"  
  


"I never said I wanted to sleep with you!" Gourry yelled rubbing his face. "How am I supposed to know when you're done changing anyway? Why don't you just let me come in, I won't look."  
  
Lina turned a full shade of red in her face. "I'll yell for you! Now stay out here!" She trudged off to the wagon and slammed the door shut behind her.  
  


                                                                  ~)*(~

  
Zelgadiss finished getting ready to go to sleep. He folded his clothes and put them away in a drawer he found in the wagon. As he folded his last piece of clothing he mentally grumbled to himself. 'I really have to make up my mind,' he thought as he folded his boxers and put them next to his briefs. It was one of his more personal problems. Another thing he could try to sort out in life, as if he didn't have enough.   
  
Before he closed the drawer, he saw another drawer opened underneath his. He closed the top drawer he had put his clothes in and looked in the slightly open drawer underneath. 'What is this?' he asked himself, slowly opening the drawer a little more. He felt blood run up into his face as he saw Amelia's clothes neatly folded in the drawer. Just his luck that her underwear and bras were on the top.  
  
The Chimera stayed frozen looking at her belongings for a moment. He didn't even take into consideration what he was doing. To him, the baby blue lacey bra was what caught his eyes the most and made him stay planted in one place.   
  
'What kind of pervert am I?!' he mentally slapped himself and slammed the drawer shut. 'I will not turn into Gourry, I will not turn into Gourry...' His mind yelled at him to go to bed and go NOW. Zelgadiss let go of the drawer's handles and marched over to the bed in the back. The one that was not close to the drawer. The one that was not close to the drawer the had Amelia's light blue lacey bra in it.  
  
"Shut up!" Zelgadiss yelled, even though no one was in the room. He grabbed the pillow on his bed and pushed it in his face. 'Think about anything! Anything but that cute lacey and bra and those--you're thinking about it, stop!' Zelgadiss wished to every God he had not seen that. Mostly because he felt that thinking about it would make him a pervert and he did not want to be one.   
  
Pushing the pillow back down on the bed, then pulling the covers up and over, Zelgadiss growled to himself as he got into bed. 'Just think about that dream you keep having, just think about the dream,' he told himself.  
  
He turned over and blew out a candle that was beside him on a bedstead and left two smaller candles on for Amelia.  
  
  


                                                                 ~)*(~

  
  
Amelia took a deep breath and let it out. The whole time she had kept asking Sasheem questions about Queen Mab. Some she even found herself repeating. Sasheem looked at Amelia with curiosity. "Amelia, I think it's fine that you are interested in Queen Mab, but you have been asking me questions about her for quite a while now." She drew a closer look at Amelia. "Are you sure this is all you are here for, because I don't get that feeling."  
  
Amelia had asked Sasheem to talk with her for a different reason but at the same time she kept avoiding it. "I...did come for a different reason," she said shamefully. "I just wanted to make sure that I was thinking about this the right way."  
  
"About what, Amelia?" Sasheem said, suddenly changing to a different tone of voice. "You can ask me anything, really! I mean, when you really think about it...we are cousins removed several times. So we can think of each other as family! What is wrong?"  
  
Amelia smiled when she heard Sasheem talk about them being cousins. "Well, okay," she started. The Princess gathered up her thoughts and brought her head up. "You know how me, Lina-san, Gourry-san, and Zelgadiss-san, came her through the Forest of Spirits?" Sasheem nodded. "Well," Amelia blushed. "E-ever since that night we spent in the forest...I've been having this strange repeating dream every single night."  
  
Sasheem sat up straight. "A repeating dream?" Amelia nodded. "Are by chance thinking that Queen Mab might have something to do with this repeating dream?" Another nod. "Well can you tell me what the dream is about? I won't tell anyone, I swear."  
  
Amelia blushed a little more. She knew she would have to eventually. "Well, I can't fully remember it, so I'm really sorry."  
  
"That's fine," Sasheem waved off. "Just go on."  
  
"Okay. What basically happens is, um," Amelia turned very red in her face. "M-me and Zelgadiss-san are in the woods. And, well I'm not sure why we are there but we are." Amelia began to pull at her skirt slightly. "And Zelgadiss-san, well he starts to yell at me and tells me to 'shut-up' and accuses me of sayings things--but I didn't say any of those things, and that's what's weird!" She quickly added. The tension began to build up in her. "And then he suddenly gets very mad and pushes me up against a tree and is yelling at me!"  
  
"Amelia, take it east." Sasheem quickly put her hand on Amelia's shoulder. The Princess was becoming nervous, her tense face was showing it.  
  
"Well, he begins yelling at me and I seem very scared and, well I just can't remember what happens from there." Amelia went into a moment of thought. "Oh wait, he punches the tree next to me and I remember he just seems very sad." Amelia took a few minutes to herself and hugged her body. "I'm just not sure if it is just a dream," she moaned. "It seems so real."  
  
Sasheem drew back into her seat after patting Amelia on the shoulder a few times. "Amelia, I need you to try and remember some things for me. I want to ask you a few questions."  
  
Amelia slowly released her grip around her body and nodded. "Okay."  
  
"You and Zelgadiss are in this dream, only you two right?"  
  
"Yes," she said blushing a little.  
  
"I know that the four of you went through the Forest of Spirits to come here, so was there any point in that time that maybe you and Zelgadiss were alone?"  
  
Amelia tried to remember the time they had in the forest. "There was one time," she suddenly recalled. "Me and Zelgadiss-san were out in the forest getting some branches to make a fire and then these Fairies came and toyed with us,"  
  
"Now we are starting to get somewhere," said Sasheem. Amelia just looked very confused. "I'm not making any promises, Amelia. But if the fairies were around this could be a trick of theirs. Zelgadiss wouldn't yell at you for any reason, so my best guess is that this is a trick. In your dream you were alone with Zelgadiss in the Forest of Spirits, and in real life you were alone with him in the forest as well."  
  
"But what does that mean? How do I stop this?!"   
  
Sasheem leaned back in her chair and held her chin in her hand. "Well I'm sorry to say that I am not positive at how to stop it, but I do have two ideas. One thing is for sure, it is no mistake that this is happening. I think you may have been on the right trail of this being a visit from Queen Mab, no matter how rare that really is."   
  
With her theories in order, Sasheem leaned in to eye Amelia. "One possibility is that this could be a dream of something that really happened and Mab is making you remember it. If that is true, then Zelgadiss should be having the same dream. In the incident of this happening, if you and Zelgadiss talk this out, my guess is that the both of you can put two and two together and the memory should come back. You see, the Fairies could have made you forget that incident ever happened and are now making you remember it. Why they would do that I don't know."  
  
Amelia shuddered. "But to do that, I would have to tell Zelgadiss-san," She choked. "That I'm dreaming about him."  
  
"That is my best guess," the Gypsy sighed. "My last possible guess for getting this cured is a difficult skill that I have learned in the past but never used. It is a meditation technique that is supposed to let a person speak with Queen Mab. The only thing, hardly anyone ever uses it and most times it doesn't work or people are known to get trapped in their mind and not be able to come back to conscience. At least these are for cases that people have just been greedy and want to speak with Mab, in your case I am almost one hundred percent sure that this is her doing, so she may talk to you."  
  
"I'm not to sure I want to do that one," Amelia mumbled, backing up in her seat slightly.  
  
Sasheem grunted and crossed her legs in her chair and leaned her elbow on one leg and placed her head in her palm. With her two detailed suggestions out of the way she threw in her final result. "Well then all I can tell you is to duke it out and see if it goes away. Maybe it's supposed to be a sign of something, but I highly doubt that. How many nights has it been now? Four? Five? I think four, and this is night five. Whichever it is, I find it odd to have it go on that long."  
  
"I know," Amelia whispered.  
  
The Gypsy gazed at the worrisome girl and stood up. She took Amelia's hands and helped her up from the chair. "Amelia, I think if you told Zelgadiss he would understand. Really, I do." Amelia shrugged and let her hands fall to her side in defeat. "Even as cold as he can act, he wouldn't be offended or mad."  
  
"He really is nice," Amelia pondered.  
  
Sasheem folded her arms and spoke matter-of-factly. "He just may be having the same dream, and maybe if you do tell him it will all end." If Amelia could see the Gypsy's eyes she would see that she was winking. "Maybe this is all being done for a reason."  
  
Amelia winced at Sasheem's words. "Wh-what reason could this possibly have?!"  
  
The Gypsy only replied with a shrug. "It was just an idea." As Amelia headed for the door Sasheem realized she had one more thing to say. "Amelia,"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Will you be okay tonight? You know that you most likely will have that dream. You can stay here if you want."  
  
"No, I'll be fine. That you, Sasheem-san." Already Amelia felt comfort by being in the same area as everyone else. She even got the sense that Sasheem was really watching her back more then she knew. Final good-byes over with, Amelia headed out the door.  
  
                                                            ~)*(~  
  
Zelgadiss shot open his eyes and quickly sat up in bed. He took one minute to look at his surroundings. 'It's that wagon,' he said, trying to calm himself down mentally. Zelgadiss rubbed his temple slowly trying to remember why he had just broken out into a cold sweat and almost jumped out of his bed.  
  
It all came back to him; he was having that dream again. The one where he kept hearing Amelia's voice all around him, spitting out comment after comment about his frightening appearance. Zelgadiss grimaced at the horrible thought. It was even getting to him through his dreams. The Chimera didn't even have to think about what happened next in the dream because he already knew. It was like every other night; he heard the melodious voice of Amelia say painful things to him and then he threw her against a tree and yelled at her. No, he attacked her. Then he watched her cry out every ounce of her fear.  
  
Zelgadiss leaned his head against the back wall in thought. 'If I go back to sleep, I know I will just dream about it again,' he mused. The Chimera unknowingly closed his eyes as he sat in the silence. As much as he didn't want to sleep, his body was demanding it. Zelgadiss was physically and mentally tired. Not just because of the fact that he was awake in the middle of the night, but he was tired of waking up each night to the same dream. The same dream that left image of terrified innocence and words that hurt him run through his mind. They stayed there and let him think about them until he either fell asleep again or stayed up until the crack of dawn and only get one hour of rest.  
  
Zelgadiss heard his mind begin to yell at him to open his eyes. Obeying his conscience, Zelgadiss open his eyes to the dark room. His vision had already adjusted to the lighting around him. He could make out the mirror and its small amount of moonlight that bounced off of it and hit the floor, making a spotlight. It was then that he realized the candles had burnt out. 'How long was Amelia out for?' he wondered.   
  
His sensitive hearing picked up footsteps outside. The door was gently pushed open and then shut.  
  
Amelia looked around the room. She could smell smoke in the air and let her gaze travel to find out where it was coming from. In the beam of moonlight, Amelia saw a thin stream of smoke twist and travel in the air. She let her eyes move down the stream to make out a pile of hardened wax dripping over a candleholder.  
  
'He left a candle on for me?' she thought. The idea of Zelgadiss thinking of her made her heart flutter and her lips turn to a smile. Amelia looked to the back of the room at her sleeping friend. His back was turned to her and the covers were pulled up over his neck.  
  
Amelia took a few steps closer and leaned in whispering. "Zelgadiss-san, are you awake?" She got no response and figured her was asleep; and in truth, the Chimera had fallen back asleep. She took her last steps in to get right by Zelgadiss and leaned over his sleeping body. His breathing was hard and Amelia could make out a drop of sweat that twinkled in the moonlight and ran down his blue skin.  
  
'What's wrong with him?' Amelia became worried and ran over in her mind whether she should wake him up or let him sleep.  
  
                                                                        )*(  
  
_"You have no right, to be crying!" He barked.  
  
"Zelgadiss-san, what's wrong with you?!"  
  
"What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG?" He pulled back his fist and pounded it in the tree, hardly an inch from her face. Amelia let out quick gasp and froze. The chimera could see her breathing hard and sense every ounce of fear in her body. Her pupils were dilated and her mouth partially open. He got closer to her and yelled in her face. "You, ask ME 'what's wrong?'! How dense are you?! To say those things about me, and simply ask 'what's wrong?'!" __  
  
"Zelgadiss-san, are you awake?"  
  
What kind of question was that? Zelgadiss brought up his heavy head and looked at Amelia.  
_  
                                                                        )*(  
  
Amelia had leaned over Zelgadiss again and whispered close to his face. "Zelgadiss-san, are you okay?"  
  
                                                                        )*(  
  
Zelgadiss slowly opened his eyes. 'Is it morning?' He could hear a bird singing outside and felt a nice breeze blowing around him. He quickly sat up in bed and already knew something wasn't right. He was in a large king size bed covered in soft sheets. He looked at his arms and then pulled on the shirt he was wearing. Somehow he had gotten into blue silk pajamas. 'Okay, now where am I?' he thought.  
  
It soon became clear to him. He was in the room he had stayed in when they were in Saillune. "Zelgadiss-san, are you okay?"  
  
 "What?" Zelgadiss turned around and saw Amelia standing by his bed. "Amelia?!" To his shock, Amelia was wearing a maids dress, complete with bonnet and frills. But what caught his attention was how the skirt was very short and the sleeves were like two puffs resting on her shoulders. "Amelia, what's going on?" he demanded. Amelia didn't answer, she only stood by his bedside smiling.  
  
Zelgadiss then noticed Amelia holding a tray in her hands. On it was the most delicious breakfast he had ever seen that was on a silver plate. Zelgadiss then noted that all the silver wear was, well, shining silver. And here was Amelia serving him in a cute pink and white frilled maids outfit like he was a King. 'I don't deserve this!' he yelled at himself. The coffee in the mug began to smell really good and pulled at each of his senses, telling him to let Amelia do this. But the another part of his mind told him that this was wrong.  
  
"Amelia, what are you doing?" he yelled. 'Shouldn't I be having that other dream?' he soon remembered.  
  
The Princess, who was now a maid, put the tray down on Zelgadiss's lap and continued her happy smiling. Still bewildered, Zelgadiss looked around the room confused and had nothing to say.  
  
                                                                        )*(  
  
Amelia watched as the Chimera's eyes seemed like they were trying to shut tighter. 'I can't stand to see him like this,' Amelia told herself. She put her face close to his and could hear his rapid breathing. Lifting a hand, she gently pushed back his thick bangs to get a better look at his face. The sweat was beginning to dry on his face and the moonlight kissed the rocks embodied around his eyes.  
  
 "Poor Zelgadiss-san," she whispered by his ear.  
  
                                                                        )*(  
  
Amelia narrowed her eyes and leaned in close to the Chimera. "Poor Zelgadiss-san," she whispered close to his ear.  
  
Zelgadiss gripped the sheets underneath him. "A-A-Amelia?!" He couldn't find it in himself to move, se he let the Princess do as she wanted. 'What kind of dream is this?' Zelgadiss soon thought his heart would fly out of his chest as Amelia's warm fingers touched his face and pushed his bangs out of the way. He noticed her warm breathing against his cheek and felt his mind go into a daze.  
  
                                                                        )*(  
  
Amelia leaned in closer. She knew what she was doing and felt not regret in her actions. Slowly, she leaned closer and put her warm lips on his cheek and gaze the sleeping Chimera a soft kiss. To her delight, when she pulled back she saw the features of his face relax. His breathing became calm and low, and the hand that was clutched to the sheet had left go and now laid flat on the bed.  
  
Amelia wasn't blushing, just smiling and feeling good. Now feeling that her sense of duty was done, she quietly walked over to her dresser to change for bed. Somehow the dream that she knew she would have that night didn't seem so bad at the moment.  
  
                                                            ~)*(~  
  
Ida let the blond elf fall to his knees on the sand. Dadan and Aksin came out of the wagons and stepped near the frustrated fortuneteller. In front of them was a large stone temple that held an odd shape to it. Some red rocks framed different parts of the temple while certain carvings could be made out in the stone. The entire temple seemed to have its own field, for a large wall of stone cropped it inside.  
  
Ida tapped her foot impatiently and folded her arms. The two Gypsy men let their gazes travel around to look at the setting they were now in. By this time, the Elf had given up on trying to escape and let his head fall in despair.  
  
Dadan felt his mouth growing dry and he beat one foot in the sand anxiously. "Hey, Ida. Do we have any water left?"  
  
The fortuneteller huffed. "No, we don't. That is why I need Lestophel to get here now!"  
  
 "Patience, patience, Ida," a smooth voice entered.  
  
 "Huh?" Ida focused back on the temple's entrance and saw Lestophel enter the doorway. "I-I'm sorry, sir!" The comment didn't seem to matter to the man. Lestophel smiled and raised his forefinger to conjure a canteen of water in each of the Gypsy's hands.  
  
 "Where did these canteens come from?" Aksin blinked at the object down in his hands.  
  
 "Who cares, just drink!" Ida hissed.  
  
As the three drank their water, Lestophel calmly walked over to the weak Elf, and kneeled on the sand in front of it. The creature's elflocks covered its face in this strands and hid his blue eyes. "Wouldn't you like some water?" Lestophel gently questioned. The Elf raised his head to meet Lestophel's mysterious gaze with his eyes of exhaustion. The Elf didn't move his lips of focused look. "Most of the Elves that come here put up more of a fight. Shall I just take this as a 'no'?"  
  
 "To be honest, he put up quite a bit of a fight," Aksin stated, taking a breath from trying to drink down as much water as he could.  
  
"Really?" Said Lestophel, lifting up the chin of the Elf. He examined the face of the creature that didn't protest one bit as he moved his face from left to right. "Elegant creatures, Elves are."  
  
 "Yes, and powerful too," Zelas cooed, coming up from behind. Her sharp eyes grazed over the three travelers. "Ida, Dadan, Aksin, so nice of you to come back," she spoke in a sharp manner. Zelas gave a wicked smile to the Elf kneeling on the sand. "Well, looks like you three did your job. How is the Elven race, anyway?"  
  
 "I think you will be happy to know that the Elven Council is in Saillune right now," Ida said with a maniacal grin.  
  
 "Really? Well that is always good to know." Zelas pulled on her cigarette and let out a long stream of smoke. "It looks like Mikau is back," she bluntly stated.  
  
Lestophel turned his gaze and saw the assassin sitting on a stone slightly far from a round pool of water off to the left. He seemed hypnotized, for some time being, by the reflection in the water and stared at it with his usual icy look. Lestophel lifted his head higher and called out to the man. "Mikau!" The assassin's attention was caught and he turned to his master. "How did it go?"  
  
Dropping his gaze, Mikau slipped off the rock and slowly walked over to Zelas and the Gypsy King. "Not as planned," he said in a sour manner.  
  
Lestophel let out a half groan half sigh and averted his look in a different direction. It was at this time that Xellos teleported in by the depressed assassin. "Hello, Mikau. When was the last time we met?"  
  
Mikau gave Xellos a cold glare and turned around to go back to the pool of water. Lestophel called once more. "Mikau, hold it." The assassin stopped in his path. "You had better bring the Princess of Saillune back here. This time alive. And you know what we may have to do if you don't."  
  
 "Yes."  
  
 "We already have the first army heading out their way. They should be there by the morning, I suppose."  
  
Zelas looked at Mikau, who was still planted in one place. "Mikau," she purred. "Is there anything else you wish to tell us?"  
  
A memory came back to Mikau's mind. He turned around and looked at his two masters. "There was a Chimera with them."  
  
 "A Chimera?" Lestophel repeated. Mikau simply nodded and kept his gaze down. "I want to speak to you about this later. You may go."  
  
Ida and her two friends exchanged looks. They were beginning to become a little confused. "Sir, we ran into the-" The fortuneteller kicked Dadan in the leg and stopped his sentence.   
  
 "Quiet," she hissed.  
  
Zelas felt she was no longer needed, and with that decided, she turned to her servant. "Well, Xellos, you are just in time." Zelas gave a kinder smile to Lestophel, and he returned her gaze and nodded.  
  
Xellos smiled at both of them and then turned his smirk down at the Elf on the ground. The blond Elf now looked up to the two Mazoku and tears dripped form his eyes in steaming streams. "Please! Don't!" The Elf felt a cold chill run up his spine as he struggled with the ropes around his wrists. "Don't take me in there!" He begged. Zelas and Xellos both teleported away, taking the Elf with them.  
  
The rest watched them go off. Lestophel glared back at the three Gypsies and sent a shiver up their spines this time. "If you see them," he spat. "Get the Princess to me alive. Only if you see them, that is." He reached behind his vest and tossed a bag of coins to Ida. "Your pay."  
  
Lestophel turned around and walked back to the stone temple. As he breezed by, he came by Mikau and stopped. "You said they had a Chimera?"  
  
 "Yes."  
  
The matter was thought on for a moment. "So there still are Chimeras," the Gypsy King mused. "Mikau, will you be able to get the Chimera here, or should I send someone else?"  
  
Not wanting his fat at stake, Mikau went for the job. "I can get him here. Do you still want the Princess?"  
  
"Yes, but let us see this Chimera as well. I want him in here no less then two days. If you get him here sooner, we can look into the deal for a sooner approach."  
  
 "As you want."

   
_____________________________________________________________________  
Mab: And here is chapter 11. I am so happy I finally got to put part of the Queen Mab speech up! I would have had it up a week ago, but out of the blue, the disk I put it on to transfer decided to get screwed up and erase everything. So I ended up having to retype seven pages and spell check and everything thing over again. So please pardon me if it turns out there are still errors in here. I just got so ticked off…*groan* Next chapter, the first battle scene comes. Farewell~Mab


	12. Chapter 12: The proper use for a skull

A quick READ ME: Okay, in this chapter I would like to explain a certain spell that Lina uses. In the Slayers manga, Lina often uses a spell called 'Break', however I have not seen her use it in the anime. In the manga this spell is simple, she can cast a spell (such as fireball) and direct it where she wants and have it burst when she calls 'Break'. Well even if she has not used it in the anime, I'm having her use it in this chapter. So that is what I want you to know. Now, on with the chapter!  
  
  
                                                            **Gypsy Moon**_  
  
  
_

"Some are born great, some achieve greatness, and some have greatness thrust upon them"  
-_Twelfth N, Act ii, Sc.5  
_  
  
Chapter 12: The proper use for a skull  
  
Lina sat up slowly in her bed to a sunlit room. The redhead flapped her shirt to feel cool air against her stomach and give her a cold chill. The wagon was a little hotter then she had expected for such an early time. 'Wait, how early is it?' she thought. She peered around the room and watched the sunlight play along different objects scattered throughout the wagon.   
  
Lina raised her arms up as far as she could over her head and threw her legs up in the air. "Beds too comfy!" she chirped. With that, she fell backwards on her bed and laughed to herself when her head buried deep into the fluffy pillow. Lina's red locks spread over the white pillow like spilled milk and a few locks fell on her face.  
  
 "Lina, what's so funny?"  
  
Lina's moment of happiness was intruded in on by a certain voice from behind her. She turned her head on the pillow and Gourry still in his bed facing her in innocence. "Gourry? Oh, that's right we came on the wagon together." Lina turned her head back in the pillow and looked at the wooden ceiling. Some blood ran up into her face as she thought. 'I completely forgot we even slept in the same room,' she mused.  
  
 "Oi, Lina," Gourry said once more.  
  
 "Oh, um…" Lina turned over on the bed and rested her arms and head on the pillow to look at Gourry do the same. 'Why am I so embarrassed?' she kept asking herself.  
  
 "Lina? Oi, Lina! Are you sleep walking?"  
  
 "No, Gourry. I'm completely awake," Lina scolded. "I was just thinking."   
  
The swordsman put more weight into resting on his arms and focused a look on the redhead. Lina was illuminated in a small ray of light that came in through a draping curtain, which tried to hide the sun's light. Lina turned away from Gourry and lifted one hand to sweep some of her hair back.  
  
Her hair seemed to sparkle in bits of light and her figure's delicacy showed in her smooth motions. In little moments like these, Gourry did notice much beauty in Lina. No, he always thought she was beautiful. A smile drew across his face as he thought of what Lina would always say:   
  
_ "I am the most beautiful and talented sorceress in the world!"_  
  
 Thinking about that always made him smile. He had always wondered if she _really_ thought that about herself. As Gourry kept part of his sight on Lina and the other half of his gaze on the wall, his thoughts went slightly deeper.   
  
Lina was a little self-centered, she always referred to herself as 'beautiful' and 'talented', but did she really think that about herself? If Gourry said she looked pretty, what would her reaction be? She could say something along the line of: 'Of course I look pretty! I always have been!' Or she could do something different, like say: 'I-I look pretty? Really?'  
  
As hard as it was for Gourry to see Lina take a compliment and not have something to say back, he could somehow—just somehow, imagine her doing that. It was probably a rare thought, and more so, may not even happen. 'Well it's nothing to worry about,' Gourry mused, and shrugged the thought off.  
  
Lina moved her eyes and caught Gourry looking deep in thought. 'That's not something you usually see,' Lina thought. "Hey, Gourry!" Lina snapped.  
  
The swordsman turned his head and showed Lina his childish smile. "Yeah?"  
  
 'Guess he's okay.' Lina turned her head once more and rolled onto her back. "It's nothin-" WHUMP! Lina's face was buried in fluff and her breath was cut off. Lina already knew it was a pillow, what else could be that soft. She lifted her hands and pulled the pillow off her face while she sucked in a deep breath. "WHAT THE HELL?" She shot an evil glare at Gourry and held the pillow above her. "Gourry, you jellyfish-brain! Why did you that?!"  
  
 "You weren't acting yourself, I wanted to make sure you weren't talking in yo-" WHUMP! Gourry was knocked back further on his bed by a pillow smacked against his face. "…Sleep," he groaned, finally finishing his sentence.   
  
Lina was kneeling on her bed huffing out of rage. "You stupid, stupid, jellyfish-brain! Of course I was awake! Why wouldn't I be? You should-" SMACK! Gourry was quick in his comeback of grabbing a pillow and throwing it back at Lina. His problem was that he used too much strength and to Lina it was almost as bad as getting hit by a fluffy cannonball.   
  
Gourry, of course, was smiling until he realized Lina was not getting up and made not attempt to remove the pillow from her face. "Lina?" Gourry got out of his bed and slowly crawled over to Lina. The redhead was spread out across her bed and a pillow covered her face. Gourry bent over the bed closer and leaned towards the pillow. Moving his hand up to the side of his mouth he whispered. "Lina…" The girl still didn't move.  
  
Gourry's eyes widened and he shot back. "I killed here!" He cried. Gourry leaned back over and shook Lina back and forth by her shoulders. "Lina! Lina! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to kill-"  
  
 "Gourry…" A voice groaned.  
  
Gourry quickly let go of Lina and turned around looking every which way in the wagon. "Who said that?" Gourry sat back on the bed and looked around waiting for the growling voice to talk once more.  
  
 "Gourry…" It continued.  
  
 "Y-yes?" The swordsman almost squeaked.  
  
  "Gourry…you stupid…"  
  
 "L-sama, I'm gonna' get it!" Gourry felt the bed covers beneath him shift. He slowly turned around and saw a shadowed Lina glooming over him and a maniacal grin across her face as she raised a pillow above her head.   
  
 "Lina! You're back from the d-"  
  
 "Gourry…" She growled. "You….stupid JELLYFISH BRAIN!" SMACK!   
  
Lina hit Gourry to the end of her bed with the pillow in her hands. "…Ow." Gourry had no idea that pillows could hurt so much.  
  
Lina crawled over to Gourry and glared over him. "Don't throw pillows so hard!"  
  
Gourry kneaded his sore face with one hand. "But Lina, you just-"  
  
 "SILENCE!" Lina repeatedly hit Gourry over and over. She wasn't concentrating on where she hit him but she knew that she wanted to somehow get him back. Somehow she had to make him equally feel the exact feeling she got when he threw the pillow at her and even more.  
  
Gourry did his best to get a word in whenever he could. "Lina." Smack! "I." Whump! "Think." Smack! It finally occurred to Gourry that Lina was not going to stop until she was satisfied. The next best thing he realized he could do was take the pillow on his left at hit Lina back with it; and that was just what he did.  
  
 "Ahh!" Lina was hit back, but much softer this time, to the other side of the bed. She caught her breath and looked up at the ceiling. He view of the ceiling was blocked when Gourry crawled over above her and smiled down at the sorceress beneath him and swung the pillow over one of his shoulders. Looking up at Gourry this way, Lina noted that he was still in his pajamas; that happened to be a white sleeves shirt and a pair of boxers.  
  
Gourry still smiled at Lina and put on a tough image. "Don't you know you can't win everything, Lina?"  
  
 "Excuse me?" Lina raised an eyebrow. "But I think you have been mistaken!" Lina grabbed quickly grabbed the pillow behind her and smacked it against Gourry's chest. To her surprise, the swordsman didn't budge. "…What?" Lina tried hitting Gourry again and again but he didn't flinch. "Argh! Damn you and your big muscles!"  
  
Gourry couldn't help but laugh slightly at Lina's attempts. True he was much stronger then her by a long shot, and it was thanks to that advantage that Gourry would even think of doing something like a pillow fight with the great Lina Inverse.  
  
Naturally Lina took his laugh as an offence. "Don't you dare laugh at me, Gourry Gabrieve!" Lina lifted one hand and Gourry noticed a small red light forming in her palm. Lina smirked up at the blond man. "Want to meet your old friend Mr. Fireball?"  
  
 "Lina, that's not fair! This is a pillow fight!" Gourry quickly cupped his hands over Lina's and cut off her Fireball.  
  
The sorceress quickly blushed and let Gourry hold her hand. "Hey, what are you doing?"  
  
 "Stopping you from Fireballing me," he said. "You can set this whole wagon on fire!" Gourry looked down at his hands cupping Lina's petite hand. He took in a small breath and sighed, wondering whether this moment meant anything special for the both of them.  
  
Quickly, before Gourry even noticed, Lina slid her hand out from his soft grip and grinned at Gourry. "Hey, come on! You wake up now!" Lina chirped. "You look dazed now, I would think that you were the one sleep walking!"  
  
Gourry finally smiled again and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, I guess I'm not really a morning person."  
  
 "You were enough of one to smack me headlong with a pillow," Lina chimed.  
  
Gourry laughed a little and put his pillow down on the bed. "Sorry about that." He quickly felt a small touch that sent a little shiver of pleasure run up his body.   
  
Lina had place single finger lightly on his chest and scoffed at him. "Well you better watch your strength, Gourry. If you are going to go get into pillow fights you could do some serious damage."  
  
 "Humph. Well I could say the same about you, Lina." Gourry grinned at Lina with confidence that she rarely saw in him. "You are always starting fights with bandits and shoot Fireballs out of the blue without a care in the world."  
  
Lina put her index finger up and opened her mouth to say something, anything, but she couldn't. "Well…that…may be true. But you…um…" She grabbed the pillow behind her ounce more and smacked Gourry again over and over without him budging. "Well you are a jellyfish brain! You hear me? Jellyfish!"  
  
Gourry laughed and swiped the pillow out of the way. A knocking on the door cut off the childish fight between the two.  
  
Melendil yawned outside and knocked on the door again and waited for an answer. "What the hell is going on in there?"   
  
No answer.  
  
 "I SAID, WHAT THE HEL-"  
  
 "Shhhuuuut uuuup!" Lina flung the door open and knocked the impatient Elf on to the sandy ground. Melendil growled and began cursing under her breath as she rubbed her sore head and picked herself up. Lina had put her hands on her hip and gave a look of doom at the Elf bellow her. "Gods! You don't have to yell! You're going to wake everyone up!"  
  
 "Everyone is up, Lina." Zelgadiss stated as he took his seat on a log.  
  
 "Zel?" It was then that Lina noticed everyone but her and Gourry were up and about. Zelgadiss and Amelia were already in dressed in their clothing, at least the clothes that Sasheem had given them. Food was cooking by a fire and Sasheem was loading up her wagon and was dressed back in her regular cloths; the baggy pants and frilled belly shirt that made Lina shiver and think of her sister.. "Wh-when did all of you get up?"  
  
 "Lina, what's wrong?" Gourry looked over Lina's head from within the wagon. "Oh! The foods done!"  
  
 Lina grimaced and pushed the swordsman out of the wagon. "I'm getting dressed, stay out here!" In a few quick passing minutes, Lina came out in the same thing she was wearing the night before. "I don't believe this! Why didn't anyone wake me up earlier?"  
  
 "We heard some disturbance from in you and Gourry's wagon." Melendil got a sly look in her eyes and a grin drew across her face. "We didn't want to ruin you and Gourry's 'fun'."  
  
 Lina got a full blush across her face while Gourry scratched his head trying to figure out what Melendil meant by 'fun'. "Fun? Oh yeah, we had fun!" All eyes drew on Gourry. "Lina kept smacking me around with-"  
  
 "Gourry—SHUT UP!" The angry and red faced sorceress kicked Gourry in the wagon and shut the door. "Get dressed!" She yelled.  
  
Everyone, except Sasheem, eyes grew wide. Amelia dropped the food she was eating in disbelief. "S…smacking around?" The Princess found herself unable to move and blood ran to her cheeks.  
  
 Zelgadiss had not noticed his coffee mug had fallen to the sand and spilled. "I…really did not expect an announcement."   
  
 "It's not like that! You have the wrong idea!" Lina screeched.  
  
 "So then you were having 'FUN'?" Melendil put as much emphasis on the word 'fun' as she could.  
  
 "Well, n-no! I mean it was fun- no wait! I mean what we did was fun, but it wasn't that 'fun'! I mean-"  
  
 Sasheem had tripped and caught herself on one of the wagons. "…Wow."  
  
 Amelia wasn't to sure what she should think anymore. But one part of her mind did tell her that sooner or later Lina and Gourry would be getting together, so she really shouldn't care. "Lina-san, then what were you and Gourry-san doing? The wagon was shaking a bit."  
  
 Gourry finally poked his head out of the doorway and emerged dressed in his Gypsy clothing. "Well, we were on Lina's bed and she was trying to beat me down-"  
  
 "Gourry, just shut up! You're giving them the wrong idea!" Lina now punched the swordsman into the wagon with all her rage.  
  
 "Oh Gods, what the _hell_ were you two doing?" Even Melendil, thinking she had a perverted mind, couldn't imagine what would have gone on.  
  
Amelia felt like she was going to fall over and wanted to think about anything _but_ what they were doing. "I-I'm going to go p-pack my things up," she said in a daze.  
  
 "IT WAS A GODDAMN PILLOW FIGHT!" Lina was in a mixture of rage and embarrassment.  
  
 "I think I'm coming with you, Amelia." Zelgadiss didn't need to hear anymore.  
  
 "Oh come on!" Lina pouted.  
  
Melendil winked at Lina who was about to blow up everything around her. "Don't worry, you're just fun to tease!"  
  
Lina still wasn't giving up until she knew everyone knew the truth. "Zel, Amelia! SIT DOWN RIGHT NOW! NO ONE MOVE!"  
  


At that tone of voice, everyone marched back over to their seats and sat. Lina stood in the middle of the circle and looked around at all her friends. "I'm saying this once! I did nothing of 'that sort' with Gourry! Clear?!" Everyone nodded. "We just had a simple pillow fight! A pillow fight! A childish game!"  
  
 "You don't have to repeat yourself."  
  
 "SHUT UP, TYBOLT!" The gravedigger was blown off his seat by the pissed off redhead. Everyone decided then and there that they were no longer picking on Lina for the rest of the day.  
  
Lina pushed her hair back and threw her head up to the sky. 'Just...forget it,' she told herself. She trudged over to the nearest log and tried to ignore the feeling that everyone was looking at her. 

Realistically, no one was looking at her. It was more of a nagging feeling that was crawling over in her mind. That stupid swordsman who didn't think about what he was saying. That stupid swordsman who just _had to hit her with a pillow and start a fight. That stupid swordsman who had to crawl on __her bed and hit __her down with __her pillow while-  
  
"You think Lina's gonna' eat that?" Tybolt reached out to Lina's plate that was sitting in front of her, surround by her aura of doom.  
  
"Stupid jelly fish brain an- FIREBALL!" Lina blew back the gravedigger and snatched her fixed plate up close. "Never go for my food!"  
  
Tybolt lay on the hot sand sizzling from burn. "F-flat chested…terror..." Even in the hot desert, Tybolt could have sworn he felt the temperature suddenly drop at least forty degrees.  
  
Amelia and Zelgadiss exchanged looks. "Zelgadiss-san, do you think it got... colder?"  
  
Zelgadiss look around the desert. "Well that sun is still out, but..." He suddenly caught Tybolt roasting on the hot sand and Lina's dark look of doom written all over her face. "Oh wait," he pointed out. "That explains it."  
  
Lina raised her look and watched Tybolt struggle back up. "You should watch what you say more often," she hissed.  
  
"Eh hehh..." Tybolt was about to continue until something wisped by his head and made him stop. "What was that?" He blinked and looked behind him.  
  
Amelia had frozen in fear and Zelgadiss had unsheathed his sword.  
  
"Lina!" Gourry ran over by his partner's side and saw her turn white in the face.  
  
"I don't get it, what's wrong?" Sasheem ripped a piece of meat off its stick and chewed. She watched Melendil motion to Lina's plate and let her gaze travel. In Lina's plate an arrow that clearly belong to a crossbow, had cracked the plate and was buried in Lina's food. "Oh, well that's no good." She continued eating.  
  
"What the hell?" Melendil jogged out further from the direction the arrow had been shot.  
  
"Shit." Zelgadiss couldn't have said a better word at a better time.  
  
Sasheem decided it was time for her to act and began throwing everything together quickly and carelessly. Lina shook out of her shock and came around to the current situation. "What's going on?"  
  
"Not to sure," Tybolt stated.  
  
"Melendil!" The Elf turned at the Gypsy's voice. "What can you see with your Elf eyes?"  
  
"Elf eyes?" Amelia asked.  
  
"Elves had great vision," Zelgadiss replied. "Even better then a Chimera." He felt that he had to add that.   
  
Melendil concentrated on her sight and looked further. Everyone stayed still and watched the Elf in silence, itching for a reply. What they got was what they didn't want to hear; "Crap."  
  
Lina twitched. "Crap?!"  
  
Melendil quickly turned and began to throw he things together. "We have less then a minute to get out of here."  
  
"And why is that?" Zelgadiss asked bluntly.  
  
Melendil faced the Chimera with a cold look. "Because we are about to get attacked by over a thousand creatures."  
  
"Damn!" Lina grabbed Gourry by his collar. "Gourry! Get our wagon and horse ready to go!"  
  
"Okay, Lina!" Gourry ran off.  
  
"Melendil!" Sasheem gabbed her friend by her shoulders. "What do you mean 'creatures'? What kind?!"  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
_

Amelia and Zelgadiss yelled in unison. "You don't know?!"  
  
Melendil defended herself. "No! I've never seen them before!" Melendil looked behind her again. "They look human, but not all the same! Th-they could be Mazoku... Or maybe Ogres! I don't know! But they're armed and I know they will KILL US!"  
  
"Armed?!" Gourry choked. "Armed with what?!"  
  
Lina shot her friend a glare. "Oh I don't know, Gourry. Bad breathe, colorful language, a feather duster. Crossbows, you idiot! They just shot at us!"  
  
"Wow, they can shoot far."  
  
"That is because they are not human, something more superior. Hold on, I'm going to charm the horses." The Elf stood in the middle of the campsite and glowed with a gold aura. "Ama Tyelka," she whispered. A gold shield burst from around her and flowed out in the campsite. When it reached the horses, the animals reared high and stomped their hooves as they neighed. Their heads tossed in every which way till they calmed. Sasheem and Melendil hopped up on their wagon and the Elf gabbed their horse's reins.  
  
Lina pulled back on the horse to calm it down. "Melendil, what did you do?"  
  
 "An Elvin spell," she stated. "It will increase the horses speed and agility greatly. We're going to need it."  
  
Amelia felt her stomach twist. "Zelgadiss-san..."  
  
"Let's go." The Chimera gabbed Amelia's hands and got up on the wagon.  
  
"Tybolt-san!" Amelia watched the gravedigger tossing logs over and panicking. "What are you doing?"  
  
Te gravedigger pulled his green-blue hair and sweated his stress. "Where is it?! Whereisitwhereisit?! Where's my shovel?! Wherewherewherewherewhere?!"  
  
"Damnit, Tybolt!" Lina slammed her fist on her seat. "Forget it!"  
  
The gravedigger's eyes went icy cold. "No. Amour has been with me since I was two and I will not leave her. Never!"  
  
"He named his shovel?" Zelgadiss couldn't believe it. A shovel that is used to dig graves had such a elegant name as 'Amour'.  
  
"I found it!" Tybolt beamed, and snuggled his shovel up by his face.  
  
"Tybolt! Get in here and leave your wagon!" His sister was getting impatient even with all that patience she usually had.  
  
The gravedigger snatched up his bag and shovel and hopped up by Melendil. "Greetings, Elf!"  
  
"We are going! NOW!" Lina snapped the horse's reins and her wagon took off with the other two wagon trailing behind just as a few arrows were shot off and landed in the sand behind them. It became obvious that the horse's speed had increased greatly. The horses were running three times as fast and were pulling the wagons smoothly over the sand. The steed's speed created a wind the made Lina's hair fly back behind her and cool her body from the hot sun above.  
  
Amelia heard the thumping of the army behind them. "Zelgadiss-san, keep the reins."  
  
"What? Amelia!" He turned around and saw the Princess climb in the back. "What are you doing?" The Princess didn't answer him.  
  
Amelia swung open the top part of the door and looked at her left. Lina had crawled out of her seat as well and was looking out. Amelia looked back at the sand again and the white of her eyes shown. "Oh Gods." The army looked as if it would cover the entire desert. What seemed like thousand of men with raven black hair and glaring dark eyes were charging at them; some armed with crossbows and some with swords. Worst of all, they were fast.  
  
Lina turned and yelled at Sasheem's wagon. "You three, get over here! Three wagons and we won't keep together!"  
  
"You two got everything you need?" Sasheem asked her brother and Melendil.  
  
Melendil held up her bow and quiver and nodded.  
  
"I got Amour and my bag, therefore I am fine." Tybolt took his balance on the wagon seat and quickly took a great leap on to Lina and Gourry's wagon.  
  
"Allow me." Sasheem took Melendil's hand.  
  
"Sasheem, you don't need anything?"  
  
The Gypsy smiled. "I have nothing sentimental here but the flute on my waist." Melendil nodded and returned her smile. "Levitation!" Sasheem pulled Melendil's hand and landed in the back on Lina and Gourry's wagon.  
  
"Whoa! Hey, get in the wagon! We have no room!" Lina had moved to the front seat and swayed back and forth trying to regain her seat back.  
  
"Don't get your panties in a twist." Sasheem crawled in the wagon and looked out the back while Lina tried to figure out her comeback.   
  
Melendil, Lina and Tybolt soon joined her and looked out back. "Well," Tybolt began to retreat to a seat. "I'll leave this to the magic users."  
  
Gourry concentrated on steering the wagon and noticed that the horse attached to the wagon Sasheem and Melendil had left, was running off in a different direction. He called over to Zelgadiss. "Where do go from here?"  
  
"How should I know!" Zelgadiss tried to turn his head around enough to possibly get a look at Amelia and see what she was doing, but the wagon was going too fast and shaking from the speed it was going at. "Amelia! What are you doing?"  
  
The Princess called from inside the wagon. "Uhh, nothing!"  
  
Two loud sounds of something heavy smashing against the wooden wagon brought Zelgadiss' mind to be fully alert. "I don't think that's nothing! What the hell is happening?!"  
  
"U-um," she stuttered. "Well some creepy looking men are shooting at us..."  
  
"You call that nothing?!" Zelgadiss wanted to jump in the wagon and help her but he didn't know what he would do with the horse.  
  
"Amelia!" Lina watched her friend duck down as two arrows were shot at the Princess and dug themselves into her wagon.  
  
"Lina, get down!" Melendil shoved the redhead on to the floor as arrows now headed their way.  
  
Lina rose up again and could see the army of the strange men getting closer. "Mega Brando!"  
  
Melendil, Sasheem and Amelia watched as a certain section of the army was blown into the air but soon filled by different gaining figures. Amelia brought her hands back and took her turn. "Source of all power, crimson fire burning bright! Gather together in my hand and become an inferno! Burst Flare!"  
  
"Look at them burn!" Tybolt looked over Lina's head and watched Amelia's spell wipe out only a small portion. "Woops, look like they just keep multiplying."  
  
'Damn, this isn't good.' Lina and everyone else on her wagon ducked as more arrows flew at them. "What the hell is-"  
  
Lina was cut off when everyone stared in wonder as a few of the men jumped high in the air and landed on top of Amelia's wagon. Sasheem ran to the door and yelled. "Amelia, watch out!"  
  
"What?" The Princess watched the Gypsy motion up. When Amelia finally understood that Sasheem was motioning to the top of her wagon, she was already greeted in her face by one of the demon looking men.  
  
Before she could react, the man raised his jeweled sword and was ready to slash. Zelgadiss heard Amelia scream and reacted by letting the horse on its own and jumping in the back. To his relief, he saw that some had parried the man's blade and blocked Amelia. Then to his disgust he saw that it was Xellos.  
  
"What are you doing back here?" Xellos seemed to ignore the Chimera's question.  
  
Xellos was smiling as the black haired man in front of him growled. "Tsk, tsk," the Mazoku mocked as he wagged his finger. "That is no way to behave." Oddly enough, Xellos said that just as he blasted the man out of the wagon and blew off the door along with him.  
  
"What the hell did Amelia do?" Melendil questioned as she watched the man blown out of the wagon.  
  
"L-sama!" Lina screeched.  
  
"Huh?" Melendil turned around in time to see at least ten of the men leap at her face. " Loomi En Gurth!"  A thick gray smoke blew out the Elf's hands and filled the air around some of the warriors.   
  
Lina watched as the men fell on the ground and gagged, pulling at their throats and flaring on the ground. 'Now it's my turn,' she told herself. Lina took her stand in front of the door and quickly dodged a few flying arrows. She raised her arms and began to chant. "Darkness beyond twilight-"  
  
"Lina!"  
  
"Can't you see I'm-" Lina's head was pushed down and she heard a loud 'GONG'. The sorceress looked behind her to see one of the black haired men go flying out of the wagon. She then looked above her and saw Tybolt with his shovel out and looked down at her. "Tybolt?"  
  
"That would be correct!"   
  
"Lina, are you okay?" Gourry came in the back and helped Lina up to her feet.  
  
"I-I'm fine, Gourry." Lina was looking into his eyes and then slowly realized that no one was steering the horse.  
  
"...Gourry."   
  
"Lina?"  
  
"Who is steering the horse?"  
  
                                                          ~)*(~  
  
Amelia was catching her breath as she leaned against the wall and tried to run over what had just happened. The Princess was beginning to feel like a target everyone was aiming at. It seemed like everyone had a sword and was trying to slash her head off or slit her throat with it. Her nails dug into her arms as she tried to tighten a hug around herself.  Amelia would have gone into to deep and dark thoughts if it wasn't for Zelgadiss and Xellos fighting over what seemed like nothing.  
  
Zelgadiss' hand itched to unsheathe his sword and stab the Mazoku, but he kept himself in control and just let his fingers brush along the handle. "You are always coming out of no where unexpected and uninvited! And even if you ever do happen to do something good, it is always for some evil reason and-"  
  
"Oh I don't recall anything _evil happening when I brought Gourry back from that run-away horse. But you seem very confident on your opinion, Zelgadiss, so please, do tell me what wrong I did then."  
  
All that could be heard was the galloping of the horse and charging of thousands of men behind them. Amelia calmly waited for Zelgadiss to answer while she held a protective shield up against the back door of the wagon and felt her body jerk when an arrow hit the shield or one of the men tried to jump in, only to smack against her spell and fly back a few feet.   
  
Zelgadiss ran through his mind searching for an answer, and if not an answer something clever to say back. "Shut up!" Yeah, that was good. "Xellos, I don't care about what happened in the past, now get out of my way!"  
  
 "Ohhh, you don't care about the past!" Xellos brought up his index finger, the one finger Zelgadiss wanted to snap in half, and wagged it in the Chimera's face. "Lets talk about the past now, shall we?"  
  
 "No, we shall not!" Zelgadiss yelled. The Mazoku put up his staff and blocked every attempt that Zelgadiss made to get past him.  
  
 "Now what about me just saving Amelia's head from being sliced off there? That is, technically, the past."  
  
 "Shut up, Xellos!"  
  
The trickster had to laugh at his pain and frustration. "Am I to take this that you do care about Amelia?"  
  
 "What?"  
  
Amelia just didn't care anymore. If these creatures, Lestophel, or even Mikau were not going to be the death of her then these two fighting would be.  
  
                                                      ~)*(~  
  
 "Why won't they die?!" Lina ran to the front of the wagon and faced the back with determined eyes, leaving Sasheem and Melendil to defend.  
  
 "Excuse me, do you think you can just leave us?!" Melendil stomped over towards Lina. They had been fighting off the army that only kept coming back and was now leaping at the wagon to attack and firing spells and arrows. The only thing keeping them back was the fact that Melendil, Lina and Sasheem didn't stop casting spells or putting up barriers.  
  
 "I have a plan," Lina started. "I'll cast the Dragon Slave, just guard me until I'm done the chant!"  
  
 "Oh, thank you very much, Lina, You are going to use us as a body guard then blast us with your Dragon Slave. I want you to know that I really do appreciate the fact that you care so much."  
  
 "Mel, I will tell you when I'm done so you can move!"  
  
Realization hit the Elf in a matter of seconds. "Oh. In that case, very well."  
  
                                                       ~)*(~  
  
Amelia felt a pounding headache begin to consume her brain. 'Do they ever stop?' She was beginning to think that this would go on forever. It finally occurred to her when she looked out the back door, that their wagon was beginning to go in a different direction. She snapped her head around to the two fighting men after she took a break from casting spells to put up a shield. "Hey! Can you two stop for a moment?!"  
  
Zelgadiss ignored her attempts as the he continued. "And then there was the first time I even met you! You burned up those manuscripts and you still want me to call you a friend?!"  
  
 "Lets no quarrel over old times, Zelgadiss. I consider you a friend." Xellos had to say everything with a smile.  
  
 "I'm not your friend, I'm your pawn in a game! No, forget that! I am not even your pawn! I don't want to be anything to you, so leave!"  
  
Amelia felt something snap in the back of her mind. "Um… Excuse me?"  
  
 "Oh, I'm hurt! You cruel monster!"  
  
Zelgadiss' nails dug in the palm of his hands as he clenched his fist. "Shut up, you fruitcake! You jackass! You bastard son-of-a-bitch!"  
  
Amelia wished so much that Lina were with her right now. "Can you fight later, we are really…"  
  
 "Hmm, jackass. You know I can't really recall ever being called that one… Zelgadiss, are you steaming?"  
  
 "Shut up!"  
  
 "It's like you're a teakettle!"  
  
A sword was unsheathed. "You can die!"  
  
 "Both of you shut up!" Amelia screamed in a high voice. Her face was red with a trickle of sweat, she was panting hard from using all her voice, but her eyes very focused and burning with rage. Nevertheless, Amelia had their attention and was going to continue.  "Uh… Please."  
  
Zelgadiss couldn't say anything and neither could Xellos. Both of them were still trying to take in the fact that Amelia was telling them to 'shut up', something they had never heard her say.  
  
 The Chimera began to feel like he was forgetting something. "Ah! The horse!" Zelgadiss dashed for the front of the wagon and began to direct the horse to its proper rout.  
  
Amelia let out a long sigh and fell to her knees. "This isn't getting any better," she moaned.   
  
 "Take a break, Princess." Amelia looked up at Xellos and saw him open one purple eye.  
  
Zelgadiss heard the Mazoku and his ear twitched. 'He probably just wants her dead!' Zelgadiss leapt out of his seat and stormed over to Xellos. "You. Go steer the horse."  
  
 "Huh?" Zelgadiss shoved Xellos up to the front of the wagon and put the reins in his hands. With that, Zelgadiss left back to Amelia and looked at her on the floor. "I'll take it from here."  
  
 "But-"  
  
 "You can take a break." Amelia watched as Zelgadiss went to the back door of the wagon and blocked flying arrows and slashed the men trying to enter with his sword.  
  
 Amelia's hands were placed palm down on the floor as she dazed at Zelgadiss fighting his heart out. She couldn't figure out what he had just done, but decided not to temper with the idea he that he wanted her to relax.   
  
Zelgadiss brought his hands down in front of him and chanted in his deep voice. "Source of all souls which dwell in eternal and infinite; everlasting flame of blue, let the power hidden in my soul be called forth from the infinite!" He brought his hands up in front of him. "Ra Tilt!"  
  
                                                             ~)*(~  
  
Groans and screams rang out and reached Lina's ears as she raised her hands above her. 'Please let this work!' she hoped. "Darkness beyond twilight-huh?" She looked above her at the ceiling and watched the wood slowly crack. "What the…?" A hole cracked open in the ceiling above her and one of the black haired warriors screeched and bared his teeth.  
  
Tybolt swung his shovel up from behind and smacked the blade in the warrior's head. Lina shut her eyes tight, not wanting to see exactly how the warrior looked now. A few seconds later she slowly opened her eyes and looked up at the hole now above her. "How am I supposed to cast the spell if every time I do, something or someone attacks me?!"  
  
Melendil was about to say something till she fell quiet. Everyone turned to Sasheem and watched the Gypsy facing out the door and chanting in her elegant voice. Lina didn't move but watched in wonderment.  
  
 "Depths of the soundless, boundless, bitter sea, hear my plea. Give me the strength of mind to triumph and charge the power in my soul with the raging waves; so may my foe taste your tears!"  
  
 "What?" Lina watched water circle around the Gypsy's hands and felt the wagon begin to shake. She was determined to know what was going to happen and ran next to Sasheem to look out the door.  
  
 "Whoa! What's going on?" Gourry pulled back on the reins as the horse neighed and came to a stop. He looked to his left and saw that Zelgadiss and Amelia's horse had done the same. He called out to Xellos. "Xellos, do you know what happened?" The Mazoku merely shook his head.  
  
                                                           ~)*(~  
  
Amelia felt the wagon beneath her shake and come to a stop. "What's going on?" She quickly ran to the still Chimera's side and looked at the army. The men had completely stopped and were looking around.  
  
                                                           ~)*(~  
  
Sasheem lifted her head. "Depth Raquim!" In front of the entire army, a huge wall of water burst from the midst of the sand and reached high. Lina could feel a mist of water touch her face and watched as the wall became a huge wave and swept over the army. She raised an eyebrow and noticed that the wave was moving up and down; with closer examination she became shocked. The wave was a stampede of horses made of water.  
  
Zelgadiss and Amelia watched in bewilderment as the steeds of water trampled over the army and felt a cold trickle of water falling on their bodies. Lina could only wonder if the spell was really wiping out the entire army behind them.  
  
Pulling her hands back once more, Sasheem pushed her them out and sent another wave of horses stampeding over the drowned army. Lina watched this as the Gypsy reached out. "Stop! You got them already!" She shook Sasheem and forced her too look in her face. "Are you mad? You don't need to do it again!"  
  
Sasheem didn't say anything and looked out at the desert. The sand was water drenched and had turned a darker shade. Lina looked around and couldn't see that army anywhere. "Geez! You drowned all of them! You have got to teach me that spell!"  
  
                                                        ~)*(~  
  
 "What has Sasheem-san done?" Amelia had to admit, though, she loved the sight of the water horses galloping along.  
  
Zelgadiss' face grew cold. "Something's not right."  
  
 The Princess looked at him. "What?"  
  
 "Where did the army go? I can't see them anywhere."  
  
Amelia took into thought what Zelgadiss had said. She couldn't see the men anywhere.  
  
                                                    ~)*(~  
  
Lina peered at the desert. "What's that black spot?"  
  
 "Woo! Victory is ours! Victory I-" The Elf froze and watched the warriors, that she could have sworn to every God had been drowned, crawl out of the wet sand and slowly rise to their feet and shake the sand from their hair. "What?"  
  
Everyone's jaw dropped open and watched the warriors sneer. Sasheem clenched her fists and growled. "Inconceivable!"  
  
 "This can't be happening!" Lina yanked at her hair and pouted. "They just keep coming back! Gourry get that horse moving!"   
  
The two wagons took off across the sand.  
  
 "They just keep popping up! Like Daisies!" Melendil watched the army regain its posture and begin to slowly charge. "They're gonna' slaughter us!"  
  
Tybolt twirled his shovel in his hands. "Damn, we're in a tight spot."  
  
Sasheem continued staring blankly out into the desert and avoiding arrows. She no longer blocked them or repelled them with a spell, just stared. "…Inconceivable."  
  
Lina had to figure something out, or at least that is how she felt. "This means they can dodge our attacks."  
  
Sasheem walked up next to her. "Meaning that they can dodge the Dragon Slave even you do get it cast and out on them."  
  
Lina raised her head and looked at the Gypsy's stern face. She knew that Sasheem was right. And at the same time, she knew that there had to a way. These creatures would keep chasing them and never leave.  
  
 "Lina-san!" Lina heard Amelia call out to her and called back from within her wagon.  
  
 "What is it?"  
  
 "Do you think we can throw a spell out to them and use the spell Break?"  
  
Lina blinked a few times and let a smirk grow across her face. "Great thinking, Amelia!"  
  
 "What are you doing?" Sasheem watched Lina rummaged through drawers looking around.  
  
The sorceress lifted her head with her red eyes shining. "I think I should be able to cast the Dragon Slave and throw it out at the army in some object, then use the spell Break to have it explode right in the middle of them and that should finish them off!"  
  
Melendil held up her hands. "Vara tel' Taurninin!" And white glowing shield covered the two wagons. "Find something fast, Lina. I don't know how long I can hold this shield!"  
  
 "Okay, okay! Something, anything!" Lina looked around the room and scampered all about. The cups were too small, there were no bowls or containers. "We need something to put the spell in!" Lina lifted bed covers but found nothing. "We can't send the spell over to them, then they will just go duck again!"  
  
 "I have just the thing!" Tybolt picked up his bag and began to rummage through it.  
  
Lina narrowed her eyes. "You have something? I can't wait to see it."  
  
Tybolt beamed a smiled and held out his hand. "Ta-da!" The three girls eyes shot open wide and their faces turned to a look of disgust. Melendil held her stomach and Lina's arms draped at her sides.  
  
In Tybolt's hand, he held a skull of a human. The skull was clearly an old one for it had a few cracks and traces of places that had been rubbed with dirt or scratched more then others. Lina gulped and slowly lifted one hand up to point at the object. "You have a skull?" The gravedigger nodded. "You want me to use a skull?" Another nod. "Why are you carrying bones around?!"   
  
 "This is Yorick!" Tybolt pulled the skull back in close to his chest. "He really is, honestly, my lucky skull. I had to dig him up one day to make room. This skull has been in the earth for over fifty years."  
  
Lina stood astonished. "Oh Gods…"  
  
 "But I am willing to let you blow him up with the Dragon Slave if you really need something, Lina." Tybolt turned the skull upside down and looked at his possession with eyes of sorrow. "Yorick is a chapless skull, so you should be able to fit the spell inside of his head."  
  
 Lina groaned but decided to put up with what she was given; who was she to look a gift horse in the mouth. "Um, Tybolt. I'm not exactly knowledgeable in the teachings of bones, so what do you mean by 'chapless'?"  
  
 "He has no jaw, so you can reach inside of his head and put the spell in there!"  
  
Lina held her mouth. 'I think I'm going to be sick!' she thought.  
  
Melendil felt a cold bead of sweat run down her face. "Lina, just take the skull and get it over with! I can't hold this shield much longer!"  
  
 "Okay! Keep your skirt on!" Lina cleared her throat and began her chant.   
  
"Darkness from twilight, crimson from blood that flows;"  
  
Tybolt took in a deep breath and let it out. He held Yorick up in front of his face and lost his smile.   
  
 "…buried in the flow of time; in Thy great name, I pledge myself to darkness!"  
  
Tybolt grinned in a kind matter. "Ah, Yorick. You were a fellow of infinite jest! Or so I heard… It feels like I just dug up your skull yesterday."   
  
 "…Those who oppose us shall be destroyed by the power you and I possess! DRAGON SLAVE!"  
  
 Tybolt sighed and tossed the skull in his hands. Lina grimaced and held the throbbing red spell in her hands. "Tybolt, give me the skull! Now!"  
  
 "Farewell, Yorick!"   
  
_

Lina snatched the skull, and gathering up her courage but shutting her eyes, she fit the spell in the Yorick's head and held the skull. "I need to throw this right into the middle of the army!"  
  
 "Well then throw it!" Melendil snapped.  
  
Lina weighed the skull in her hands. She would never be able to throw that far. "Maybe I can Raywing into the middle…"  
  
 "No! I have an idea!" Sasheem grabbed the skull and backed up to the back door of the wagon and got in a pitchers stance, holding the skull behind her back. "Tybolt, get your shovel ready."  
  
 "Aye, aye!" The gravedigger saluted. He grabbed his shovel and spread his legs slightly apart on the floor and gripped the handle. He was ready to bat.  
  
                                                          ~)*(~  
Zelgadiss and Amelia had been safe for the time being but always ready and alert if the shield eventually failed. Amelia peeked out the door and looked at the other wagon. "Why has Lina-san not done anything?" She asked out loud.  
  
 "Not sure." Zelgadiss fixed his gaze out the door.  
  
                                                         ~)*(~  
  
Melendil grinned and stood on the side with Lina watching and waiting for the pitch. "And Tybolt the Gravedigger is up to bat!"  
  
Sasheem gripped Yorick behind her and brought her arm back.  
  
Lina chirped. "And here's the pitch!"  
  
Yorick was thrown and went flying at great speed. In a swift manner, Tybolt hit the skull with the grove in the shovel's spade and sent Yorick flying past Sasheem and out the back door.  
  
                                                         ~)*(~  
  
 Amelia squinted out the door. She could have just sworn she saw some weird gray object, that was glowing red, come out of the other wagon. "It can't be…" She whispered. "No." She shook her head. 'How silly of me, skulls don't fly.'  
  
The army of warriors looked up at the flying object. They all stopped and looked at the sky. One of them reached out and caught the flying object in his hands. At the sound of an overly happy voice yelling: "Break!" they were engulfed in a storm of smoke, light, and one huge explosion.  
  
Amelia jumped as she heard the explosion ring out and quickly looked out the door to watch the shield drop and see a clear view of the explosion. "Lina-san did it!"  
  
Zelgadiss stood up and climbed to the front of the wagon. He was lucky to get there in time as to take the reins from Xellos who was slowly steering them in the wrong direction. The Mazoku smiled at Zelgadiss. "I guess Lina has destroyed the army from the sound of it."  
  
 "Yes, well, good bye." Zelgadiss kicked Xellos off the seat but the Mazoku caught himself in the air and vanished. Zelgadiss growled but steered the horse back in the right direction. His sensitive ears picked up the sound of someone drawing near and soon found Amelia sitting in the front next to him.  
  
 "Gets lonely sitting in the back alone," she said with a smile.  
  
                                                         ~)*(~  
  
Xellos appeared in the other wagon next to Lina. "I see you have disposed of the army."  
  
 "Heh," Lina pushed her hair back and winked. "It wasn't really that bad."  
  
Melendil grabbed Lina's shoulder. "Don't steal the lime light, human!"   
  
 "Now, now, lets not fight! Eh he!"  
  
Tybolt wiped a small tear from his eye and looked outward on the desert. He sighed and leaned against the wall. Xellos was soon standing by him and looking out on the damage.  
  
The gravedigger sniffed. "Alas, poor Yorick. I knew him, Xellos… Well… At least his skull that is."  
  
 Xellos nodded and looked at Tybolt. "He was a good skull."  
  
Amelia laid her head back against the wagon and was glad it was all over. She closed her eyes and listened to the desert winds passing by her ears as if they were a lullaby.  
  
What are you doing here?  
  
Amelia snapped her eyes open and pushed herself up.   
  
                                                        ~)*(~  
  
Lina stretched her arms and sat down next to Gourry. She was smiling in contentment and humming a tune that soon stopped as her eyes widened. "Gourry…"  
  
 "Yes, Lina?"  
  
The sorceress looked at her surroundings. It was a forest of very tall, lush, green trees with swirling vines that hung from their limbs and coiled around their trunks. Green shrubbery and colorful wild flowers scattered across the moss covered ground and random rays of light broke through the tree branches that made the green forest dark. But overall the place seemed to sparkle somehow and through Lina's eyes was beautiful. "Wh… Where's all the sand?"  
  


 "Oh, well that's in the desert!"  
  
Lina glared at the swordsman and snapped. "Gourry, where have you taken us?!"  
  
                                                          ~)*(~  
  
'Who was talking to me?' Amelia thought. The voice was deep and elegant; that of a woman, Amelia was sure of that. It wasn't Sasheem's, even though the Gypsy did have a mysterious voice, the one she had heard in her head was much older.  
  
Are you coming for your dream?  
  
Amelia grabbed her head and felt Zelgadiss shake her. "Amelia? Amelia, answer me?"  
  
 "What?" Amelia looked at the Chimera's face. "I-I'm sorry, I thought I heard something." Lina's voice quickly interrupted.  
  
 "You have got to be kidding me! We can't be back here!"  
  
Amelia slowly looked around her surroundings. They were in a forest. Sasheem's voice quickly entered. "Don't worry, it's not the Forest of Spirits! Wait Lina, no!"  
  
 "Hey! Give me back Amour!"  
  
 "I'll kill any Fairies that even think they can get near me!"  
  
 "This is not the Forest of Spirits!"  
  
 "Then what is it?!"  
  
  
______________________________________________________________  
Queen Mab's notes: Well, the chapter is finally up. Sorry for the delay. Okay, things will probably be getting a bit more serious now. Anyway, I love reviews! I'm becoming addicted to the little guys. And e-mail are highly—HIGHLY appreciated. I want to know what people think about 'Gypsy Moon'. Until the next chapter, farewell!


	13. Chapter 13: The Murdered Romance

                                                                                                              Gypsy Moon  
  
  
"Alas, poor world, what treasure hast thou lost!"  
_Venus & Adonis_  
  


  
Chapter 13: The Murdered Romance   
  
Lina's fingers twitched as she told herself to calm down and not strangle Gourry. "How, Gourry? How could you lead us out of the desert?!" Lina shot a glare behind her at the following wagon. "Why didn't you say something, Zel?! WHY DID YOU FOLLOW HIM?"  
  
 "Hey, wait a minute!" Zel threw down his reins on the wagon. "I wasn't even steering until a minute ago! Xellos was leading the horse, don't blame me!"  
  
 'Oh Dark Goddess, please make them shut up,' Sasheem pleaded as she slumped against the wall.  
  
 "And Lina, I was just following Xellos! I didn't know what to do, he led me here!" Gourry protested.  
  
 "So then Xellos did all of this?" Lina jumped off the wagon and threw the door to the back open. "XELLOS!" As much as she figured, the Mazoku priest was gone. Lina's nails scrapped against the wooden door as she slammed it shut.  
  
 "Lina-san, I'm sure everything will work out." Amelia hopped off her wagon and walked to her friend's side putting a hand on her shoulder.  
  
 "Amelia," Lina turned her head and for a rare moment the Princess could have sworn she saw sorrow underneath Lina's angered eyes. "Your life is in danger, we are off track thanks to Xellos, and we no longer have a clue what we are up against! The job is not getting done and we have no idea where the hell we are!" As Lina took a breath she saw Amelia stiffen in fright. The sorceress pushed back her hair and groaned. "I'm just worried about everyone, this is getting any easier."  
  
 "The Whispering Woods," Melendil whispered.  
  
"The Whispering Woods?"  
  
...rings begin...wisdo-...beyond the Ages  
  
The group froze stiff at the voice. No one moved or spoke in the silence that now surrounded them. After what seemed like long enough, Lina perked up. "Did... anyone else hear that?" Everyone nodded.  
  
Amelia spoke up, receiving everyone's look. "Did anyone hear it before?"  
  
"Before?" Lina raised an eyebrow.  
  
"That voice that we all just heard. A minute ago I heard it in my head."  
  
"Is this place called the 'Whispering Woods' for some reason?" Zel asked the Gypsy.  
  
Sasheem jumped out of the wagon and shook her head. "I've never been here. The only way I even know that this is the Whispering Woods is because of the trees. The description I did hear of this place is said to have these very interesting trees."  
  
"Okay, let me see if I get this right." Lina began to strut over to Sasheem. "You have never been here, know nothing about the place, and have no idea what this voice is?"  
  
Sasheem's face changed and even though she didn't move she seemed to draw back further. "No, I'm sorry."  
  
"Well, it's not your fault." The sorceress turned back to Gourry and asked him a question she already felt she knew the answer to. "Gourry, do you know how to get us out of here?" The swordsman shook his head.  
  
No one had anything to say then. They sat there and listened to the sounds of the woods and tried to figure out where they would go from this point. "Shall we sit down and eat some lunch?" Tybolt suggested.  
  
"Unless you got some idea of how to get out of this place, I'm all for," Lina groaned.  
  
                                                                                                                 ~)*(~  
  
Renald shifted in his chair and pushed the pile of papers aside on his desk. 'Relax, the Elves are looking for her,' he told himself. 'Take a deep breath.'  
  
Inhale...  
  
They Council had gotten no notice from Amelia or her comrades ever since they had left. Renald had handled the meeting with the Elves and now they were worried about the Princess. The Princess of Saillune was a target apparently for this man Lestophel, and whether he wanted her dead or alive they didn't know. Amelia insisted on going off to this fairytale city to stop all of this and now no one knew anything.   
  
Exhale...  
  
Concentration was forgotten by the begging voices of the maids. "King Phil, please go back to bed!"  
  
"Your highness, please come back!"  
  
"Nonsense! I feel strong as an ox!"  
  
Renald shook with fear and quickly stammered out of the chair he was sitting in as he heard Phil's heavy foot steps come down the hall. Then another thought occurred to him. King Phil had been sleeping for days hardly ever waking up unless it was to go to the bathroom, eat, or take his medicine. Now he would have to hear the news of his daughter leaving, the war, the Elves coming over and talking about the Mazoku ready to attack with the Gypsies and not hearing from his daughter since she had left with her friends.  
  
"Renald!"  
  
"Gaah!" The Council Man jumped at the booming voice from behind him. He turned and saw his King giving a big smile down at him. The color had returned to his face, his eyes were shining and most of all he was happy. "It's good to see you feeling better, King Phil."  
  
"It sure feels great!" Phil boomed, testing his strength on his arms. Renald had the feeling of running out the window again and far far away. He hated to be the one who would have to tell Phil the news and watch his happiness melt into a fiery rage. Thoughts were cut off with the last question Renald needed to hear: "Where is Amelia?"  
  
Renald went white in the face. "She is..."  
  
"Renald! You look white as a ghost!"  
  
The Council Man became confused. "Wh-what?"  
  
"Your face is absolutely white!" The King stated. "You must have gotten my sickness. A thousand apologies, Renald!"  
  
"Your highness, I'm not-"  
  
"I shall have the maid take you right to bed and get you some medicine."  
  
Cold sweat was running down the man's face as he wiped his brow. "K-King Phil, I feel fine, really!"  
  
"Hmm." The King's eyes examined the nervous man for a few seconds till he smiled again. "If that is how you feel, Renald!" Phil turned for the door and began to walk out. "Renald thank you for taking care of things while I recovered! If you excuse me, I must see my daughter now."  
  
Reality came back and hit the Council Man like  a smack in the face. "Wait! Ki-King-" Renald almost tripped over himself and caught his balance before he fell. As he dashed out the door to catch Phil, he heard a door opening. He prayed to everything holy that the door he hear opening was not Amelia's room.  
  
When he reached the door and ran out, he saw King Phil looking in his daughter's room standing with his hands still gripping the doors. Phil soon let go of the doors and looked down the hall at his trustworthy Council Man. "Where is Amelia?" Phil was smart enough to know that his daughter wouldn't be anywhere else at this time but either in the garden or her room. He asked the next best question that came to mind as he saw the maids behind Renald slowly inch away. "Is she in the garden?"  
  
Renald was scared but he lost the look of his fright on his face. "No," he answered.  
  
The King's eyes began to narrow and his rage started to burn inside.   
  
"Your highness!" A male servant ran up the stairs and bowed before Phil and Renald. "The Elven Council has returned."  
  
"They were here?" Phil was looking back at Renald and headed for the stairs. "Where are they?" He demanded.  
  
"Downstairs by the door. They just entered." The servant bowed and took his leave.  
  
Phil began to descend the stairs and as he walked further could see the peaceful Elves waiting patiently for him by the door. Their ears picked up the sound of Phil descending and turned to the King.  
  
Elendor lowered his head in respect. "King Phil, I'm and glad to see you have recovered."  
  
Phil waved the Elf off. "Yes, thank you. But now I'm not so sure if I can feel that way."  
  
The Elf lifted his head and held a questioning look. "Why is this?"  
  
"Elendor, you came here apparently while I was sick, right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Were you aware that Amelia was gone?" The King roared. He caught himself and realized that he was yelling at someone who probably did nothing. But his anger was consuming him as he grabbed his pounding head.  
  
The Elves still remained calm as if Phil had never raised his voice an inch. "We only found that out after we left."  
  
Phil had no idea what was going in. It was if so many years of his life had past while he was sick for only a few days. "I have no idea what is going on," he whispered.  
  
"We would be happy to explain that all too you, Philinol," said Elendor.  
  
"Is that why you have come here?" Phil asked. "And, do you have any idea where Amelia is?"  
  
The Elves were still remaining calm. "It is only a small part of why we have come here. Last we have heard, the Princess left with some friends to the Alyfur Desert."  
  
"The Alyfur Desert?" Too much was happening. "Why would they go there? Wait... They? Whom did she go with?"  
  
"One of our messengers said they saw her with a red haired girl, a blond man, a Chimera, the local gravedigger, a priest and an Elf." One of the Elves behind Elendor bent by his ear and whispered. "And apparently a Gypsy."  
  
Phil's eyes went wide. "A Gypsy? Those Gypsies from Cymbalien?!"  
  
"Philinol, I will explain everything to you. But I also came to warn you about somethin-"  
  
Phil ignored the Elf. "Renald! Prepare our men!"  
  
"Yes, your highness." The Council Man bowed and began to leave.  
  
"Renald, stop!" Elendor yelled.   
  
Phil shot around at the Elf. "You can not order my council around, Elendor!"  
  
"Phil, you must calm down and let me explain-"  
  
"My daughter has been kidnapped by those rouge Gypsies and Renald did nothing! She is being taken off to the desert to die, what else is it there for?!"  
  
At the words Renald heard he felt something drop in his chest and his spirit sunk.  
  
Elendor was still calm but spoke in a rash tone. "Phil, your mind is being clouded by rage! If you do not hear me out we shall all die! Amelia went out there on her own. And as for your Council Man, he has done a fair job of handling the castle."  
  
"By letting my daughter go to that desert?" He growled. "I don't know why she has to go there! Renald could have stopped her easily!"  
  
"It is for a great reason, Phil. I know you know who Lestophel is, and it involves him."  
  
The name of the Gypsy King burned in Phil's mind and was brought back from hiding in his memory. He was hoping that he could live the rest of his life without hearing that man's name, but now he froze and listened carefully to the Elf.  
  
"Lestophel is placing a war on you. Your daughter went to stop it."  
  
"Amelia went to stop him?" Phil knew that Amelia had gone on high risked travels with the sorceress Lina Inverse and survived all. But this was something she didn't need to get into, with or without Lina. "She can't do that. She will be killed, I know it." Phil was looking at Renald again. "Get our men ready! I want them together, we shall head for Cymbalien!"  
  
"Phil, do not do that." Elendor cut in. Phil lowered his hand from pointing at Renald and turned to the wise Elven Council. "If you send your men out then your city will burn and your people will die."  
  
"Elendor, my daughter and her friends are in danger!"  
  
"They will have more of a chance of living if you make your men stay here for now."  
  
The King took a heavy breath and let it out. "Why is that?" He asked in a stern tone.  
  
"Lestophel has his men coming this way. A smaller portion was heading through the Alyfur Desert to attack the Princess and her friends. The Beast Master Mazoku has been working with Lestophel and have already attacked the Elves a few times."  
  
Phil stood astonished at what he was hearing. "That means that Lestophel-"  
  
"He is ready to come back and take the throne."  
  
                                                                                                                ~)*(~  
  
The group sat around eating what little food they had. Most of their rations had been left in the wagon Sasheem and Melendil left behind. The food in Gourry and Lina's wagon was polished off, so the little food left in Amelia and Zel's was what they had to eat.  
  
Lina patted her stomach and frowned, throwing her head back to look up at the trees and what little sky they showed. "Are you sure we have nothing left?"  
  
"It's all gone," Sasheem said in a bored tone as she passed a deck of cards back and forth from her hands doing little tricks.  
  
"I'm wondering why Xellos-san would lead us here," Amelia questioned.  
  
"Probably to get us lost," Melendil answered.   
  
Amelia played with her fingers and looked down at her lap. She stole a glance at the Chimera sitting next to her and watched him. "Zelgadiss-san?"  
  
 "Yes?" He answered with out turning to her.  
  
She blushed and felt a knot tie in her stomach. "D-do you think…" She couldn't finish what she started.  
  
He pause caught the Chimera's attention and he looked at her. 'Why is she so nervous?' he thought. "What is it?"  
  
 'I have to ask him about the dream,' she kept telling herself. "There is something I really…really have to ask you," she got out. "But… I think… Do you think I could ask you alone?"   
  
 "I guess so," he answered.  
  
She didn't want to go any further. Now she wanted to back out more then anything.  
  
Gourry had been remaining silent and looking around at the wonderful forest. He wasn't minding too much that they were lost, he was really enjoying the peaceful place. Different thoughts and questions had been running in his mind as he took his time of contemplation. "Hey, Sashimi."  
  
The Gypsy looked at the swordsman and frowned. "It's...Sasheem."  
  
Amelia had a sigh of relief. "On second thought, I'll ask you later. Gourry-san has a question."  
  
Zelgadiss was puzzled. "I thought you really had to ask me something?"  
  
 "I…" Amelia thought about it. She knew she had to. "Um… is later okay?"  
  
 "All right," he replied.  
  
"Oh, sorry." Gourry looked at his side quickly to make sure Lina wasn't going to hit him. "I was just wondering, if you don't mind me asking that is."  
  
"No, go ahead," she said in a more upbeat tone.  
  
"Did Niennafal ever get a funeral?"  
  
A quick sound of someone choking stopped the conversation and caught the friend's attention. "Tybolt!" Sasheem sat up and was ready to run over to her brother who had choked on his pint of Ale at the question.  
  
He hit his chest a few times and took a deep breath. "I'm fine, I'm fine," he reassured. The gravedigger put his mug on the ground and rested one hand on his legs and took in heavy breaths. The free hand pushed his hair back and rubbed his eyes.  
  
Lina noticed his face losing its color and his eyelids grow heavy. "Hey, are you all right?" It was a few seconds before Tybolt realized he was being questioned and widened his eyes in surprise as if it was the first time anyone had asked him anything.  
  
"Huh? Me?" The gravedigger had seemed to go off in space from just having his drink get caught in his throat. "I said I'm fine, really!"  
  
"But you've lost the color in your cheeks!" Amelia protested. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
"All right." Amelia stood up and got her glass to get another drink from one of the kegs.   
  
"Gourry, go on," Melendil pestered. Sasheem mentally scolded the Elf but said nothing.  
  
Gourry scratched his head and shrugged. "Well, okay. I was just wondering if Niennafal got a funeral-" Gourry stopped at the sound of something grinding into the ground and a low growl.   
  
All eyes were on the gravedigger again. He was facing all the way to his left and resting his chin on his palm while the other hand twirled his shovel back and forth slowly digging it in the ground.  
  
Lina slammed her mug down getting Tybolt's attention and his eyes to look at her. "What is going on with you?"  
  
Sasheem was standing up again. "Lina, can we no-"  
  
"No! I want an answer! He doesn't have to be so rude! And to be honest, I want to know what happened with Niennafal too!"  
  
"Rude?" Tybolt threw his shovel on the ground and got up from his seat. "I have every right to feel this way!"  
  
"Feel what way?!" Lina stood up as much as she could and yelled in Tybolt's face while she looked him in his eyes. "We kindly asked what was wrong, but you didn't say anything! So don't get all pissed off at us for worrying!"  
  
"Do we really have to fight over a simple question?" Zelgadiss cut in.  
  
"Yes! Because it was a simple question and he won't let us get and answer to it!" Lina screamed.  
  
"Tybolt, Lina! Stop it!" Sasheem tried to get in.  
  
"Sasheem, don't get in it!" Melendil pulled the Gypsy down to sit.  
  
A million things Sasheem could have done or said to not be stopped went through her mind. But none of them were used or spoken and went back into hiding as the Sasheem let herself be ordered.  
  
Amelia walked back to her seat. "Tybolt-san, I don't see why we can't ask about Niennafal-san, is something wrong with her?"  
  
"Of course something is wrong with her! She's dead!" He screamed, kicking a wagon and breaking its wood.  
  
"Hey, Amelia didn't do anything!" Zelgadiss barked.  
  
"Zelgadiss-san, it's fine, really." Amelia tried to calm her friend down.  
  
"No, it's not! You didn't do anything!"  
  
Lina paced over to the gravedigger and got in his face to force him to watch her and hear her words. "I can understand that you are depressed about her death, but I'm sure Sasheem and Melendil are just as sad! Have you thought about them?!"  
  
Gourry took Lina by the shoulders. "Lina, calm down. Maybe he needs some time to-"  
  
"I doubt it!"  
  
A sudden slam was heard when Tybolt's fist hit the wooden wagon. "Of course I have thought about my sis and her friend! But..."  
  
Melendil scoffed and pushed her body up from the sitting position. "Tybolt, do they even know, by chance, about you and Niennaf-"  
  
"Can we talk about anything else but Niennafal?!" Tybolt grabbed his head for some relief but nothing worked. The gravedigger slammed his head against the wagon and remained there with the pounding pain he caused himself and letting his tears streak his face to hopefully let his pain out. All the pain he'd been trying to hide since the night he had to bury her body; the same body he had once held so close in his arms.  
  
"Tybolt." His sister slowly got up and called out her brother's name with the utmost care and tenderness she could put in the single word. At his name he pushed his body from the wagon and began to leave. His sister's words no longer sounded as soft but mournful. "Tybolt, where are you going?!"  
  
He didn't answer her back and kept his pace when he turned through the trees and was out of sight. Gourry watched the man leave through the woods. He gave Lina a small squeeze on her shoulders and received her confused face looking up at him. He couldn't say anything because of his loss for words and what was wrong with the gravedigger.  
  
"Sasheem-san," Amelia whispered.  
  
It was hard to describe the look on the Gypsy's face, but Amelia could tell one of the emotions was hurt, and the one emotion dug in to Sasheem's heart and stayed there to rot away any good feelings she had. But her voice held its own strength and refused to cooperate with the feeling in her heart. "None of you knew that he was going to get married with Niennafal, did you?"  
  
Realization washed over the group and answered any questions that had about what had just happened.  
  
                                                                                                           ~)*(~  
  
Three hours passed and Tybolt still had not returned. Sasheem claimed that her brother would most likely come back late that night and needed serious time alone to think. In the three hours Sasheem first explained what had happened. She told the group about how Tybolt and Niennafal were engaged, and three days after Lina and her friends had arrived they were supposed to be married. She next spoke of how madly in love they were with the other and then she laughed about how rumors had spread that they were secretly chained together or tied by an invincible rope. The question of why Tybolt showed no sadness came about. The Gypsy went on to explain that part as well, that Tybolt really did cry a whole lot. The night Niennafal had died, after Gourry and Zelgadiss helped Tybolt get her down, he took her body to the grave yard where he had spent the entire night digging her grave and crying himself to sleep by the spot she was buried.  
  
Niennafal had not gotten a proper funeral, but early in the morning Sasheem explained the she walked to the grave yard where she found her brother sleeping and stayed until he woke up. When he did, they had said a few prayers and came back to the Inn.   
  
The gravedigger was stubborn and wouldn't let anyone see him cry or get sad. Death had become a common thing for him and he hadn't cried or mourned since his mother was killed, but now when he thought of death he thought of crying. And thinking of crying made him think of think of how he had cried at his mother's grave for so many days after she died. And the thought of mourning made him think of Niennafal's grave and that thought made him cry for so many things. The things he lost that healed his pain; the days where he felt that life was bliss, kissing her lips for their love and the pleasure it gave him, running his hand along her face to entangle his fingers in her long hair. He missed the nights with her when he could truly hold her body to his and make love to her. But he missed more than heated nights of passion and just being able to kiss her, he missed the fact that he couldn't look at her anymore or even talk to her and hear her voice.   
  
He couldn't look into her beautiful eyes and say 'I love you'. He couldn't watch her walk down the streets of the city and get herbs from the old gardener as she did every morning. Tybolt even remembered her shopping list, because she always picked up the same thing:  
- One ounce of rosemary  
- Two stems of peppermint

- One bag of the dried bark cinnamon

- One bag of sage  
The gravedigger always found it funny how she used such heavy herbs up so quickly, but then again it was for making oils, potions and cooking. Now he couldn't walk down the street and see her on his way to work, see her starry eyes, hear her voice, kiss her and smell the scent of fresh herbs in her hair. He would give so much to just have that one moment one last time, any moment, even a fight with her. He didn't mind fighting with Niennafal because it only made them closer and let them understand something new about the other. Their fights solved things for them, and when things were solved it would make their lives better.  
  
She made his life better. He couldn't think of a single moment when he saw her that he didn't love. When everything went down hill, his mother murdered, his father leaving, how he loved the way she would make things better for him by just talking and listening. That was all she had to do, and somehow she did it so well.  
  
The night that he returned from grave digging and went to the big dinner he felt like the happiest man alive. The music was already playing, the food smelled wonderful, his sister had been having an unusually good day and best of all he heard that Niennafal was returning. That was what made him happy more then anything. And it soon was the thing that made him so sad.  
  
                                                                                                              ~)*(~  
  
Sasheem finished telling them all she knew. From their love to their sadness and what Tybolt had told her of his happy times and how Niennafal helped him. And when the Gypsy finished everyone had confused feelings about what to think. Sasheem refused to make every depressed and instantly brought out glasses and wine with her deck of cards. She forced the group to drink and play poker as they exchanged stories of adventures. She hated to see anyone sad and did her best to cheer the group up in some unique way. Lina bragged about treasure that her and Gourry had gotten from bandits along their journeys and how she used her magic to simply beat the biggest thieves. Melendil reminisced on her days of training as an Elven warrior and different skills she knew. Gourry soon compared his different swordsman skills to that of Melendil's Elven teachings and soon the two were standing up and testing their skills.  
  
It wasn't long before the group forgot about poker and most of their spirits were lightened up. Sasheem laughed as she watched Melendil begin to trip and loose her skill from too much wine and Gourry laugh at her and ask 'what skill?'  
  
Amelia couldn't help but notice the Gypsy not pay full attention to the comedic performance and how her lips didn't smile unless she laughed. She knew Sasheem was keeping her full attention on whether her brother would return of not.   
  
Amelia let the wine run through her lips and drank before she brought the glass down. "Sasheem-san, do you know where we should go from here?"  
  
"Not really," the Gypsy answered. "Maybe we can find some Elves that could help us. They might live in this forest."   
  
"Hey, Gourry!" Melendil called. "I think I see a larger clearing over this way!" She pointed behind her.  
  
"Okay!" Gourry grabbed his sword and pulled Lina by her arm.  
  
"Hey! Why are you taking me?!" Lina pouted. Gourry didn't say anything but laughed at Lina. Her red eyes narrowed and she spoke in a monotone voice. "Gourry, you breath stinks of wine."  
  
Zelgadiss, Amelia and Sasheem watched as the three went off to a wider clearing while laughing so hard for no reason. Zelgadiss filled up his glass again and marveled at the good wine he tasted on his tongue. Amelia giggled and looked at Sasheem standing next to her. "So what should we do?"  
  
"Well," the Gypsy began. "I really hate the fact that we keep getting put off from getting to where-ever Lestophel is. This is really frustrating. It seems like we are really being left out of something, you know?"  
  
"Yeah," Amelia sighed.  
  
"But," Sasheem chirped. "We can't do anything about that until we get Tybolt and those three drunks back, so why not another game of poker?"  
  
"That sounds good!" Amelia eyes brightened up and she picked up the scattered cards on the ground. "But what should we bet? We were using Lina-san's coins, but she took her money with her."  
  
"Why not my jewelry?" Sasheem began to shed herself or her bangles, bracelets, gold chains, necklaces and so much more. "But we should play inside the wagon, I'll lose it all out here in the grass."  
  
"Sounds good! We can use my jewelry too. Oh, and how about my Saillune bracelet as well? The one with the white star on it! " Amelia beamed as she and Sasheem began to walk in Sasheem and Melendil's wagon till she felt the lost presence of someone. "Come on, Zelgadiss-san!" Amelia grabbed the Chimera's arm and pulled him along.  
  
"Woah, wait! What are we doing?"  
  
"Gambling!"  
  
"Come on, Zelgadiss." Sasheem grabbed the Chimera's other arm and pulled him along.  
  
Zelgadiss knew he couldn't win and grabbed his glass of wine before the two girls pulled him into the wagon. "Wait! Can't I get the wine bottle?!"  
  
"Get in here!" Sasheem and Amelia yelled.  
  
"Amelia I thought you had to ask me-" The girls pushed Zelgadiss in the wagon and shut the door as they walked in.  
   
  
                                                                          
  
  



	14. Chapter 14: Wine like water

                                                                                                             Gypsy Moon  
  
  
  
"I hear, yet say not much, yet hear the more"  
_Henry IV, Act iv, Sc.1_  
  
Chapter 14: Wine like water  
  
Amelia divided the shining jewelry in three piles as the Gypsy shuffled the cards and quickly dealt them out. Zelgadiss grumbled and looked at the red liquid in his glass. There was so little and he wanted another glass. It was the best wine he had ever tasted and now he was forced to play this game of poker with two girls. Then he realized the situation and blushed.  
  
The gypsy smirked and held up her cards. "Okay, you all know the rules!" As her two friends picked up their cards she giggled. "And I don't intended to lose this game either. You got close last time, Zelgadiss, but I think it was just too much wine."  
  
"Excuse me?" Zelgadiss placed his glass of wine on the floor and sat down on the wooden floor with the two girls. He anteed up a necklace and grinned. "I would rather call it skill."  
  
"Oh boy." Amelia rolled her eyes and smiled. She felt a cozy feeling and put up an earring in the pile.  
  
Sasheem had already anteed and looked at her cards. Years and years of gambling and she had mastered this game and never lost before. She never cheated, only read faces. She was good at reading people's reactions and had an icy cold poker face that she wore even was she wasn't gambling. And even better for her reading people's reaction, everyone had reactions when it came to money or valuable's, that was why she won against Lina.  
  
"And don't forget, if you run out of jewelry, you can borrow if you are too scared to bet your clothes."  
  
Zelgadiss and Amelia quickly looked at Sasheem and gawked. "Our clothes?!"  
  
"Only if you run out," the Gypsy said with innocence. "Otherwise, you would have to borrow and then you would owe if you win and it would get very confusing. Otherwise you are out of the game."  
  
"True," Amelia said with a sigh. "Okay, lets start! The wilds?"  
  
Sasheem was finally smiling. "Twos and one-eyed jacks okay with everyone?"  
  
Zelgadiss pulled three cards out and put them face down on the floor. "That's fine with me. Three." Sasheem took three cards off the top of the deck face down and slid them over to Zelgadiss. He picked them up and examined his new hand. 'This is good,' he thought. In his mind he had on a evil grin, but on his face all that shown was his usual cold expression.  
  
"Two," Amelia said. She put down her cards and received her new ones. When the Gypsy looked over at the Princess she saw the hint of defeat spread on her face.  
  
"And I will have three." Sasheem put her cards down and picked up her new ones. She didn't even think about her hand, afraid that someone would hear her even if she spoke to herself in her mind.   
  
'Damn,' Zelgadiss said to himself. 'Why does she have to cover her eyes, why?' It was one of his better tactics, reading people's eyes. This Gypsy, however wouldn't show her eyes. 'I'll just watch her carefully,' he thought. "I'll raise two." The Chimera pushed two bracelets in the pile.  
  
"Ohhh." Amelia put her cards down. "I fold."  
  
"I will meet your two," Sasheem mocked, and put in a pair of earrings. "And raise it by one." She tossed in a ring from her finger.  
  
'Don't scoff, just don't show anything!' Zelgadiss picked up a necklace with a pentagram on it. "I'll meet you," he snarled.  
  
Amelia's eyes widened. "Wow. Uhh, shouldn't you guys stop?"  
  
"I don't mind at all. What would you like to do?" Sasheem asked.  
  
"What would you like to do?" Zelgadiss said with full confidence, though his mind was thinking other words.   
  
"I don't know," Sasheem replied without a changing face. "What would you like to do?"  
  
"Okay, I can see where this is going!" Amelia interrupted. "How about you both just call?"  
  
Sasheem shifted her look at Zelgadiss and he looked back at her "Okay," he grumbled. The Chimera spread out his cards on the floor. "Three tens, joker high." When he looked up from putting his cards out he saw the Gypsy's face and felt his stomach turn. She finally put on a cynical smile that he had been looking for in her face and couldn't find. 'Dammit!'  
  
She slowly laid her cards out. "Three kings, ace high." With that done she used both her hands and slowly drew in all the jewelry to her pile. "Lets continue."  
  
                                                                                                            ~)*(~  
  
Mikau had been sitting in the tree and waiting for them to leave. Then he could get his job done. 'So, the Chimera thinks the wine is good? Well that is just to my advantage.' Mikau rummaged through his pocket in his shirt for the small vile. As he did so he thought about the fight he had witnessed. 'That's rather smart of them to beat those half-breeds.  I thought they would finish them off after that spell wore off the horses.' He slowly found the small blue vile with the red liquid in it. 'No matter though,' he thought.  
  
Looking to see that all was clear, Mikau swiftly got off the branch and landed on the ground. He looked at the vile in his hand and tried to remember what Lestophel had told him.   
  
_"Put this in something that the Chimera drinks. The poison is odorless, tasteless and can knock out even the greatest giant. I don't care how you do or whom you use to do it, just as long as it is done. Make sure to pour the whole thing in his drink, no more no less. However, I put a little extra in just incase you don't get the whole bottle in his drink. It should make the Chimera cold, drowsy and appear dead, but do not be deceived for he is not. It is affective for only four hours, so that is the amount of time you have to get him here after it takes its toll on him."_  
  
Mikau took one more look around before he got ready to do the job. He quietly knelt down to the bottle on wine and picked it up. He didn't have to take the quark out, it was already tossed on the ground and half the bottle was still left. Taking the opened vile, he made sure all of the contents was poured in the wine before he tucked the emptied vile away in his pocket and put the bottle back as if it was never touched.  
  
The assassin got back up and carefully walked away as to not leave any trace he was there. He used one of the two spells he knew to get back up in the tree. "Levitation," he whispered, and floated back up on the branch. Now he had to wait around and make sure that the Chimera at least drank some of the wine. He didn't care if anyone else had some, just as long as the Chimera did. He looked up the tree past the leaves to see the few rays of sunlight that did make it through. Now he had to figure how he would get the Chimera to Lestophel and Zelas.   
  
                                                                                                           ~)*(~  
  
"Hah! I raise by two earrings!" Amelia chirped. This was a good hand, she couldn't lose. Only a few games had gone by, but already the three gamblers were searching around the wagon for more things to use. Sasheem brought out Amelia's cape which she had washed before they hit the trip thinking that the Princess may want it to keep warm. Amelia however stated that it might not look good with her clothing, but nevertheless, put it up for anti only to be won by Zelgadiss.  
  
Sasheem finally found a dark purple cape of her own with a boarded hood and put that up for betting as well, along with Zelgadiss clothing.  
  
 "Hm?" The Chimera saw the Gypsy bringing out his clothes and almost spit his wine out. "Wh-what are you doing with my clothes?"  
  
"I washed them," Sasheem simply stated. "I thought I would bring your clothes incase you get your other stuff dirty, but those ones you are wearing now look better."  
  
"I don't care, just put up your beat." Zelgadiss grumbled as he finished off his wine and slammed three cards on the floor. "Give me three!"  
  
"Zelgadiss-san, you're really getting in to the game!" Amelia giggled.  
  
"Aren't we all?" Zelgadiss grinned at Amelia with sly eyes. The Princess felt her heart skip a beat at his powerful but seductive look.  
  
"Heeee's just drunk!" Sasheem laughed handing the Chimera three cards.  
  
Zelgadiss blushed and huffed as he fixed his hand of cards. "I'm not drunk, so leave me alone."  
  
"I don't know, Zelgadiss-san. That's your sixth glass of wine," said Amelia as she put two cards down and put up Sasheem's shoe for her anti.  
  
"Well maybe so, but I raise Amelia's stockings! So who's going to meet me?"  
  
"Amelia's stockings? When did those come?" Sasheem questioned.  
  
Amelia blushed and giggled at once. "Well I got them out of the drawer you put my cape in. I guess I put them in with the wash you did, I did need them washed. They were just for a ball once, I don't know why I brought them with me. Maybe in case of a dance that happened once or-"  
  
"Okay, okay, just meet the drunk over here."  
  
"I'm not drunk, just out of wine," Zelgadiss growled. He swirled his empty glass in his hand and got up. "I'm getting that bottle of wine."  
  
Sasheem grunted and rocked back on her legs. "Are you trying to prove something? Like maybe how well you can hold all that wine you keep injecting in your body?"  
  
Zelgadiss tripped at the comment and caught himself on the door. "Excuse me? I just happen to like the wine, that's all!"  
  
 "Maybe Zelgadiss-san has a reason that he wants to be drunk," Amelia added.  
  
 "AMELIA!"  
  
 "Well you are drinking a whole lot!" The Princess pouted.  
  
 Zelgadiss had about had it. That, and all the arguing was giving him a headache. "Why am I suddenly not allowed to drink wine?!"  
  
 "We're not stopping you, you are stopping yourself," Sasheem stated calmly.  
  
 "Then I am getting the wine!" Zelgadiss went out the door and slammed it shut.  
  
Amelia and Sasheem sat on the floor in silence still holding their cards and looking at where the Chimera made his exit. "Poor Zelgadiss-san, he is probably going to have a horrible headache in the morning," Amelia swooned.  
  
The Gypsy only giggled and patted Amelia on her back. "But he's having fun. This seems to be a change."  
  
 "True," Amelia chirped. "He does seem th-" Amelia was cut off when the door swung open and Zelgadiss crawled back to his position on the floor.  
  
Sasheem put on a grin and sighed. "Happy?"  
  
 "Quite," he replied and took his glass from the floor to pour his drink. The question 'why bother?' came in his mind. He would only be drinking the rest of the bottle, so what was the point of pouring it in his glass?  
  
Amelia and Sasheem waited for Zelgadiss to make his move and drink but where shocked when the Chimera put his glass down and tossed his head back to drink from the bottle. Sasheem's face went crooked and Amelia's eyes bugged out.  
  
 "Zelgadiss," Sasheem mumbled. "Wine is an elegant drink. One does not chug it."  
  
 "Z-Zelgadiss-san, what are you doing?" Amelia wasn't sure how to react at her friend's quick change in attitude. She would never have expected him to act like he was then and there drink wine like water.  
  
Zelgadiss' flashing eyes met Amelia's and he watched a delicate blush crossed over on her cheeks. He removed the bottle from his mouth and let a drop of the red wine remain on his lips. Amelia was focusing on the single drop and watched in run down on his chin before he wiped it off. "What?" He calmly questioned. "I'm not allowed to have a little fun?"  
  
Amelia didn't speak and tried to think things over. "Well, you just aren't acting…like yourself, that's all."   
  
The Chimera scratched his head and smiled. "Okay, maybe it is a little of the wine."  
  
 "A little?" Sasheem questioned.   
  
Zelgadiss growled at the remark and planted his hand on the floor. "Look, I'm feeling very relaxed right and was feeling pretty good until you two decided to question me drinking too much! Wine is not exactly as strong as Ale, so mind you I'm not drunk as Melendil is! Maybe it is making me a little more carefree, but is that so bad for a change?! Ask Amelia! Ask Lina or Gourry! They have never seen me like-"  
  
 "Can I have some?"  
  
Zelgadiss stopped at the quick interruption and looked at Sasheem with a blank face. "Huh?"  
  
 "Can-I-have some?"  
  
Zelgadiss took a second to look at the Gypsy, then the bottle of wine in his hand, and back at the Gypsy. His head turned at the voice that entered. "I wouldn't mind a little taste either," Amelia quickly added. "That is a very rare and exquisite wine."  
  
The Chimera couldn't believe that these two girls who were just against him drinking were now trying to take all the wine to themselves. Zelgadiss pulled the bottle in closer by his body and put on a face that he tried to make stern but was not exactly. "N-no… I bought it with my own money and it cost a whole lot." He didn't see either of the girls reacting. "Why don't you just go get another bottle from Melendil's wagon?"  
  
 "Would a taste really hurt?" Amelia said in an innocent voice.  
  
Zelgadiss carefully looked at Amelia observing her innocent feature and slowly looked back down at his bottle of wine. "Yes," he said, and quickly began to drink from the bottle again.  
  
 "Oh come on!" Sasheem yelled. "You aren't even savoring the taste! You're drinking like a dehydrated man who just crossed the desert without having a single drink and was attacked by a swarm of vultures and had to fend them off with his dry body and little strength because he didn't have a single drink! You insensitive pig!"  
  
 "Sasheem-san, did you have to get so detailed?"  
  
 "Force of habit."  
  
Zelgadiss popped the bottle out of his mouth and let out a long sigh. "Tastes good."  
  
 "Give me that wine!" Sasheem pounced over for Zelgadiss and reached for the bottle. Zelgadiss quickly moved to the side and the Gypsy landed on the floor.   
  
Zelgadiss had the bottle raised above him and held his body up with his other hand. He tried to follow up on what was going on as Sasheem raised her head and only smirked as she pushed a few long locks of her thin hair from her face. Zelgadiss was confused at everyone's change in their personality and couldn't figure out why he was feeling much more relaxed. He stopped thinking when he detected a presence of someone near him and found Amelia's hands carefully reaching for the bottle. "No you don't," he scolded and turned from Amelia.  
  
 "Zelgadiss-san, you should share!" Amelia got a quick grip on the bottle as Zelgadiss turned and made sure to focus on keeping her hands planted.  
  
 "Yeah Amelia! Justice will triumph! We will have alcohol!" Sasheem clapped her hands and watched the two pull back and forth.  
  
Amelia was growling and using all the strength she could at trying to prey the wine from Zelgadiss' stubborn hands.   
  
Zelgadiss couldn't help but think it was cute how Amelia would never give up. She pulled at the bottle, pushed off of Zel's rock body with her feet trying to help her arms tug harder, and eventually moved around to different spots to see if they were any better. Zelgadiss always pulled back and never let her win. In his mind he laughed at Amelia's attempts and how he had the advantage, but he liked it that way. "You know I'm stronger then you," he mocked.  
  
 "Well I have," Amelia pulled at the bottle once more. "Justice on my side!"  
  
 "Does Justice include alcoholic drinks?"  
  
 "Right now it does!" Amelia tried twisting the bottle out of his hands, but it didn't budge.  
  
 "How about if the wine is gone?"  
  
 Amelia stopped pulling and looked at Zelgadiss. "What do you mean?" Zelgadiss pulled the bottle up to his lips, along with Amelia's hands trying their best to pull back, and began to drink the wine again. Amelia snapped. "No!" She tried pulling at the bottle again but Zelgadiss was too strong and only pulled her closer.  
  
Sasheem was getting frustrated, she need the relaxing wine. "I'm not one for Justice and never believed in it, but if Justice is going to get me an elegant wine then I will fight on its side!" She lunged forth and clasped her hands around the bottle pulling with Amelia.  
  
The sudden change in strength took the Chimera by surprise and the bottle was pulled from his mouth. From the opening a small stream of wine splattered and got in Zelgadiss' face. "You're spilling it!" He began pulling back but their strength had been increased and they pulled even more.  
  
The bottle rocked back and forth and little drops of wine began to splatter on Zelgadiss. Not wanting his expensive drink to go to waste, he forced the bottle upright and bent the girls arms.  
  
Amelia quickly changed the positioning of her hands and continued grabbing. The tug-of-war went on between the three as each changed position from time to time, trying to get a better grip.  
  
Zelgadiss knew he could win this easily. If he was able to flip Gourry then he could yank the bottle from these two girls no problem. In one quick pull he removed the wine from their hands.  
  
 "Woah!" Sasheem and Amelia fell back on the floor, but not without each thrusting out one leg to trip Zelgadiss and have him meet their fate of falling on the floor.  
  
Amelia quickly sat up rubbing her head and watched Zelgadiss catch the bottle in his hands while lying on his back. He moved to begin drinking again but was stopped. Amelia lunged forth and pushed his arms to his side. She did her best to hold his arms far from his face while she wrapped one of her legs around his arm to hold him back. "Sasheem-san! Get the bottle!"  
  
 "Sounds good!" The Gypsy chimed.  
  
Zelgadiss heard the command and did the only thing he could do while in the awkward hold Amelia had on him. He released one hand and let his free arm take Amelia around her waist and pull her down next to him in force. He then moved his arm to hold around her back and let his hand hold her arm.  
  
Amelia squeaked as she was pulled down in a comforting, tight, embrace. She shut her eyes and felt herself pressed up against a warm yet rough figure. She slowly opened her eyes and found the side of a blue face an inch from hers. She listened to his breathing and his many sounds. Zelgadiss didn't look at her, his face was staring straight forward and his focus was obviously on the wine.  
  
He was holding her back with one arm to keep her in place. Amelia shifted and quickly felt his grip tighten around her and his hand brush along her skin. She shivered at his touch and tried to not let the temptation running through her blood take control.  
  
She heard a final swallow from his throat and listened to his sigh. He was content and finished. "Zelgadiss-san," she whispered.   
  
He didn't answer at first. His tight hold loosened and he spoke. "Yeah?" He moved his head a little and saw Amelia at his side wrapped up by him. "Oh, um…" He quickly pushed the both of them up and helped her to kneel on the floor.   
  
Amelia couldn't make eye contact with him, she was too embarrassed and didn't want him to see how red in the face she was. She noted the empty bottle in his left hand and could smell the scent of wine on him. "I can't believe you finished that whole bottle," she said.  
  
 "Not one drop left." Amelia and Zelgadiss looked to the back at Sasheem sitting on the floor in front of the pile of their betting's. "Not. One. Friendly. Drop." She rested her head in her hand. "You are something else. I have never known a single person or creature that could finish off a bottle of wine, that big, and chug it down. Hell, even Melendil won't do that!"   
  
Amelia looked at the bottle and finally looked at Zelgadiss. "Maybe you should take it easy for a bit," she suggested.  
  
 "Nonsense!" Sasheem cut in. "Not when I just won this hand! Zelgadiss shirt is mine!"  
  
Amelia and Zelgadiss looked at the Gypsy flip over their hands of cards and pull the anti in to her pile. "Sasheem-san! You can't do that!"  
  
Zelgadiss began to nudge over to grab his hand of cards and continue the game. "That's it! You ar-"  
  
 "Hold on." Amelia grabbed the Chimera's vest and he faced her. "Di-"  
  
 "Woah, woah, woah," Sasheem stopped the Princess. She leaned in to Amelia's ear and whispered. "I need to do something while he's still slightly tipsy."  
  
Amelia raised one of her eyebrows with a questioning look. "What do you plan on doing?"  
  
 Zelgadiss remained seated and watched the girls whisper back and forth. The Gypsy finally looked at him and smiled. "Zelgadiss, I want one private game of poker with you. One quick hand, that is all."  
  
 "I have a feeling this is no normal quick hand," he stated. "What are we betting?"  
  
The Gypsy giggled. "You catch on fast. Okay, here's the deal. If I win I want you to compose a song."  
  
Zelgadiss gave her a curious expression. "A song?" She nodded. "You just want me to compose a song? What kind of bet is this?"  
  
 "I didn't know you were so scared to compose just a little song."  
  
 "I don't know why you would want me to for one thing, and I also have a feeling that there is more to this then just composing it."  
  
 "Why I would want you to do it is so you don't waste your talent of being a good musician and put it to some use. And about there being one more thing, yes there is, you caught me. If I win and you have to compose there is one minor detail."  
  
 "Being?"  
  
 "It has to use the line 'I love you' at least once."   
  
Amelia quickly looked at Zelgadiss who said nothing. He narrowed his eyes and glared at the tricky woman across from him. "And what about if I win?"  
  
 'I knew that would get to him,' Sasheem thought. "Well, what would you like me to do if you win, Zelgadiss?"  
  
 "I get to pick?" He said to himself. 'Something clever,' he told himself. He wanted an idea that was not horrible for her to do, but something to get her back. It was obvious she saw that he wasn't good when it came to romance. Now he just needed to know her weakness. He looked at her. She was icy cold with that look on her face. 'That look,' he thought. He knew what he could do. "If I win," he started. "You have to cut your bangs."  
  
 "WHAT!" Sasheem shrieked, turned pale and fell over on the floor.  
  
 "Well at least the game is getting interesting," said Amelia.  
  
The Gypsy scrambled up on her knees and began to quickly shuffle the deck of cards through her hands.  
  
 Zelgadiss smirked at her and folded his arms. "Unless you would rather not do this little game of ours and admit defeat."  
  
Sasheem felt like something had just stabbed her through her head. "Never," she hissed. 'Not my bangs,' she told herself. 'I can't believe I'm doing this!'  
  
 "So one defeat really means that much to you?" Zelgadiss questioned.  
  
 "I'm going to enjoy seeing you sing about love!"  
  
 "And I will sure enjoy being able to see your eyes and read your face in poker!"  
  
 "That's if you win!" Sasheem quickly dealt the cards and swept up her hand. She heard Zelgadiss slam his hand on the floor.  
  
 "Two!"  
  
She handed him two cards and put down three cards for herself and took three new ones. They met each other face to face. "Ready?" he asked.  
  
 "Of course," Sasheem whispered.  
  
Zelgadiss had full confidence in his hand. He spread his cards on the floor. "Full house," he said with a smirk.  
  
Sasheem calmly spread her cards on the floor. "Five Aces," she whispered.  
  
Zelgadiss' eyes bugged out. Somehow she had gotten three Aces and a two and a one-eyed jack for wilds. "How did that happen?" He couldn't believe it. He couldn't say any words that could describe how he felt.   
  
 "It's just a song," Amelia tried reminding him. She had secretly been hoping that Sasheem would win, and it was just her luck that the Gypsy did.  
  
 "But…but…"  
  
Amelia too Zelgadiss by his vest and pulled him close to her. "Dicleary," she chanted. A fog left from the Chimera's stomach and faded away.  
  
                                                                                                              ~)*(~  
  
Mikau stopped at a tree that had a ray of light shining down on it and casting a shadow. 'He should start to feel the effects about now,' he thought.   
  
Mikau felt that he had given the Chimera enough time to at least got some of the poison working on him. The assassin took this free time to think about how he was going to get the Chimera to his Master and Mistress. The man was made out stone after all, and he would be a very big stone to carry. Mikau figured that one way he could do this was to Raywing the Chimera back, even if that did strain his arms a bit it would be easier then lugging him back.  
  
Mikau refused to ask Xellos for help and to possibly teleport him back. It began to look like a Raywing was his only option.  
  
The assassin lifted his foot to take a step but froze. He slowly placed his foot back to the ground and let his senses go on alert. His fingers lingered over the handle of his sword while his eyes looked everywhere they could and his ears went in tune with every sound around him. There was someone near him, and they were very close.  
  
The Elf finally emerged from shrouded trees, coming in to Mikau's view. Neither of them spoke a word to the other, nor did either move. The Elf was calm and elegant, the assassin was still and alert. Mikau's eyes slowly noticed a scroll in the Elf's hand. Mikau had two reasons now for why he should finish off the Elf.  
  
The Elf saw the quick movement in the man's eyes and moved his lips as if he were to say something. Mikau moved fast and cut off the creature's voice when he quickly slashed its throat.  
  
It was too hard for the Elf to scream. He stumbled around trying to stop the blood flow with his one hand while the other stiffened at his side and scrapped along a tree trunk in pain. He bit down on his trembling lip, which only hurt more and ceased to take away any pain. He clenched his pearly teeth together, which became painted red when the Elf coughed, or gagged, up drops of blood.   
  
All Mikau could do was watch. He strolled over, with his sword at his side, and bent down to pick up the parchment, which had been dropped. He sheathed his sword and ignored the tormented sounds coming from the Elf. Mikau began to untie the string that kept the scroll rolled up when he caught a small glow blink in the corner of his eye. He turned his head and saw the tortured Elf trying to heal himself with no achievement.   
  
Mikau tucked the scroll in his belt and took out his sword to finish a job. He watched the creature's blue eyes widen and his movements trying to protest. He stopped short of the Elf and watched him with his cold gaze. He remembered that there were only two ways for an Elf to die: being slain or a broken heart. He focused back on the Elf and looked at its current state. He had made a mess with his blood and continued his gagging against the tree.  
  
Mikau had to a make choice soon, someone could have already heard the gasping Elf. A blade ripped through the Elf's heart and silenced him. Mikau quickly drew his sword out and began to walk away as the Elf left his life and sprawled out on the ground.  
  
                                                                                                                  ~)*(~  
  
Lina, Gourry and Melendil each leaned against a tree in thought. They were focused on the sounds ringing in the forest and were lost in the world that was around them. Melendil thought about Gourry's skills as a swordsman. She heard that he was invincible when he had the Sword of Light, but even now he was skill for any human she knew. He was excellent and graceful in his movement and attacks, and Melendil could only wonder how a human like him ever became that good. She closed her eyes and felt that it was too much to think about for the moment.  
  
 Lina sighed and opened her red eyes. "Mel, do you know anywhere we could go in these woods? Something to get us moving?"   
  
The sorceress' voice sound like something new in the quiet forest. "Well to be honest, yes," Melendil started. "Ther-"  
  
Gourry quickly stood and startled the two girls. Lina raised an eyebrow and watched the blond man take out his sword. "Gourry, what are you doing?"  
  
 "Watch out!" Gourry stood in front of Lina with his sword ready to strike at any moment.  
  
Lina didn't understand what Gourry was so worked up about until she concentrated on looking beyond the trees surrounding them and saw a few men had circled around them with loaded bows. "W-When did these guys come?!"  
  
 "Just a few seconds ago," Gourry replied. Lina looked at the blond man behind her unable to understand how he knew.  
  
One of the men emerged with his bow out in front. He was obviously an Elf, the blue eyes, blond hair, and pointy ears gave it away. "It's rather interesting that a human like you could sense us coming," he spoke. Gourry only smirked and gripped the handle on his sword. "However," the Elf continued. "You still we're not keen enough."  
  
 "What?" Gourry's eyes widened and he lowered his blade.  
  
 "I don't think you Elves have any idea who you're messing with," Lina cooed. "Lightn-"  
  
 "Only a fool will try to pull that trick," The Elf cut in. "I will be honest with you, human. You have no chance of getting away no matter what spell you try to pull off. No matter what, we will shoot our arrows and they will hit you and kill you. Because you are outnumbered at least ten arrows will hit you, and from those ten arrows one will hit you in the heart and one in the head because we will only be aiming for those two places. And because we are all skilled archers not one will miss."  
  
 "I can still get out of this," Lina hissed. "B-"  
  
 "Lina stop." Gourry blocked Lina with his arm and stepped close to her.  
  
 "Gourry, get out of my way unless you want to get hit!"  
  
 "Lina, you should never harm an Elf. They won't kill us unless we have truly done something horrible."  
  
Lina didn't say anything, she was to astonished by Gourry's reactions and curious to why he would act this way. "Gourry?" Lina put her hand on his arm shielding her, and slowly lowered it. Lina looked around and soon noticed that many of the Elvin archers had surrounded them. "Wait… Where's Melendil?"  
  
No one answered Lina's question and neither Gourry of the Elves spoke. They just stared the other down, until the Elf who spoke to Gourry, and appeared to be the leader, lowered his bow. "Come with us."  
  
 "Excuse me?!" Lina shrieked. "Do yo-"  
  
 "Lina," Gourry whispered. "Just do as they say." He slightly pointed to the archers around them and heard Lina grunt.  
  
 "Fine," She answered. "I could just blow them up, you know."  
  
 "Trust me, its not that easy." Gourry looked at Lina who stared at him in shock. He couldn't read the look on her face; it was one he had never seen. He placed one hand on Lina's shoulder and gave her a childish smile. "Don't worry, I'll protect you."  
  
 'What am I missing about him?' Lina thought. The Elves motioned for them to start to follow the others and they walked in to the woods. Lina still thought. 'What is going on?'  
  
Surrender to the divine power  
  
 "What was that?!" Lina jumped and grabbed Gourry around his waist. "This is crazy! Gourry is acting smart, Elves are taking us away, and some voice keeps popping up out of nowhere!"  
  
The Elves became alert and looked around them. The leader answered Lina. "Something dangerous must be happening if the Dark Goddess is speaking."  
  
 "Dark Goddess?" Lina calmed down and slowly released Gourry at the mention of the new name. "You mean L-sama? The Lord of Nightmares?"  
  
The Elf shook his head, swinging his golden hair. "No. The Dark Goddess is not your Lord of Nightmares. But she is equal with your God, for she is one as well."  
  
 "Are you saying that there are two L-sama's?" Gourry asked.  
  
 "We are going now," The Elf pestered, and began their walking again.   
  
 "Wait, tell me who this Dark Goddess is!" Lina demanded.  
  
 "When we get to the village," the Elf said.  
  
                                                                                                                ~)*(~  
  
Zelgadiss had felt like a weight was lifted out from the inside of him. He didn't feel that different but quickly became ashamed. He remembered everything that he had done and everything that had happened. That's why he hated it. After he blushed he quickly got up and headed for the door only to fall face flat on the floor from one girl grabbing one of his legs.  
  
The girls quickly yelled at him not to leave and protested that he didn't need to go take a walk and he was absolutely fine. They pushed him back over to the spot with the cards and anti and told him to play poker and knew that he was having a good time. For a few minute Zelgadiss argued against both girls and that he was acting stupid, but they only came back with the fact that he was not fully drunk and was having fun whether he wanted to admit it or not. Then they sat him down and forced him to play poker.  
  
 "Amelia."  
  
 "Yes, Zelgadiss-san?"  
  
 "Next time I'm drunk, don't use 'Dicleary' on me unless it's really necessary."   
  
After a while they were all getting in to the game again, and Zelgadiss wasn't even drunk. He finally admitted to himself that somehow it all lightened up his spirit, though he wasn't as carefree.  
  
In time, the three of them had gone very far in to the game. The current results: Zelgadiss had Amelia's bracelet on his bicep and wearing her cap, he had on loads of Sasheem's bangles and necklaces, and around his waist he wore his own belt. Amelia had Zelgadiss' beige pants, which went past her feet but were comfortable anyway, his vest, the belt that held his sword, and his shoes. From Sasheem, Amelia had some earrings and her cape which came only a little past her feet. Sasheem had on Zel's shirt and cape and around he waist Amelia's belt with the little turf of fur that reminded her of a small pet. Besides that, she wore Amelia's aqua boots after she lost her shoes to a certain chimera.  
  
Zelgadiss felt his feet going cold and tried to think of something he could put on them. He had shame and wouldn't even think about putting Amelia's stocking on. His next alternative was to put on Sasheem's pants and or try his best to win back his shoes. Other then the problem of his cold feet, he felt rather good, ignoring that fact that he was slowly feeling his head throb on and off and would feel like the whole world was being covered in a thick fog.  
  
 "Zelgadiss-san…" Amelia watched the Chimera closely, observing his actions. His hand was buried in his wiry hair and held his head in a grip. "Zelgadi-"  
  
 "Huh-yes?" He quickly let go of his head and looked up at Amelia trying to act optimistic.  
  
Amelia's eyes clouded with concern. "Are you feelings okay? That's the third time you have dazed out."  
  
 "I'm fine, really." When he felt Amelia's eyes still on him he knew that she didn't believe him. "Really, Amelia. I'm fine."  
  
 "But-"  
  
The three card players stopped talking when they heard Melendil yelling outside the door and repeatedly banging on the wood.  
  
 "What is wrong with her?" Sasheem stood up and began walking over to the door. "Hold on, Melendil!"  
  
 "I'm serious! Let me in now! I'm not kidding, Sasheem! I'm not drunk! Sasheem!"  
  
 "Melen-"  
  
Zelgadiss strolled past the Gypsy who was doing her best to keep the Chimera's shirt up. Zelgadiss threw open the door and glared at the gasping Elf who held herself back from trying to knock on the door again. "What's wrong?" He hissed. He watched her eyes go wide and her mouth make an 'O' shape. "What?" Melendil didn't respond. Her eyes left from looking at his face and fell down. "Why won't y-" Zelgadiss realized what he was wearing and the fact that his chest was bear. Aligning the Elf's eyes with his body he could see that they were clearly looking at his chest. He pulled Amelia's cape around him as much as he could and watched Melendil blink out of her focus.  
  
 "What's wrong, Melendil-san?" Amelia popped out from behind a very red Chimera and got a look from Melendil. "Oh, you might be wondering why I'm wearing Zelgadiss-san's pants. You see-"  
  
Amelia didn't continue when Sasheem pushed her way past Zelgadiss and emerged in front of Melendil. "What is wrong with you? Honestly." Melendil was looking back and forth at the three card players looking dumfounded. "Oh, you might be wondering why I'm wearing Zelgadiss' shirt…and cape. You see-"  
  
 "I think I get it," Melendil started. "Sasheem, you probably just stole his stuff. You have too much shame to go for a threesome. And as for those two swapping clothes, I have no idea what kind of kinky-"  
  
 "IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" All three yelled. They marched back in the wagon and a few minutes later emerged in the usual clothes, for Zel and Amelia the ones Sasheem gave them. They came down from the wagon and folded their arms.  
  
 "Why don't you tell us why you were pounding on the door," Zelgadiss spat out to end the conversation of why he was in Amelia's clothes.   
  
 "Oh, yeah that." Melendil cleared her throat and her eyes darkened. "L-Lina! Lina and Gourry! Okay! Um, yeah! W-we were in the woods and just, like, fighting and stuff. Well practicing, that is!" The Elf moved her arms in actions and slowly picked up to panic. "I don't know what went wrong! We didn't do anything!"  
  
 "What do you mean? What did you do?" Amelia asked.  
  
 "Nothing! We were just sitting under the trees!"  
  
 "You're still not telling us what happened! Where are Lina and Gourry?" Zelgadiss barked.  
  
 "The Elves came! They came and circled around us! I'm sorry! I didn't think they would come! They came out of no where with their bows and surrounded us and I don't know why!"  
  
 "Well why are you here and they aren't?" The Gypsy yelled.  
  
Melendil rubbed her eyes and turned her head from looking at anyone. "I…got scared and ran off."  
  
 "You left them?" Amelia whispered.  
  
 "I didn't want to see them! The last time I did I was rejected and not welcomed one bit! I'm not even supposed to be in these woods! I'm banned!"  
  
 "But you didn't help them at all!" Sasheem screamed. "And why wouldn't you even tell us that the Elves live here? What are they going to do to Lina and Gourry, Melendil? Why did you let them take them away?"  
  
 "You can trust me that they won't do anything to them, I swear! I'm sorry! I-" She couldn't even find another word to say. There was no apology or defense for what she had done. She stopped speaking let her pride wash away.  
  
Zelgadiss was now feeling his head spin and opened and closed his misty eyes to focus. Melendil's fast voice sounded like someone was yelling in his ear at the top of their lungs. The Chimera lost his balance and caught himself on the door.  
  
 "Zelgadiss-san, what's wrong?" Amelia caught the Chimera and tried to help him up and regain his balance. "Why didn't you tell me something was wrong?"  
  
Zelgadiss couldn't speak, his throat burned from inside and cut off his voice. He felt an itch creeping up his throat and covered his mouth with his hand when he coughed a few times. He brought his head back up and looked at the three girls who had stopped arguing.  
  
 "Zel, were you drinking wine?" Melendil asked.  
  
 "Not anymore," he mumbled in a horse tone. "Why?"  
  
 "You have some wine on your lip," Melendil pointed out. Zelgadiss slowly moved his finger up to his mouth. "No, no. It's dripping down your mouth on the right, in the corner."  
  
Amelia looked in shock as Zelgadiss wiped the red liquid from the corner of his mouth. "It smeared," Amelia whispered. "That…can't be wine, right?"  
  
 "It's blood," Sasheem said softly.  
  
Zelgadiss looked at his finger and the small trace of blood. He wiped at his mouth again and smeared more red on his hand. "What's happening?" He whispered.  
  
 "Zelgadiss-san." Amelia placed her hand on his face and turned his look to her. "What's wrong with you?" Through her watery eyes she saw the life fading from his face quickly and felt his skin turn colder. "Zelgadiss-san!"  
  
Zelgadiss couldn't see Amelia anymore. He slowly put one hand out and tried to feel for anything. Words were a blur in his running mind and thinking hurt.   
  
 "Zelgadiss-san!" Amelia grabbed her friend's hand and placed her other hand around his face. "Zelgadiss-san," she choked. She felt his hand tighten around hers and her heart jump when he lifted his head slowly to meet her face. "Zelgadiss-san, please say something." Warm tears left her eyes and trailed down he face.  
  
 "Amelia," he whispered.  
  
She could barely her him speak her name and watched his eye cloud over. His lips closed in unison with his eyes and Amelia felt his hand loosen against hers. The Princess tried to catch his falling body but fell on the ground with him. "Zelgadiss-san! Zelgadiss-san!" She shook him and slid her body out from under him to see him fully.  
  
 "What the hell is going on?" Melendil helped Amelia turn the Chimera over and saw his pale blue face. "Zel?" Melendil panicked and gripped Zelgadiss' hand. "This isn't funny! Zel, get up!"  
  
Amelia's tears came like rain with her quiet whimpers. She bent over the Chimera and hugged his cold body to cry on his chest. She whispered his name over and over unsure what she wanted to really be saying. She remembered she didn't ask him about the dream. She took another look at his face and felt more tears come. 'I should have told him,' she thought. Amelia threw herself back against Zelgadiss. 'Why didn't I ask him? Why didn't I ask him that and why didn't I  tell him so many other things?'  
  
Sasheem was frozen at first, but she quickly acted. She grinded her teeth and ran her finger through her hair. "Shit!" She kicked a wine glass out of her way, letting it shatter against a tree and ran in to the wagon. 'What the hell did this to him?' she demanded in thought. 'Why do you have to kill everyone?!' She threw open cabinets and door, throwing so many things out of her way and on the floor. She cursed and kicked around the wagon starting to become unsure of what she was doing.  
  
She noticed the wine bottle he was drinking on the floor and immediately picked it up. She ran out the door and pulled Melendil aside. "Melendil, I need you to-"  
  
The Elf hushed and quickly became alert of a noise. Melendil stood up when she saw a Man move through the trees. "Amelia!"  
  
The Princess looked at the Elf with a tear stained face. She wiped her eyes and didn't answer until she caught her breath from all the crying. "Y-yes?" Before Melendil could make it over, Amelia looked up and saw Mikau dive down from the trees with his sword in hand.  
  
Amelia had no time to move, but something knocked her out of the way and soon she was rolling across the grass and dirt out of the way. She slowly opened her eyes and found herself pressed up against a bare chest. She was quickly pushed back and saw Tybolt stand up in front of her and block a blow from Mikau's sword with his shovel.  
  
 "Tybolt!" Sasheem started. "When did-"   
  
Melendil interrupted her friend. "Where the hell were you?!"  
  
 "Sorry," he quickly said. "I just needed some time."  
  
Sasheem pulled Amelia out the way as the two fighting men broke apart at distance. Tybolt looked at his surrounding looked back at the three girls. "Wow, I must have been gone for a while." He looked back at the assassin and peered at him. "M…Mikau?" He asked. Everyone gave the gravedigger a curious look.  
  
Mikau twitched and backed off slightly. Tybolt took a step closer and pointed at the assassin. "Mikau Coda? The assassin?"  
  
 "Tybolt this is really old news!" Melendil yelled.  
  
 "What are you talking about? You mean you guys knew Mikau was alive this whole time?" Tybolt asked. "Why Mikau here? I buried this guy years ago in the graveyard!"

  
  
  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Mab: Okay….So… Enjoy! More coming! I love e-mails and reviews! Yeah… Makes me a happy Mab! I would love to know what you guys think! Until the next chapter, farewell!


	15. Chapter 15: The Dead with the Dead

"When to the sessions of sweet silent thought I summon up remembrance of things past, I sigh the lack of many a thing I sought"  
  
-Sonnet 30  
  
Gypsy Moon  
Chapter 15: The Dead with the Dead  
The three girls glared at Tybolt in bewilderment. Melendil was able to sputter out a question for moment. "Mikau's dead?"  
  
"That can't be," Amelia choked, wiping a tear from her eye. "He's here."  
  
"Yeah, that's what I'm trying to figure out," said Tybolt, scratching the back of his head. "You're a bad corpse, get back in your grave!"  
  
The assassin scoffed and spit on the ground. "What are you talking about," he hissed. "Idiot."  
  
"I said get back in your grave!" In a flash, the spade of the shovel smacked the back of Mikau's head sending his to kiss the dirt. Tybolt spun his shovel over his shoulder and hovered with pride over the body on the ground. "Everyone I bury will stayed buried! Do you understand that, corpse?"  
  
"Ow, you bastard!" Mikau grumbled, slowly pushing his face from the itching earth with his weakening arms.  
  
"I... am so confused," Melendil stated in shock. "Tybolt, I can officially say you have gone mad... Scratch that, you're insane. Sasheem already has the title of 'mad'."  
  
"Shut up!" Sasheem shoved Melendil out of her way and pushed her way past Amelia and the sarcastic Elf. "Mikau is letting Tybolt push him around too easily." She began to make her way to the grounded assassin. A foot from his body, she quickly was greeted by his sword horizontally out and ready to slash. Sasheem stopped and froze without expression. "Tybolt, are you sure you buried him?"  
  
"Absolutely!" said Tybolt.  
  
"So... he's dead." said Amelia.  
  
"No, now he's the undead."  
  
"How can you be undead?" Melendil asked.  
  
Sasheem bent down on her knees and looked at Mikau in his blank face. 'He's not running,' she thought. "What do you need from us?"  
  
Mikau quickly got up and sheathed his sword. No one moved from their place except Melendil who shielded Amelia. The Princess pushed herself up on her toes and whispered in Melendil's sensitive ears. "What about Zelgadiss- san?"  
  
"That's right," Melendil mumbled.  
  
'I'm running out of time,' Mikau told himself. The assassin turned on his feet and began to walk in Tybolt's direction. "Move."  
  
The gravedigger sighed and bent his arm to scratch his back. "Look, if you're unhappy with your grave I can always..."  
  
"I don't care about my grave, now get out of my way!"  
  
"You mean you are dead?!" Melendil shrieked. "Well then what are you doing out of your grave!"  
  
"Shit." Mikau looked past Tybolt at the Chimera's fallen body on the ground. He began to move but a shovel quickly blocked his path. His eyes moved to his left and met the stern eyes of the gravedigger.  
  
"The dead with the dead, the living with the living. It's rather clear. Now... get back to your grave."  
  
Mikau would have spoke first, but his next action was blocking a spell coming from behind his back. He sliced the white streak of light with his blade and kept in his place. He spoke to the Gravedigger who still held out his shovel. "Why is this so important to you?"  
  
"Because," Tybolt began. "Whenever a person has come back from the dead it has never been for a good reason."  
  
"I see." Mikau made a lightning fast reflex of punching the gravedigger in his gut and letting his body fall. He strolled past Tybolt's unconscious body to Zelgadiss'.  
  
Sasheem grinded her teeth and brought back her hands. Wind burst up from the ground around her and a gold pentagram formed between her hands. "You can go to hell and burn for eternity!"  
  
"Elemekia Lance!" Melendil slid from blocking Amelia and let the Princess cast her spell at the assassin.  
  
Mikau moved and sliced through Amelia's spell and blocked his body with his sword. "Don't toy with me!" He moved the try and pick up Zelgadiss but figured that he should 'dispose' of these people first when he heard the Gypsy chanting.  
  
The pentagram between her hands began to glow and form a shining orb. "Circle of power, by the Eastern Winds I release thee!" A shaking, loud, gust started to get sucked in to the shining orb. Sasheem got ready to call out the spell's name when she noticed someone new enter the scene.  
  
Amelia had taken this opportunity to begin chanting the Ra-tilt when she noticed the Gypsy had stopped.  
  
"What is it?" Melendil asked. "Get him!"  
  
Sasheem blinked mindlessly. "Xellos?"  
  
"What?!" Melendil looked past Mikau and saw the Mazoku hovering over Zelgadiss. He waved at the three girls and blew them a kiss from his smile.  
  
Melendil shook with rage at, what to her, was an insult. "Auta miqula orqu!"  
  
"Xellos?" Mikau spun around and looked at the Mazoku float down to the Chimera's side. The assassin's eyes went wide and he leapt out at Xellos with his sword. "Get away! He's mine!"  
  
"Zelgadiss-san!" Amelia tried her best to concentrate on her spell. "Ra- tilt!" She focused all of her mind on the energy she shot from her hand and aimed for the two men going at Zelgadiss. Amelia held respect for Xellos, and they had their ups and downs in their many adventures, but she didn't care what he was doing now and if her spell hit him. All Amelia could think about what getting Zelgadiss back to himself and if Xellos was a problem in her way to accomplishing her goal she would do her best to fix it.  
  
Xellos opened a single violet eye and pointed one finger at Mikau. His one finger stopped the assassin in mid air and caught him off guard. "Behind you."  
  
"What?" Mikau turned around in time to see Amelia's spell go off. Fast reflexes saved him as he flipped out of the way and ran back several feet after he was released from the air.  
  
Xellos smirked as the spell hit him and he became engulfed in a mess of destruction.  
  
"Amelia, what about Zelgadiss?" Melendil reminded.  
  
"The spell was supposed to hit Mikau-san!" Amelia quickly came to a halt and backed up next to the Elf and Gypsy.  
  
Xellos stood still, unchanged, and Zelgadiss had not moved an inch. The horse had run off from the loud explosion but the wagon remained unharmed. Sasheem quickly darted her look about to see where Tybolt was. The gravedigger had managed to crawl out of the way to a nearby tree. The Mazoku brought his staff down and a shield faded.  
  
"Well," the Mazoku began. "I think I have gotten what I need."  
  
Mikau turned back to look at Xellos bend down to Zelgadiss. "What?" Before he could run over to the Mazoku, Xellos vanished along with Zelgadiss and the two were gone.  
  
Melendil's jaw dropped open and she yelled. "What's going on?!"  
  
"Where are they taking him?" Amelia's eyes were filling with water again. She quickly wiped the tears away and opened her eyes hoping that this was all an illusion. To her disappointment it was not, and the truth hurt.  
  
Mikau felt like he had just gotten a hard slap in the face. "No." He dropped to his knees and kept staring at the one place where Xellos had taken the Chimera away. 'How did Xellos know I was here? How did he know?' Mikau didn't move. He was in too much shock to speak, too bewildered to stand up and was oblivious to everything around him. "Why?" he finally muttered. "Why would-"  
  
Movement.  
  
The assassin pulled out his sword and slashed behind him while he turned around. He was back on his feet and alert.  
  
Amelia placed her hand over the gash Mikau made on her leg. She felt an intense sting travel up her leg and force her to stop, falling to the ground.  
  
"Raywing," Mikau whispered. He was in the air and gone in a flash before anyone could react.  
  
Amelia began to cast a Recovery spell on her leg to heal the wound as Melendil ran to her side. Sasheem dashed over to her brother and knelt down.  
  
Tybolt gave his sister a weak smile and slowly moved his hand from his stomach. "Mikau's good. I didn't even know he cut me."  
  
Sasheem placed a glowing Recovery spell over a gash on Tybolt's stomach. She concentrated on putting her energy in the spell as her brother continued talking.  
  
"I'm sorry," he began. "I shouldn't have ignored you. Or gotten mad and-"  
  
"It's fine, really," the Gypsy interrupted. "You're only human. People get. You had every right to act that way. You should really not hold it in lik-"  
  
"No, I shouldn't have gotten mad at you."  
  
Sasheem didn't say anything. She pulled back and looked at his stomach. "There." The gash was healed and Tybolt didn't feel any more pain in his stomach.  
  
Amelia and Melendil kneelt by Tybolt and his sister. "We have some things we really need to talk about," Melendil spoke up.  
  
"Yeah," Tybolt answered. "First I want to say sorry to Amelia."  
  
"Huh?" The Princess perked up and saw the gravedigger was staring straight at her. She looked down at the ground and began to fidget. "It's okay, Tybolt-san."  
  
"No, Amelia! I was really over-reacting, you didn't do anything and-"  
  
Melendil jumped in between the conversation. "Amelia, Tybolt! You're both sorry, okay? I can tell this conversation is only going to go back and forth, so hurry up and make up! We gotta' figure some stuff out here!"  
  
Amelia looked up at Tybolt and he looked at her. "I'm sorry, Amelia. Really. I didn't mean. Well, I'm just sorry."  
  
Amelia secretly smiled and nodded her head. "Okay."  
  
"Thank you!" The Elf cried.  
  
"Melendil, you have no compassion," Sasheem stated.  
  
"We have no time for compassion!"  
  
"Tybolt is apologizing to Amelia and you won't let them-"  
  
"You two are both dragging it on now," Amelia interrupted.  
  
Melendil cleared her throat and eyed the gravedigger. "Okay, I'm asking the obvious. What do you mean Mikau Coda is dead?"  
  
"What I mean," Tybolt snorted. "Is that he is dead."  
  
"But we just saw him. He was after Zelgadiss-san!" Amelia yelled. Everyone eyed her and she clamped her skirt as warm tears trickled from her eyes.  
  
"He can't be dead," Melendil whispered. "Zel, that is. I mean. He was just here."  
  
Sasheem took the wine bottle at her side and examined it.  
  
"He can't be dead!" Amelia began to sob once more in her hands. Melendil wrapped her arms around the Princess and pulled her in to cry.  
  
"I mean. It's logical." Melendil raised her eyes along with Amelia and they looked at the Gypsy who had her eyes on the bottle. She continued. "Why would they kill him, but still take his body? To dissect him?"  
  
"Well once I did have to give up a few corpses to some mad-"  
  
"But it can't be the same, Tybolt." Sasheem got up and walked in to the wagon. She returned only seconds later with a few sacks and sat back on the ground by the bottle.  
  
Melendil grunted and let go of Amelia. "Sasheem, what are you doing?"  
  
"Making a potion." She snapped her head to the Princess. "Amelia, do you know anything about plants?"  
  
"Um." Amelia wiped her eyes and nodded. "My Mother taught me a few things."  
  
"Okay. Could you come over here? You're gong to learn a little Gypsy magic." Sasheem began to struggle opening the leathers sacks and dumping the contents on the grounds. Herbs fell out of the sacks and their scents filled the air.  
  
"What is all of this for?" Amelia asked.  
  
"I'm checking for poison. I can't imagine how else he would fall like that."  
  
"Even if he was poisoned he could still be dead!" Melendil added.  
  
Sasheem ignored her friend and picked up an object wrapped in silk. Amelia gasped and covered her ears, she knew what Sasheem was about to unwrap.  
  
"What's wrong?" Tybolt asked.  
  
Sasheem untied the string around the silk covered object.  
  
"It's a Mandrake root, cover you ears!" Amelia cringed.  
  
"EEEK!" Melendil leapt out at Sasheem and tackled the Gypsy on the ground, grabbing her hands. "What the hell are you doing with a Mandrake root?!"  
  
"Don't do the Melendil! And don't worry, the root was harvest at night beneath a gallow tree, then washed in wine! And I wrapped it in silk and velvet, now will you get off?"  
  
"Well since there seems to now be no harm." Melendil backed up and released Sasheem's hand.  
  
"Thank you," Sasheem spat sarcastically. She sighed and reached behind her back, pulling out a small dagger. "Okay, I know we are gong to need Mandrake root." She looked at Amelia and motioned to one of the leather sacks. "I have a small mortar and pestle in there, do you think you could find it?"  
  
"Sure." Amelia reached in and pulled out mortar and pestle, placing it on the ground.  
  
Sasheem used the dagger to slice the Mandrake. Placing the small slices in the mortar, she began to turn the root to a powder. "Amelia this is where I need your help. We need to make a potion to reveal any poison. Maybe something along the lines of 'Yurlashy'. Do you know that potion?"  
  
"Yes, I do. Um." Amelia tried to shake off her depression and think about how to now cure the situation. "No Hawthorn, that kills the unwanted and banishes." Sasheem continued grinding the mandrake as Melendil and Tybolt watched the two talk back and forth.  
  
"I. Am so confused right now," Melendil stated.  
  
"Yep, me too," added Tybolt.  
  
"Oh wait! There was Rue in that potion!" Amelia spoke up.  
  
"Okay, find some in one of the bags." Sasheem stopped grinding and went through the bags with Amelia. "If you find Deadly Nightshade or Belladonna get that."  
  
"Found both of them, which do you think is better?"  
  
"Lets go with. Well, which do you think is better for revealing?"  
  
"I would say the Belladonna. It's said to reveal pain and spasms."  
  
"Just what I was thinking, then lets take that. And did you find the Rue?"  
  
"Right here," Amelia said holding up the Rue.  
  
"Here then." Sasheem slid a dagger across the ground to Amelia. "Chop that Rue and grind it in with the Mandrake."  
  
"Sasheem, there is probably Monkshood in here. We should put something to counter it."  
  
"Good thinking. What do you think of Vervain?"  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
"What the hell are they talking about?" Melendil stared blankly at the girls work back and forth. Amelia chopped and put the herbs in the mortar as Sasheem questioned her and cut her own herbs, the grind them in to a powder.  
  
"I really don't know, " said Tybolt. ". Wanna' drink some Ale?"  
  
"Always," said Melendil, as she reached out and pulled over a small barrel of Ale.  
  
"And.that. should do it." Sasheem finished making the powder and looked at Amelia. "Okay, we made Yurlashy. Now we need the bottle."  
  
"Right here." Amelia put the bottle in front of her and Sasheem. "Okay, three pinches."  
  
Sasheem reached in the powder and sprinkled three pinches into the bottle. Amelia took the bottle and swirled the powder around as Sasheem reached for a canteen of water. "Okay, hold the bottle out." Amelia put the bottle out and Sasheem slowly poured a small amount of water over the powder in the bottle. "Swish that around."  
  
Amelia did so and watched the water slowly turn to a purple color. The two cringed and looked at the bottle.  
  
"Purple. Well, he was poisoned. I guess they wanted to bring him to a state of death." Sasheem whispered.  
  
"What now?" Amelia asked.  
  
"Pour it slowly on the ground. Depending on what sign comes up we can tell what they used."  
  
Amelia nodded and gathered he wits. Slowly tipping the bottle, she poured the liquid on to the earth and listened to it hiss. From the liquid hitting the earth, a purple steam rose and began to form a sign. It twisted in to a spiral while other parts of the steam broke free and made little dots to boarder the spiral. The image soon faded and nothing was left.  
  
"What does that mean?" Amelia asked.  
  
The Gypsy gave her a small smile and sighed. "It means that Zelgadiss is not dead. He was poisoned to look like he was dead, but in reality he is quite alive. He should come to his senses in a few hours."  
  
Amelia smiled and looked down at the ground. Her eyes had brightened but at the same time she wanted to cry. 'This is so great!' she told herself. But it still didn't change the fact that Zelgadiss was gone.  
  
"Now we work to get him back," Sasheem continued. She put her hand out to help Amelia up.  
  
Tybolt looked over form drinking his pint of Ale and watched his sister and Amelia stand up. "So what's the news?"  
  
"Zelgadiss-san is alive," Amelia managed to get out.  
  
"Wuz-zat'?" Melendil slurred out. She turned her head back and looked at the two with lazy eyes. "Whu? Zel's got hives? HA!" She took a large gulp of Ale and swallowed. "Probably cauzee' bllluuuushes e-ve-ry time 'e sees- hic- oh man why doza' world spin so much?" Melendil fell backwards on the ground and began to sleep.  
  
"She gets drunk really fast," Tybolt commented. "And she only got down four mugs of Ale."  
  
"She got four mugs down that fast?!" Amelia yelped.  
  
Tybolt nodded. "I couldn't believe it myself. One of the freakiest things I know I've ever seen."  
  
"We have to get to Lestophel," said Sasheem, cutting off the topic.  
  
"Maybe this will help." Tybolt stood up and pulled out a scroll he had tucked in his belt. "Mikau dropped this. Guess he didn't realize I got it."  
  
Sasheem and Amelia exchanged looks. The Gypsy motioned to Amelia that she could look at it first. The Princess reached her hand out and took the scroll. She unrolled it and quickly looked over the writing.  
  
"What does it say?" Tybolt tried leaning over to see the script.  
  
Amelia let out a sigh and slowly drew the script down from her eye level. "It's in Elvish, I can't read it."  
  
Everyone's eyes moved to the drunken Elf on the ground and groaned.  
  
"Amelia, can you use a Decleary spell?" Sasheem asked.  
  
"Sure." Amelia moved over to Melendil and began to cast the spell.  
  
~)*(~  
  
The woods had become thicker as Lina and Gourry followed the Elves. Lina couldn't help but feel like a lost child, even though she was right next to Gourry, her protector. She looked up at the blond man and felt a wave of questions come to her mind.  
  
'What am I missing about him?' she kept thinking.  
  
"Lina?"  
  
"Hm?" Lina blinked and realized Gourry was looking right back at her.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Y-yeah, I'm fine." The sorceress turned away and continued looking at the ground as they walked on.  
  
"Okay," Gourry replied, as her gave her one of his childish carefree smiles.  
  
"We are here," Said an Elf. Lina and Gourry both looked forward as the Elves parted and led them into their village.  
  
The first word the came to Lina's mind was 'beautiful.' The large wooden and stone houses were set up high in the thick trees that held them. Bridges crossed from tree to tree, guiding Elves to different houses as they walked up high above the ground. Spiral staircases twisted around the large tree trunks and led up to the houses above them. There was one fancy house in the middle of the village much bigger then the others, and that looked more like an elegant castle to Lina.  
  
Rays of light broke through the thick tree branches that covered all of the woods and let sparkling rays of light into the shaded village. Many of the Elves stopped their work or play and turned to the entering group, giving kind smiles to welcome them in.  
  
"This is the village?" Lina asked.  
  
"Yes," replied one of the Elves.  
  
Lina looked up at Gourry who looked back at her. "Isn't it pretty?" He asked.  
  
"It's beautiful," Lina replied. "Gourry, you said the Elves won't."  
  
"They wouldn't do a thing to harm us."  
  
"Quiet," An Elf ordered the two. "Arien is coming."  
  
"Arien?" Gourry looked away from Lina and out to the village, watching Elves part as a woman seemed to be coming forth.  
  
Lina leaned in close to the Elf in front of her and whispered in his sensitive ear. "Who is Arien?"  
  
The Elf turned and watched Lina with his kind face and blue eyes. "Arien is the protector of our village. You humans might refer to that position as a Queen, but to us she is the ruler and protector."  
  
"I see." Lina moved back and watched the woman approach.  
  
The sorceress could see she was tall and slender as she took graceful steps towards the group that had come. Her white robes swayed in a passing breeze and flowed behind her. Arien had the gentle blue eyes of a child and long flowing blond hair that was so light, one could say it was almost white. But she looked young and beautiful as she came closer.  
  
The Elves got on one knee and bowed. "Arien," said the leader. "We come back with news abo-"  
  
"HIII MOM!" Lina's jaw dropped as she saw Gourry throw his hand in the air and wave it vigorously.  
  
"GOURRY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Notes from the Fairy Rouge: Wow, I finally got this chapter up! Yes! Things are picking up fast! Sorry I didn't get anything up earlier, my life has been consumed by so many things lately. But I do hope to get the next chapter up sooner, because I love writing this story. I know what I want to happen and will do it, so who knows there could be a crazy sequel. Anyway, here it is! Finally! The wait is over! I think..  
  
Now for an announcement:  
  
Me and my dear Donut Bird friend, Raven Summersong (you might now her as the talented author of Bird).Well.Okay, she is not a Donut Bird and I don't even know what Donut Bird is, but her name is Raven, a Raven is a bird and Raven just her job at a Dunkin Donuts so thus the conclusion: Donut Bird. But I think that sounds odd, so I'll call her my dear friend raven. I wonder what Donut Bird would look like? I should draw one. Donut Bird. A donut.. with wings.maybe a beak. Some feathers made of frosting. Donut Bird. Moving right along:  
  
From the idea of several of my friends and an interesting idea from an e- mail got form a reviewer, me and Raven are turning the fanfic 'Gypsy Moon' in to an RPG. We are very excited about this and want to do it so much.  
  
What would happen would not at all have to be the same plot line as the fanfic. We would just get the characters moving along to Cymbalien and from their WHO KNOWS WHAT WILL HAPPEN! That's what an RPG is all about, making a story! So it will have the whole thing about the Gypsies and all, but why not screw it up when they get to Cymbalien and make a whole new thing!  
  
Now the reason I am putting this announcement up is because we need players! The characters of Amelia, Zelgadiss and Lina have already been taken, but still have room fro everyone else. And yes, even though Filia, Martina, Zangulus, Valgaav and everyone else is not in here you can still bring them right in! And yes, Xellos is not taken. We also will have the RPG featuring the original characters of Sasheem and Tori Aiko (the priestess from Bird.) If you wish to play Melendil or Tybolt, then feel free to ask me.  
  
So we need more people to play and that is why I am putting this here! If you wish to join the RPG, just send me or Raven a e-mail with what character you want to play and a sample of how you role play, in other words a post. Like this example:  
  
Mab woke up the next day in her warm and comfy bed. The sunlight had hit eyes and sent a sting in her head.  
  
"WAKE UP, LOSER!" An old woman shouted, and smacked the fairy rouge out her bed with the large Tuna fish. "IT'S TIME TO HARVEST THE DONUT BIRDS!"  
  
"Fine, fine! Keep your skirt on!" The fairy shouted. Mab trudged out of her room and made her way to the barn. She grabbed the soup ladle and banged it against the golden gong on her left. "WAKE UP, DONUT BIRDS! I'M HAVING A CRAPPY MORNING, AND I AM NOT IN THE MODD TO HAVE YOU SPITTING COFFEE AT ME TODAY!"  
  
Naturally the Donut Birds opened their beaks and spit coffee all over the small Fairy. Mab blinked and stood frozen for a moment. Of course she wasn't frozen, the coffee was burning hot and had made her quite warm. But the warmth turned to a burning sting and sent the fairy running out to lake of wine to cool off.  
  
That is what Raven and I call a post. Your part of the story, basically. What you write for your character. So send us that, the character you wish to play, and example and we will see what we think. We are sorry that we can not pick all of you, but please send us your e-mails and what you think! We want to have many people and have so many spaces open!  
  
-Mab 


	16. NOTICE: I AM BACK!

IMPORTENT:  
  
Hi, remember me? Okay, I'll make this quick to get it out of the way.   
  
One: I am alive.  
Two: yes, the fic will go on.  
  
Okay, where the hell was I might you ask? That can be explained. Or the past few...MONTHS, I have been distracted and pulled away from writing this for many reasons.  
  
The first is getting ready for college. i have been making college visits and all that fun stiff since I will get going to college soon. The next is (drum roll) SATs. Woo, i got a tutor, i was craming. I have taken them three tims. Then there was a long, long, long stream of fun dramatic, highschool drama goign on with my friends. Being the person I am, I had to get involved and there was... Lets leave it at a WHOLE LOT going on. Many ups and downs have been going ont his year, and with school work, my grades dropped a bit and it was because of some DRAMA in my life that was going on.  
  
Now I have been building up my portfolio for college, since I do want to go to a art school and writing the essays as well. Can I jsut leave it at much has been happening? And then after months of it not happening, I had forgotten about writing and was hooke don RPGing and then stuff happened AGAIN.  
  
To the people who read this, I am so sorry for the lack of update. I do love this fic, I do. And it is going to continue. Once again, I am so sorry! Really! But please don't give up on me becase things have cooled down. the storm has passed and I am writing again!  
  
Before I leave all of you I will say this: Check back here next Monday. After the many months, Mab is back and ther update is comming next monday! Now, a shout out to Earth Star. This sweetie made my day a while back and sent me a wonderful fanart! Never in my life would I think I may get one of those but I did! Earth Star, you are aawsome! I'm putting this on my site this saturday!  
  
Another thing: Some other person has decided they liek the name Queen Mab on FF.net.... Damn.... Am I going to have to change my name again? I don't want to be Queen Mab1....That stupid 1.  
  
Well as this time has gone by, my writing has improved, my ideas are set and wild, get ready for a crazy chapter on Monday and hope all of you will enjoy i. Mab is back and pumped and I'm ready to write my ass off! For updates and all that fan-debadosie-tastic stuffyou may want to know, check out my livejournal. I promise that if you read it, you will find updates and all taht stuff on my fics and other craptashess stuff.  
  
www.livejournal.com/users/ladymadb  
  
Okay, last thing folks. the Gypsy Moon RPG...so addicting it rocks. People have joined and we are having a blast! i promise you will love it! We have many open parts and really need more people to join. Gourry is open, as are many other original Slayers characters. Please join! I beg you! And so do the other RPGers! Send me an e-mail and come join the fun, please!   
  
Well, talk to everyone later on Monday!  
  
-Mab


End file.
